


Поднебесный (The Underheaven), часть 1: Амэ

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Японский колорит, боги и демоны, йокаи, ками, люди, овердохрена персонажей, приключения, фентези, эта история никогда не закончится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 101,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>После происшествия с небесной собакой ректор Академии Аши Рихард решает, что Акито нуждается в уроке. Он отдает своего гения командиру элитного отряда Гору, чтобы тот поучил его доверию. Но у элитного отряда новое задание - рядом с небольшой деревушкой обнаружен странного вида разлом, и необходимо выяснить, что это. Странное дело, но этот разлом отчего-то интересует и йокаев тоже</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

 

 

ПОДНЕБЕСНЫЙ

ИСТОРИИ ОДНОГО МИРА

_Болезнь и исцеление – в каждом сердце._

_Смерть и спасение – в каждой руке._

**_Орсон Скотт Кард_ **

**Пролог**

**15 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 482 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

«Церемония! Сегодня будет Церемония!»- засуетились тени на потолке.

С наступлением темноты они начинали  шебуршиться в углах,  бегать по стенам и шептаться. А шептались они о событиях прошедшего дня, подслушанных у людей. Амэ давно понял, что тени не обладают собственным разумом, они лишь копируют чужие слова, а потом по цепочке передают друг другу.

Сегодня тени были особенно возбуждены. Так бывало только в канун Канто Мацури ( _прим.автора – летний праздник фонариков_ ), когда городские жители готовились к главному зрелищу года – Церемонии. Именно на ней будут зачитаны списки будущих первокурсников Академии Аши. Все семнадцатилетние подростки и их родители с нетерпением ждали этого момента. И хотя ежегодно в их городе на фестивале Канто было около сотни подростков подходящего возраста, поступало только двое-трое. Никто не знал, по каким критериям ведется отбор, и порой результаты Церемонии оказывались неожиданными. Для того чтобы поступить в Академию Воинов-Теней Аши не нужно было ни денег, ни положения в обществе. Сын простого крестьянина и наследный принц имели равные шансы.  А еще все знали, что Академия Аши неподкупна.

Амэ тоже с нетерпением ждал начала Канто Мацури и то и дело косился в сторону окна, стараясь зорким взглядом не пропустить момент, когда небо на востоке заиграет ярко-зелеными всполохами – активируются барьеры. Но нет, небо по-прежнему сохраняло свой бархатный темно-синий цвет, только иногда в нем сверкали яркие огни орбитальных спутников, которые специально собирались над городом для создания барьеров.

В этом году Амэ исполнилось восемь лет, и он с детским возбуждением ждал ярких впечатлений и сгорал от нетерпения увидеть показательные выступления Воинов-Теней Аши, когда на свободу будет выпущена неукротимая Сейкатсу ( _прим.автора - иначе ее называют Сила Жизни. По легенде Великая Священная Богиня Аматэрасу и ее братья Сусаноо-но микото и Цукиёми-но микото создали Поднебесный из Сейкатсу. Сейчас Сила Жизни используется ками и Воинами-Тенями как оружие)_. А еще ему очень хотелось встретится со страшим братом. В прошлом году Акито поступил в Академию Аши, и это будет первый раз за много месяцев, когда они увидятся. 

Акито для Амэ был самым любимым братом. Они с детства были очень близки, Амэ, точно привязанный, ходил за Акито. Тот сначала выглядел недовольным, а потом привык, и даже грустил, когда не находил рядом с собой свою маленькую «сестричку». Хотя Акито никогда себе в этом не признавался.

Акито, как и остальные братья Амэ – Канске и Макетаро, искренне считали, что Амэ их младшая сестра. И только мать знала, что это не так. Сам Амэ о своей половой принадлежности задумывался мало, и в силу своего возраста и влияния матери считал происходящее совершенно правильным. Амако, мама мальчика, старательно берегла его секрет.

Началось это много лет назад. Амако, сколько себя помнила, мечтала о дочери. И вот у нее родилось три сына, а дочери все не было. Когда женщина забеременела в четвертый раз, случилась трагедия: на карету, в которой они ехали, напал йокай. Мужа съели прямо у нее на глазах. С тех пор психика ее серьезно пошатнулась. Женщина до самых родов пребывала в глубокой скорби, а когда появился Амэ, она подкупила бабку-повитуху и всем сообщила, что у нее родилась дочь. 

С тех пор прошло восемь лет. Амако понимала, что ее обман может раскрыться в любой момент, но не могла открыть правду. Она очень хотела дочь. У нее она была.

Поэтому Амэ стоял в легкой летней сорочке перед зеркалом, распустив свои длинные темно-каштановые волосы, и терпеливо ждал, пока мама выберет ему кимоно. Устоять на месте ему было невероятно сложно – он рос подвижным, непоседливым ребенком. Мама держала  свою «дочь» в строгости, и часто гневалась, когда Амэ много двигался.

Тени шептались. И если понять голову или заглянуть в угол, то можно увидеть, как они слабо шевелятся, передавая от одного к другому последние людские сплетни и обрывки разговоров. Самое главное, что Амэ никто не верил, что он слышит голоса теней. Мама сердилась, когда он заговаривал об этом. Попытки ей что-то доказать, успехом не увенчались. Мальчик получил  подбитую губу, многочисленные синяки и предупреждение, что если он еще раз заговорит об этом, то сильно пожалеет. В последний год, с поступлением Акито в Академию Аши мама изменилась. В лучшую или в худшую сторону, Амэ понять не мог. Он просто чувствовал, что мама стала другой, и теперь стал еще больше опасаться ее и по возможности не злить. Уроки, закрепленные болью, усваиваются быстро. Раньше за Амэ вступался Акито, когда мама сердилась, но теперь его не было рядом. Акито для Амэ был настоящим героем и защитником.

Чуткий слух мальчика уловил отдаленный раскат грома. И Амэ сразу же повернулся к окну и радостно засмеялся. Небо на востоке полыхало ярко-зеленым. Но вскоре сияние начало угасать, и на небе осталась только легкая изумрудная дымка.

\- Барьеры активировали! – радостно сообщил Амэ.

Мама ничего не ответила, только нахмурила свои угольно-черные, идеальной формы брови и продолжила перебирать шелковые кимоно.

\- Волосы причеши, - наказала она.

Амэ не понимал, зачем их так часто расчесывать, они ведь не путаются, но все свои возражения оставил при себе. Он бросил прощальный взгляд в небо, украдкой вздохнул и поплелся к небольшому столику, на котором лежала деревянная расческа.

У Амэ очень быстро росли волосы. И в свои восемь лет густая темно-каштановая грива доходила ему до середины спины, и это с учетом того, что Амако довольно часто подравнивала концы. Стричься Амэ не любил. Ему вообще не нравилось, когда кто-то прикасался к его волосам. Если мама бралась его причесывать или стричь, то безжалостно драла запутавшиеся пряди, и на больших светло-карих глазах Амэ выступали слезы.

Деревянная расческа легко скользила в мягком шелке волос. Сам же Амэ сидел на полу, подобрав ноги, и старательно причесывался. Ему очень хотелось схалтурить, сделать вид, что он уже закончил, но он знал, что такой номер не пройдет – мама обязательно проверит и надает оплеух.

\- Ты закончила? – послышался невыразительный голос мамы.

Амэ вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом повернулся и торопливо закивал.

\- Иди сюда.

Амэ послушно поднялся и приблизился к матери. Та взяла в руки расческу, критически осмотрела его волосы и потянулась за кимоно. Амэ понял, что она удовлетворена тем, как он расчесал волосы. Мальчик покорно стоял, пока мама одевала его в бледно желтое шелковое кимоно, зелеными нитками на котором были вышиты кленовые листья. Пояс-оби был оранжевым с изображением цветов. Амэ не любил кимоно. Гораздо больше ему нравилась хлопковая юката – она была легкой и свободной. Когда он надевал кимоно, то не мог свободно двигаться, приходилось семенить маленькими шажками и постоянно опасаться, что запутаешься и упадешь. А еще нельзя было пачкаться. Мама очень ругалась, когда на дорогой шелковой ткани появлялись пятна от сладостей. А на фестивале продавали столько всяких вкусностей: и фигурки животных из карамели на палочке, и данго, и фондю, что обойтись без пятен оказывалось почти невозможно.

Когда мама завязала оби, то взяла в руки расческу и несколько раз провела по волосам Амэ, потом критически его осмотрела и кивнула. Мальчик повернулся к зеркалу. Девочка, которая отражалась в зеркале, была не знакомой, странно чужой и какой-то отталкивающей.

\- Подожди меня в гостиной, - сказала мама.

\- Хорошо, - откликнулся Амэ и направился к выходу.

Кимоно было узким. Оно стесняло движения. Ходить в нем неудобно, а ведь Амэ еще не надел шлепанцы-гета… Тогда каждый шаг будет даваться с огромнейшим трудом.

Канске и Макетаро, увидев свою сестру, бросились к ней и наперебой стали расспрашивать, скоро ли оденется мама. Но Амэ ничего конкретного ответить не мог: Амако была в скверном расположении духа, потому неизвестно, сколько времени ей понадобится на то, чтобы собраться. Тихо зашелестели отодвигаемые перегородки-фусума из тонкой рисовой бумаги, послышались негромкие голоса: строгий глубокий мамин и другой - высокий, который принадлежал служанке по имени Йако.

\- Они всегда так долго одеваются… - вздохнул Макетаро.

\- И не говори, - подтвердил Канске, закатив глаза, и бросил на Амэ хмурый взгляд.

А Амэ неожиданно захотелось закричать, что он не виноват, что это так долго, а потом вздохнул и поморщился, когда за его спиной пронеслась тень с громкими воплями: «Горячие пирожки!». Фестиваль давно начался, и это была не первая тень, которая кричала подобное.

Амэ посмотрел на братьев, которые не могли усидеть на месте и минуты, и затеяли шумную драку, отыскал глазами свои шлепанцы, обулся и вышел на веранду. Звезды в это время года были крупными и близкими. Кажется, что если протянешь руку, то без труда сможешь достать одну из них. И она будет, точно драгоценность, сиять в ладонях.

Амэ очень любил и облака, и звезды, и тяжелые дождевые тучи. Он любил небо в любом его проявлении, но каждый раз, когда он задирал голову его сердце сжимала необъяснимая тоска. Ему хотелось летать наравне с птицами, но его неотступно преследовало ощущение, что его крылья подрезали. Тогда мальчик забирался на самое высокое дерево или на крышу и мог оставаться там часами, пока рассерженная мама его не находила, или живот не начинал невыносимо урчать от голода. Мама много раз говорила, что лазанье по деревьям и крышам – это занятие не для девочек и запрещала ему это делать, но Амэ не слушался. Без неба он не мог жить. И без ветра. И без солнца.

Амэ бы и сейчас забрался бы на крышу, и, обняв колени, смотрел на крупные звезды, наблюдал, как меняет очертания зеленая дымка. Звезда мигнула, а потом  мигнула еще одна, и еще. И на лице Амэ появилась радостная улыбка. Спутники! О них говорили много чудесного и невероятного. Рассказывали, что они могут не только создавать барьеры, но и служат вратами для ками _(прим.автора - боги, служащие Священной Богине)_ , помогают защищать мир от коварных тенгу, хитрых кицуне и двуличных тануки. Акито тоже будет защищать мир от йокаев _(прим. автора - монстры, которых создал Сусаноо, чтобы уничтожить мир)_ , и Амэ этим очень гордился.

От раздумий мальчика отвлекли возбужденные голоса братьев. Потом послышались тихие легкие шаги, которые Амэ безошибочно определил как мамины, и мальчик опустил голову, потер рукой затекшую шею и повернулся.

\- Амэ, мы идем.

\- Да, мама! – отозвался он и засеменил к Амако.

Та еще раз критически его осмотрела, поправила волосы и взяла за руку. Пальцы Амако были ледяными. Амэ всегда удивлялся, почему в такую жару они оставались холодными, но никогда не спрашивал – боялся. Мама в своем голубом кимоно с вышитыми на нем бледно-розовыми облаками выглядела очень красивой, но какой-то далекой и холодной. Когда Амэ смотрел на нее, ему почему-то казалось, что она идет не рядом, а за несколько метров от него, и как бы он ни старался, ему до нее не дотянуться.

 

  *** 

Мама шла не спеша. Она крепко держала Амэ за руку и иногда шипела, чтобы он прекратил смотреть по сторонам и следил за своей походкой. Амэ старался слушаться, но у него плохо получалось. Вокруг все казалось волшебным и очень красивым. Теплый ветер доносил до Амэ возбужденные голоса людей и множество запахов: карамели, печеной рыбы, цветов, женских духов и терпкий, немного неприятный запах мужского пота. Они еще не приблизились к месту основного действа, но даже издали были видны огромные гирлянды канто, светящиеся мягким оранжевым светом.

\- Ну вот, - заныл Канске, - мы опоздали на вынос! Мама, а почему нельзя было начать собираться раньше?

Холодные пальцы сильнее сжали руку Амэ. Мальчик задрал голову и увидел, как мама недовольно поджала губы.

\- Я была занята! - отрезала Амако.

Макетаро скорчил гримасу и отвернулся. Выглядел он обиженным. Амэ тоже жалел, что не увидел вынос Канто. Это такое потрясающее зрелище! Оранжевые фонарики, точно светлячки, горели в темноте, их несли крепкие мужчины, потому что Канто достигал порой умопомрачительной высоты, и даже тогда, когда Амэ задирал голову, он не мог увидеть конца бамбуковой палке. И ему казалось, что шест упирается в небо. И маленькую голову мальчика не раз посещала мысль: «Если забраться по Канто вверх, у него получится дотянуться до волшебных спутников?» Но Амэ понимал, что ему будет неудобно карабкаться по шесту в кимоно, да и мама отругает, ведь наверняка, он испачкает одежду. Но когда-нибудь он придет на праздник в юкате и осуществит свой замысел!

А если повернуть голову в другую сторону, то глазу откроется совершенно другая, не менее удивительная картина. Огромный столб зеленого цвета образует защитный барьер. Вот уже много лет подряд, перед Церемонией, Воины-Тени Аши демонстрируют свою силу. Канто Мацури – это единственный шанс увидеть свободную Сейкатсу без вреда для здоровья. Сила Жизни оказывает разрушительное действие на человеческую плоть. И если Воин-Тень выпустит ее без защитного барьера, то это чревато тяжелыми последствиями. Сейкатсу подобна огню, но поражает все живое в радиусе сотни метров, даже если находится в неагрессивном состоянии. 

И где-то там, рядом с барьером, находится и Акито. Амэ это знал, и рвался к нему всей душой, но мама не спешила, и пришлось подчиниться. Когда мальчик думал о том, что вскоре увидит брата, то его сердце начинало биться быстрее, а дыхание учащалось, ноги начинали путаться, и Амэ буквально повисал на руке матери. Та приподнимала его, ставила на ноги, что-то шипела. Но ее гнев не мог унять радостное возбуждение мальчика. Он так давно не виделся с братом, и ему не терпелось быстрее встретиться! Амэ был так возбужден, что не обращал внимания даже на сладости, которые в изобилии продавались вокруг.

Мама не спешила идти к барьеру. Она чинно прогуливалась вдоль торговых рядов, иногда подходила к какому-то прилавку с оберегами, посудой или другими совершенно не интересными для Амэ вещами. Торговец начинал нахваливать свой товар, но мама не обращала на него внимания. Хотя, иногда что-то спрашивала, холодно приподнимая бровь, а торговец расплывался в блаженной улыбке и начинал тараторить без умолку. Амако хмыкала, брала Амэ за руку и удалялась. А иногда она спрашивала о цене, и когда слышала ответ, кривила свои красивые губы и начинала торговаться, и если оставалась довольна результатом, то покупала понравившуюся вещь.

Амэ казалось, что эта прогулка по рынку длится вечно. Братья давно умчались смотреть на Канто, выпросив у мамы немного денег на лакомства. Амако фонарики не интересовали. Амэ с удовольствием бы пошел с братьями, если бы те его взяли. Обычно, когда он просился с ними поиграть, они кривились и говорили, что с мелкими девчонками пусть играют мелкие девчонки. Порой, Амэ чувствовал себя очень одиноко.

\- Я думаю, пора, - удовлетворенно произнесла Амако и развернулась.

Амэ захотелось прыгать от счастья. Они сейчас пойдут к Акито!

Чем ближе они подходили к барьеру, тем чаще им попадались Воины-Тени в облегающей сине-черной униформе. Они все как один были тонкими и гибкими, а за поясом в черных ножнах, инкрустированных серебром, висели мечи – их главное оружие. Воины-Тени Аши двигались очень красиво, точно опасные хищники, легко и естественно. Движения их были плавными, текучими и экономными.

Но были и другие Воины. Амэ видел их и раньше, и ему они казались сверхъестественными существами, спустившимися с небес. Мальчик про себя называл их Курикара (прим.автора – «черный дракон»), такое название он им дал из-за одежды. Эти Воины носили  короткие черные брюки и шелковые зеленые туники, доходящие до середины бедра. На туниках были золотом вышиты сказочные драконы. За спиной Курикара носили по два меча, и если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что один из мечей примерно на треть длиннее другого. Но самыми удивительными у этих Воинов были глаза. Цвет у них был необычный: ярко-зеленый, или темно-вишневый, или сиреневый. Зрачки у глаз были странные. Не круглые, а вертикальные, как у кошек, когда те смотрят на свет.

Когда кто-то из Курикара проходил мимо, Амэ замирал и оглядывался, долго смотрел в след. И странно он себя чувствовал. Они его притягивали, но и в то же время пугали. Хотя, любопытство, в случае чего, победило бы. Но мама дергала за руку.

Возле барьера собралось много народу. И не только Воинов-Теней, которые стояли по всему периметру и следили за порядком, но и простых крестьян, купцов и даже дворян. Все пространство вокруг барьера было поделено на зоны. Самой небольшой из них была зона, где располагались подростки, которым исполнилось в этом году семнадцать лет. С ними находились родители. Они успокаивали своих детей или, наоборот, подбадривали. Кто-то из подростков храбрился, говорил, что обязательно поступит в Академию Аши. Амэ вспомнил, как в прошлом году они с мамой и братьями стояли здесь. Только мама молчала, а Акито не казался взволнованным, но он хмурил брови. Амэ помнил события прошлого года урывками. После хмурых бровей была радостная улыбка,  потом Акито поднял его на руки и закружил. А вскоре Амэ сообщили, что его брат поедет учиться, и с ними больше жить не будет. Мальчик расстроился до слез, хотя и старался их не показать.

Они минули эту зону, и направились в сторону палаточного лагеря, разбитого чуть в стороне от барьера. Там людей почти не было. В основном  Воины-Тени и родители Сейто, такие же, как Амако. Они не видели своих детей год и теперь обнимались или разговаривали в стороне. Амэ озирался по сторонам в поисках Акито. Тут столько было Сейто в черной ученической форме, что у мальчика заболели глаза, а брат так и не был найден. Мама подошла к одному из Воинов-Теней и что-то спросила.

\- Первый курс? – он тепло улыбнулся, - Они все в том шатре, - и показал рукой.

Амэ еще никогда в жизни не казалось, что он так медленно двигается. Казалось, Священная Богиня _(прим.автора - имеется ввиду Великая Священная Богиня, сияющая в небе – Аматэрасу-но миками. Верховное божество Поднебесного.)_ смеется над ним, и расстояние до шатра никак не хочет сокращаться. Терпение заканчивалось, и Амэ ощутил, что еще немного, и он швырнет в сторону деревянные шлепанцы, распахнет проклятое кимоно и побежит вперед. И никто его не остановит, даже мама.

Из шатра кто-то вышел. Это был высокий и стройный юноша. Он положил руку на рукоять катаны, которая висела за поясом, и вскинул черноволосую голову к небу. В это время барьер вспыхнул, и на волосах забегали зеленые блики. Амэ показалось, что его сердце от волнения выпрыгнет из груди, когда юноша повернулся, и мальчик узнал в нем своего брата.

\- Акито!!! – закричал Амэ и бросился к нему.

Маленькая рука мальчика выскользнула из холодных пальцев матери. Амако попыталась схватить свою непутевую дочь и прикрикнуть на нее, но не успела. Амэ бежал, не разбирая дороги, спотыкался и только чудом не растянулся на земле. Хотя, у самого финиша  ноги все-таки запутались в длинных полах кимоно, и Амэ потерял равновесие. Столкновение с землей казалось неизбежным, но сильные руки подхватили его и закружили.

\- Моя маленькая сестричка! – засмеялся брат.

Все завертелось вокруг Амэ, он почувствовал, что закружилась голова, и в этот момент Акито прижал его к себе и стал гладить по голове.

\- Как ты выросла, Амэ. Стала такой красавицей. Небось, уже от мальчиков отбоя нет! – произнес он.

Амэ наморщил носик и недовольно возразил:

\- Все мальчишки – глупые, кроме тебя, братик.

Амэ снова засмеялся, а потом поставил на ноги свою «сестру». Мама к тому времени уже подошла, более того, она подобрала потерянные Амэ гета и помогла обуться.

Стоять было трудно из-за дрожи. Амэ так переполняли чувства, что его трясло. А потом он не выдержал, разревелся в голос и снова бросился обнимать брата. Он плакал и говорил о том, как он скучал, как ему плохо было без Акито, что мама не разрешала ему сидеть не крыше и смотреть в небо и еще много-много разных глупостей. И казалось, слезы льются нескончаемым потоком. Акито бормотал в ответ что-то ласковое и успокаивающе гладил по голове.

Амэ не знал, сколько они так простояли, но постепенно слезы стали утихать, и на смену им пришли тихие всхлипывания. Акито не отстранялся. Он продолжал обнимать Амэ, и мальчику казалось, что вот так он может простоять вечно.

Хотя… маленький Амэ в то время еще не знал, что такое вечность.

\- У тебя изменился запах, - прошептал хриплым срывающимся голосом Амэ, - но это все равно ты.

\- Конечно, я, глупенькая! – ласково ответил Акито и мягко отстранился. Он взял из рук Амако платок и стал стирать слезы с лица мальчика.

Лицо Акито было так близко, что Амэ невольно стал его рассматривать. Как оказалось, за этот год у брата изменился не только запах…

Акито стал таким красивым, что дух захватывало. На смуглом лице сверкала белоснежная улыбка, глаза, обрамленные густыми черными ресницами, стали синими, пронзительными и глубокими. А еще Акито проколол ухо, и не в одном месте, а в трех! Амэ нерешительно поднял руку и коснулся  серебряных колечек.

\- Нравится? – спросил Акито.

Амэ пожал плечами. Он не понимал, зачем брат проколол ухо, ведь это делают только девушки…

\- Я так и думал, - ухмыльнулся Акито.

\- Безвкусица! - фыркнула мать.

Улыбка брата стала еще шире. Он встал, и Амэ заметил, что теперь Акито примерно на голову выше Амако.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, мама, - произнес он, шутливо поклонившись.

Но даже этот поклон вышел так изящно, что Амэ пораженно захлопал глазами. Белым промелькнул перед глазами мальчика большой мон Хатимана _(прим.автора - официальный знак Академии Воинов-Теней Аши. Хатиман – Бог-Покровитель воинов, считалось, что именно он основал Академию_ ) – три жирные запятые образовывали окружность, который был изображен на спине брата. А Амэ и не замечал этого раньше…

\- Не ехидничай, сын. Тебе это не идет, - произнесла Амако ледяным тоном.

У Акито с мамой всегда были прохладные отношения. Они постоянно не сходились во мнении, Акито начинал язвить, а Амако отфыркиваться, точно рассерженная кошка. Многие считали, что это потому, что Акито и Амако были похожи настолько, что не могли спокойно прожить в одном доме и дня.

Акито взял Амэ за руку и двинулся в сторону Канто. Амако направилась за ними.

\- А где Канске и Макетаро? – спросил брат.

\- Ушли на Канто смотреть, - ответила мать, - Сказали, что тебя они скоро увидят дома, зато до следующего Канто Мацури еще целый год.

\- Понятно, - ухмыльнулся Акито и посмотрел на Амэ.

Амэ поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся.

\- Как дела в Академии? – спросила Амако.

\- Ничего. Ты ведь получала мои письма. Почти ничего не изменилось. Мы там так долго учимся, что почти не замечаем перемен.

\- Еще только год прошел, - фыркнула мать, - а ты уже говоришь так, будто проучился там все тринадцать лет.

\- Я по старшим курсам смотрю. Ничего не меняется.

\- Думаешь, так и останешься, лучшим Сейто на своем курсе?

Акито улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. Амако нахмурилась, а Амэ загордился своим братом. Акито не только поступил в Академию Аши, но и был лучшим на своем курсе!

\- Преподаватели говорят, что давно они таких сильных первокурсников не набирали. Все бы, может, и ничего, но эти ками… - улыбка на лице брата неожиданно померкла, а рот презрительно скривился, - считают себя чуть ли не властелинами Поднебесного _(прим.автора – здесь имеется ввиду весь мир, а не страна)._

\- Они – Боги, сын.

\- Боги? – возмутился Акито, - Они просто в них играют. Им все достается гораздо проще, чем нам. Их Сюгендо _(прим.автора - дословно переводится   "путь овладения сверхъестественными силами". Это боевая техника, которая используется только ками. Она включает в себя владение катаной и вакадзаси совместно с Сейкатсу, щитами и специальным режимом кехо)_ … Когда они поступают в Академию, почти все владеют Сейкатсу на таком уровне, как не каждый Воин-Тень сможет! Отсюда и гонору столько. И смотрят на нас, точно мы жуки навозные!

Амако остановилась. Акито остановился тоже, удивленно посмотрел на мать.

\- Они не люди, - произнесла женщина, - Ты должен это понять. Они – ками! И они нас защищают.

\- Мы тоже защищаем Поднебесный! – выпалил Акито.

Амэ испугался вспышки гнева брата. А еще он приготовился, что мама выйдет из себя и залепит сыну подзатыльник, но ничего такого не произошло. Амако только тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, - и пошла дальше.

За время разговора они подошли к ярмарочной площади. Акито увидев лоток с фондю, лукаво посмотрел на Амэ.

\- Хочешь? – спросил брат.

Невозможно описать, какая борьба сейчас происходила в душе мальчика. Он боялся очень, что если сейчас согласится, то мама будет недовольна. Потому что фондю очень легко запачкать кимоно, и зная Амэ, можно не сомневаться, что так и произойдет. Но Амэ не смог отказаться от сладкого.

\- Хочу.

\- Тогда сейчас купим. Банан или яблоко?

Амэ задумался. Выбор трудный, очень трудный. На это Акито засмеялся и заказал и то, и другое. Счастью Амэ не было предела. Амако молчала, потому что знала, что сейчас с сыном лучше не пререкаться.

А потом Амэ катался на разноцветных каруселях вместе с Акито. И они ходили смотреть на Канто. Амэ сказал, что шесты такие длинные, что достают до неба. Акито посмеялся, но возражать не стал. Его всегда изумляла тяга своей «сестры» к небу. Однажды ему даже приснилось, что у нее есть белые крылья.

Время летело быстро. Очень хотелось его остановить. Амэ так не хотел снова расставаться с братом, но это было невозможно. Раздался глубокий звон гонга, возвещающий о начале Церемонии. Народ на улицах неожиданно притих, а потом потянулся к барьеру. Скоро начнутся показательные выступления Воинов-Теней.

\- Прости, сестренка, но мне надо бежать, - Акито нагнулся, запечатлел поцелуй на лбу Амэ, - Увидимся дома!

Он быстро кивнул матери, подмигнул растерянному мальчику и скрылся в толпе.

\- Так быстро… - Амэ казалось, что солнце погасло навсегда, и что глупые тени сведут его с ума своим шепотом.

\- Он приедет завтра, - произнесла мама.

Амэ посмотрел на ее и улыбнулся. Амако отвернулась.

Они направились к барьеру. Народу было очень много. И если бы мальчика не держала за руку мама, он бы, наверное, потерялся. И хотя в толпе было шумно, Амэ все равно различал, как мерно гудит активированный барьер. Для Амэ это был самый красивый звук на свете. Ему казалось, что он мог его слушать часами.

\- Амэ, следи за походкой! – дернула его за руку мама. Мальчик вскрикнул от боли, запутался в кимоно, и стал падать. Он и не заметил, как холодные пальцы выпустили его ладонь, а люди, которые шли нескончаемым потоком, врезались между ним и мамой.

Амэ приземлился на пятую точку и потер руку. Было больно. Такое ощущение, что кто-то специально грубо расцепил их руки… Когда боль немного утихла, Амэ поднялся на ноги и стал озираться по сторонам в поисках мамы. Но ее нигде не было. Из-за народу. Его меньше не становилось. А потом прозвучал еще один гонг, и люди заспешили и засуетились, потому что скоро должно было начаться представление.

Амэ стало страшно. Столько народу, и никого знакомого. Мама ведь никогда от него ни на шаг не отходила, а тут… Куда она делась? Почему ее нигде нет?! Амэ закричал, но было слишком шумно, чтобы мама смогла услышать его голос. Мальчик скинул гета и побежал, он расталкивал народ, все искал фигуру в голубом кимоно, но никого похожего не находил. Множество лиц, но все чужие: удивленные, испуганные, недовольные. Множество цветов: красный, синий, желтый… зеленый и золотой…

Амэ и сам не заметил, как натолкнулся на высокого мужчину. Мальчик поднял голову и оторопел. Это был прекрасный Курикара. У него были потрясающие золотые волосы, которые были такими длинными, что доходили почти до середины бедра. И глаза. Глаза хищного зверя, ярко-желтые, с тонким черным вертикальным зрачком. Амэ тогда показалось, что они светятся в темноте.

\- Извините, - пролепетал Амэ. Его голос от волнения дрожал. Он никогда не думал, что существует на свете нечто настолько красивое и совершенное, как человек стоящий перед ним. Хотя, человек ли?

\- Ты потерялся? – спросил Курикара.

Мальчик на миг растерялся от внимательного взгляда золотых глаз, и неуверенно кивнул. Он смотрел в эти глаза, как завороженный, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни отвернуться.

\- Хочешь, я провожу тебя?

Мальчик снова растерялся. Он не знал, как поступить.

\- Мама сказала, чтобы с незнакомцами… - но голос срывался. Амэ замолчал, потом набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и закончил, - я не ходила!

\- Но со мной ведь можно, - улыбнулся незнакомец.

Амэ нахмурился.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я – ками.

Так вот о ком говорил Акито! Курикара, которыми Амэ так восхищался,  оказались… плохими. Да, плохими, иначе почему Акито так их не любит?

\- Вы плохие все! Так говорит мой брат!

\- Плохие? – улыбка ками стала шире, - Почему это?

Почему? Почему ками плохие? Акито что-то говорил.

\- Потому что вы смотрите на Сюгендо, как на навозных жуков! – выпалил Амэ, весьма довольный собой.

Брови ками насмешливо дрогнули.

\- Неплохое мнение! Хотя не думаю, что Сюгендо от этого страдает. Пойдем, - золотоволосый бог протянул руку, - Я помогу найти твою маму.

Амэ долго смотрел на тонкие длинные пальцы, унизанные тяжелыми золотыми перстнями, и на ногти, которые были длинными, как у девушки. Потом растерянно заглянул в лицо ками. Тот улыбался. И улыбался он очень по-доброму.

\- Ладно, - обреченно вздохнул Амэ, - но все равно вы – плохой! И меня ничего не переубедит!

Незнакомец усмехнулся.

Они шли через толпу, и Амэ казалось, что люди перед ними расступаются. Хотя, почему казалась? Это было, действительно, так! Амэ шел рядом с богом. Все должны уступать им дорогу.

\- А как вас зовут? – спросил Амэ.

\- А зачем тебе?

Мальчик задумался, а потом ответил:

\- Расскажу о вас брату. Скажу, что тоже видела ками. Хотя… раньше я назвала вас Курикара, а теперь… не знаю.

\- Курикара? – рассмеялся незнакомец, - но почему именно так?

\- Ваша одежда, - объяснил Амэ, - на ней драконы.

\- Но они золотые, а не черные.

Амэ пожал плечами.

\- Ну и что.

Рука у ками была странная. Теплая. И еще Амэ испытывал необычное ощущение от ее прикосновения к своей коже: как будто множество маленьких иголочек легонько колют его в ладонь. Никогда ничего похожего Амэ не доводилось ощущать.

\- Хорхе.

\- Что? – не понял Амэ.

\- Меня зовут Хорхе.

Мальчик смутился. Ведь он сам сначала просил ками представиться, а теперь повел себя невежливо.

\- Извините, - произнес он, - Я Сарумэ Амэ. Приятно познакомиться!

\- И мне приятно, - ответил Хорхе, - Амэ… «Небо», значит? Тебя мама так назвала?

\- Да. Папа умер, когда я еще в животике у мамы была.

Ками остановился.

\- Интересная у тебя мама, Амэ.

Мальчик оглянулся. Только когда они остановились, Амэ неожиданно понял, что за разговором они ушли далеко от барьера. Ками завел мальчика куда-то. И место это было не знакомо, и вокруг - ни души. Амэ испугался. Говорил же Акито, что ками все плохие, надо было бежать от него подальше! И мама предупреждала, чтобы ни с кем он не ходил, так нет…

\- Где мы? – спросил Амэ.

\- Не волнуйся, - спокойно ответил ками, - Здесь нам никто не помешает.

Амэ испуганно отшатнулся от Хорхе и стал пятиться назад, но вскоре уперся в кирпичную стену.

\- Где мама?

Бог пожал плечами.

\- Ее здесь нет.

Амэ задрожал. Коленки подогнулись. Это существо, оно… что оно хотело сделать с ним? Он поднял на Хорхе взгляд, полный страха.

\- Не пугайся, - произнес холодным тоном ками, - Ты ничего не почувствуешь.

Хорхе сделал несколько шагов по направлению Амэ, потом медленно поднял руку, и мальчик неожиданно понял, что ками потянулся за катаной. Слезы брызнули из глаз Амэ, страх заставил мальчика еще плотнее приникнуть к сырой кирпичной стене. Перед глазами все поплыло, но у Амэ все же получилось различить сияние  катаны, которая теперь лежала в изящной руке ками.

\- Пока ты не умрешь, ты не сможешь летать, - произнес Хорхе.

Быстрое движение,  вспышка зеленого и золотого цветов, а потом выключили свет.


	2. История первая: Добро пожаловать домой, Акито!

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**

**АМЭ**

**История первая**

**Добро пожаловать домой, Акито!**

**27 день месяца Фурариби 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

Со двора доносился подозрительный шум: голоса людей, стук копыт, непонятная возня, возбужденный лай собак. Такое ощущение, что особняк Сарумэ посетила рота солдат. Как вскоре выяснилось, доля правды в этом предположении была.

Амэ, полный дурных предчувствий, что ему не дадут спокойно прогулять занятия по вокалу, осторожно прополз вверх по покатой крыше сарая и опасливо выглянул во двор. Скрипя, медленно расходились ворота; через небольшую щель в них просочились несколько босоногих мальчишек, которые на всех парах понеслись в сторону дома с радостными криками: «Едут!» Амэ нахмурился, ведь знал, что все, что громко прибывает, доставляет массу хлопот и проблем.

Потом во двор стали забегать люди в коричневых одеждах, с позолоченными рожками в руках, и строились в две колонны вдоль дороги, мощенной красным камнем. Это зрелище заставило Амэ тяжело вздохнуть и обреченно покачать головой – вне сомнений: пришли по его душу. Только кто ж ее еще отдаст!

Амэ ловко подобрал полы кимоно и спрыгнул с крыши на нежно-зеленую молодую траву. Нужно спешить в дом, иначе такое начнется… С мамой шутки плохи, особенно, когда она не в духе, а происходящее во дворе вряд ли поспособствует ее хорошему настроению. Позабыв о шлепанцах, оставленных в траве, юноша бросился к дому через сад. Когда густые кусты цветущего жасмина расступились, взору открылось крыльцо главного входа, на которое величественно выплывала принцесса Амако, наследница рода Сарумэ и мать Амэ. За годы, проведенные вместе, юноша хорошо успел ее изучить. И вроде бы Амако выглядела, как всегда – великолепная, холодно-спокойная, высокомерная, но от зоркого взгляда Амэ не укрылось, что ее спина была напряженнее обычного, и чуть плотнее сжаты тонкие губы, будто она съела что-то донельзя невкусное. Мама всегда хорошо умела на людях скрывать свои истинные чувства; Амэ пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы по одной только осанке и губам научиться определять ее настроение.

Амэ бросился к матери, резко затормозил возле нее и принялся лихорадочно поправлять кимоно и съехавший пояс-оби, одновременно силясь справиться с дыханием. Амако же не удостоила свою «дочь» и взглядом.

\- Выглядишь, как свинарка, - небрежно бросила она, чем заставила Амэ улыбнуться.

\- Я всегда так выгляжу, - как трудно справиться с искушением и не подразнить тигра!

Амако коротко хмыкнула, изящным жестом поправив волосы. Похоже, пронесло. Амэ внутренне приготовился, что ему сделают выговор за прогулянный урок и за преподавателя, с которого уже семь потов сошло из-за его поисков по обширной территории особняка, но мама ввиду неожиданно появившихся проблем решила данный вопрос не поднимать. Пока не поднимать.

Затрубили в рожки, и во дворе показалась процессия. Впереди, на пегом жеребце и в дорогих шелковых одеждах ехал сам губернатор, за ним – судья и глава местной полиции. Завершал все это безобразие наследный принц дома Имубэ, улыбающийся во все тридцать два. Увиденное Амэ не понравилось - такая компания собирается только в особых случаях, и быстро отвязаться от всей этой толпы вряд ли получится. Юноша украдкой вздохнул и принялся рассматривать «особый случай», который ехал сразу за вышеперечисленными личностями. Конечно, нужно быть совсем слепым, чтобы не заметить громоздкую тушу в доспехах, которые стоили, как половина всего гардероба Амэ, и в шлеме с огромными рогами (когда-то, еще до того, как ками запретили простым смертным участвовать в войне, может, они и служили для устрашения противника, но сейчас они годились разве что для отпугивания невест*). Красно-синее пугало явственно выделялось из толпы и цветом, и габаритами. Амэ скривился от вида «потенциального» жениха и пробормотал что-то о ранимой женской психике, которая едва выдерживает подобное зрелище.

\- На моей памяти, он был потолще… - Амэ обернулся и увидел Макетаро, задумчиво смотрящего на «жениха».

\- Похудел, чтоб в доспехи влезть. С таким животом, который был у него раньше, никакая шнуровка не поможет.

\- Не повезло тебе, сестренка… - сочувственно отозвался брат.

Амэ едва заметно усмехнулся. Ему-то как раз повезло – по понятным причинам замуж он никогда не выйдет, пусть к нему сваты хоть пачками ходят. Другое дело, что эта вся возня более чем раздражает. От пафосного появления сына губернатора сводило зубы, особенно злили звуки рожков…

\- Род Сарумэ – это слишком много для таких плебеев, как они, - Амако успешно замаскировала оскал под улыбку.

Амэ повел бровью. Порой, находчивость матери не знала границ. Впрочем, Амэ еще с детства знал, что достаточно защищен от нежелательных женихов. Все ждали, и это было логично, что единственную «принцессу» рода отдадут задорого: за Главу рода, минимум, а то и за наследного принца кого-нибудь из Верховных кланов. _(прим.автора – Верховные кланы, это самые знатные кланы Империи Тэнка, по сути они управляют страной. Всего их семь: Сарумэ, Имубэ, Кумэ, Кагамицукири, Накатоми, Отомо и Таманоя)_ Поэтому Амако не нужно было находить достойных причин для отказа – и так все ясно. Но попытка не пытка, и потому всегда находились те, кто пробовал.

\- За пару часов мы их не выпроводим, - заметил Амэ, начиная ослепительно улыбаться, ведь губернатор и его сопровождающие уже спешились и теперь шли к ним. «Жених» остановился посреди двора, гордо выпрямившись в седле, всем своим видом показывая, какой он красивый. Амэ он напомнил отъевшегося самца голубя, который красуется перед голубкой. Но все это все проделывалось настолько неуклюже, что хотелось рассмеяться совершенно неподобающим для положения  Амэ образом.

\- Не хватит даже четырех, - подхватил Макетаро.

\- К утру?  - Амэ приготовился кланяться «дорогим гостям».

\- Кто знает…

Улыбка Амэ стала чуть шире, когда он увидел лукаво ухмыляющегося наследного принца рода Имубэ, и поспешил опустить ресницы, чтобы скрыть ото всех озорной блеск глаз. Этот тип никогда не упускал возможности попасть в особняк Сарумэ и попробовать помотать нервы «молодой госпоже». Но сегодня он прибыл на совершенно законных основаниях, ведь род Имубэ занимался освидетельствованием брачных договоренностей. Без представителя этого клана помолвка может считаться недействительной. Амэ нехорошо усмехнулся про себя – это замечательно, что господин губернатор привел с собой именно Кунимити. Их с Амэ неминуемое противостояние обещало развеять скуку и внести приятное разнообразие в череду медленно тянущихся дней-близнецов в ожидании прибытия старшего брата Акито.

Имубэ Кунимити и Акито были одного возраста и по какой-то неведомой причине не могли терпеть друг друга. Каждый неизменно старался доказать, что он лучший, соревнуясь в чем попало. Впрочем, Кунимити это больше забавляло, когда как братик подходил к их поединкам со всей серьезностью. Иногда казалось, что наследному принцу Имубэ просто нравится дразнить Сарумэ. Кунимити всегда был достойным соперником для Акито, что брат признавал, хотя и молчал об этом. Но Амэ-то видел, сколько находилось людей, способных быть на равных с гениальным братом.

 За этими размышлениями Амэ и не заметил, как формальные приветствия окончились, и теперь все повернулись в сторону «жениха», вокруг которого суетились слуги. Тот ерзал в седле, поворачивался то на одну, то на другую сторону – никак не мог решить, как ему сподручнее слезть. Все эти непонятные манипуляции нервировали коня, который беспокойно храпел и мотал головой. Кто-то из слуг схватил его за уздечку и пытался удержать, но это помогало мало.  При таком раскладе, кое-кому вскоре и с лошади слезать не придется - сила всемирного тяготения сама доставит  на землю.

\- Какие замечательные доспехи у вашего сына, господин Саруда! – произнес Амэ, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу в разговоре.

\- О! – губернатор сразу гордо выпрямился. – Они принадлежали моему деду, в них он прошел всю Вторую Войну!

Обычный дешевый трюк. Когда кто-то из плебеев хочет породниться с кем-то из знатного рода, они и не такое придумывают. 

\- Правда? – Амэ изобразил в голосе удивление, и, прищурившись, продолжил: - Да, теперь я вижу, кое-где доспех проела ржа.

Губернатор огорченно покивал.

\- К сожалению, время неумолимо.

Ага, время. Ели учесть, что дед губернатора никогда даже не видел этих доспехов, то денег господин губернатор оружейнику, действительно, отдал немало, чтобы новые доспехи покрыть ржавчиной и сделать их «под старину».

Толстяк по-прежнему не мог слезть с лошади. Губернатор бледнел и волновался, но разговаривал с Амэ охотно. Остальные делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

\- Какой интересный шлем, рога буйвола… - продолжил Амэ разговор. – Тут недавно ходили слухи, что во время Второй Войны, были в моде более экстравагантные шлемы. Например, с изображением слизняков или очищенных от косточек вишен.

Макетаро неожиданно закашлялся. Губернатор выглядел растерянным, что особенно забавляло Амэ. Как ни странно, на помощь ему пришел Имубэ.

\- Госпожа Сарумэ, война – это не показ мод, не забывайте.

\- Ох… Простите… - пролепетал в ответ он и застенчиво прикрыл лицо широким рукавом кимоно.

А потом произошло чудо: Саруда Гентиро, он же «жених», таки спешился, даже не упал и не потерял при этом свой большой рогатый шлем. Довольный своим великим достижением, сын губернатора направился к ним. Амако, согласно традиции, сделала шаг вперед  и поклоном встретила его.

\- Добро пожаловать, - произнесла она.

Расторопный слуга выскочил из дома с бархатной подушечкой в руках и протянул ее «жениху» с поклоном. Гентиро неуклюже загремел доспехами, потянувшись к муляжам мечей**, пристегнутых к поясу. Он неловко уложил их на подушку, слуга выпрямился, сделав шаг в сторону.

Амэ всегда забавляла эта традиция. Еще в детстве он силился понять, зачем складывать деревянные палки на подушки, прежде чем войти в чужой дом? Конечно, раньше, когда мечи были настоящими, хозяевам дома могла грозить опасность, но теперь…  Когда Амэ подрос, он понял, что людям просто нравится делать бесполезные вещи, которые они называют «ритуалом» и которые «вносят порядок в их жизнь».

\- Прошу в дом, - взлетел широкий рукав кимоно Амако, когда женщина приглашала гостей.

Слуги в особняке были настолько вышколены наследной принцессой Сарумэ,  что Амэ порой казалось, что они готовы ко всему, даже к концу света. Хотя, когда в особняк приезжала труппа или какой-нибудь оркестр, то это чем-то напоминало апокалипсис…

От неожиданного приезда сватов прошло не так много времени, а в просторной светлой комнате с прекрасным видом на цветущий сад слуги успели накрыть на стол по всем правилам и поставить табурет для «жениха», ибо сидеть на татами в доспехах совершенно невозможно.

Амэ с некоторой жалостью поглядывал на Гентиро. Ему было жарко, и он устал. Лицо, которое можно едва рассмотреть под шлемом, сейчас приобрело нежно-багровый оттенок, под нижней губой выступили крупные капельки  пота, а сам он дышал так, будто пробежал стометровку. А самое главное, что Гентиро зря старается: ни сейчас, ни потом Амэ не выдадут замуж ни за него, ни за кого другого. Все эти траты и мучения по своей сути бесполезны.

Сын губернатора вновь загремел доспехами, тяжело опускаясь на табурет. Слуга с муляжами не заставил себя ждать: он опустился на колени перед специальной подставкой для мечей, которая находилась в отведенном для этого месте, схватил кусочек шелка и, взяв через него муляж – никому, кроме хозяина, не позволялось дотрагиваться до него голыми руками, установил на подставку. Когда все эти манипуляции были проделаны, остальные могли рассаживаться по местам. Тот же слуга, которому была оказана честь позаботиться о «мечах», опустился на татами рядом с женихом для того, чтобы помочь трапезничать, ведь столики все низкие, а наклониться в доспехах тот никак не сможет.

Место Амэ было как раз напротив Гентиро, слева от которого усадили Имубэ Кунимити, а справа главу полиции. По центру расположились губернатор и судья. Перед началом трапезы в комнату вошла незнакомая служанка в нарядном кимоно с подносом в руках. Дорогие  гости затаили дыхание и смотрели, как она медленно семенит в строну наследной принцессы Сарумэ. Сама же Амако хранила непроницаемое выражение лица – сколько ни всматривайся, не поймешь, каков будет ответ. Даже Амэ с его проницательностью, наблюдательностью и огромным опытом читать настроение матери только по одному взмаху руки или наклону головы, не мог похвастаться тем, что знает,  что сейчас последует. Все же она была одной из лучших актрис…

Служанка опустилась перед Амако на колени и протянула поднос, на котором лежало семь пухлых конвертов-юино _(прим.автора - пять, семь или девять конвертов, которые преподносятся родителям невесты перед свадьбой. В одном из них лежат деньги для уменьшения расходов на свадьбу. В Империи Тэнка свадьбу устраивают родители невесты)._ Вот оно, официальное предложение губернатора дому Сарумэ. Мать задержала взгляд на подносе дольше обычного, и это дало Амэ понять, что она злится. Ее унижало то, что губернатор, простолюдин по происхождению, хоть и богатый, хоть и у власти, осмелился сватать старшего сына за единственную «дочь» Амако. Наследная принцесса всегда была очень горда знатностью своего клана, и сейчас едва сдерживалась, чтобы не выплеснуть весь свой гнев наружу. Но на публике мама являла чудеса выдержки, и никогда не показывала своих чувств.

Когда рука Амако потянулась к  подносу, и в комнате стало так тихо, что Амэ мог слышать, как журчит вода в саду и мерно постукивает бамбуковый журавлик. Наступал момент истины – если принцесса Сарумэ возьмет в руки конверт, это будет означать, что она принимает предложение, если же оттолкнет… Амэ старался не улыбаться, но не получалось. Тогда юноша прикрыл рот рукавом кимоно, и теперь со стороны казалось, что он закрывается от волнения. Рука Амако на миг застыла над конвертами – это наследная принцесса дразнила губернатора и его сына, давая им ложную надежду; и когда они уже поверили, что она вот-вот возьмет конверт, быстрым движением оттолкнула поднос и улыбнулась.

\- Моя дочь несовершеннолетняя, я не могу выдать ее замуж до Церемонии***.

Губернатор был весь красный от напряжения и дышал, как будто долгое время находился без кислорода.

\- По закону брак, совершенный до Церемонии, считается недействительным, - вдруг вмешался судья. – Мы бы никогда не пошли на это безумство. Но с нами наследный принц Имубэ и это меняет дело. С ним мы составим такой контракт, который вы хотите…

Амако приподняла бровь. Контракт, который она бы хотела? Да у него будут такие формулировки, которые произносить госпоже Верховного клана не прилично!

\- И, тем не менее, лучшего времени, чтобы договориться о браке, не найти. Канто Мацури будет через полтора месяца, этого времени вполне хватит для подготовки, - добавил глава полиции.

Амэ поднял голову и встретился  со жгучими черными глазами Кунимити. Наследный принц насмешливо улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, говоря, что засвидетельствует, что угодно – дай только волю, юноша в ответ гордо вздернул подбородок и отвернулся.

\- Вопрос с Академией Аши остается открытым, - возразила Амако. – Я не могу давать никаких обещаний, пока существует вероятность, что Амэ станет Сейто _(прим. автора. – студент Академии Аши)._

\- Вероятность того, что она станет Сейто ничтожно мала, - вновь заговорил судья.

\- То же говорили и о старшем сыне. Никто не ожидал, что он удостоится подобной чести.

\- Почему же? Вполне предсказуемо. Сарумэ Акито очень способный мальчик, - снова глава полиции.

Они принялись так страстно уговаривать Амако, будто надеялись, что она может передумать. Но наследная принцесса Сарумэ никогда не меняет своих решений, и простым давлением победить ее невозможно.

\- Спасибо, что так отзываетесь о моем сыне, но я уже дала свой ответ. Не тратьте напрасно время и силы.

Глава полиции открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но губернатор остановил его жестом.

\- Достаточно, госпожа наследная принцесса все сказала, - он посмотрел на Амако. – Могу ли я повторить все после Церемонии?

Мама слегка склонила голову.

\- Как будет угодно, – но и в этом случае им ничего не светит.

Амэ внутренне оживился: раз сватам дали отворот-поворот, так почему бы им не отправиться домой? Что здесь еще делать? Юноше не терпелось вновь залезть на любимую крышу сарая и до заката смотреть на облака, чтобы не пропустить, когда в ярко-голубом небе слабо мигнет зеленая точка, и откроются ворота портала. У Сейто Академии Аши начинаются летние каникулы, и Акито должен появиться в течение суток. А весь этот балаган мешает наслаждаться приятным ожиданием!

Но испортил все, как всегда, неугомонный Имубэ. Он поднялся со своего места и произнес:

\- Даже если сватам отказали, они не могут так просто уйти, - он коварно улыбнулся Амэ. – Мы обязаны выпить за прекрасную, пусть пока еще несовершеннолетнюю госпожу Сарумэ.

Амэ едва не задохнулся от злости и поспешно спрятал невольно сжавшиеся кулаки в складках кимоно. Счастье было так близко!

\- Похоже, ты права, сестренка, - тихо произнес Макетаро. – Это явно продлится до утра.

Амэ обреченно закатил глаза.

 

*** 

Саруда Гентиро пить не умел, и потому пытался отказаться. Не получилось. Имубэ, кроме всего прочего, обладал и талантом споить, кого угодно. Сегодня его жертвами стала вся делегация, ни один не смог отвертеться.  В итоге – сваты мирно дрыхли на татами среди пустых графинчиков из-под саке и грязной посуды, а  Гентиро сидел, прислонившись к стене, в съехавшей набок хлопковой шапочке****, и бормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Рогатый шлем валялся где-то в стороне, наручни тоже были сняты и отброшены.

\- Хорош жених, - заметил относительно трезвый Имубэ. Для Амэ оставалось загадкой, как Кунимити еще мог два слова связать, ведь пил наравне со всеми и не халтурил. Или все же халтурил?

\- В такие моменты в него можно запросто влюбиться, - парировал Амэ, чем вызвал смех со стороны Макетаро.

А Имубэ согласился, подполз ближе к Амэ и всунул ему графинчик с саке.

\- Налей!

Юноша молча подчинился, думая о том, что нужно отсюда как-то сбежать. Это вначале идет «налей», а потом «сыграй» или «станцуй» - вот уж чего не хотелось, так не хотелось, но принадлежность к роду Сарумэ накладывает определенные обязательства.

Макетаро тоже решил выпить, хотя Амэ бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Тот махнул рукой, сказал что-то типа: «Все будет прекрасно, сестренка» и выпил с Кунимити. Да, хорошо, что мама вышла, а то за такое они бы оба отхватили: Макетаро за то, что пьет; Амэ за то, что наливает. Но вместе со сватами прибыла куча проблем, и поэтому Амако срочно вызвали на кухню, там случилось что-то серьезное.

\- Давай с нами! – предложил Имубэ, глядя на Амэ.

Не хватало только еще напиться в компании этого мерзкого типа. Кто знает, что он замышляет?

\- Размечтался, - хмыкнул Амэ и налил мужчинам еще по одной.

Осторожно раздвинулись перегородки-фусума, и сквозь тонкую щель просунулась голова припозднившегося Канске. Брат все это время находился в главном доме, где у него проходили занятия по музыке, и по возвращении домой не ожидал увидеть подобное безобразие. Он с ужасом обозрел место попойки, глаза его расширились, когда он увидел Гентиро в доспехах. Сильнее приоткрыв перегородку, брат просочился внутрь и, несмело крадясь по татами направился к сидящей на веранде тройке.

\- Ничего себе! – изумился он, оценив масштаб безобразия. – А я думал, что это шутка.

Амэ радостно помахал брату рукой, а потом похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая присесть.

\- Меня уже в жены хотят, - ответил он с загадочной улыбкой.

Канске с недоверием покосился на пьяного вдрызг жениха.

\- И как?

\- Гуляю, пока не достигну совершеннолетия.

\- Значит, твое замужество дело решенное?  - нахмурился брат, на что Амэ покачал головой.

Пока Канске собирался, место рядом с Амэ занял наглый Имубэ, стараясь устроиться как можно ближе к «госпоже Сарумэ». Шаловливые ручки потянулись к нему, но Амэ не растерялся - быстро хлопнул по ним и отодвинулся. Кунимити надулся, как мышь на крупу.

\- Мама никогда не выдаст меня замуж за это, - Амэ кивнул в строну Гентиро. – Хотя… мама меня вообще замуж не выдаст.

\- Даже за меня? – вдруг спросил Имубэ.

Амэ вздохнул и закатил глаза: они что все сегодня взбесились? Или это вирус такой летает?

\- Особенно за тебя, - подтвердил Макетаро и успокаивающе обнял собутыльника. – Но не переживай, ты много не потерял, ведь у моей сестры отвратительный характер.

\- И не только характер, - подтвердил Амэ, мысленно предположив,  сколько дней подряд будет тошнить Имубэ, если он узнает истинный пол «госпожи Сарумэ».

Амэ вдруг подумалось, что «особенно за тебя» прозвучало как-то слишком резко. На самом деле как жених он очень даже подходил «принцессе» Сарумэ, ведь является наследным принцем Верховного клана – завидная партия. И может быть, Амэ и согласился бы на брак с ним – любовь-нелюбовь, но с Кунимити не соскучишься точно -  Амэ бы согласился, если бы был той, за кого себя выдавал и если бы находился в безвыходном положении.

Канске, наконец, устроился рядом с ними на веранде и сделал Амэ жест, чтобы ему налили саке.

\- Погоди, - нахмурился он. – Чего это мама тебя замуж не выдаст?

Амэ чуть наклонил голову, спрятавшись за густыми темно-каштановыми прядями, которые в лучах заходящего солнца вспыхивали ослепительными золотыми сполохами, и бросил косой взгляд на Канске.

\- Может быть потому, что в этом году я стану Сейто? – загадочно произнес он.

\- Не мели чепухи! – сразу же отозвался Макетаро.

\- У тебя никаких шансов! – подтвердил Имубэ, и Амэ не удержался и пнул его. Тот сразу же закричал, что его убивают.

Шансы есть, хоть и небольшие. Но Амэ верил, что поступит, потому что иначе так и не выберется из-под давления матери. Ему надоела жизнь, полная лжи, хотя, нельзя не признать, что свою долю удовольствия от этого фарса он все же получал. Ведь Сарумэ все актеры и любят играть.

\- Посмотрим, - оставил последнее слово за собой Амэ.

Он повернулся и встретился с проницательным взглядом Имубэ. Черные глаза следили за ним настолько внимательно, что юноша невольно задался вопросом: а пьян ли он вообще? Кунимити совсем не выглядел хмельным. Высокий хвост, в который он завязывал свои роскошные длинные волосы, сейчас растрепался, непослушные прядки падали на лицо. Имубэ небрежно их смахивал, но они все равно возвращались, из-за чего наследный принц слегка морщил нос и дергал уголком рта.  

\- Молодая госпожа? – Амэ повернулся к двери и увидел сидящую на коленях Тайко. Казалась она несколько смущенной, нежный румянец заливал щеки, из-за чего девушка выглядела еще восхитительнее, чем обычно. Большие глаза пугливо косились в сторону «жениха» и мирно храпящих сватов. Заметив, что Амэ повернулся к ней, поспешно поклонилась.

\- О! Заходи, красотка! – закричал Кунимити, размахивая графинчиком с саке. – У нас для тебя кое-что найдется! Ты поешь или танцуешь?

Похоже, не одному Амэ Тайко показалась восхитительной. Это почему-то разозлило юношу.

\- Не приставай к моей служанке! – сквозь зубы процедил Амэ, его голос стал неожиданно низким и похожим на рык. Куда подевались те мягкие и заискивающие интонации?

   - Ревнуешь, милая? - Кунимити эмоции интерпретировал верно, но с адресатами явно ошибся. Иначе как объяснить эту довольную улыбку, которая расцвела на нахальном лице?

\- Может быть, - ответил Амэ, заставляя себя успокоиться. В конце концов, здесь нет ничего необычного - принц из тех, кто не пропустит ни одной юбки, особенно, когда выпивши.

Амэ вновь повернулся к девушке.

\- Ты что-то хотела?

Служанка сидела на пороге, перегородки-фусума были наполовину раздвинуты, голова ее - опущена, щеки пылают от смущения (Амэ мысленно вздохнул: порой, застенчивость девушки не знала границ). С другой стороны, бесстыдник Имубэ кого угодно смутит.

-  Ванна готова, госпожа, - пролепетала Тайко.

Амэ вдруг ощутил, что на его лице расцветает хищная улыбка. Хорошо, что это могла видеть только служанка, если, конечно, справится со смущением и поднимет голову.

 - Ванна... - выдохнул Амэ. Какая замечательная идея! Эта попойка его утомила, он еле находил терпение, чтобы отбиваться от чересчур настырного Имубэ. Перспектива расслабиться, да еще и в компании нежной Тайко оказалась настолько приятной, что Амэ едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия. - Прекрасно!

Он спешно поднялся на ноги и двинулся к выходу, но принц схватил его за полу кимоно. Амэ застыл и бросил сердитый взгляд вниз.

\- Может, тебе потереть спинку? - игриво спросил он, впрочем, без особой надежды в голосе.

Амэ хотелось пнуть этого наглеца ногой, но удержался. Все же мамино воспитание давало о себе знать, а внутренний голос напомнил о том, что приличные девушки так не поступают.

\- Не стоит, - Амэ ослепительно улыбался, - Тайко сама справится. Желаю приятного вечера в компании моих братьев и несостоявшихся родственников.

Амэ нагнулся и потрепал Имубэ по голове, потом мягко, но настойчиво отцепил его от своего кимоно и царственно выплыл из комнаты. Тайко поклонилась остальным и спешно задвинула фусума. Амэ не сдержал облегченного вздоха.

\- Ты меня спасла, - произнес он, потирая виски - от всего этого балагана у него гудела голова. - Нужно поблагодарить тебя...

Тайко пыталась вырваться, начала было говорить о том, что их могут увидеть, но Амэ, который обладал превосходным слухом, знал, что никого поблизости нет. За долгие-долгие годы своей жизни здесь он отлично научился скрывать свои тайны. Служанка только тихо всхлипнула, когда Амэ начал целовать ее, и неожиданно обмякла в его руках. Амэ нравился тот факт, что от его поцелуев у нее подгибаются колени.

\- Ты прекрасна, - прошептал он, убирая ярко-рыжую прядь, упавшую на лицо. Ему нравилось играть с ней, она была такая послушная... - Пойдем, ванна ждет.

Определенно, во всей этой суматохе есть и свои положительные стороны - они могут запереться в ванной и ничего не бояться, ведь все слишком заняты попойкой и переполохом, чтобы побеспокоить их.

 

*** 

**4 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(два месяца тому назад)**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

\- Тайко, ты слышала новость?! – прощебетал звонкий девичий голосок одной из личных горничных наследной принцессы рода Сарумэ.

\- Какую? – отозвалась другая девушка.

\- О том, что госпожа Амэ совсем не госпожа… а господин!

Две круглолицые румяные служанки стояли возле колодца и воодушевленно обсуждали молодую госпожу, которая (О, Великая Богиня!) таинственным образом оказалась молодым господином.

\- Тс-с-с! – протянула Тайко и схватила подругу за плечо. – Это великий секрет! И никто об этом не должен узнать!

Аюми – вторая девушка – беспокойно оглянулась по сторонам, опасаясь, как бы никто посторонний их не услышал. Узнает о разговоре хозяйка Амако, проблем не оберешься. Госпожа была очень суровой и не скупилась на наказания.

\- Да брось ты! Здесь никого нет! – произнесла Аюми, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, но тон сбавила, теперь она почти шептала. – Так это правда?

Тайко вздохнула.

\- Ну да… - нехотя призналась она.

\- Как мило! – в восторге вскрикнула девушка, захлопав в ладоши. – Госпожа Амэ такая красивая! Вот уж не думала, что она…

\- Что «он», - поправила ее Тайко.

\- Ага, что он – на самом деле прекрасный юноша! – щеки Аюми покраснели, а глаза затуманились мечтательной дымкой, но потом она неожиданно вздрогнула, вперила пытливый взгляд в подругу. - Признавайся,  ты видела его обнаженным? Видела, да?

\- Ну… - протянула Тайко, и смущенно опустила глаза. Ее лицо вспыхнуло.

\- Рассказывай! – нетерпеливо потребовала Аюми.

Тайко пожевала губу, собираясь с мыслями, а потом несмело произнесла:

\- Один раз… Он ведь постоянно прячется. Но один раз я видела, когда он менял повязки…

Почти все слуги в доме знали, что около года назад на молодую госпожу свалилось несчастье: ее поразил таинственный недуг. Поговаривали, что это какое-то проклятие, из-за которого госпожа Амэ почти каждое утро просыпалась в собственной крови. Доктор же объяснил всем, что это просто редкая родовая болезнь – ничего страшного, госпожа Амэ скоро ее перерастет и повязки ей больше не понадобятся. Но буйную фантазию прислуги это не успокоило. К тому же, когда у молодой госпожи случился первый приступ, хозяйка Амако едва не сошла с ума от беспокойства, поэтому доктор настоятельно рекомендовал держать от нее болезнь «дочери» в секрете.

\- И что?! – взвизгнула Аюми. – Какой он?

\- Я… - Тайко неожиданно запнулась, опустила взгляд. – Я не видела никого прекраснее его! Он – само совершенство, он, точно ками… и… мне кажется… - она покраснела еще гуще, хотя всего мгновение назад казалось, что больше некуда.

\- Что тебе кажется? – лукаво спросила Аюми. – Уж не влюбилась ли ты в него?

Тайко вздрогнула, ее глаза стали большими-большими, и в них отражалась странная смесь удивления, страха и осознания. Будто только сейчас она поняла, что на самом деле чувствовала. Испугавшись своего открытия, девушка схватила тазик с бельем, который сиротливо примостился у ее ног, позабытый, позаброшенный, и умчалась, пролепетав что-то о том, что госпожа Амако будет сердиться, и надо быстрее закончить.

Аюми смотрела вслед убегающей девушке и улыбалась.

\- Значит, у госпожи Амако дочерей нет. Вот так сюрприз!

И хотя девушкам казалось, что в округе нет ни одной живой души, они не учли один фактор – «госпожа» Амэ в бледно-голубом, расшитом синей нитью кимоно сидела на покатой крыше сарая, который располагался неподалеку от колодца. У Амэ был очень чуткий слух, да и ветер сегодня дул как раз со стороны колодца…

Этот ветер, кроме голосов служанок, доносил до ушей Амэ топот копыт, взволнованные голоса людей, скрип ворот – это Амако, мать Амэ, вернулась из города, в который ездила за покупками.

Юноша быстро спрыгнул вниз и выглянул из-за сарая. Амако уверенно расхаживала по двору и давала указания слугам, какую коробку, куда отнести. Судя по количеству накупленного, мать снова существенно обновила свой гардероб и «дочери». Усмехнувшись, Амэ развернулся и направился в дом. Стоило переодеться и проверить повязки, ведь скоро обед и будет совсем не хорошо, если мама заметит, что кимоно пропитано кровью.

Предупредительные слуги оставили в покоях Амэ небольшой чан с водой. Когда кровь запекалась, отдирать повязки становилось не только трудно, но и довольно болезненно. Рядом с чаном лежала аккуратная стопка бинтов.

Амэ плотно прикрыл фусума и застыл на миг, слушая звуки дома. Сейчас ему надо было знать, где находится Амако, и не собирается ли она повидаться с дочерью. Ее голос, неясный, нечеткий, звучал издалека -  разобрать слова не получалось. В любом случае, не стоит опасаться неожиданного визита, ведь если судить по суете, которая царила в другой части дома, мама была сильно занята.

Наловчиться самостоятельно развязывать пояс-оби оказалось не такой уж и простой задачей. Но с тех пор,  как у Амэ появились секреты от матери, пришлось научиться. Но все равно, это занятие доставляло столько хлопот! Раньше юноша и помыслить не мог, чтобы попросить о помощи кого-нибудь из горничных – а вдруг разгадают его страшную тайну, но раз Тайко  обо всем узнала, то почему бы и нет? Девушка прекрасно подойдет. А заставить ее молчать -  проще простого.

Пояс упал на пол, опустился у ног плотный шелк кимоно, соскользнув с плеч; Амэ остался стоять в нижней сорочке из легкой ткани. Она казалась почти прозрачной, и сквозь нее просвечивал тонкий силуэт, немного угловатый, гибкий.  Амэ ожидал, что по окончании подросткового периода изгибы его тела приобретут плавные линии – для его рода это  характерно. Скорее всего, тело Амэ уже сформировалось, и юноша останется таким.  Конечно, исключение составляет Акито. Он высокий и широкоплечий. Слуги говорили, что фигурой он удался в отца, а характером – в мать.

Под сорочкой кольцами обернулись вокруг груди повязки-змеи. На бинтах, под теми участками, на которых утром обнаружились глубокие царапины, выступили уродливые бурые пятна крови. Амэ освободился от одежды и принялся разматывать аккуратные полоски ткани.  Самое удивительное, что утром, когда юноша просыпался, боли он не чувствовал. Она приходила позже, ближе к обеду, и дотрагиваться до повреждений, не сжимая зубов,  становилось невероятно сложно. Это наводило на мысль, что в этих порезах находился какой-то анестетик, который заканчивал свое действие примерно к обеду. Странно вообще все это. А самое главное, что господин Нагаи, семейный доктор, отказывался говорить что-то конкретное по этому поводу. Вот старый лис! Сколько не пытайся выудить из него хоть что-то – бесполезно. «Ничего страшного. Потерпи, Амэ, скоро ты сам все поймешь», - говорил доктор. А то, что это «скоро» уже длилось больше года, в расчет не бралось. 

Упали на пол и окровавленные повязки. Амэ опустил голову, осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев болезненно вспухших борозд – примерно через неделю они заживут, а потом, утром, Амэ вновь проснется весь в крови. Радовало одно: шрамов никогда не оставалось. Царапин обычно было четыре, реже – восемь. Рассматривая себя в зеркало, Амэ казалось, будто их оставила чья-то когтистая лапа.

Юноша закончил перевязку и нашел чистую сорочку. Потом он накинул нежно-розовое кимоно и позвонил в колокольчик, призывая служанку в помощь, ведь  самостоятельно надеть пояс-оби Амэ было сложно – слишком болели раны. Конечно, можно повязать его узлом спереди, но это годится только для того, чтобы позлить дорогую матушку, не более.  Остальные же, если примут его за женщину легкого поведения, проблем не оберешься.

\- Госпожа Амэ, - послышался несмелый, чуть дрожащий от волнения голос Тайко из-за тонких перегородок-фусума. – Могу я войти?

Тайко, значит… Не стоит упускать свой шанс.

\- Заходи.

Обернувшись, Амэ наблюдал, как медленно и осторожно раздвигаются фусума. Тайко  - миловидная девушка не намного старше «молодой госпожи» с непослушными огненно-рыжими волосами, выбившимися из-под платка, и бездонными темно-карими глазами – сидела на пороге. Заметив, что на нее смотрят, низко поклонилась, приветствуя свою госпожу, потом она поднялась и перешагнула порог. Чтобы задвинуть фусума, она вновь опустилась на колени.

\- Помоги мне завязать оби, - сказал Амэ.

\- Да, госпожа, - еще один поклон. Слегка дрогнул голос.

Юноша заметил, что Тайко старается не смотреть на него. Она отводила взгляд, боялась, что он выдаст ее с головой. Вместо этого девушка обращала внимание на окровавленные ленты бинтов, кольцами свернувшихся на полу. Трудно не заметить, как краски исчезали с ее лица, кожа становилась бледной, точно снег. Тайко всегда боялась крови. Чтобы отвлечься от страшного для нее зрелища, девушка взяла пояс-оби и направилась к своей госпоже, Амэ покорно поднял руки, откинув со спины длинные темно-каштановые волосы.

Ее движения аккуратны и чересчур осторожны. Раньше они были другими: более смелыми, не такими закрепощенными. Теперь же она боится, и поэтому раздражающе дрожат руки. Нет, так дело не пойдет!

\- Ты знаешь мой секрет, - не вопрос, а утверждение.

Узел на поясе, который и без того никак не хотел удаваться, распался из-за одного неловкого движения. Тайко от изумления сделала шаг назад.

\- Госпо… жа…

Даже говорить толком не может. Ей хочется назвать его господином?

Амэ обернулся, взглянул на девушку. Вид у нее был такой, будто в лице Амэ она видела собственную смерть – глаза большие-большие и испуганные. Неужели, он настолько страшен? Или это она себе понапридумывала?

\- Что ты так переживаешь, Тайко? – мягко спросил Амэ. – Речь идет о моем недуге. Или, может, тебе еще что-то известно? – глаза юноши подозрительно сощурились.

\- Нет! – слишком поспешно отозвалась та и опустила голову.

Амэ про себя усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперед. Он ей нравится? Тогда подчинить ее, заставить делать все, что нужно, проще простого. Зашуршал розовый шелк, окутывая дрожащую фигурку девушки, та попыталась отступить, но Амэ вовремя среагировал, и в итоге ловушка захлопнулась.

\- Простите… - едва не плакала она, забившись в объятиях Амэ, точно птичка в силках, - Я случайно узнала…

Призналась…

Девушка пахла свежестью: вешними водами, молодыми листьями, первыми цветами. Ее запах резко контрастировал со сладким металлическим запахом крови, который исходил от Амэ. Странно, но раньше Амэ не замечал, что она значительно ниже его. Конечно, он знал, что для девушки он довольно высок, но никогда особо не обращал внимания разницу в росте. И теперь, когда он наклонился к ее уху, нежно взяв за напряженные плечи, когда каскад длинных темно-каштановых волос закрыл их плотной занавесью, юноша почувствовал себя странно. Ни к кому, кроме Акито, он не подходил настолько близко.

\- Не переживай, - успокаивающе прошептал он. – Это даже хорошо, что ты знаешь. Ложь… она мне так надоела. Но с тобой можно не притворяться!

Девушка снова дрожала и сжималась, но теперь уже не от страха, а от близости Амэ. Тайко ведь нравилась «молодая госпожа», поэтому если чуть добавить искренности и усталости в интонации, то девушка ничего не заподозрит. Поймать ее в сети так легко…

Амэ провел кончиками пальцев по ее шее, остановился у подбородка, приподнял голову.

\- Ты ведь поможешь мне?

Поцелуй вышел нелепым и неуклюжим, как и все первые поцелуи, но Тайко этого не заметила – опыта у нее было не больше, чем у Амэ.

*** 

**28 день месяца Фурариби 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

Амэ не знал, что именно его разбудило. Может быть то, что эта ночь выделялась среди прочих обилием звуков - гости до сих пор не разъехались, они продолжали пить за здоровье «молодой госпожи»; шумно спорить и громко смеяться. Это заставляло его беспокоиться и спать некрепко, урывками.

Амэ шумно вздохнул и повернул голову. Рядом мирно спала Тайко. Во сне она жалась к нему так, будто боялась, что он исчезнет. Амэ иногда жалел о том, что позволил служанке настолько сильно влюбиться в него. По отношению к ней это было несправедливо, ведь он не мог ответить на ее чувства.

\- Я д’лжен идти к ней! - послышался пьяный голос Имубэ. Амэ сразу же напрягся и насторожился, весь обратился в слух. Его посетило дурное предчувствие.

\- Н’порочь... честь моей с’стры! - донеслось в ответ. Язык Макетаро тоже заплетался. Амэ даже  не брался предположить, насколько брат пьян. Но в любом случае, если они своей возней разбудят Амако, то их ничто не спасет. Мама сейчас не в духе и еще не выпустила пар, посему...

\- Да я ничего с ней не сделаю!

Вряд ли в таком состоянии у него получится что-нибудь сделать, - усмехнулся Амэ и поднялся. Тайко что-то забормотала и потянулась за ускользающим теплом; юноша успокаивающе погладил ее по голове и взял свой халат. Нужно быстрее угомонить Кунимити, иначе весь остаток ночи Амэ спать не придется. Одеваясь, юноша на миг остановился и посмотрел на глубокие царапины на груди. Бинты он снял, когда принимал ванну, и вновь накладывать их не стал - раны почти зажили, а Тайко давно привыкла к этому зрелищу, можно было не бояться ее шокировать. Единственное, что беспокоило юношу, так это то, как только царапины затягиваются, новые не замедляют появиться. Больше всего на свете Амэ ненавидел просыпаться в собственной крови.

\- Я, может, жениться хочу! - упрямился Кунимити.

\- Тогда очередь занимай, - а это уже Канске. Судя по голосу, относительно трезвый. Неужели, он не может утихомирить этих двоих, знает же, что мама...

Амэ закончил одеваться и пошел на голоса. Нарушители спокойствия спорили внизу. Имубэ вцепился в деревянные перила  и пытался ползти вверх, где, как правильно подсказывали его инстинкты, находилась комната его «возлюбленной». Макетаро повис на несчастном  сердцееде и пытался утянуть его обратно.  Канске сидел на полу и с интересом взирал на происходящее, похоже, его ситуация забавляла. Судя по его блестящим глазам, Амэ понял, что погорячился, когда решил, что брат «относительно трезв».

\- Не-ет!.. Я пойду!.. - упирался Имубэ.

\- Не… пущу... - пыхтел Макетаро.

Канске в ответ икнул. Ситуация казалась донельзя забавной.

Обозрев происходящее, Амэ тяжело вздохнул и вышел на свет. Похоже, эта ночь будет очень долгой...

\- Тихо вам! - зашипел он. - Вы всех перебудите!

Борьба внизу лестницы сразу же прекратилась. Имубэ поднял голову и радостно, но не настолько пьяно, насколько Амэ думал, заулыбался. От высокого хвоста, в который были забраны его роскошные волосы ранее, не осталось и следа. Сейчас Кунимити выглядел настолько растрепанным, что создавалось впечатление, будто его копны не касалась расческа минимум месяц, и если бы не расфокусированный взгляд и медленные, плохо выверенные движения, он бы казался диким зверем. Пожалуй, Амэ понимал, что в нем находили девушки.

\- А я  к тебе шел, но...  - воодушевленно начал было тот, но неожиданно осекся, когда наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Амэ.

Он быстро спустился вниз и схватил нарушителей покоя за шивороты, точно нашкодивших котят. Канске флегматично приподнял бровь, с вялым интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Амэ же в ответ грозно нахмурился и кивнул в сторону сада - всем троим не мешало бы проветриться.

\- Иногда ты так похожа на маму... - проворчал Канске, пытаясь подняться. Получилось это у него не сразу - прежде чем встать, он пару раз падал на пол, но с завидным упорством поднимался на ноги. Гордость клана Сарумэ не позволяла ему добраться ползком до сада.

Тащить двух вдрызг пьяных мужиков куда-то - то еще занятие. Но делать нечего, Амэ, сжав челюсти, чтобы не ругаться - его ведь все считают высокородной леди, - волок за собой брата и Кунимити,  у которых то и дело заплетались ноги. Иногда ему казалось, что он не совладает с весом обоих юношей и рухнет вместе с ними на пол, но нет, пока обходилось. Ровно до тех пор, пока до ушей Амэ не дошли воистину страшные звуки.

Это был потусторонний грохот, леденящий душу скрежет и наводящий ужас лязг металла. У Амэ волосы на загривке встали дыбом, казалось, будто самый страшный йокай  посетил их дом и теперь надвигается страшной неотвратимостью, чтобы забрать их души.

\- Сни-ими-ите-е-е! - донесся зловещий голос. Макетаро, услышав это, вдруг задрожал и решил поискать защиты у младшей сестренки. Он навалился на Амэ, который и без того едва удерживал равновесие, и они оба рухнули на Имубэ, который озадаченно хмурился, пытаясь понять, откуда исходят эти ужасающие звуки. Амэ забарахтался, точно жук, перевернутый на спину, пытаясь сбросить с себя брата, но не тут-то было.

\- Сни-ими-ите-е-е же-е-е! - вновь раздалось из коридора.

Это был йокай, точно. Хотя, Амэ ни разу не видел и не слышал их, но он не сомневался, что только демон может издавать подобные звуки. Похоже, происходящим впечатлился даже бесстрашный Имубэ, поэтому неожиданно нервно зашевелился под Амэ, стискивая его настолько сильно, что тот запищал. Канске внезапно обрел почву под ногами, вскочил и понесся в сад, но счастье его оказалось недолгим - капризная земля вновь закачалась, и брат не удержался и полетел в кусты.

\- Ага-а-а-а!!!

 Амэ вздрогнул от страха, потому что зловещий звук приближался. Грохот стал настолько громким, что, казалось, заполонил всю комнату. Он отдавался от тонких стен, он звенел, все усиливаясь. Амэ попытался скинуть с себя Макетаро и встать наконец на ноги, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, но у него не получалось. К тому же Кунимити вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. Юноша пытался извернуться, но у него никак не выходило. Все, чего он добился, так это вопля Имубэ - как оказалось, его потянули за волосы. Амэ, помня о том, что нужно вести себя тихо, и не разбудить мать - и ладно, что здесь йокай, главное, не потревожить ее покой, иначе все будет в несколько раз хуже, чем пришествие демона, заткнул рукой тому рот. Принц что-то замычал и покраснел, и тут Амэ сообразил, что продолжает его тянуть за волосы, и немного отодвинулся.

\- Не-е мо-огу-у бо-ольше-е-е!.. - а звук был совсем близко.

Амэ вздохнул, мысленно собираясь встретиться лицом к лицу с ужасной тварью (опять же йокаев он никогда не видел, но из детских сказок знал, что красотой они не отличаются), а потом повернулся на звук.

Из-за угла на четвереньках выползал Саруда Гентиро в доспехах. Он был пьян, как сапожник, красен, как рак, и измучен, как... Нет, здесь Амэ не смог подобрать сравнение, но бедного сына губернатора, доведенного до столь плачевного состояния, стоило пожалеть. Амэ так и не понял, обрадовался он или огорчился, что перед ним не йокай, а всего лишь неудавшийся жених в доспехах «под старину». Вот и что с ним делать? Сходить разбудить Тайко, чтобы она помогла этому бедолаге раздеться?

\- Помоги-ите... - простонал Гентиро, с надеждой уставившись на них.

Амэ наконец-то удалось справиться с цепкими руками Имубэ и подняться на ноги, привычно поправляя одежду. Мама в него с самого детства вдолбила, что он должен выглядеть идеально,  несмотря на обстоятельства. Но, наверное, все же не стоило потакать своей старой привычке сейчас. Терпение Гентиро было истощено, и найдя того, кто мог бы избавить его от нечеловеческих мучений, горе-жених не собирался больше ждать. Он пополз к Амэ.

\- Разде-ень меня-я-я!!! - потребовал он.

Амэ немного опешил от такого требования. И что ему ответить на это?

\- Раздень!!!

\- Что здесь происходит? – голос, внезапно раздавшийся за спиной, был тем, который Амэ мог узнать из тысячи.

Амэ выругался про себя: с этими оболтусами он пропустил очень важный момент. Они настолько отвлекли его, что он не увидел той самой заветной зеленой вспышки портала.  Амэ повернулся, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, чувствуя, как в нем мешается облегчение, радость и какая-то странная злость.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Акито.

Умел же братик выбирать моменты своего появления, ничего не скажешь!

 

*** 

С прибытием Акито в доме все менялось. Если раньше весь особняк был целиком и полностью подчинен принцессе Амако, то теперь хозяином становится ее старший сын. Акито, в связи с тем, что являлся Сейто Академии Аши, не мог быть наследником клана, но его принадлежность к воинскому сословию давала ему почти такие же права, что и Главе рода. Воины-Тени считались приближенными ками и наделялись огромной властью.

Существовал в этой истории еще один щекотливый момент, который казался отношений Амэ и Акито. Эти двое были близки чуть ли не с самого детства, а когда приступы Амако усилились, то и отношение Акито к младшей «сестре» изменилось. Он стал ее больше опекать и оберегать, в связи с чем его забота стала почти болезненной. Брат старался контролировать все стороны жизни Амэ. Последний не обращал на это внимания просто потому, что большую часть года брат находился в Академии и  «любимым делом» заниматься не мог, ну а когда он прибывал домой, то Амэ терпел, чтобы его не огорчать.

 Когда Акито оказался в гостиной и потребовал объяснений происходящего, Амэ почувствовал невольное облегчение. Теперь ничего не случится, даже если проснется Амако. Хотя, увидев своего дорогого брата, Амэ вовсе позабыл обо всем. Весь мир перестал для него существовать, сконцентрировавшись лишь на одном человеке. Все эти замужества-пьянки-перебранки вдруг стали совсем неважными, и Амэ шагнул к Акито, жадно рассматривая его. Они не виделись почти год, лишь обмениваясь редкими письмами. Амэ безумно скучал по брату, и теперь не мог отвести от него глаз, отмечая каждую перемену во внешности: волосы раньше были немного короче; вместо тонких серебряных колечек в ухе теперь были продеты сережки с сапфирами - гвоздик и два кольца; морщинки в уголках глаз и у рта стали немного глубже; на шее теперь болтается какой-то незнакомый серебряный амулет.

\- Сестренка… - взгляд до боли знакомых, насыщенно синих глаз потеплел, а на губах заиграла улыбка. И Амэ внезапно почувствовал себя так, будто долгое время спал, и вся эта жизнь, что медленно текла в разлуке с братом, всего лишь бредовый сон; сейчас наступало пробуждение.

Амэ улыбнулся в ответ и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. Раньше юноша  думал, что достаточно вытянулся за этот год, но Акито все равно оставался больше чем на полголовы выше его.

\- Привет, - ласково прошептал брат ему на ухо.

Несмелое прикосновение, и от волнения дрожат руки и подгибаются колени. Амэ боялся отвести глаза от Акито, все еще не в состоянии поверить, что он здесь, рядом. Брат подался вперед и обнял Амэ; тот, шумно выдохнул и медленно расслабился в объятиях.

\- Привет, - наконец обрел дар речи он, внутренне усмехаясь: таким слабым, таким нерешительным он становился только тогда, когда рядом оказывался Акито.

Несколько долгих мгновений они стояли вот так, обнявшись. Амэ, уткнувшись носом в шею, отмечая, что у привычного и слишком знакомого запаха появились новые сладко-горькие нотки. Тонкая игла грусти уколола грудь,  и сразу же растворилась под напором долгожданной близости.

\- Я не услышал ответ на мой вопрос, - все еще мягко произнес Акито, но его руки на плечах Амэ неожиданно стали сжиматься. Еще немного и останутся синяки.

\- Мне больно, - сообщил Амэ, поднимая голову.

Их глаза на миг встретились, и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Акито злится. Разумеется, застав свою сестру, в которой он души не чает, при таких обстоятельствах… Амэ понимал, что гнев брата надо остановить. Сейто Аши не привыкли сдерживаться, особенно те, от кого пахнет кровью. Порой этот комплекс «старшего брата» доставлял чересчур много проблем! Но Акито всегда злился, когда на Амэ кто-то смотрел заинтересованно, все ему казалось, что обидят, посмеются, обманут, заставят плакать. Подливала масла в огонь еще и фамильная гордость, а так же нерушимая убежденность, что в этом городе нет для его сестры достойного жениха. Имубэ в этом качестве он не рассматривал вовсе из-за их личной вражды.

Амэ сделал шаг назад, разрывая объятия, оглянулся и посмотрел на притихших Макетаро и Кунимити, на лежащего на спине Гентиро, грудь которого вздымалась, точно меха. Канске оказался самым удачливым – он был в саду, и глаза не мозолил. 

\- Здесь проходит очередная попойка, - пожал плечами Амэ, объясняя весь балаган. Периодически, в их особняк прибывают гости, и брат это знает. Злился он по другой причине: человек, облаченный в боевые доспехи, приезжает лишь с одной целью. Который, по умолчанию, обидит, посмеется, обманет и заставит плакать, потому что имеет на Амэ виды.

\- А он? – Акито указал на Гентиро, и тот вздрогнул, попытался подняться, загремев доспехами, но то ли сын губернатора оказался слишком обессиленным, то ли слишком хмельным, и поэтому его попытка потерпела крах. Грузная туша хлопнулась не пол, и босые ноги Амэ почувствовали, как жалобно задрожал пол.

\- Торопит события, - ответил Амэ, вздохнув. – К тому же, он не в моем вкусе.

Чуть сузились внимательные синие глаза - Акито смотрел на свою «сестренку» и пытался понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно. Сам же Амэ ощущал нечто отдаленно напоминающее страх перед братом, смешанный с какой-то непонятной, совершенно неподобающей этому моменту грустью: Акито меняется, становится сильнее, он все больше отдаляется от него, и самое обидное в том, что с этим ничего невозможно поделать.

\- О, Великая Богиня! - возвел очи в горе некстати пришедший в себя принц Имубэ, отвлекая внимание на себя. Уж лучше бы он уснул вместе со всеми гостями… - И почему ты приперся именно в этот момент?!

Акито ничего не ответил, лишь посмотрел на Имубэ как на последнее ничтожество. Амэ сильно подозревал, что Кунимити спасает только его положение в одном из древнейших кланов, иначе брат бы давно раскатал его в лепешку и не поморщился. Принц хищно оскалился, сверкнув дерзкими глазами из-под непослушной длинной челки. Амэ подавил  тяжелый вздох: не прошло и десяти минут, как прибыл брат, а уже назревает ссора. Можно сколько угодно посылать предупреждающие взгляды Имубэ, он все равно их проигнорирует. Понятно, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет развести этих двоих по углам, поэтому Амэ приблизился к брату и несмело дернул за рукав форменной куртки Сейто Аши, привлекая внимание.

\- Он пьян, не обращай внимания. Ты, наверное, устал с дороги, пойдем, я провожу тебя. Твоя комната давно готова.

Амэ засеменил к лестнице,  увлекая за собой Акито, молясь, чтобы ничего больше не произошло. Но Кунимити обладал каким-то даром, не иначе, портить все прекрасные начинания и спутывать все планы. В тот момент, когда казалось, что все обошлось,  тишину вдруг разрезал насмешливый, нарочито медленный голос принца Имубэ:

\- Амэ не твоя собственность, Акито. Или ты это называешь фамильной гордостью? Поправь меня.

Брат неожиданно застыл, и Амэ, который прибавил шаг, все еще надеясь увести его отсюда, едва не споткнулся. Пальцы разжались и выпустили грубую черную ткань рукава, за которую держался юноша. Амэ выругался про себя, жалея о том, что не подсыпал яду в саке Имубэ, пока была такая возможность.

\- Каково это, осознавать, что шансов заполучить твою сестру у меня гораздо больше, чем у тебя ее уберечь? - Кунимити ухмылялся, зная, что его слова попали точно в цель.

\- Не обольщайся. Я не приз, - бросил Амэ, таким образом решив привлечь к себе внимание и разрядить ситуацию, но был проигнорирован. Сейчас для Кунимити существовал только Акито.

-  Ты ее не получишь, - температура в помещении безнадежно падала от тона брата. – Это я могу тебе обещать абсолютно точно. Ты недостоин даже ее взгляда. Оставь пустые мечты, все твои попытки обречены.

\- Думаешь?

Амэ переглянулся с Макетаро. Тот тоже отлично понимал, чем грозит перепалка, и выглядел испуганным и растерявшимся. Вот уж кого не наградила природа характером, так это его. Чуть какая трудность, сразу дает задний ход. Но на этот раз этого не случится, или Амэ выйдет из себя и устроит ему «темную» - а это, действительно, страшно. Юноша бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Макетаро, а затем кивнул в сторону Кунимити, мол: займись им.

\- Акито, идем! – Амэ схватил брата за руку и потянул за собой. - Хватит слушать этот вздор! - И когда брат соизволил взглянуть на него, капризно добавил. - Я спать хочу...

На этот раз Акито поддался, позволяя себя увести, пока Макетаро, впечатленный  «сестрой», заткнув рукой рот разбушевавшемуся Имубэ, тащил его проветриться в сад.

Амэ быстро зажег лампы в комнате Акито и устроился на полу возле выхода. Брат прохаживался по комнате, оглядывая ее с таким видом, будто видел впервые. Его взгляд был оценивающим. Он посмотрел на скатанный футон, лежащий у стены и озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Позвать кого-нибудь из слуг? – предложил Амэ.

\- Нет, - странно короткий и холодный ответ, на который не стоит обращать внимания - слишком много событий недавно произошло, чтобы у Акито сейчас было хорошее настроение.

Брат развязал пояс и бросил его. Тот тяжело грохнул об пол, будто в него булыжник завернули. Но Амэ знал, что в пояс формы Аши вставлена цепь, только смутно понимал, зачем это делалось: толи для того, чтобы йокаи не перерубили пояс и не увидели голые филейные части своих гордых врагов, толи использовали как оружие, когда больше ничего под руками не оказывалось. Акито быстро скинул с себя куртку, и остался в одной нижней сорочке. Мечи он тоже снял - в отличие от простых людей  Аши имели право не только носить настоящие мечи, но и входить с ними в любой дом, - и положил рядом с собой.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Амэ привстал с пола. Время позднее, давно пора спать. Да и к тому же, он устал.

\- Останься.

«Мы так долго не виделись. Я скучал», - говорили его глаза. Амэ слишком хорошо понимал чувства брата, ведь сам ощущал нечто похожее, поэтому в ответ улыбнулся и, кивнув, плотно задвинул за собой фусума, отгораживая тонкой перегородкой из рисовой бумаги себя и брата от остального мира. В конце концов, если он уснет здесь, то ничего страшного. Раны еще не совсем зажили, поэтому новых приступов загадочного недуга пока не предвидится.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, вновь изучая, но теперь более детально, а потом Акито вздохнул, и его напряженные плечи стали расслабляться.

\- Наконец-то, я дома, - произнес он, будто не веря, что это произошло.

\- Дома, - с улыбкой ответил ему Амэ. В груди отчаянно билась воздушная радость – у них с братом есть время до Церемонии, чтобы побыть вместе.

 

___________________

* После Второй Войны с йокаями человеческие потери стали настолько велики, что население сократилось вдвое. Ками запретили людям участвовать в любых военных конфликтах и носить оружие. С тех пор  мужчины надевают доспехи – гордость своих отцов и дедов – только когда идут свататься. Мужчина, облаченный в полные боевые доспехи, таким образом дает понять невесте и ее семье, что способен защитить свою будущую жену и детей.

** С тех пор как ками запретили людям участвовать в войнах, мечи имели право носить только воины Аши и сами ками

*** Церемонию устраивает Академия Воинов Теней Аши каждый год в середине лета на празднике Канто Мацури. После нее каждый семнадцатилетний подросток считается совершеннолетним. Главная особенность Церемонии в том, что Аши выбирают среди подростков нескольких будущих Сейто (студентов) Академии Аши. Браки, заключенные до Церемонии, в случае становления подростками Сейто считаются недействительными. К тому же, если выбирают Сейто наследного принца рода, то он автоматически лишается права наследования. 

**** Шапочка, которая надевается под шлем.


	3. История вторая: Небесная собака

**История вторая**

**Небесная собака**

 

**03 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

\- Иногда они вверху, и взлетают к облакам; иногда они внизу, и становятся дикими зверями*, - прочитал Амэ и нахмурился, силясь понять, что означает это изречение. О небесных собаках было известно крайне мало, и то больше напоминало бабские сплетни, смешанные с детскими страшилками. Вот и поди и разбери, где здесь правда, а где вымысел.

День давно перевалил за полдень, солнце палило нещадно, небо выдалось удивительно чистым и ясным, отказываясь радовать нагретую землю небольшой передышкой от небесного светила. От нещадной жары Амэ спасал огромный развесистый дуб, в тени которого они устроились с Акито, да легкий прохладный ветерок. В высокой траве, ничуть не утомленные  зноем, стрекотали кузнечики. Еле ощутимо пахло горькими полевыми травами и цветами, а когда ветер утихал, то можно было отчетливо различить запах озера, расположенного неподалеку.

Амэ и Акито часто приходили сюда, когда были маленькими. Амэ почти не помнил свое детство - доктор говорил, что это из-за тяжелой травмы, которую он пережил на Канто Мацури, когда ему было восемь лет, - но иногда, точно яркие вспышки света, в голове всплывали картины: вот Акито в простой хлопковой юкате, подобрав ее по колено, стоит с удочкой в руках, а Амэ сидит под этим самым дубом и ждет, пока брат поймает огромную рыбу; или как они играют в салочки с Канске и Макетаро. Амэ никогда не водил, потому что боялся завязанных глаз.

Все чаще и чаще Амэ испытывал странное чувство: будто что-то меняется. Прошлое, полное беззаботного смеха, ветра и солнца, близости Акито, медленно уплывает в даль, оставляя после себя светлые, но грустные воспоминания. Еще несколько лет назад Амэ бы не постеснялся задремать на груди у брата, а теперь это казалось каким-то неправильным. Все чаще в голове возникала мысль: «Мы же не дети», и рука, которая по привычке тянулась к Акито, опускалась. Чем старше они становились, тем сильнее отдалялись, потому что позволенное детям, им нельзя. Мир детства медленно уходил, дразня знакомыми запахами и ощущениями; он все еще оставался рядом - в солнечном свете, в ветре, в траве, в шелесте деревьев и журчании ручья, - но им он больше не принадлежал. Расставаться с ним никак не хотелось, но и удержать его невозможно.

Через месяц Амэ станет совершеннолетним, и детство вовсе закончится. В такие моменты, как сейчас, когда приходили грустные думы, юноша тешил себя надеждой о том, что вскоре станет Сейто Аши и будет рядом с братом. В это время вера в то, что он поступит в Академию, была настолько непогрешима, что пугала. Но сейчас не время об этом думать! Когда рядом Акито, когда они сидят спина к спине под их любимым дубом, нужно наслаждаться каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе.

\- Ну так что? - спросил Амэ.

Акито повернул голову, и стало заметно, как недоуменно хмурит брови брат. Он тоже пребывал в своих мыслях. Иногда Амэ хотелось знать, о чем тот думает.

\- Что означает эта строчка? - поспешил пояснить юноша. - Иногда они сверху и...

\- Я понял, - оборвал Акито, ему очень не нравилось, когда кто-то повторял одно и тоже. Его гениальность, которая по величине могла сравниться разве что с его высокомерием, запоминала все с первого раза. - Это значит, что небесные собаки безопасны до тех пор, пока не спустятся на землю.

Амэ кивнул и нахмурился, припоминая народные сказания об этих йокай, которые когда-либо слышал.

\- Они едят младенцев и похищают женщин.

\- Не только. Появление небесной собаки обещает войну.

Амэ отложил  свиток с поэмами  и повернулся к брату. Это движение вышло настолько неловким, что полы кимоно распахнулись, оголяя острые худые коленки. Амако бы никогда себе не допустила подобного, но Амэ, который поднаторел лазить по крышам и деревьям, рядом с братом отчего-то всегда был раздражающе неуклюжим. К счастью, брата это только забавляло.

Амэ перегнулся через плечо Акито и заглянул ему в лицо. Как оказалось, брат сидел с закрытыми глазами.

\- Перед Второй Войной в провинции Кай появилась небесная собака. Прежде чем ее остановили, погибло более пятисот человек. А все потому, что ками запретили Аши вмешиваться.

Акито открыл глаза и коснулся плеча Амэ. Юноша подвинулся немного вперед, он хотел видеть лицо брата, на котором сейчас мешалась ярость, бессилие и странное сожаление.

\- До нас даже слухи об этом не дошли, - задумчиво произнес Амэ.

\- Секретная информация. Ками запрещают распространять информацию о небесных собаках, чтобы не сеять панику.

В какой-то степени Амэ понимал негодование брата, но считал, что ками заботятся о людях, даже если их методы странные и не всегда понятные нормальной человеческой логике.

Поняв, что разговор свернул в нежелательное русло, юноша поспешил сменить тему.

\- Ты видел йокаев?

Акито приоткрыл глаза - из-под густых ресниц промелькнула синяя вспышка, прежде чем брат вздохнул и растянулся на траве. Амэ навис над ним. Его взгляд привлек амулет, висящий на шее брата. Но руку, которая невольно потянулась к нему, мгновенно перехватили.

\- Прости, - мягко произнес Амэ.

\- Ничего, - брат отвел его руку, но не отпустил. Амэ наслаждался ощущением их сплетающихся пальцев. Руки у Акито были загрубевшими от долгих тренировок с мечом. - Расскажи мне о себе.

\- О себе? - удивился Амэ, заправляя за ухо непослушную прядь. - Что именно ты хочешь услышать?

\- Все.

\- Все? А как же женские секреты?

Акито открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись, ответил:

\- Я твой брат, мне можно, - а глаза смотрели серьезно. Даже слишком.

Амэ сделал вид, что не заметил этого; он зацокал языком и покачал головой. Все еще можно притвориться, что это было милой шуткой. Наверное, стоило  сказать какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы отвлечь брата, но Амэ упорно молчал. Смотрел в бездонные глаза и молчал. Понятно, что Акито взволновало появление в особняке сватов, из-за этого он выглядит задумчивее обычного, и надо бы успокоить его, сказать, что все в порядке, но язык не поворачивался. Амэ чувствовал, что дошел до предела своей лжи и притворства, и больше делать этого не может.

Амэ не боялся гнева матери, который последует после того, как он раскроет себя. Он страшился другого: что его любимый брат отвернется от него. Акито нужна была сестра, о которой он бережно заботится, а не еще один брат. К тому же, подобные сюрпризы, когда мир становится с ног на голову, плохо отражается на душевном здоровье бывшего наследного принца Сарумэ.

После непродолжительной паузы Акито сел рядом с «сестрой» и обнял за плечи. Амэ охотно отозвался, чуть подаваясь вперед, благодарный за то, что брат пресек его безрадостные размышления.

\- Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем, - слишком серьезно начал Акито, и Амэ неожиданно замер, точно испуганный зверек, от внезапно посетившего его дурного предчувствия. Брат выжидающе смотрел на него,  похоже, ему тоже нелегко давались эти слова, и юноша нашел в себе силы коротко кивнуть. - Доверься мне, Амэ... Не задавай лишних вопросов. Просто доверяй.

Голос Акито понизился до шепота и странно задрожал, готовый вот-вот сорваться. Подобное было настолько нехарактерно для брата, что Амэ начало казаться, что перед ним кто-то другой.

\- Довериться... - прошелестел голос Амэ, точно ветер в листве.

Акито молчал, ожидая ответа, стараясь не сжимать в волнении руки на плечах «сестры», ведь легко увлечься и причинить боль. Амэ опустил голову и принялся рассматривать свои колени, скрытые тонким слоем ткани летнего кимоно. Он не знал, что говорить.

\- Я сейчас веду переговоры с кланом Накатоми. Их наследный принц еще не просватан, потому что еще не достиг совершеннолетия,  - внезапно нарушил тишину брат. Порывистость - тоже несвойственная брату черта; так что же происходит? - Он будет тебе хорошим мужем!

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Амэ. Когда не можешь придумать достойной лжи, лучше говорить правду. - Не знаю...

Акито отодвинулся от него, и юноше почему-то вдруг стало невыразимо холодно, несмотря на то, что на улице стояла жара.

\- Некоторые вещи от нас не зависят, - попытался объяснить Амэ. - Еще не было Церемонии.

\- У тебя есть основания считать, что ты станешь Сейто Аши? - Выражение лица Акито стало привычно высокомерным, и это принесло некоторое облегчение.

Амэ загадочно улыбнулся и выдал брату дежурный ответ на этот вопрос:

\- Кто знает... Но в любом случае, замуж я выходить не собираюсь, - Акито вопросительно приподнял брови, а Амэ в ответ рассмеялся и сказал то, что хотел услышать брат: - Из-за отсутствия достойных кандидатов, конечно.

\- Глупая... - ласково отозвался брат, и Амэ понял, что нашел правильные слова, для успокоения семейного гения. Только вот у него самого на душе остался неприятный осадок. Все так просто решали всё за него, не считаясь с мнением: что Акито, что мама. Будто он и не может ничего хотеть, будто и нет у него выбора.

Юноша потянулся за свитком, забытым в траве, и, развернув его, вновь принялся читать. Акито растянулся рядом и прикрыл глаза.

 

***

\- Идем домой? - спросил Амэ.

Как бы не было хорошо под любимым дубом, но возвращаться все равно придется. Хотя бы для того, чтобы поужинать. Время было позднее, и желудок требовал еды. Это мешало наслаждаться прекрасным вечером.

\- Потерпи немного, - попросил Акито и нащупал широкий браслет под широким рукавом ги. - Спутники почти выстроились.

Амэ вскинул голову.

\- Мы ждем гостей?

\- Можно и так сказать.

Такие браслеты носили все Воины Аши, и выполняли они две очень важные функции: позволяли управлять орбитальными спутниками перемещения и указывали на принадлежность  к Воинам-Теням. Амэ знал, что каждый браслет индивидуален и подбирается для каждого отдельно. Несмотря на все их разнообразие -  браслеты бывают тонкие и толстые, большие и маленькие, золотые или серебряные, - у них у всех есть один общий атрибут: мон Хатимана, который напоминал  три чернильные кляксы, собравшиеся в круг.

Когда Амэ смотрел на браслет Акито, который тот никогда не снимал с левого запястья, то невольно задавался вопросом: как обычная на вид побрякушка помогает управлять спутниками?    Или здесь дело в таинственной и недоступной Сейкатсу? 

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Амэ. Зная, как нервируют брата вопросы, ответы на которые очевидны, юноша решил  молчать. Скоро и сам все увидит. Встретится с друзьями Акито по Академии. Интересно, какие они?

Ждать пришлось недолго, и вскоре Амэ уже прикрывал глаза рукой, силясь спрятаться от яркого ядовито-зеленого света, который резал глаза. Вспышек было три, через равные промежутки времени. К тому времени, когда они прекратились, Амэ казалось, что ему в глаза насыпали песка. Юноша попытался их тереть, но Акито остановил его.

\- Не надо, только хуже будет. Скоро все пройдет, - он мягко отвел руки Амэ от лица. Юноша досадливо морщился. Если бы он знал, что от света портала так болят глаза, то позаботился бы заранее об этом.

\- У меня есть глазные капли, - послышался незнакомый мужской голос, мягкий и немного певучий - это южный акцент, с еле различимой хрипотцой.

Ощущение Акито пропало, и чуткий слух Амэ выделил легкую и плавную, почти бесшумную поступь брата и шелест ткани.

\- Знали бы, что здесь будет принцесса, выбрали бы место подальше, - Амэ приоткрыл глаза и увидел обладателя звонкого и живого, точно лесной ручей, голоса. Над ним стоял симпатичный молодой человек с длинными волнистыми волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост. Его внимательные, живые глаза неотрывно смотрели на Амэ. Юноша улыбнулся, тронутый такой заботой.

Неподалеку кто-то фыркнул, и Амэ повернулся. Там стоял хрупкий на вид юноша, одетый в узкие черные штаны и высокие сапоги - довольно необычный наряд, надо отметить. Всем своим видом юноша напоминал шустрого дикого зверька: из-под копны взлохмаченных волос выглядывал острый, любопытный носик.

Амэ вновь услышал шаги Акито и повернулся. Рядом с братом шел высокий худой мужчина, который отчего-то казался смутно знакомым. Иссиня-черная челка была забрана назад в небольшой хвост, открывая высокий лоб; глаза за стеклами круглых очков смотрели пугающе бесстрастно и изучающе. Инстинкт  Амэ подсказывал держаться от этого человека подальше.

\- Как твои глаза? - заботливо спросил Акито.

\- Нормально.

\- Все равно лучше закапать, - вмешался незнакомец в очках.

Протесты и возражения самого Амэ неожиданно перестали иметь значение. Таков уж его брат - здоровье его любимой «сестренки» было важнее. Другое дело, что не всегда это здоровье требовало его заботы.

Амэ молча подчинился неизбежности: запрокинул голову, чтобы брат закапал глаза. Проделал это Акито на удивление быстро и ловко. Сказывалась практика.

\- Глаза болят с непривычки, - уведомил хозяин капель.

Амэ благодарно кивнул, ощущая, что от лекарства, и, правда, стало намного легче. Теперь он мог более тщательно осмотреть друзей Акито. Хоть вспышек портала было три, гостей оказалось четверо: мужчина с акцентом; тот, который назвал Амэ принцессой; хрупкий юноша и  еще один, довольно странный тип. Он производил впечатление человека угрюмого и замкнутого, стоял в стороне с таким видом, будто проходил мимо и забрел на огонек. Выглядел последний друг Акито, как бандит: короткий ежик волос с сединою у висков, недельная щетина.

\- Представишь мне своих друзей? - ослепительно улыбнулся Амэ, тронув брата за локоть. Акито накрыл его руку своей и кивнул.

\- Накатоми Садахару, - брат указал на мужчину в очках. Тот вежливо поклонился.

\- Род Накатоми? - нахмурился Амэ. Он был немного удивлен.

\- Совершенно верно, принцесса, - слабо улыбнулся мужчина. - Еще один несостоявшийся наследник клана.

Амэ что-то слышал о том, что на одном курсе вместе с Акито учатся несколько человек из знатных Родов, но никогда не думал, что среди них есть Накатоми. Накатоми по величине и влиянию могли сравниться с кланом Сарумэ, к тому же они постоянно конкурировали с Имубэ, которые исторически были связаны с Сарумэ. Так что присутствие представителя Рода Накатоми здесь казалось несколько необычным.

\- Даже не знаю, поздравлять вас с этим или, наоборот, посочувствовать, - Амэ чуть наклонил голову, прикрывая глаза. Ему почему-то захотелось подразнить этого человека. Что-то подсказывало ему, что это будет более чем забавно.

\- Я не считаю, что чего-то лишился с поступлением в Академию, - вежливо отозвался тот.

\- Тогда примите мои поздравления.

Накатоми вновь поклонился.

\- Благодарю.

Амэ покосился на Акито и мысленно усмехнулся: брат становится таким милым, когда между его бровей залегает тревожная складка. Но все же нужно немного притормозить - слишком очевиден был флирт Амэ с Накатоми, как бы чего плохого не случилось.

\- Хватит уже, Садахару! Я тоже хочу познакомиться с принцессой! - прервал его юноша с высоким хвостом. Похоже, ему настолько натерпелось, что он едва мог устоять на месте. Амэ едва не рассмеялся, когда понял, что еще немного и вокруг него просто начнут нарезать круги, требуя внимания.

\- Он такой нетерпеливый, - вздохнул Накатоми.

Амэ пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Команди-ир... - заныл юноша. - Можно?

От зоркого взгляда Амэ не ускользнуло, как Акито недовольно поджал губы. Похоже, он уже жалел, что решил познакомить его со своими друзьями.

\- Можно, - странно тяжело вздохнул брат, будто живость одного из своих друзей его  раздражала.

Юноша подскочил к Амэ и поклонился низко и немного неуклюже - его пушистый хвост хлестнул Акито по лицу. Брат поморщился, но промолчал. Сам же Амэ едва сдерживался, чтобы не захихикать.

\- Отомо Хидехико! - радостно представился юноша. - Рад встрече!

\- Хм... я тоже, - мягко отозвался Амэ и толкнул брата локтем в бок. Тот задумчиво посмотрел на него, и Амэ не выдержал: закатил глаза.

\- Никогда не думал, что у командира такая красивая сестра! - затараторил юноша. - Хотя, сказать по правде, я только недавно узнал, что у командира она есть.  И очень захотел с ней познакомиться. Я  не думал, что это произойдет так скоро и...

\- Хидехико! - оборвал его тот самый мужчина, бандитской наружности. Голос у него был необычайно низкий и немного пугающий.

\- Что? - тут же отозвался юноша и обернулся.

\- Прекрати молоть чушь!

\- Но... брат... - Хидехико выглядел огорченным, а потом насупился и замолчал.

Амэ ободряюще улыбнулся этому немного странному и забавному существу. Вечный ребенок. В лице Амэ он признал новую и интересную игрушку, и поэтому обижался, что его к ней не подпускают.

\- А это Отомо Дайкуро, - пояснил Накатоми. - Они с Хидехико двойняшки.

Амэ удивленно посмотрел вначале на одного, а потом на другого. Он бы ни за что не подумал, что эти двое братья. Отличаются, точно земля и небо.

\- Они противоположности друг другу, - продолжил Садахару, улыбнувшись. - Если Хидехико почти невозможно угомонить, если он начинает болтать, то из Дайкуро не вытащишь лишнего слова.

Интересная компания получается. Все такие... индивидуальные.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - заговорил Акито, на что Накатоми лишь пожал плечами.

Сзади кто-то фыркнул и зашелестела трава. Амэ повернул голову и встретился с высокомерным и холодным взглядом последнего из друзей Акито, с которым еще не успел познакомиться. Невысокий  и худой юноша, с удивительно хрупким телосложением и очаровательной непослушной копной черных волос, из которой перьями торчали редкие ярко-синие пряди, прислонился спиной к дереву и читал забытый в  траве свиток о небесных собаках.  На лице застыла гримаса пренебрежения. Амэ никак не мог понять: толи юноше не нравилось сие произведение литературы, толи он был недоволен, что сестре их командира уделяется столько внимания.

\- Таманоя Яцуно, - произнес Акито, и был удостоен холодной усмешки. - Вторая дочь наследного принца клана Таманоя.

Дочь? Брови Амэ невольно поползли вверх. Отмечая ее хрупкое телосложение, юноша был обманут узкими брюками и свободной туникой, поэтому не сразу понял, что перед ним находится девушка. Какое непростительное упущение! 

Клан Таманоя. Это объясняло, почему она так необычно одета. Данный Род стоял особняком от других древнейших кланов Империи Тэнка. Они являлись высококлассными ювелирами и испокон веков изготавливали браслеты для Воинов-Теней Аши. Их дело, включающее в себя множество секретов, требовало уединения, поэтому весь клан располагался где-то в горах на западной окраине Империи Тэнка. Так что не удивительно, если девушка будет необщительной, да еще и со сложным характером.

\- О! - изумленно воскликнул Амэ. - Очень приятно познакомиться. Как обманчива внешность - она вселила в меня уверенность, что передо мной юноша.

Таманоя неожиданно скривилась и зафыркала, точно рассерженная кошка.

\- Яцуно не нравится, когда к ней обращаются как с девушкой, - пояснил Накатоми.

Амэ кивнул, а девушка сделала вид, будто ее это и не касается. Она вертела в руках свиток.

\- Какую пошлую литературу ты читаешь, Акито, - заявила Таманоя, небрежно сворачивая поэму о небесных собаках.

У Амэ накопилось достаточно опыта общения с различными испорченными и высокомерными особами, и поэтому сразу понял, откуда ветер дует. У девушки было плохое настроение, и, судя по взглядам, которые она бросала на Амэ, он ей не нравился.

\- Что в ней пошлого? - спокойно поинтересовался брат.

\- А тебе она нравится? - немного насмешливо и раздраженно.

А вот это зря. С Акито такие штуки могут плохо закончиться.

\- Вопрос, Яцуно. Я задал тебе вопрос, будь добра - ответь.

Закончив сворачивать свиток, она ловко перебросила его Накатоми. Тот без труда поймал его и, развернув, углубился в чтение.

\- Все эти пышные эпитеты и нездоровый пафос, - наконец заговорила девушка. - Разве они не пошлые?

\- Может быть, - отозвался брат.

Яцуно выглядела немного раздосадованной. Она надеялась, что в разговор вмешается Амэ,  но вместо этого получила Акито.  Амэ пришел к выводу, что девушка ревнует своего командира  к нему. И не сказать, что у нее недостаточно для этого поводов...

\- Довольно своеобразно, - хмыкнул Садахару, оценив творение древнего мастера.

Амэ дернул брата за рукав, привлекая внимание. Брат с готовностью повернулся.

\- Домой? - тихо и с надеждой спросил юноша.

Акито покачал головой.

\- Мы поужинаем в другом месте. Потерпи еще немного, скоро все будет.

Амэ кивнул, озадаченно нахмурившись. Но в этот момент раздался громкий голос Хидехико, который извещал о том, что спутники приняли нужное положение, и они могут отправляться.

  

***

**03 день месяца Цуруба-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка;**

**Префектура Хинати**

 

\- Закрой глаза, Амэ, - произнес Акито и шагнул к нему.

Амэ раньше никогда не перемещался с помощью порталов, и даже не знал, что кто-то, помимо Аши или ками, могут ими пользоваться. Юноша кивнул Акито и послушно прикрыл глаза. Руки крепко обвили его талию, сильнее притягивая к себе.  Амэ вдруг почувствовал неловкость от такой близости Акито: одно дело сидеть с ним на траве, изредка прикасаясь, и совсем другое обниматься, точно с возлюбленным.

\- Приготовься, это немного необычное ощущение, - предупредил брат.

\- Хорошо... - Амэ придвинулся еще ближе и уткнулся лицом в шею Акито. Что-то подсказывало ему, что так будет правильнее.

\- Сейчас будет перемещение.

Это началось в тот момент, когда последний звук голоса брата замолк, потерялся в странной пелене. А потом остановилось сердце, и кровь замедлила свой бег, а вскоре вовсе застыла. Амэ невольно попытался вздохнуть, но легкие отказались работать. Но это продолжалось всего какое-то мгновение, поэтому юноша не успел испугаться. Потом пришло совершенно незнакомое ощущение. Если бы Амэ спросили, на что оно похоже, то он бы без промедления ответил: «Растворение». Это будто ты медленно растворяешься по кусочкам, по молекулам, и тебя поглощает бескрайний дымчато-серебристый океан. Заканчивается все совершенно неожиданно: мощным ударом вновь забившегося сердца. Выделяется огромное количество адреналина и в какой-то момент кажется, что тебя накрывает волна оргазма. Разгоряченная кровь начинает быстро бегать по жилам, шумит в ушах, больно стучит в висках. Дыхание неровное, сбивается. Оно такое шумное, что Амэ на миг кажется, что он от него оглохнет.

\- Как ты? - заботливо и взволнованно. Голос Акито будто вырывает Амэ из пучины, и юноша распахивает глаза, чтобы утонуть в бездонных темно-синих омутах. Глаза брата сейчас потемнели, а на щеках играл лихорадочный румянец. Руки, обвивающие талию Амэ, все еще держали крепко, боялись отпустить.

\- Я думаю, что нормально, - попытался улыбнуться он. - Ты был прав, это очень необычное ощущение.

Акито кивнул и немного отодвинулся. Ноги Амэ все еще отказывались держать, и поэтому юноша едва не упал. Брат на такое только хмыкнул, а потом с легкостью поднял на руки и понес.

\- Устанешь, - произнес он, ведь знал, что вес у него хоть и не совсем «мужской», до пушинки явно не дотягивает.

\- Здесь недалеко.

Оставалось только смириться. Об упрямстве Акито можно слагать легенды.

Они прибыли в какой-то провинциальный городок, из тех, которых сотни, и они ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Амэ за свою жизнь не так уж и много путешествовал, но знал, что многие небольшие города были похожи друг на друга, точно братья-близнецы. И, казалось бы, что они недалеко от дома, если бы не тот факт, что здесь день был в самом разгаре, когда как дома начинали сгущаться сумерки.

Амэ огляделся по сторонам в поисках друзей Акито, но их нигде не было видно. Улица, по которой они шли, была довольно людной, и народ провожал их любопытными взглядами. Ни Амэ, ни Акито даже в пьяном угаре никто бы не принял за простолюдинов, поэтому люди любопытно вытягивали шеи или застывали над работой, привлеченные столь необычным зрелищем. В таких городишках редко происходили какие-нибудь события, и Амэ мысленно улыбался, когда начинал представлять, до какой величины люди раздуют слухи.

\- Принцесса! Принцесса! С вами все в порядке? - юноша так и не понял, откуда вынырнул Хидехико. Он, точно маленький смерч, подбежал к ним, озабоченно вглядываясь в лицо Амэ.

\- Да, - улыбнулся он, - ведь Акито заботится обо мне.

Откуда-то сбоку хмыкнул Накатоми, остальные хранили молчание. Хидехико, удостоверившийся, что с «принцессой» все нормально, побежал вперед. Своей неугомонностью и желанием всюду сунуть нос он мог легко нарваться на неприятности - за короткий промежуток времени он успел детально рассмотреть все витрины, покритиковать цены, и, поторговавшись, побежать дальше, так ничего и не купив, - но, к счастью, все обошлось; люди тоже не слепые и обратили внимание, что Хидехико одет в дорогую одежду и побоялись возмущаться слишком громко. При нем, во всяком случае. Амэ не мог не улыбаться - чтобы за такой короткий срок разозлить десяток человек, нужно иметь талант.

Наконец, они дошли до небольшого, но опрятного домика, и остановились. Амэ уверил брата, что достаточно пришел в себя и может ходить сам. Акито, что удивительно, сдался и поставил на землю. Желудок почти сразу свело от голода - здесь вкусно пахло едой: жареной рыбой, тушеными овощами, свежей выпечкой.

\- Идем, - приказал брат и шагнул внутрь. Он не выпускал руки Амэ, и юноша, едва не споткнувшись от неожиданности, засеменил следом, стуча деревянными шлепанцами-гета, которые чудом не потерял во всей этой суете.

За ними последовал Накатоми, и, показав браслет Аши, официантке в ярком кимоно, произнес:

\- Милая, найди, пожалуйста, место, где нас никто не потревожит.

Официантка немного нервно прижала круглый поднос к животу, оглядывая всю компанию.   Ее взгляд задержался на Акито, который стоял с выражением холодного спокойствия на лице; она взглянула на Амэ, потом на их сцепленные руки.

\- Конечно. Идите за мной, - девушка коротко поклонилась и поплыла по коридору.

Взгляд Амэ на миг задержался  на ее бедрах. Надо отдать девушке должное: она быстро поняла, что может хорошо заработать. Вряд ли в эту глушь часто забредают Аши или аристократы. Хотя, кто его знает.

\- Надолго ли к нам? - любезно поинтересовалась она. - Будете ли заказывать что-нибудь, кроме ужина?

Амэ никогда бы не подумал, что брат приведет его в подобное место.

\- Нет, милая. Мы здесь совершенно не за тем, - ответил Садахару.

\- Жаль, - она надула губки.

\- Угомони ее, - жестко приказал Акито, повернувшись к Накатоми. - Амэ не стоит слышать подобных вещей.

В глазах официантки промелькнул страх, и ее походка из воздушно-соблазнительной сразу стала  скованной, неестественно напряженной. Хоть Садахару ничего и не сказал, девушка так прониклась приказом Акито, что теперь вряд ли позволит себе что-то лишнее.

Вскоре она остановилась, и, встав на колени, распахнула перегородки-фусума. За ними оказалась простая, но чистая комната.

\- Ужин скоро подадут, - сказала девушка, натянуто улыбаясь. - Располагайтесь.

Акито, изображая надменный ледник, кивнул. Амэ опустился на пол и принялся тщательно расправлять складки кимоно. За время их путешествия оно немного помялось, и его нельзя было оставлять в таком виде. Никто не разговаривал, только Хидехико бросал беспокойные взгляды то на своего брата, то на командира, то на Накатоми.  

Девушка снова учтиво поклонилась и задвинула перегородки. Торопливо протопали ее шаги, и в  другом конце этого заведения скоро послышались приглушенные голоса - похоже, официантка предупреждала остальных, чтобы не позволяли себе ничего лишнего.

\- Я разочарован, Садахару, - выговорил Акито, процеживая каждое слово сквозь зубы. - Я попросил тебя отыскать приличное место, а не бордель.

\- Ты не известил меня, что с тобой будет сестра.

 _\- Приличное_ место, Садахару, - повторил Акито еще раздраженнее, делая ударение на первом слове.

Не сказать, что Амэ питал иллюзии насчет характера брата. Природа наградила того тяжелым нравом и упрямством. Акито не признавал равных, только подчиненных. И слушаться его все должны были беспрекословно. Из-за этого с братом оказывалось трудно общаться. Амэ глупым не был, он знал, что для того, чтобы управлять людьми, чтобы тебя принимали как командира, а не как неизбежное зло, нужно обладать определенными качествами. Но этих самых качеств у Акито не наблюдалось. Так что заставляет этих людей, довольно своеобразных, но гордых, подчиняться? Брат безжалостно прессовал их, но никто даже и помыслить не мог, чтобы возразить...

\- Прошу прощения, виноват, - Накатоми поклонился. И Амэ вновь задался вопросом: в чем причина? Если Садахару готовили как наследного принца одного из древнейших кланов, он не может подчиниться просто так.

\- Плохо-плохо! - покачал головой Хидехико, устроившись в позе лотоса рядом с выходом. Безмолвным истуканом застыл рядом Дайкуро. - Спутники уже ушли, мы не можем забрать принцессу отсюда! И вряд ли здесь найдется место поприличнее!

Акито вновь раздраженно покосился на виновника положения, и Амэ понял, что пора вмешаться.

\- Ничего, - произнес он. - Здесь вполне уютно. И я не думаю, что нас потревожат.

\- Прости, - гнев брата улетучился, оставив после себя странно щемящее чувство вины, застывшее на дне его глаз.

Амэ ободряюще улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке. Лучше скажите мне, почему мы все прибыли в разные места? Разве нельзя было всем переместиться в одну точку? - хочешь отвлечь людей – смени тему разговора. Проще простого.

\- Оу! – воскликнул Хидехико. – А вы разве не знаете, принцесса? Система безопасности! Свет доставляет массу неудобств людям, поэтому в городе запрещено высаживаться в одних и тех же местах!

\- Нет, мне это неизвестно. Акито не сильно разговорчив на этот счет, - огорченно вздохнул Амэ и украдкой взглянул на брата.  Акито отвернул голову, будто не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел выражение его лица.

Проявлять слабости не в нашем репертуаре? Как же глупо… От этого становятся еще уязвимее.

\- Некоторые вещи не важны, - попытался оправдаться он.

Амэ прикрыл рот широким рукавом кимоно и захихикал.

\- Даже если они развлекут меня? – он бросил взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Юношу искренне забавляло, как на него начинал реагировать брат, когда Амэ начинал его дразнить.

\- В следующий раз, если захочешь развлечься, то рассказывай о себе, - привычным приказным тоном отозвался Акито.

Конечно. Он ведь чувствовал давление, потому и начал защищаться.

\- Рассказывать о себе не интересно, - надулся Амэ.

\- Первый раз слышу, чтобы женщине не нравилось рассказывать о себе, - подключился Садахару. Похоже, маленький концерт Амэ его тоже впечатлил.

\- Верно-верно! – отозвался Хидехико.

Таманоя фыркнула. Она улеглась на татами и подперла голову рукой, делая вид, что происходящее ее ничуть не волнует. Что же насчет Дайкуро, так тут полностью подтверждались слова Накатоми о том, что с него лишнего слова не вытянешь.

Разговор завял, как только принесли еду. Амэ незаметно принюхался, отмечая про себя, что пахнет более чем аппетитно, или это просто он настолько голоден был?

\- Здесь вкусно кормят, - заверил их Накатоми.

\- Будем надеяться, - отозвался Акито. Амэ знал, что обоняние брата не так хорошо развито, как у него.

\- Мне нравится запах, - улыбнулся юноша Акито и потянулся за палочками. - Сейчас узнаем, каково это на вкус.

 

*** 

После плотного ужина усталость дала о себе знать — все же портал вымотал Амэ больше, чем это показалось вначале. Ему хотелось свернуться калачиком и уснуть. Он, точно ребенок, тер глаза и прятал в ладошки зевки. Акито, обратив внимание на состояние «сестры», поманил Амэ к себе. Тот, некоторое время раздумывал, идти или не стоит, а потом решил, что ничего такого в этом нет, здесь все свои, и уютно устроился в надежном кольце рук брата, откинув голову на ему плечо. Их близость сейчас была естественной и привычной — сколько раз они сидели вот так, не сосчитать. Амэ умиротворенно прикрыл глаза, ощущая себя в гармонии с миром.

\- Вот теперь, Садахару, я готов тебя выслушать, - сообщил Акито, лаская волосы Амэ. Тот едва не мурлыкал от удовольствия, ведь так прикасаться к нему умел только брат, когда от удовольствия по телу шустрыми стайками бегали мурашки.

\- Довольно тревожные вести, - Амэ нравилось просто слушать голоса, прикрыв глаза; можно было различить те глубокие интонации, на которые обычно не обращаешь внимания. - Местные жители одной из деревень префектуры Тоуга рассказывали о раскатах грома, которые они слышали накануне ночью, когда исчезло пятеро младенцев.

Амэ чуть подался вперед ласкающей руке, продолжая делать вид, что донельзя увлечен этим, когда как сам внимательно прислушивался к Накатоми.

\- Это могло быть совпадением, - возразил Акито.

\- Могло, - согласился Накатоми. - Но спустя неделю в соседней деревне произошло нечто похожее; и там нашелся старик, который видел, как по небу неслась большая яркая звезда. Я спросил, не перепутал ли он ее со спутником, но старик покачал головой и ответил, что увиденное им даже отдаленно не напоминает спутник.

Повисло молчание. Все обдумывали слова Садахару. Амэ приоткрыл глаза и оглядел всех присутствующих. Садахару развернул прихваченный еще из дома свиток поэм и с некоторым равнодушием смотрел в него; Таманоя по-прежнему лежала на татами, закинув руки за голову, и казалось, что она спит, а не обдумывает ситуацию; Хидехико кусал губы.

\- Я не думаю, что это небесная собака, - нарушила тишину Таманоя, и Амэ машинально отметил, что у нее очень низкий голос для девушки. - Скорее всего, какая-нибудь тварь, которая ею притворяется. Слишком уж гладко как-то все выходит, как по учебнику.

\- Верно-верно! - воскликнул Хидехико. - Это больше похоже на тенгу**, который решил притвориться небесной собакой. Для устрашения!

Амэ кое-что стал понимать. Ведь, когда он обнаружил у брата «Поэму о небесных собаках», очень удивился  - Акито не из тех, кто увлекается подобной литературой. Как подарок сестре этот свиток не годился так же: Амэ всегда был равнодушен к поэзии. Брату он нужен был в качестве источника информации, он подозревал, что предвестница войн и бедствий — небесная собака, вновь спустилась на землю. И зная тот страшный факт, что в прошлый раз, прежде чем ками ее обезвредили, погибло более пятисот человек, решил вмешаться. Со стороны могло показаться, что брат просто ищет приключений, опьяненный своими успехами в Академии, но Амэ знал, что это не так. Акито не доверял ками, и потому старался не допустить повторения той ужасной трагедии.

Амэ вдруг стало страшно за брата. Логика подсказывала, что существо, которое убило столько людей, не может быть слабым. А хватит ли на него силы Акито? Прикусив губу, Амэ стал молиться о том, чтобы вместо небесной собаки это и, правда, оказался тенгу.

\- Этот вариант мы не можем сбрасывать со счетов, - согласился Накатоми. - Тем более пропадают лишь младенцы.

\- Так поначалу и бывает, - не согласился Акито. - Когда заканчиваются младенцы, собака пожирает детей, потом берется за женщин. Так что лучше не медлить и все тщательно проверить. Садахару, как давно ты был в префектуре Тоуга?

Накатоми поднял голову от свитка и, поправив очки, съехавшие на нос, ответил:

\- Около недели назад.

Акито кивнул и повернулся к братьям Отомо:

\- Дайкуро, приготовь спутники в префектуру Тоуга. Садахару, дай точные координаты.

Старший из братьев Отомо согласно кивнул и коснулся тонкого браслета на запястье. Накатоми нахмурился. Амэ уловил его задумчивый взгляд на себе.

\- А как насчет принцессы?

Амэ вдруг затаил дыхание. Какое решение примет брат? Амэ очень хотелось отправиться с ними. Это был реальный шанс узнать больше о йокаях. Этот загадочный и далекий мир невообразимо манил юношу. Может быть потому, что в этом странном мире жил его брат, а может из-за того, что ему о нем было так мало известно. Кто знает...

Акито заколебался с ответом, и Амэ вдруг понял, что вот его шанс: если он попросит, то брат не сможет ему отказать.

\- Я хочу с вами, - юноша приподнялся и посмотрел в лицо брату.

\- Это может быть опасно, - возразил Накатоми.

Акито открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Амэ его опередил.

\- Ты ведь сможешь меня защитить? - доверчиво вопросил юноша, зная, что против этих слов Акито не сможет устоять. Ему очень льстило, что его маленькая сестренка признавала его силу. Немного не честный прием, но для победы хороши все средства.

Акито согласно кивнул и обратился к Накатоми.

\- Насколько опасно там было неделю назад?

Садахару улыбнулся Амэ, давая понять, что разгадал его игру, а потом пожал плечами.

-  Не опаснее, чем здесь.

Йокаи нападают неожиданно. Никто не знает, где они появятся и на кого нападут. Это может случиться в любое время и в любом месте, даже здесь и сейчас. Именно это и имел ввиду Накатоми.

\- Тогда я сомневаюсь, что за неделю что-то изменилось, - сказал Акито, и Амэ понял, что победил.

Накатоми украдкой вздохнул, зная, что Акито отговаривать бесполезно, если уж тот что-то решил. Амэ вновь прижался к брату, он прятал довольную улыбку и горящие глаза в складках его рубашки.

Подготовка спутников заняла около часа. Амэ был рад такому положению дел: во-первых, утрамбуется сытный ужин, а во-вторых, он успеет морально подготовиться к очередному перемещению. Но с другой стороны, юноша едва сидел на месте — он был настолько возбужден предстоящим путешествием, что не мог ждать. Конечно, он понимал, что его шансы увидеть какого-нибудь йокаев воочию, близки к нулю, но все равно не терял надежды.

Уже перед самим отправлением вся их компания покинула ресторан и отправилась за город - где яркие вспышки не повредят людям. Хоть народу на улицах было немного, и чтобы потеряться в толпе нужно сильно постараться, Акито снова не выпускал руку Амэ. Его пальцы настолько крепко обвили запястье юноши, что тому казалось, еще немного и кости захрустят. Акито всегда заботился о нем, только забота эта специфическая, порой излишняя и неуместная, но Амэ не имел ничего против нее, ведь в ней выражалась особенная, ни на что не похожая любовь брата.

\- Не отходи от меня ни на шаг, - строго наказал Акито перед перемещением. Амэ покорно кивнул. Этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить собственное любопытство.

Акито предупредил о том, что активирует спутник, и Амэ глубоко вдохнул, напрягаясь в ожидании странных и незнакомых ощущений. Смотреть по сторонам, видеть, как растворяется вместе с ним мир, ему не хотелось, поэтому он крепко зажмурился.

Первый вдох был жгуче-болезненным, и  Амэ закашлялся от ощущения, что вместо воздуха он вдохнул противный сухой песок. Потом резко и неожиданно, будто распахнулась дверь, включились остальные органы чувств, и Амэ окатило сухим выматывающим жаром. В какой-то момент юноше даже показалось, что его засунули в печь.

\- Ой, Дайкуро, ты что координаты перепутал? - сквозь неистово жаркую пелену пробился голос Хидехико.

\- Проверьте координаты! - крикнул Акито.

\- Командир, все правильно...

Амэ распахнул слезящиеся от раскаленного ветра вперемешку с песком глаза, быстро стер с них влагу и заморгал, осматриваясь. Их окружали небольшие неприветливые постройки, бледные, запыленные, невзрачные и на вид совсем не жилые. Это место напоминало заброшенную деревню. Из-за домиков то тут, то там выглядывали голые сухие стволы деревьев. Не очень-то приятное зрелище, надо отметить. Такое впечатление, что жизнь покинула это место. Амэ посмотрел под ноги. Серая, некогда плодородная земля была настолько сухой, что потрескалась. Юноша даже представить не мог, сколько времени здесь не было дождя, чтобы земля дошла до такого состояния.

А еще Амэ тревожил запах. Тяжелый и неприятный, он будил неясную тревогу и дурные предчувствия.

\- Не нравится мне все это, - нахмурилась Таманоя, поднимая голову к небу. Густые прядки скользнули вниз, открывая лицо, и Амэ увидел, что она напряженно хмурилась.

\- Я был здесь всего неделю назад, и тогда эта деревня выглядела иначе...

Акито почти вплотную встал к спине Амэ, будто пытаясь защитить.

\- Уходим! - скомандовал он.

\- Не могу установить связь со спутником! - крикнула Таманоя, досадливо морщась.

\- Я тоже! - сразу же доложил Хидехико.

\- Бесполезно, - вздохнул Накатоми.

Акито  закатал рукав, открывая браслет.  Всего мгновение он задумчиво смотрел на  блестящий металл, хмурясь, а потом взглянул на Таманою.

\- Предположения?

Она лишь пожала плечами.

\- Браслеты работают нормально, но сигнал не доходит. Похоже на барьер. Это ками, скорее всего.

\- Раз так, то здесь действительно опасно! - воскликнул Хидехико и передвинулся ближе к Амэ с Акито.

И надо было им здесь появляться? Оставалось только досадовать на собственное неуемное любопытство, которое не дало отговорить Акито от этой безумной идеи.

\- Яцуно, ты разберешься с этим?

\- Попробую, - отозвалась девушка.

\- Тогда нужно найти место, где ей никто не помешает, - произнес Садахару и пошел вперед.

Яцуно чихнула и, потирая нос, сказала:

\- И желательно, чтобы там было поменьше пыли, - и двинулась за Накатоми.

Акито посмотрел на стоящего неподалеку Хидехико, тот поймал его взгляд и, солнечно улыбнувшись, кивнул. Оказывается, брат мог общаться со своими друзьями и без слов, это говорило о том, что они через многое прошли вместе.

\- Потерпи немного, мы скоро уйдем отсюда, - голос Акито был непривычно тихим, но переполненным чувством вины, ведь самое важное для него — это безопасность Амэ.

\- Ничего, - юноша сжал его ладонь, улыбнувшись. - Я верю в тебя.

Акито кивнул и быстро пошел вперед. Догнав Накатоми, он начал ему что-то говорить. Амэ ввиду особенностей своей одежды и обуви, быстро идти не мог, поэтому поспешно засеменил следом, боясь потерять брата из виду.

\- Не волнуйтесь, принцесса, мы лучшие в Академии Аши, мы защитим вас, - наверное, Хидехико считал, что Амэ испуган, но это было не так. Даже, несмотря на то, что это место выглядело зловеще, и порталы для них были закрыты, он не испытывал страха. Рядом с братом Амэ не боялся ничего.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он.

Деревня оказалась необитаемой. Больше было похоже на то, что людей попросту отсюда эвакуировали — если бы напала небесная собака, то остались бы следы крови, и без разрушений не обошлось бы, а так все дома стояли целыми и невредимыми, только людей в них не было. Хотя, животных в стойлах не было тоже, и чуткий слух Амэ не мог уловить ни единого звука живого существа. Тишина здесь стояла мертвая, нарушаемая лишь безжалостным сухим ветром.

Они обошли почти все дома, и не найдя ни единой живой души, решили остановиться, чтобы дать Яцуно разобраться с барьером. Дом был небольшим, но относительно чистым — серая пыль сухой земли заполонила все вокруг, она проникала в малейшие щели. Сам же Амэ едва не кривился от неприятного ощущения  земли на зубах.

 Таманоя заняла отдельную комнату, и с ней ушел Дайкуро, как единственный из всех них, кто меньше всего производит шума, а значит - не станет отвлекать девушку от ее задачи. Остальные собрались в гостиной.

\- Здесь нет воды, вы заметили? - спросил Хидехико.

\- Да, - согласился Акито. - Какое-то мощное кей _(прим.автора - Сейкатсу, преобразованная для определенных целей. Существует кей Земли, кей Воды, кей Огня, кей Ветра, кей Неба)_   Воды уровня ками.

\- Или кого-то из Высших _(прим.автора - йокай, обладающий разумом и управляющий низшими йокаями)_... - добавил Накатоми. - В любом случае, это не может быть небесная собака, не ее вид Сейкатсу.

На мгновение все замолчали, и Амэ, в отсутствии человеческих голосов, почувствовал себя неожиданно неуютно. Неосознанно он обхватил себя руками, сжимаясь в комочек.

\- Слишком тихо, - прошептал он. - Здесь нет жизни…

\- С водой она уходит, - пожал плечами Накатоми.

Верно, если нет воды, то и все животные покинут это место. Не удивительно, что здесь остался один только ветер. Амэ тоже хотелось уйти отсюда.

\- Если через час Яцуно не сможет найти выход, двинемся на юг, попробуем пересечь барьер пешком, - сказал Акито.

\- Я не думаю, что он нас выпустит, - возразил Накатоми.

\- У Дайкуро должно получиться его взломать.

\- Он сможет, он сильный! - зазвенел голос Хидехико, и Амэ невольно улыбнулся. У Отомо хорошо получалось развеивать гнетущую тишину, сейчас он был похож на лучик света во тьме.

Амэ тихо вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он чувствовал себя нереально, нечеловечески уставшим после этих перемещений, а это место отнимало у него последние силы. Будто... будто он задыхался. К тому же здесь было невыносимо жарко, и Амэ чувствовал, что весь взмок. Ко всему прочему раны под повязками начали противно зудеть, жалуясь на изменение климата. 

Акито хотел обнять его, но Амэ упрямо замотал головой и отполз в сторону.

\- Жарко, - объяснил он, прислонившись к стене и прикрыв глаза. Ничего ведь плохого не будет, если он немного подремлет, может получится немного отдохнуть.

Акито понял, что собирается сделать Амэ и приложил палец к губам, чтобы все затихли, но юноша был против.

\- Не молчите, - попросил он. – Иначе, я не смогу уснуть.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Акито и заговорил с остальными. Вскоре Амэ почувствовал, что начинает проваливаться в сон, убаюканный голосами ребят.

Шаг. Скрип половицы. Вновь шаг. Ритм странно медленный и неровный, будто кто-то хромает. Слишком тяжело ступает незнакомец, будто ему трудно идти. Амэ неожиданно подорвался, и три пары встревоженных глаз уставились на него.

\- Здесь кто-то есть, - объяснил Амэ, чувствуя, как болезненно зашумела кровь в ушах, как испуганно забилось сердце. - Там.

Он указал рукой в направлении звуков. Акито нахмурился.

\- Это точно не Яцуно и не Дайкуро? -  Амэ замотал головой.

\- Я проверю! - вызвался Хидехико, и, быстро обнажив меч с длинным блестящим лезвием, выбежал из дома на веранду.

Почти сразу послышался грохот и низкие глухие стоны. Акито бросился к Амэ, прикрывая собой, Накатоми выхватил меч и метнулся следом за Хидехико. 

\- Оставьте! - незнакомый старческий голос. - Не трогайте! А еще Аши называется!

\- Хидехико, убери меч, - донесся спокойный голос Садахару. - Он не опасен.

\- Глаза разуйте! Я человек! - продолжал вопить старик. Его голос казался настолько противным и капризным, что Амэ скривился, как от приступа головной боли, и зажал уши руками. Немного полегчало.

\- Мы уже догадались, - отозвался Накатоми сухо. - Не присоединитесь ли к нашей теплой компании?

Вначале на пороге показался Садахару, он был спокоен и сосредоточен, и Амэ подумал, что он, наверное, всегда такой, когда дело принимает серьезный оборот. За ним появился маленький горбатый старичок, который напоминал больше крючок, чем человека. У него была длинная неухоженная борода, почти до пояса и такой же длины волосы. Они были грязными и висели сосульками. За всей этой буйной растительностью почти не просматривалось лицо.

\- Зачем вы пришли сюда? - нагло спросил старик. - Да еще и _это_ сюда привели!

Крючковатый палец указал на Амэ. Акито напрягся.

\- Вопросы здесь задаем мы, - холодно произнес брат, поднимаясь на ноги.

Амэ обратил внимание на Хидехико, который стоял позади старика. Его рука сжимала рукоять катаны, готовая выхватить меч из ножен в любой момент и отослать старика к праотцам. Амэ вдруг стало не по себе, ведь взгляд юноши изменился: глаза горели странным нетерпением и жаждой крови.

\- Сопляк ты еще, чтобы задавать вопросы! - огрызнулся старик. - К тому же ума у тебя, похоже, кот наплакал, раз решил появиться здесь!

Амэ вдруг испугался, что брат разозлится и сделает со стариком что-то страшное, поэтому быстро подполз к Акито и поймал его за руку, взглядом умоляя его не делать глупостей. Брат посмотрел на него, и, незаметно вздохнув, вновь обратился к старику.

\- Я дам тебе выбор: или ты отвечаешь на наши вопросы по доброй воле, или мы вытянем все необходимое силой. Что хочешь? - голос у Акито был настолько ледяным, что у Амэ по спине забегали мурашки. Когда брат начинает давить на кого-то, то юноша едва справляется с желанием спрятаться где-нибудь, пока буря не утихнет.

\- Аши, - проскрипел старик. - Сразу видно, что не ками. Наверное, и Жертву для того привели? Думаете, тварь ее сожрет и успокоится? Зря вы так решили, тварь эта необычная, она так просто не уйдет.

Накатоми послал Акито вопросительный взгляд. Брат недовольно поджал губы и кивнул.

\- Вы не могли бы рассказать о твари подробнее? - спросил Садахару. Старик посмотрел на него, как на полоумного.

\- Только не говорите мне, что сунулись сюда, не зная, что происходит!

\- Я был здесь всего неделю назад. С деревней все было нормально.

Старик потянулся к Накатоми, близоруко щурясь. Он некоторое время рассматривал его лицо, а потом закивал.

\- А-а-а... - протянул он. - Помню тебя, помню. Все вопросы странные задавал про пропавших младенцев. Тебе же ясно тогда сказали: сюда спускалась небесная собака. У тебя память что ли короткая? Так мал еще для склероза!

Старик оказался своеобразным. Хотя, другого при подобных обстоятельствах вряд ли встретишь.

\- Я не был уверен в правильности ваших выводов.

\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь!

Хидехико за спиной старика скорчил гримасу.

\- Давайте вернемся к нашей теме разговора. Я хочу узнать, что здесь произошло.

Старик бросил неприязненный взгляд на Акито, а потом без приглашения прошел в комнату и уселся на полу в позу лотоса, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение босые, почерневшие от грязи ноги, с потрескавшимися пятками и длинными непрозрачными ногтями, которые наверняка никогда не знали, что такое ножницы, а когда становились слишком большими, обламывались сами по себе.

\- А разве не ясно? - раздраженно ответил старик. - Спустилась небесная собака, прибыли ками, но справиться с ней не сумели. В итоге эвакуировали всю деревню и поставили барьеры, чтобы она к соседям за едой не летала. Будто голодом тварь уморить пытаются, чудные тоже!

С каждым словом старика все отчетливее приходило понимание, что они оказались в незавидном положении. Даже крошечных знаний Амэ хватило на то, чтобы понять, что они в ловушке. Остается только надеяться на Яцуно, которая разблокирует спутник.

\- Если всех забрали отсюда, то почему вы остались? - спросил Накатоми.

\- Почему-почему! Дом здесь у меня, не хочу никуда переселяться, даже временно! Тем более собака на меня не позарится — стар слишком, мясо жесткое. А за ней придет, - он кивнул на Амэ. - Кровью-то она воняет, даже я чувствую!

Амэ выругался про себя. Кто этот старик, раз чувствует его запах? Ведь обычному человеку это не под силу — это юноша знал точно. Даже Аши этого не чувствовали. Так кто он?

\- Похоже, у нас неприятности, - сделал вывод Накатоми, вздохнув.

Акито оглянулся, посмотрел на Амэ. Юноше показалось, что тот сейчас спросит, где у него рана и полезет смотреть — а вдруг это опасно, - но нет, взглянул и отвернулся. И Амэ незаметно вздохнул, чувствуя облегчение. Брат, наверное, подумал, что у него «женские дни» и не стал ничего спрашивать. Вот повезло-то...

\- И вы только заметили? - старик не мог молчать, и Амэ это раздражало.

Акито, к великому облегчению, проигнорировал нахального «гостя». Его рука коснулась плеча Амэ и успокаивающе погладила. Не то чтобы юноша испугался их положения, но был благодарен этой странной поддержке.

\- Я не думаю, что все так плохо. Небесные собаки не настолько сильны, чтобы с ними не могли справиться ками. Скорее всего, они просто решили таким образом выманить хозяина твари.

Накатоми снял очки и устало потер переносицу. Видимо, эти незатейливые движения его успокаивали и помогали лучше думать.

\- Согласен, - вскоре подтвердил он. - Но нам может не хватить силы, чтобы справиться с небесной собакой в случае ее появления.

\- А она появится, - внес свою лепту старик. Рука Хидехико сильнее сжала рукоять катаны, но Накатоми остановил его небрежным жестом.

\- Мы лучшие в Академии, - вновь заговорил брат, игнорируя раздражающего незнакомца.

\- Но с нами твоя сестра. Мы не сможем драться в полную силу.

Внимание Амэ привлек Хидехико, который внезапно засуетился за спиной Накатоми.

\- Я смогу ее защитить! - воскликнул он несколько неожиданно. - Я лучший в этом! Вы ведь знаете, что мне не составляет труда держать прямой удар Дайкуро!

На некоторое время установилась тишина. Амэ недоуменно хмурился, силясь понять слова Хидехико, но было слишком мало информации, чтобы собрать все кусочки мозаики воедино. Юноша, заметивший выражение лица Амэ, поспешил объяснить:

\- Когда Дайкуро использует Сейкатсу, то не особо заморачивается — идет напролом. Такие удары очень трудно держать, но у меня получается, - с гордой улыбкой произнес Хидехико.

\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся в ответ Амэ.

Остальные Аши молчали. Акито, решив, что в ногах правды нет, опустился на пол рядом с Амэ, и притянул его к себе в защитном жесте. Коснувшись плеча брата, юноша внезапно осознал, что командир их маленького отряда боится, он на грани паники — его любимой сестре угрожает реальная опасность, и от одной только мысли, что он не сможет ее защитить, что на нее нападет какая-нибудь тварь, причем нападет по его вине, Акито начинал терять голову. Иногда Амэ казалось, что между ним и братом существует какая-то таинственная и неведомая связь, которая позволяет им чувствовать друг друга. И вот сейчас, поняв, что его брат сильно взволнован, хотя и пытается не показать этого, он нашел руку Акито и уверенно сплел их пальцы, успокаивая и придавая уверенности.

\- Хидехико не сможет держать поле... - мрачно заключил Накатоми.

\- Я смогу! - мгновенно возразил тот. - Я защищу принцессу! Чего бы это не стоило!

Амэ мысленно улыбнулся, ближе придвинувшись к брату. Какая похвальная верность, какая безграничная преданность. Что же сделал брат, чтобы это все завоевать? Амэ бы точно поддался искушению, выяснить ответ этот вопрос, но ситуация сейчас к тому не располагала.

\- Очень надеемся на это, Хидехико, - произнес Амэ.

Но где-то глубоко внутри нарастала неясная тревога. Казалось, будто с тактильным контактом от брата к Амэ передалась его нервозность. Они в очень опасной ситуации.

\- Так что делать будете, орлы? - спросил старик, насмешливо щурясь.

Топот ног: тяжелые и редкие — Дайкуро; легкие и частые — Яцуно. С глухим стоном раздвинулись фусума, и на пороге выросла угрюмая фигура одного из братьев Отомо; прислонившись к его боку с тяжело вздымающейся грудью — будто после пробежки, с волосами прилипшими ко лбу и большими глазами, полными усталости, стояла Таманоя.

\- Мы будем сражаться, - голос у Дайкуро был низким, грубым и неприятным, он значительно уступал мелодичному и звонкому, точно горный ручей, голосу Хидехико.

Вдруг все стихло, и чуткий слух Амэ уловил раскат грома где-то вдали. Сердце на миг замерло, а потом забилось пойманной бабочкой в груди.

\- Мне не удалось открыть проход, - сообщила Яцуно.

Амэ внезапно пробил холодный пот, и он поспешно опустил голову, борясь с подступающей паникой. Что-то приближалось. Его аура была настолько зловещей, что от нее кровь стыла в жилах. Неужели это и есть та самая небесная собака?

\- Я слышу гром вдали, - сообщил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.

На небе не было ни облачка... 

***

 

**16 день месяца Ямата-но Отори 482 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(восемь лет назад)**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара**

\- Добро пожаловать назад, - послышался незнакомый мужской голос, и Амэ открыл глаза. Зрение фокусировалось медленно: было несколько необычно наблюдать, как расплывчатые очертания комнаты приобретают четкость.

Амэ повернул голову и увидел мужчину плотного телосложения, сидящего на кровати. У него были короткие волосы, тронутые сединой, смешная бородка и добрые глаза.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - голос мягкий и успокаивающий, Амэ вдруг стало неуютно, и возникло отчаянное желание раствориться в этих добрых интонациях или вновь отключиться — где-то на задворках сознания маячило знание, что ему было хорошо в той тьме, откуда он вынырнул.

\- Не знаю, - проскрипел непослушным голосом Амэ и закашлялся.

Заботливые руки, от которых исходило расслабляющее тепло, поддерживали его, пока Амэ мучил приступ жестокого кашля.

\- Ничего-ничего... Сейчас пройдет.

Дрожащий свет тусклых бумажных фонариков, бархатная тьма летней ночи, немного душно и резко пахнет какими-то мазями. Кругом мир странный, совсем незнакомый. Он полон звуков, запахов и ощущений. Их слишком много, в них легко потеряться.

\- Что ты помнишь? - вновь спросил мужчина, когда кашель прошел. Амэ напоили водой, чтобы промочить содранное гордо и уложили обратно в постель.

\- Помню? - нахмурился Амэ, пытаясь понять, что от него требуют.

\- Ты помнишь, кто ты? - уточнил мужчина, вновь  присев рядом.

\- Я не знаю... - нет, память не похожа на чистый лист, она сравнима с рваным куском шелка – и вроде есть, но бесполезна. Слишком много образов, их не получается ни рассортировать, ни упорядочить.

\- Как тебя зовут, можешь сказать?

\- Амэ... - без промедления ответил мальчик. – Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото...

Толстые пальцы незнакомца пахли какими-то лекарствами и еще чем-то неприятно-сладким, когда накрыли рот Амэ.

\- Не называй этого имени, пока не придет время, - мальчик согласно кивнул, вняв предупреждению. - Тебя зовут Сарумэ Амэ.

Такова была первая встреча Амэ и доктора Нагаи, семейного врача Сарумэ, единственного человека, посвященного во все секреты «молодой госпожи». На доктора можно было положиться в любой ситуации и обратиться по любому вопросу. Единственное, что раздражало Амэ так это то, что Нагаи знал больше, чем говорил.

\- Ваша дочь пережила огромный шок, и теперь у нее временная потеря памяти, -   объяснял доктор красивой женщине в темно-синем кимоно. Амэ смотрел на нее и силился вспомнить, где встречал ее. Ее властное лицо, выразительные глаза, наклон головы казались смутно знакомыми.

\- Насколько это серьезно? - под ледяной маской угадывались обычные человеческие чувства. Амэ  успокоился и понял, что может позволить этой женщине забрать себя от доктора Нагаи.

\- Трудно сказать.

Память полностью так и не восстановилась.

У красивой, но строгой женщины с длинными волосами и пронзительными ярко-синими глазами — как объяснили Амэ, его матери, - были мягкие и теплые руки. Но ее пальцы слишком сильно, почти до боли стискивали маленькую ладошку Амэ, когда уводили его от доктора. Мальчик постоянно оглядывался, из-за чего едва не путался в тесном кимоно, не спотыкался в неудобной обуви; как только шаг сбивался, он рефлекторно сжимался, будто ожидая чего-то, и мама Амако недовольно поджимала губы, намеренно смотря вперед, а не на него.

\- Амэ, ты помнишь меня?

Перед мальчиком склонился красивый юноша. У него были черные блестящие волосы и ярко-синие глаза, такие же, как и у мамы. Амэ с восхищением смотрел на него, чувствуя, как перехватило дыхание от какого-то странного благоговения; мальчику казалось, что он видит бога, который лучше, прекраснее и сильнее любого ками.

\- Да, - ответил Амэ. - Ты тот, кто всегда рядом.

В тот момент глаза бога засверкали настолько ярко, что мальчику казалось, что он не выдержит и ослепнет.

\- Правильно! - его легко подняли на руки, прижимая к себе.

И вот теперь, в ситуации с небесной собакой, Амэ пытался настроить себя на то, что все непременно обойдется. Он верил в брата – тот сможет защитить от любой опасности.

 

***

**03 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка;**

**префектура Кай**

 

\- Проклятые барьеры! – сквозь зубы выругалась Таманоя.

Девушка сидела на полу и досадливо морщилась. Амэ заметил, что она старается совладать с дрожью в руках, но пока в этом не особо преуспела. Наверное, слишком много сил Аши отдала, чтобы вскрыть барьеры.

Вновь грохнуло, на этот раз настолько близко, что могли слышать все. Амэ вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, приказывая себе успокоиться, но это так сложно, ведь внутри его буквально распирало от дурных предчувствий и страха, угрожая пролиться наружу неконтролируемой паникой. Его приводила в ужас неизвестность. Еще никогда ранее он не встречал никого из йокаев, а о небесных собаках слышал только детские страшилки.

\- Неужели в этом доме нет масла?! – возмутился Хидехико. Он был на кухне неподалеку и шумно гремел кастрюлями и котелками. – А! Нашел! Ура!

От этих криков Амэ слегка улыбнулся. Все же братья Отомо – это нечто.

\- Воздух здесь плохой, - вдруг произнес Накатоми, обращаясь к Акито.

\- И воды почти нет, - добавила Яцуно.

Брат кивнул.

\- Этого должно хватить.

Быстро протопали ноги по деревянному полу. Из-за угла выбежал улыбающийся во все тридцать два зуба Хидехико. В руках у него находился небольшой кувшин с маслом.

\- Для моей Сейкатсу такого воздуха достаточно! - уведомил он.

\- И с землей все нормально, - сообщил Дайкуро.

Акито чуть улыбнулся, и Амэ успел заметить, как хищно сверкнули его глаза. Брата не спроста называли гением, и он не зря был лучшим Аши за последние несколько столетий. Ведь знал, как справиться с той тварью, которая приближалась к ним.

\- Идем, - приказал он. – Поищем подходящее для сражения место.

Амэ смотрел на потрескавшуюся землю под ногами с легким недоумением: неужели с ней, почти полностью лишенной влаги, все нормально? От недостатка воды она стала каменной и какой-то неприятно неживой. Или быть может, это просто плод его больного воображения? Но с воздухом здесь было явно что-то не в порядке: Амэ дышал мелкими частыми глотками, иначе начинал задыхаться. Здесь был ветер, но он казался каким-то ненастоящим и лишенным жизни.

Пока Хидехико сосредоточенно чертил на земле треугольник, высунув язык от усердия, Амэ держал сосуд с маслом. Остальные Аши вместе с братом находились на расстоянии пятидесяти шагов. Акито что-то говорил Дайкуро. Амэ, поняв, что не может вникнуть в смысл, просто перестал к ним прислушиваться и поднял голову к небу. Помимо раскатов грома, которые стали звучать все чаще и ближе, казалось, что на небосклоне восходит второе солнце. Возможно, не будь Амэ настолько напуган и взволнован, он бы признал, что видеть второе восходящее солнце - потрясающее зрелище. Только неприятно слепило глаза...

\- Хидехико? – крикнул Накатоми как раз в очередной раскат грома. Его голос почти поглотил страшный грохот, но юноше это не помешало расслышать Садахару.

\- Осталось немного! – откликнулся он.

Садахару кивнул, а юноша взял у Амэ кувшин и принялся лить масло на контур недавно расчерченного треугольника.

\- Я и без огня могу ставить хорошие барьеры, - будто оправдывался Хидехико, занятый разливанием масла, - но так будет намного лучше.

Он замолчал, остановившись. Масло в кувшине закончилось, он отбросил пустой сосуд в строну. А потом Хидехико поднял голову и заглянул в лицо Амэ. В его глазах читалось беспокойство и волнение, но была там еще и уверенность в собственных силах.

\- Вы ведь не вините командира за то, что он втянул вас в это, принцесса?

Амэ был настолько тронут заботой Хидехико об Акито, что на миг растерялся, не зная, что ему ответить и как успокоить разволновавшегося Аши. Он смотрел на Амэ выжидательно, и юноша выдавил из себя улыбку и произнес:

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Разве могли мы предугадать, что здесь нас ждет такое?

Хидехико удовлетворенно кивнул и сощурился, подняв голову к небу. А потом резко и неожиданно вновь прогремел гром, настолько громкий, что оглушил Амэ. Юноша невольно присел на корточки, съёжившись, затыкая уши руками, ведь звук причинял боль его чувствительному слуху. Вдруг полыхнуло ярким белым светом, Амэ зажмурился, пытаясь справиться еще и с этой напастью. Кто-то толкнул его - он пролетел добрый метр и свалился на мягкое место. А потом  все неожиданно стихло...

Шипение горящего масла, резкий, немного неприятный запах... И больше ничего — странно тихо, будто его просто отгородили стеной от внешнего мира. Амэ приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что его окружают стены из огня. Впереди, спиной к нему стоит Хидехико. Языки пламени облизывают его ноги, касаются рук, пытаются дотянуться как можно выше, но тщетно — все их попытки навредить, обжечь и причинить боль пропадают втуне. Фигура юноши объята каким-то странным светом, от которого взволнованно начинает биться сердце, ведь Амэ неожиданно понимает, что это — Сейкатсу, таинственная и неукротимая; смертельно опасная для человеческой плоти, но сейчас обезвреженная силой и умениями талантливого Аши. Казалось, что Хидехико повелевает огнем, он подчиняется ему, точно ручной зверек. Непередаваемое зрелище!

Амэ вдруг вспомнил о том, что находится не в очень удобном и красивом положении, и  поспешил подняться на ноги, машинально отряхиваясь от  пыли. Сквозь стену огня было видно плохо, но юноше, выглянув из-за напряженной спины Хидехико, все же удалось разглядеть происходящее в пятидесяти шагах от него. Небесная собака была огромна, по прикидкам Амэ ее размер можно сопоставить с сараем, на котором юноша любил дремать в хорошую погоду. Люди рядом с ней казались маленькими и беспомощными. Собака вся состояла из языков пламени. Ее фигура напоминала гончую — худая и длинная, лапы мощные и тонкие, наверное, для того, чтобы легко и быстро передвигаться по небу. Морда вытянута, с огромной пастью, полной белоснежных устрашающих зубов; глаза большие, желтые и злые. На миг их взгляды встретились, тело Амэ как-то неожиданно отозвалось — глухо в груди ударило сердце, и кровь на миг стала кипятком в жилах; под бинтами вновь начало неприятно зудеть, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не поддаться порыву и не сорвать их сейчас же.

Собака сделала шаг в сторону Амэ, видимо забыв о том, что перед ней стоит четверка Аши. Дайкуро обратил на себя внимание — огромный земляной столб вырос прямо перед ее лапами, она досадливо зарычала и попятилась назад. Задние лапы напряглись - йокай собрался прыгать, но Накатоми нехорошо ухмыльнулся, поднял руку и театрально щелкнул пальцами. Порыв ветра поднял пыль, обзор, и без того не особо хороший, вдруг стал вовсе никаким. Но это не надолго. Когда пыль осела, Амэ смог разглядеть, как тонкие серебряные цепи оплели ноги твари. Она рычала и металась, пытаясь сбросить оковы, но они держали крепко. Амэ с облегчением вздохнул, почувствовав, что его волнения напрасны, ребята справятся.

Но вдруг монстр замер, вероятно, осознав, что его обездвижили, на миг прикрыл глаза, и резко дернул задними лапами — хрустальные цепи рассыпались блестящей пылью, взмыли вверх, сверкая на солнце. Собака, полыхая яростной Сейкатсу, прыгнула на Накатоми. Она пыталась задеть его мощной лапой, но тот успел отскочить в сторону, и, прокатившись по земле, уйти от удара. Монстр низко взревел от разочарования, земля под его мощными, оснащенными когтями-лезвиями лапами мелко задрожала. Яцуно атаковала сразу же — в ее руках находился изящный клинок, на котором горел синий цветок. Сейкатсу плотно окутала ее катану, ее было так много и она была такой плотной, что каплями падала на землю и шипела, точно кислота, разъедая землю. Таманоя прыгнула, она целя в злую морду. Собака только приподнялась, когда лезвие проскользило по ней, утробно зарычала и откинула хвостом девушку, точно надоедливую мошку.

\- Дайкуро! - сквозь невообразимый шум донесся голос Акито. - Отвлеки ее! Садахару, давай ко мне! Ставь на меня щиты, я собираюсь снять свои!

\- Это опасно, командир! - вдруг завопил Хидехико, и Амэ невольно посмотрел на него. Он был белый, как снег от перенапряжения, по лицу стекали капельки пота. Амэ хотелось спросить, что происходит, но он боялся отвлечь Хидехико.

Разумеется младшего брата Отомо никто не послушал. Дайкуро атаковал, и сила его впечатляла — воздух буквально трещал от переполнявшей его Сейкатсу, то тут то там вырастали огромные глыбы земли. Собака ничего не могла сделать, она просто уклонялась, при этом рыча и стараясь добраться до источника всех неприятностей. Тем временем Накатоми добрался до Акито и встал у него за спиной.

\- Здесь нет воды, ты не сможешь, - произнес он, Амэ каким-то чудом услышал его чарующий голос с мягкими южными интонациями.

\- Вода  есть всегда, - возразил брат.

Он достал свою катану одним ловким движением. Амэ успел заметить, как острое лезвие коснулось левого запястья — алая кровь вырвалась из свежей раны заструилась по ладони, закапала на землю. Глаза Накатоми расширились, а Амэ понял, что брат делает нечто запрещенное.

\- Нет... - прошептал он, чувствуя, как из горла рвется отчаянный крик.

\- Все будет в порядке, принцесса, - успокаивающий голос Хидехико отпугнул подступающее безумие. - Доверяйте командиру.

Не сказать, что Амэ успокоился. Он прикрыл ладонями рот, чтобы не закричать и в ужасе уставился на брата. Тот достал меч, наклонил и одним быстрым движением смазал клинок. Катана ослепительно вспыхнула голубым, ярким, сочным светом. Акито вдруг улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед. Садахару остался стоять.

Дайкуро, поняв, что их командир полностью готов к бою, прекратил атаковать и юркнул за одну из сотворенных им же глыб. Собака стала озираться по сторонам, и ее внимание неожиданно остановилось на Акито. Брат стоял в боевой стойке и излучал такую силу и уверенность, что Амэ невольно ахнул. Он видел Акито разным — сильным и слабым, спящим и злым, но таким, таким он не видел никогда. Он будто излучал какой-то внутренний свет, невероятно притягательный. Этот свет заставлял трепетать и ощущать едва не священное благоговение перед братом. Эта сила была изумительна.

В этот самый момент Амэ вдруг понял, отчего все эти люди так преданы брату. Акито был похож на солнце, они тянулись к нему, точно растения.

Брат левой, окровавленной рукой поманил тварь. Монстр сощурился, бросил злой взгляд на Амэ, будто обещая, что до него доберется, а потом прыгнул. Акито красиво ушел в бок и, схватив катану двумя руками, ударил по лапе. Задрожали руки, брат стиснул зубы и скривился от натуги — меч входил тяжело, а в сторону летели сгустки пламени, которые, точно кровь, вырывались из поврежденной поверхности. Но у Акито, наверное, были те самые щиты, которые защищали ее так же, как и Амэ, и потому эти страшные ошметки ничуть не могли ему повредить.

Накатоми прыгнул, оказавшись с другой стороны твари, и накинул на шею уже знакомую серебристую цепь, стараясь обездвижить собаку, чтобы дать Акито шанс закончить с лапой. Аши побеждали.

Амэ точно не мог сказать, где была ошибка. Может быть Акито выбрал не ту цель, или Накатоми недостаточно крепко держал собаку, а может Дайкуро, который решил проткнуть одной из своих земляных глыб брюхо твари, слишком поторопился. Йокай неожиданно подпрыгнул вверх, спасая незащищенное брюхо. Взревев, вновь порвал цепи, но дернувшись, таки лишился одной из лап. Акито не смог устоять на ногах, потому упал на спину. Он попытался вскочить, но монстр успел повернуться и придавить его задней лапой. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Накатоми, он вытянул морду, зловеще клацнув зубами возле головы Садахару. Тот инстинктивно отскочил, но разозленная тварь только этого и хотела. Она ударила лапой не ожидавшего такой хитрости Аши. Садахару стремительно полетел в сторону и, встретив на пути сотворенную Дайкуро глыбу, глухо ударился и осел на землю. Старший брат Отомо выскочил из своего укрытия и атаковал тварь. Йокай извернулся и ударил мощным хвостом, играючи распыляя глыбы Дайкуро.

\- Братик устал, - прокомментировал Хидехико, - и не может нормально управлять Сейкатсу.

Амэ не слушал. Его глаза остановились на фигуре Акито, придавленной задней лапой собаки. Брат не шевелился, и это еще сильнее приводило в ужас Амэ. От мысли, что он потеряет Акито, становилось трудно дышать. Хотелось бежать, но зачем и куда, юноша понять не мог. Никак не мог. Таким беспомощным он не ощущал себя еще никогда в жизни. Это было по-настоящему ужасно!

\- Йокай убивает _людей_ , дорогуша. _Людей_! - Амэ резко развернулся и увидел, что за огненным барьером стоит знакомый старик.

Он человек. Но там непреобразованная Сейкатсу! Как он может там находиться без вреда для тела. А человек ли?

Старик же усмехнулся как-то чересчур хищно. Эта усмешка так не вязалась с образом неухоженного сумасшедшего, что Амэ потряс головой в надежде сбросить наваждение, если таковое имелось.

\- Давай, Сокровище, давай, - продолжил между тем он. – Покажи свои зубки. Я хочу увидеть, чего ты стоишь…

Амэ безуспешно хлопал глазами. Ему казалось, что он лишился великого дара — мыслить. Его драгоценный брат умирал под лапами проклятой твари, остальные тоже безуспешно жертвовали собой, Хидехико рычал от бессилия, но стоял, покорно выполняя приказ командира — защищать его. А этот о чем-то распинался. В любом случае, люди были в опасности. _Люди…_

Защищать...

Ту-дум, — грохнуло сердце. Что-то было в этом слове.

_Защитить..._

Ту-дум.

_Люди._

Кровь вновь стала такой обжигающей в жилах, казалось, еще немного и закипит, обожжет внутренности. Она стала едкой, точно кислота — еще немного и проест плоть и вырвется наружу.

Ту-дум.

Амэ упал на четвереньки, не в силах справиться с новыми ощущениями. Ему казалось, что его разрывает изнутри.

Ту-дум.

Сердце слишком огромное для его маленького тела. Если бы избавиться от него, если бы...

Амэ услышал рык, но не сразу понял, что рычит он сам. Рык, почти такой же, как и той мерзкой твари, которая покусилась на _людей._ Страшный скрип донесся до ушей юноши, и он как-то отстранено отметил, что это его руки скребут по обезвоженной земле.

А потом был крик, полный боли и отчаяния. Амэ резко вскочил и одним прыжком выпрыгнул из огненного треугольника.

\- Принцесса, вы... - взволнованный голос Хидехико оборвался на полуслове.  Отомо был бледен и дрожал от бессилия. В тот момент, когда Амэ взглянул на него, последние силы покинули его, и он упал в обморок. Огонь, не поддерживаемый более Сейкатсу, быстро угас.

Амэ потерял интерес к Отомо. Он повернулся, отмечая, как болезненно стонет где-то в развороченной земле Садахару, пытаясь встать на ноги и продолжить сражаться. Дайкуро лежит на земле, лицом вниз, в сознании, но сил, чтобы подняться, у него нет совсем. В пасти твари находится Таманоя — она отчаянно кричит, ее кровью уже окрашена пасть собаки. Акито до сих пор находится под лапой, и тварь мстительно его топчет, будто намереваясь седлать из него лепешку.

 _Люди_ умирают...

Ту-дум.

Амэ идет вперед. Воздух от переполнившей его Сейкатсу кажется густым, точно сироп, но юноша этого не замечает. Он просто идет вперед к твари, а огромное, неимоверно огромное сердце бьется внутри, будто просится наружу. Амэ смотрит на тварь, он весь превратился в один сгусток желания защитить, то, что ему дорого _._ И неважно, какова цена.

Собака, заметив Амэ, потеряла интерес к Яцуно, видно, ее тело ей показалось невкусным, она выплюнула девушку, разбрызгивая всюду кровь вперемешку с огненной слюной. У твари только три конечности, поэтому она почти неуклюже подалась к Амэ, посмотрела на него ненавидящими и злобными желтыми глазами. Но на том месте, где болталась культя, сияние ее Сейкатсу было особенно интенсивным, а вскоре поврежденная конечность стала удлиняться – йокай отращивал себе новую.

Амэ с трудом понимал, что делал, его сознание оставалось помутнено — огромным сердцем, кровью-кислотой и странным шумом в ушах, который заставлял идти вперед. Монстр повернул к нему вытянутую морду, а он чуть отклонился и ударил острыми блестящими когтями, которые откуда-то появились на его руке. Йокай вдруг жалобно заскулил и отскочил в сторону, но ненадолго. Потом вновь собрал вокруг себя Сейкатсу, ярче и тяжелее, прежней.

Все вокруг затопило светом, нестерпимым и ненормальным. И если поднять голову, то можно увидеть, что над ними образовалась воронка из пепельно-серых облаков, на небе постоянно вспыхивали зеленые молнии — реакция при соприкосновении с барьером.

Амэ снова почувствовал неудобство: раны под бинтами зудели и чесались. Хотелось проникнуть рукой в вырез кимоно и почесать их. Он уже почти сделал это, но ему помешал йокай: вновь бросился на него. Пришлось бросится наперерез, поднырнуть под него, когтями впиться в пузо, распарывая его с какой-то непонятной животной яростью, желая, чтобы из развороченного живота на него посыпались внутренности. Но нет. Порезы глубоки, но не настолько.

Мало силы, - вдруг понимает он. Нужно больше, намного больше. Той самой вкусной небесной силы, которая похожа на крем, легкая, воздушная — она наполнит тело, она даст убить всех! ВСЕХ!

Амэ вновь зарычал, уходя из-под удара. Он отскочил как можно дальше от твари, чтобы выиграть время и зачерпнуть с жадностью силу, чтобы испить ее и стать еще быстрее и яростнее. Этот источник, из которого он пил, казался таким прекрасным, самым лучшим в мире. Он забирал все страхи и утолял печали, только нужно расслабится и позволить ему делать все, что хочется.

Амэ бросил быстрый взгляд на руки и нехорошо усмехнулся. Йокай застыл перед ним в ожидании, его злые глаза сверлили, а Амэ от переполнявшей его силы хотелось смеяться – какая глупость, право, он считает, что сможет справиться с ним, но Амэ с ней ведь только играет! Юноша демонстративно облизал острый коготь указательного пальца: на нем была поганая кровь йокая, но, Великая Богиня, насколько вкусной она была, лучше самого дорогого сливового вина! Амэ решил, что не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом, нужно продолжить…

Юноша демонстративно облизнулся и, протянув руку, поманил тварь. Этот жест что-то ему напомнил, но Амэ был слишком занят своими кровожадными мыслями, потому отмахнулся от воспоминания. Тварь приглашение приняла и высоко прыгнула. Амэ напрягся, готовый ударить, целя во вторую лапу – так забавнее, если тварь лишится двух передних конечностей, - но между ними желтой молнией что-то промелькнуло.

\- Хорхе, ты идиот! Где ты лазил? Смотри, до чего дошло! – йокая отбросило прочь от него, Амэ досадливо поморщился, ощущая, что ничего хорошего только что не произошло.

\- Милая Ванесса, - юноша услышал ленивый голос, растягивающий гласные, немного насмешливый, мягкий и странно волнующий. – Моя детка уже взрослая и может сама справиться с небольшими проблемами.

\- Ты это называешь «небольшими проблемами»?! – вновь послышался возмущенный женский голос. Амэ досадливо зарычал, злобно озираясь по сторонам. Сейчас у него было лишь одно желание – убивать. Что ж, он не против «оприходовать» и этих двоих.

\- Терпение, моя милая. Сколько раз повторять? - вздох.

Амэ оглянулся, пытаясь найти источники голосов, но у него никак не выходило. Все, что он мог различить – это желтое мелькание перед глазами.  Плюнув на все: этих надоедливых мух он прихлопнет позже, - Амэ решил вплотную заняться небесной собакой. Он уже прыгнул на ее, готовый атаковать, как еще одной желтой молнией его отбросило назад. Юноша неуклюже плюхнулся на мягкое место, вокруг поднялся раздражающий столп пыли.

\- Попку не ушибли, _принцесса_? – сквозь красную пелену ярости до слуха Амэ донесся насмешливый голос. Юноша вскинул голову и увидел, что перед ним склонился широко улыбающийся ками. Он носил длинные золотые волосы, в которые были вплетены серебряные нити. Раскосые золотые глаза с нечеловечески тонким вертикальным зрачком смотрели насмешливо. Амэ это взбесило еще больше.

На этот раз он не рычал, он зашипел, точно рассерженный кот. Ками. Ему хотелось разорвать его на мелкие кусочки. Амэ подскочил и бросился на него с диким воем, но незнакомец быстро скрутил его.

\- Ванесса, девочка, ты о твари позаботься, хорошо? - произнес он между делом.

\- Да я ни за какие коврижки бы не полезла усмирять твое дитятко! – зло отозвалась она.

Амэ шипел и вырывался, точно дикий кот. Руки и ноги были ловко обездвижены, поэтому он поднимал голову, вытягивая шею, дабы хорошо тяпнуть раздражающего незнакомца за что придется. Пока тщетно – ками уворачивался. Хотя можно было поспорить, что он специально дразнил взбесившегося юношу слишком близким соседством своих конечностей к зоне поражения.

Силы сопротивляться вскоре закончились. Амэ попытался вновь испить из источника и стать всемогущим, чтобы избавиться от раздражающего ками, но тут его ждал неприятный сюрприз: источник оказался перекрыт. И сколько к нему не обращайся, ни капли не получишь. Вскоре юноша просто лежал на спине, удерживаемый силой ками, и пытался совладать с дыханием. Его грудь отчаянно вздымалась и опадала, отвратительно пахло собственной кровью – Амэ отстранено отметил, что у него вновь открылись таинственные раны на груди, и надо бы сменить бинты. Сердце по-прежнему казалось огромным, оно глухо бухало в груди, призывая защищать людей, ведь йокай все еще здесь. Пелена ярости начала рассеиваться, но все еще туманила сознание.

Ками наклонился к юноше, кончики золотых волос мазнули по Амэ, заставляя вздрогнуть. Когда золотые глаза уставились на него, юноша удивленно заморгал: слишком уж знакомым был этот взгляд.

\- Урок номер один, _принцесса:_ людей здесь нет, а значит, спасать некого. Аши – это инструменты, а не люди. Ясно?

Амэ вновь заморгал, не понимая, о чем речь. Но, кажется, такой ответ удовлетворил ками.

\- Урок номер два: несовершеннолетним _деточкам_ запрещено использовать Сейкатсу.

Амэ открыл рот, он хотел что-то сказать – честно признаться, он сам не знал, что желал произнести, но мягкие пальцы легли на его губы, прерывая.

\- Урок номер три: в это время детям положено спать, - последнее слово он произнес у самого уха Амэ, низко склонившись к нему.

Юноша почувствовал, что веки неожиданно тяжелеют. Он пытался сопротивляться, замотал головой, стараясь отогнать сон, но тщетно – уснул, и сам не заметил. 

 

*** 

**04 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(настоящее время)**

**Оногодзима, Убежище**

 

Амэ проснулся от собственного крика. Не очень-то приятное пробуждение, надо отметить. Как только он распахнул глаза, то обнаружил себя сидящим на огромной кровати, застеленной белоснежными простынями. Комната была погружена в полумрак, в темноте, если напрячься, можно разглядеть незнакомые очертания мебели. Амэ чуть нахмурился, соображая, где он и как мог здесь оказаться.

Зажегся свет — мягко загорелся светильник на большом комоде у стены. Амэ обернулся и встретился с желтыми, смутно знакомыми глазами ками. Бог сидел на комоде, рядом со светильником, закинув ногу на ногу, и пристально смотрел на Амэ. От его взгляда юноша почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Машинально схватив одеяло, он сильнее в него закутался, внезапно обнаруживая, что его грудь перемотана чистыми бинтами, а сам он одет в белую полупрозрачную сорочку с длинным рукавом. Кто-то позаботился и о его волосах —  расчесал и заплел в косу.

\- Доброй ночи, Амэ, - усмехнулся ками.

Юноша на миг растерялся, не зная, как вести себя с незнакомцем. Он знал его секрет, и вряд ли есть смысл изображать с ним высокородную госпожу.

\- Доброй ночи, - отозвался Амэ спокойно, натянуто улыбнувшись. - Могу я спросить, где я и кто вы?

\- Для тебя все, что угодно, - прозвучало в ответ, и это настораживало: Амэ по опыту знал, что когда так говорят, ничего хорошего не жди. - Меня зовут Хорхе, и мы с тобой давние знакомые.

Амэ нахмурился, придавая лицу высокомерный вид.

\- У меня нет знакомых среди ками, вы меня с кем-то путаете.

Тонкие брови насмешливо поползли вверх. Ками по-прежнему не сводил с юноши пристального взгляда, из-за этого как-то тяжело сиделось на месте, хотелось поерзать. Или сказать, чтоб не пялился.

\- Человеческая память так непостоянна, - промурлыкал он. - Мы встречались восемь лет назад. На Канто Мацури.

\- Прошу прощения, но я не очень хорошо помню свое детство. Может быть, вы ответите мне, где я нахожусь?

Тонкие губы раздвинулись в улыбке.

\- Это убежище. Для Жертв. Таких, как ты, - тихий смешок.

Жертв... Ах да, точно! Они же с братиком и его друзьями оказались в ловушке! Потом было сражение, и... И? Еще один провал в памяти? Великая Богиня, только не это!

\- Где Акито? - требовательно спросил Амэ, все его вежливые интонации неожиданно сошли на нет. Ему вдруг стало наплевать на все вокруг, он должен знать, что с братиком все в порядке.

Хорхе склонил голову набок, в его глазах зажегся интерес. Будто он не ожидал  подобного от Амэ.

\- Сарумэ Акито, Сейто Академии Аши, мой кровный брат, где он?

\- Нас посетили воспоминания? - рассмеялся ками, проигнорировав вопросы Амэ. Юноша едва не зарычал от досады, но вовремя сдержался, ограничившись стискиванием кулаков под покрывалом.

\- Представьте себе, господин Хорхе! - раздраженно. В конце концов, Амэ никогда за словом в карман не лез, и если этот невозможный ками задал подобный тон, то и ответим ему тем же!

\- О? - совсем не удивленно. - Незачем обращаться ко мне так официально. Можно просто по имени.

Амэ тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Его специально раздражали. А самое главное, что у этого невозможного ками может получиться — когда дело касалось Акито, Амэ забывал обо всем на свете. 

\- Что с моим братом, Хорхе? - повторил вопрос юноша, сильнее сжимая кулаки под одеялом.

Ками легко соскочил с комода и плавно приблизился к Амэ. Тот наблюдал за ним со смесью раздражения и желания придушить.

\- Он в порядке. Как и остальные члены его небольшого отряда, - смилостивился ками, присаживаясь на край кровати. - Разве могло быть по-другому?

И хотя кровать была неимоверно больших размеров, и Хорхе от него находился на приличном расстоянии, Амэ все равно хотелось отодвинуться. Подальше. Ибо ками, несмотря на насмешливый тон,  внушал опасения. Амэ не знал, как объяснить то ощущение, что Хорхе имеет над ним какую-то власть. Власть, которой он не сможет сопротивляться, в случае чего.

\- Небесная собака - опасное существо, я так понимаю, - произнес юноша в ответ на глупый вопрос ками. Новость, что с братом все хорошо, заставила успокоиться - облегчение огромной волной накрыло его, расслабляя плечи и разжимая руки, зажатые в кулаки. Несмотря на тон Хорхе, у Амэ не было оснований не верить ему.

\- Верное суждение. Только ее хозяин на порядок опаснее. Его мы и хотели поймать - поставили барьеры, но вы нам помешали.

Он вновь замолчал и стал смотреть на Амэ. Юноша подавил очередной приступ раздражения и мстительно подумал о том, что если ками хочет поиграть, то он ему  это устроит!

\- Это была случайность, - уже застенчиво. И невинно похлопать ресницами для пущей убедительности.

\- Конечно, - Хорхе потянулся к нему; все инстинкты завопили об опасности, но Амэ не отодвинулся. - Я по-другому и не думал.

Рука коснулась его щеки, и Амэ вздрогнул и отшатнулся, точно его ударили. Мелодичный смех разнесся по комнате, как зазвенели колокольчики. Он отражался от стен, заставляя их едва различимо вибрировать в тон, отзываясь. Юноша недоуменно захлопал глазами - попытался понять, что происходит, и что за игру ведет Хорхе.

А еще его удивила собственная реакция. Амэ, воспитанный в Империи Тэнка, по ее традициям, искренне считал, что прикосновения – это одна из составляющих полноценного общения. Он никогда не боялся идти на тактильный контакт, если, конечно, это было в пределах нормы. А нормой были руки и лицо. Так почему он отшатнулся?

\- Я смахнул ресничку с твоей щеки, - объяснил ками с широкой улыбкой. Даже в полумраке его кошачьи глаза странно сверкали. Он не имел ни оскорбленного, ни обиженного вида, из-за того, что его сейчас так возмутительно оттолкнули.

\- Спасибо, - еле удалось справиться с голосом, чтобы он не дрожал от раздражения, с каждой секундой все труднее и труднее было сохранять хладнокровие. - Я могу увидеть брата?

Хорхе прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Такой ответ Амэ не устраивал. Но давить и настаивать юноша все же опасался.

\- Сначала мы поговорим. Есть несколько вещей, которые я должен узнать, - тут же обнадежил Хорхе, отвлекая Амэ от картин кровавой расправы над этим ками в воображении.

Амэ кивнул. Если это не навредит брату, то он согласен рассказать.

\- Ты страдаешь провалами в памяти, - Священная Богиня, есть ли на этом свете что-то, чего не знает Хорхе? - Расскажи мне твое последнее воспоминание.

\- Последнее... - нахмурился Амэ, припоминая. Яркие картины всплыли у него в сознании, которые были настолько живыми, что юноше на миг показалось, что он вернулся в прошлое и вновь все это переживает. - Я внутри барьера, который создал Хидехико. Собака в очередной раз порвала цепь, которую создал Садахару. Брат отрубил твари лапу, и та разозлилась, сбила с ног и придавила...

\- Так... - произнес Хорхе, поощряя Амэ к дальнейшему рассказу. Странно, но голос ками позволил юноше стряхнуть оцепенение, как будто он говорил под гипнозом. Часто заморгав, Амэ выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом продолжил совершенно будничным тоном.

\- А потом послышался голос. Я обернулся и увидел старика. Он... - следующее воспоминание заставило вновь запнуться, напряженно нахмуриться, анализируя непонятные действия того странного человека.

\- Стоп. Что за старик? - заинтересовался ками.

\- Мы его встретили в деревне,  перед началом битвы. Он нам рассказал, что произошло, и куда делись все местные жители.

Хорхе упал поперек кровати, едва не придавив ноги Амэ, но тот среагировал вовремя и поджал их к себе. Ками перекатился на спину и стал задумчиво изучать потолок.

\- Он что-то сказал тебе, ты наверняка не помнишь что, и сознание отключилось? - уточнил Хорхе.

\- Да.

Ками некоторое время молча изучал потолок так внимательно, что Амэ тоже поднял голову, чтобы выяснить, что там такого интересного нашел Хорхе. Потолок оказался самым обычным, не заслуживающим столь пристального внимания.

 -  Выходит, мы его упустили, - от  голоса ками, неожиданно разрезавшего ночную тишину, кровь едва не стыла в жилах.

 Они довольно долго сидели в тишине. Амэ обнял колени и смотрел на единственный источник света — бумажный фонарик, стоящий на комоде. Хорхе по-прежнему валялся на кровати, прикрыв глаза. То, что он не спит говорили руки, которые мяли покрывало.

Вскоре свеча в фонарике догорела, и едва не потухла, но Хорхе резко вскочил и зажег другой светильник. Амэ старался прислушаться, понять, что находится за стенами этой комнаты, но до него не доносилось ни звука. Ками тоже почти никаких звуков не издавал. Амэ ненавидел тишину!

\- Есть очень забавная поэма, - вдруг произнес он, чтобы нарушить тишину звуком собственного голоса.

Хорхе открыл желтые глазищи и посмотрел на него немного недоуменно.

\- О Небесных собаках, - пояснил Амэ.

\- Ах, этот бред. Узнали что-то новое, _принцесса_?

Священная Богиня, как можно испохабить это обращение! Так отвратительно пошло и насмешливо оно еще никогда не звучало. Похоже, в таких делах Хорхе — мастер.

\- Появление небесной собаки обещает скорую войну, - юноша выжидательно уставился на ками. Тот только пожал плечами.

\- Просто совпадение.

Но Амэ отчего-то ему не поверил. Хорхе это тоже заметил, поэтому усмехнулся и добавил:

\- На самом деле она сообщает о том, что кровные братья будут драться насмерть. Но ведь такое случается сплошь и рядом. Нам не о чем волноваться.

 

***

**04 день месяца Цурцбэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Сето;**

**Специальный госпиталь ректора Академии Аши Хатимана**

 

Длинный коридор, деревянный пол, окна из стекла - совсем непривычно видеть все, что происходит на улице и слышать приглушенные звуки, несмело просачивающиеся через прозрачную гладь.  Напротив ровного ряда окон, облаченных в тонкие дрожащие занавески, располагаются двери. Много закрытых дверей. А еще здесь неприятно пахнет - остро и раздражающе. Амэ хочется спрятать нос в шелке рукава в надежде, что это хоть как-то ослабит запах, но он не решается.

Хорхе идет впереди. Он похож на еще одно солнце - такой ярко-золотой, что смотреть на него глазам больно. Длинные ухоженные волосы свободно струятся вдоль спины, прикрывая собой двое перекрещенных ножен с богатой инкрустацией. Ками никогда не расстаются со своими мечами. Они, наверное, с ними даже спят. Хорхе ступает плавно и легко, точно породистый кот, каждое его движение наполнено странной для людей грацией, которая с безжалостной дотошностью напоминает о том, что он не человек. Хотя, даже когда ками сидит и не двигается, никто и никогда не перепутает его с человеком.  И Амэ неожиданно хочется задать Хорхе глупый вопрос: «Кто вы такие?» Вряд ли его удостоят ответом.

Амэ тряхнул головой, отгоняя ощущение сна. Это место выглядит таким нереальным, таким незнакомым после традиционных домов знати, что кажется, будто это ему снится. Только въедливый неприятный запах напоминает о том, что все происходит в реальности.

Всего несколько минут назад они прошли портал. Амэ все еще трудно привыкнуть к  разнице во времени, которая говорила о том, что они мотаются по всей планете; его все еще сбивают с толку те ощущения, которыми щедро одаривает портал - уж слишком они острые и незнакомые. Наверное, потому он ощущает себя, как во сне.

Знакомые голоса, еще приглушенные, еще неясные, едва различимые, раздавшиеся из-за одной из дверей, заставили сбиться с шага и едва не споткнуться. Амэ хотелось широко улыбнуться от нелепости ситуации: едва расслышав голос братика, он сразу же теряет всю свою грациозность и становится до неприличия неуклюжим. Но Хорхе обернулся, окинул Амэ, хитро щурясь, а затем произнес:

\- Развеялись твои сомнения?

\- Прошу прощения? - Амэ раздраженно поправлял кимоно: то, что ему дал Хорхе, оказалось несколько тесновато, потому некрасиво топорщилось, а свое старое Амэ умудрился безнадежно испортить.

\- Тебе казалось, что я тебя обманываю. Обещаю, но на самом деле не дам увидеться с братом.

Амэ пожал плечами. Были и такие мысли. К чему отрицать?

Они остановились. На этом расстоянии Амэ мог уловить звонкий и быстрый голос Хидехико, плавную и мягкую речь Накатоми и короткие, немного сердитые ответы брата. Не удержавшись, Амэ бросил нетерпеливый взгляд за Хорхе, мысленно прикидывая, как далеко от них находится та самая комната, откуда звучат голоса.

\- Недоверие к ками въелось в тебя.  Брат тебе с пеленок твердит, что мы - зло.

Амэ нахмурился, взглянул на Хорхе. Выражение его лица совсем не изменилось: снисходительный взгляд, насмешливая улыбка. Трудно доверять незнакомцу, когда он так ведет себя.

\- Я не считаю так.

\- Конечно, - улыбка становится еще шире. - У тебя ведь есть собственное мнение.

Амэ не нравился этот разговор. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, ведь не знал, откуда ждать подвоха. А подвох со стороны Хорхе, несомненно, был. Здесь нет других вариантов.

Юноша решил не отвечать на реплику ками. Хорхе поняв это, небрежно прислонился спиной к стене и махнул рукой в сторону голосов.

\- Иди. Я подожду здесь, ведь кто-то должен доставить тебя домой, - в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Амэ, Хорхе пояснил: - Рихард запретил господину Сарумэ и его друзьям пользоваться порталами.

\- Рихарудо? - совершенно несвойственное для мелодичного языка Империи Тэнка сочетание звуков было трудно произнести. Амэ очень сомневался, что у него это вышло правильно, хотя, Хорхе не помешало все понять  верно.

\- Глава Академии Аши, - пояснил ками. - Люди зовут его Хатиман — _бог Войны._

Последние два слова были произнесены с такими интонациями, что Амэ внезапно засомневался в правдивости данного «прозвища». Наверное, стоило идти, но Амэ быстро смекнул, что сейчас самое время расспросить о наказании братика подробнее. А то, что Акито накажут, сомнений не было никаких.

\- Он... сильно разозлился? - Амэ сделал несколько несмелых шажков к Хорхе. Ками с широкой ухмылкой заправил непослушную золотую прядь за ухо. Никаких сомнений — он знал, что Амэ начнет задавать вопросы, более того, он специально завел разговор в таком ключе. Хитрый лис.

\- Разозлился? - похоже, выбор слов его позабавил. Амэ вновь почувствовал злость, но теперь уже на себя. - О, нет, он не разозлился. Просто... удивился. Не каждый день Сейто Аши используют амулеты, чтобы было невозможно запеленговать их передвижения. И не  каждый день они отправляются в закрытую зону вместе с человеком. Но мы имеем дело с Сарумэ Акито, - пожал плечами Хорхе. - Гениям можно все.

Брат у него, оказывается, еще тот авантюрист. Но только зачем ему понадобилось скрывать свои передвижения от Аши?

\- И что ему за это грозит? - уже осмелел Амэ. - Исключение?

-  Ну зачем же так строго, - покачал головой Хорхе. - Он у нас гений, как я уже говорил, и потому мы решили ограничиться лишением его летнего отпуска и вполне интересной командировкой. Знаешь, после схватки йокаев и ками кто-то должен убирать трупы...

Амэ вначале побледнел, а потом широко распахнул глаза, вызвав тем самым  еще одну ухмылку Хорхе. Они придумали хорошее наказание: Акито всегда был слишком гордым, чтобы выполнять грязную работу.

\- Понятно, - произнес юноша, взяв себя в руки, и вновь поправив тесное кимоно двинулся вперед по коридору. Вряд ли Хорхе станет долго ждать, и времени, чтобы побыть с братом у него совсем мало. Как жаль, что эти его каникулы оказались настолько коротки. Успокаивало одно — скоро Церемония, и они с братом вновь увидятся осенью, когда Амэ поступит в Академию.

Голоса по мере приближения становились все громче, Амэ не составило никакого труда определить нужную дверь. Когда он осторожно постучал, все разом смолкли, но вскоре раздался  родной голос брата.

\- Войдите.

Когда Амэ потянулся к ручке, то заметил, что дрожит. А еще — отчаянно хотелось плакать от обиды на Акито, ведь они так редко видятся, так мало времени проводят вместе, а он своими действиями еще больше усугубляет положение! Но не стоило расклеиваться — не место это, да и не время, к тому же за его действиями наблюдает Хорхе. Амэ плотнее сжал губы и вошел. Никто не ожидал его появления, поэтому на лице Акито и остальных Сейто Аши, находящихся в комнате, отразилось недоумение. Бегло осмотрев присутствующих — вся «команда провинившихся» была в сборе, - Амэ широко и солнечно улыбнулся, взглянув на брата.

\- Акито, как ты?

Тот удивленно моргал, не в силах поверить в его появление.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - как-то недоверчиво и очень требовательно. Настроения у брата нет никакого, хотя, здесь его легко понять.

\- Мне позволили проститься. Сказали, что твои каникулы в этом году закончились, - Амэ двинулся к брату, и стоящий на пути Накатоми сделал шаг назад, чтобы его пропустить. Приблизившись к кровати, на которой сидел Акито с забинтованной грудью, он наклонился и осторожно коснулся щеки брата. Она была немного шершавой от щетины, о которой братику некогда было позаботиться.

Акито вздрогнул – не ожидал прикосновения, и Амэ нахмурился, но намерений своих не оставил. Он знал, что брат ощущает, как мелко подрагивают его руки, когда скользят по плечам, опускаясь вниз, к бинтам. Длинные пальцы пробегаются по чистой и жесткой материи бинтов, не миг замирают – нет, у Амэ совершенно обычное для людей осязание, просто он так привык к повязкам на своей груди, что только их коснувшись, может судить о серьезности раны.

\- Все в порядке, - облегченно вздохнул он, позволяя напряжению и волнению покинуть себя.

\- Врач сказал то же самое несколько часов назад, - сообщил Накатоми.

Амэ хотел было отодвинуться от брата на более приличное расстояние, но тот ловко схватил его за руку и прикоснулся губами к запястью так быстро, что юноша не успел понять – поцеловали его или все же показалось.

\- Не уходи далеко, присядь рядом.

Что было в этих глубоких, точно небо, ярко-синих глазах? Почему вдруг стало так мучительно больно? Амэ не хотел знать. Быть может, это малодушно с  его стороны, но он отчаянно не желал видеть, как его брат обнажает перед ним свою душу. Это казалось неправильно. Это похоже на предательство.

Амэ кивнул и, старательно расправив складки коричневого в золотую звездочку кимоно, опустился на кровать у ног брата. Кровать была узкой, поэтому Амэ осторожно устроился на краешке, боясь стеснить брата. Он сложил руки на коленях с хрупкой надеждой, что это поможет ему укрыть от пяти пар глаз его нервную дрожь.

\- Я вижу, что остальные уже поправились, один ты остался, - с ласковой улыбкой произнес Амэ.

\- Остальным не так досталось, - пробурчал Акито, и улыбка Амэ стала шире.

\- Все равно отстаешь, - разве можно не подразнить его, пока есть такая возможность?

Акито насупился, и Амэ, глядя на него смеющимися глазами, едва удержался, чтобы не потянуться и не взъерошить и без того лохматые волосы на голове брата.

\- Принцесса, скажите, ведь у вас не было ожогов, да? Ками вовремя подоспели? – неожиданно спросил Хидехико.

Откинув длинную и тяжелую прядь за спину, Амэ повернулся и взглянул на юношу.

\- Ожогов?

\- Ну да, от Сейкатсу. Вы ведь покинули зону моей защиты…

\- Амэ! – резко выкрикнул Акито, и порывисто потянулся к нему. Юноша вдруг сообразил, что если сейчас же не остановит брата, то с того станется начать его раздевать, дабы найти эти самые ожоги, которых в общем-то и не было… Другое дело, что некоторые вещи Акито еще рано знать.

С максимальной проворностью, которую только позволял его тесный наряд, Амэ вылетел из «зоны поражения», думая о том, что не будь братик ранен, ни за что бы ему не успеть.

\- Акито, стой! – возмущенно закричал юноша. – Ты что это задумал?

\- Я должен убедиться, что все с тобой в порядке, - ответил тот, не моргнув глазом.

Амэ мысленно возносил хвалу Великой Богине, что так хорошо знает брата.

\- А моего слова тебе недостаточно, да? – все так же возмущенно, но теперь в интонации Амэ добавил еще и обиду. – Не веришь? Или тебе так плевать на гордость принцессы Сарумэ, что ты вознамерился унизить меня при всех?!

Амэ указал рукой на притихших товарищей Акито. Брат же откинулся на подушки, прикрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

\- Прости. Ты же знаешь…

\- Знаю, - перебил его Амэ. – Потому говорю, что ками пришли как раз в тот момент, когда защита ослабла, и Хидехико упал в обморок. Они меня спасли. На мне нет ни одного ожога.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Акито скрестил руки на груди, выставляя на обозрение мелкие царапины, обработанные какой-то мазью. Локти были содраны. Амэ украдкой вздохнул. И почему его брат такой идиот?

\- Спасли тебя? – хмыкнул Акито. – Не обольщайся. Они просто исправляли ошибку, которую совершили. Ведь если бы они прибили тварь сразу, и не стали заморачиваться с этими барьерами, то ничего бы не случилось!

Иногда Амэ все же задумывался: за что он так любит своего брата? Почему так жаждет встречи с ним? Ведь его характер – не выносим!

\- В любом случае, что произошло, то произошло, - примиряюще произнес Накатоми, и Амэ почувствовал к нему прилив благодарности, потому что сейчас его так и подмывало объяснить брату истинное положение вещей. Да нельзя, потому что потом на него посыплются такие вопросы, ответы на которые лучше не знать братику.

\- Да, - согласился Амэ с Садахару, - я хочу забыть об этом…

Акито кивнул. Накатоми поправил очки и улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, будет лучше оставить вас наедине, – он посмотрел на Амэ и учтиво поклонился. – Я рад, что познакомился с вами, принцесса.

Амэ поклонился в ответ.

\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся юноша. – Брату очень повезло с друзьями.

Он поймал на себе недовольный взгляд Яцуно и улыбка стала еще шире. Акито глупый и слепой – в него такая очаровательная девушка влюбилась, а он и не замечает! Да как же можно? Будь Амэ на его месте, он бы ее без внимания не оставил.

Хидехико из палаты буквально вытаскивали за шкирку. Он решил рассказать «принцессе», какая она замечательная, и как он был рад с ней познакомиться. Когда дверь за друзьями закрылась, Амэ тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к брату. Оставшись наедине, юношу вдруг стали терзать неясные предчувствия. Амэ боялся сделать лишнее движение, ведь его посетило ощущение, что когда он покинет пределы палаты, их прежние отношения с Акито закончатся.

\- Тебя не будет на Церемонии, - больше разочарованно, чем с укоризной произнес Амэ.

\- Прости.

Бесило. Бесило то, что все, что Акито мог поделать в сложившейся ситуации, это извиняться. А Амэ хотел видеть брата на Церемонии.  Иначе для чего он столько времени выбирал шелк на праздничное кимоно? Амэ хотел, чтобы в последние минуты детства брат был с ним!

\- Но осенью мы обязательно увидимся.

Обнадеживало то, что им не нужно будет ждать целый год. И пусть Акито не увидит Амэ с цветами, вплетенными в волосы, во время Церемонии. Гораздо важнее, что они скоро встретятся в Академии Аши. Как два Сейто. Как равные.

\- Амэ…

\- Молчи, - перебил его юноша, инстинктивно понизив голос до шепота. – Не хочу слышать возражений. Это будет. И точка.

Акито вздохнул, но промолчал. В синих глазах плескалось раскаяние.  Амэ покачал головой и придвинулся ближе.

\- Прости, что втянул тебя во все это, - вновь произнес брат.

Амэ с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вот заладил извиняться!

\- Ничего, - улыбнулся он, сверкнув глазами. – В конце концов, гениальность и мозги – разные вещи.

Акито рассмеялся. Подобные шуточки он разрешал только Амэ, и то, когда они были наедине.

В дверь аккуратно постучали. Амэ не слышал шагов за дверью, он давно понял, что пытаться различить легкую поступь ками, бесполезно; но он откуда-то знал, что за дверью Хорхе. Ками, конечно, не дождался приглашения войти, он распахнул дверь и остановился на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.

«Показушник», - подумал Амэ, чувствуя, как от внезапного появления Хорхе, напрягся Акито. Конечно, он ведь ками на дух не переносит.

\- Нам пора, _принцесса._

Услышав это обращение, сказанное подобным тоном, Амэ едва не застонал – казалось, только одни интонации разоблачали его, говоря о том, кто он на самом деле. Или это просто воображение разыгралось?  

\- Кто это? – спросил Акито. Его рука почти до боли стиснула пальцы Амэ. Юноша повернулся с мягкой улыбкой – так он надеялся успокоить брата.

\- Сопровождающий. Не думаешь же ты, что меня на экипаже привезли? – немного шутливо ответил он, приподняв брови.

Хорхе усмехался, похоже, его забавляла реакция брата. Когда они с Амэ встретились взглядами, ками подмигнул ему. Юноша сразу смекнул, что это была провокация, но Акито попался на нее, как ребенок. Смуглая кожа на лице брата неожиданно потемнела от ярости, а сам он запыхтел, как кипящий чайник. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что-то резкое и, определенно, нелицеприятное в адрес Хорхе, но тот его опередил.

\- Успокойтесь, господин Сарумэ, - он сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой. – Вы же знаете, к чему приводит союз ками и человека. От его последствий даже инцест начинает казаться детской забавой.

Амэ не поверил своим ушам. Этот Хорхе, он… на занозу похож в деликатном месте! Юноша бросил на ками злобный взгляд, но тот только красиво усмехнулся, откинув за плечо тяжелую золотую прядь.  Амэ решил, что нужно что-то делать с Акито – провокации гения могут кончиться плохо… для самого гения. Юноша повернулся к братику и произнес:

\- Не обращай внимания. У него с головой не все в порядке, меня сразу предупредили.

Он положил ладонь на плечо Акито, пытаясь  успокоить. К облегчению Амэ, это помогло.

\- Я заметил, - вздохнул Акито.

Амэ улыбнулся и наклонился для поцелуя.

\- Мне пора. А ты поскорее выздоравливай. Увидимся осенью.

Акито заглянул в глаза Амэ, и, поняв, что тот говорит на полном серьезе, решил не возражать. Он согласно кивнул.

\- Встретимся осенью…

С каждым шагом, который увеличивал расстояние между Амэ и братом, юноше казалось, что между ними растет пропасть, бездонная и непреодолимая. Уже на выходе из больницы Амэ вдруг застыл, точно вкопанный, и обнял себя руками, ощущая, что в груди все разрывается от боли, а глаза жжет от непролитых слез. Ему казалось, что только что он простился с братом навсегда.

Осень… Он знал, сам не ведая откуда, что ничего, как прежде не будет.

Хорхе молчал, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Он остановился в нескольких шагах позади Амэ и терпеливо ждал, пока юноша справится с собой. Минутная слабость быстро прошла, и Амэ взглянул на ками, вопросительно вздернув бровь.

\- Идем? – как ни в чем не бывало.

Что бы ни ждало их с Акито впереди, они справятся. Обязательно.

 

________

* Цитата приведена из «Поэмы о небесных собаках» автора Ду Цзымэй

** Тенгу считается дальним родственником небесной собаке, но обладает меньшей разрушительной силой.


	4. История третья: Когда тени заговорят вновь

**История третья**

**Когда тени заговорят вновь**

**17 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

У Тайко дрогнула рука. Амэ успел в деталях рассмотреть этот момент, когда ее рука, выжимающая тряпку, пропитанную розовой от крови водой, дрогнула, зацепив миску. Та обиженно загремела и, потеряв равновесие, упала на пол, разлетевшись на множество осколков. Вода бесформенной лужей растеклась по полу.

\- Извините! – залепетала Тайко и упала на колени, начав спешно убирать беспорядок. Амэ смотрел за этим, хмуря брови.

Одно быстрое слитное движение, по комнате разнесся звук шелестящего шелка, поднялся легкий ветер, и Амэ уже облачился в нижнюю сорочку. Ловко запахнувшись, юноша подошел к ползающей на четвереньках служанке и присел. Когда его ладонь легла на ее плечо, девушка испуганно замерла, а Амэ отчетливо различил ее дрожь.

Боится? Этот вопрос вызвал недоумение. С чего Тайко его бояться?

\- Остановись, - ласково приказал он и потянулся к подбородку девушки.

Ее лицо было бледным, а глаза странно шальными. Над верхней губой выступили маленькие, еле заметные капельки пота.

\- Извините, госпожа, я такая неловкая! – попыталась оправдаться служанка, чем еще больше озадачила Амэ.

Наедине Тайко всегда называет его «господином». Так почему вдруг? Из-за своей неуклюжести она таким образом наказывает себя, отбирая право звать его так, как никто больше?

\- Оставь, - произнес Амэ, вставая. Тайко он тянул за собой. – Поднимайся.

Служанка закивала, подчинилась, но вскоре ноги ее подкосились, и она буквально рухнула на юношу. Тот заботливо обнял ее и усадил на татами, подальше от проклятой миски.

\- Я… я… - она запиналась, не могла выговорить ни слова. Амэ наблюдал, как ее прекрасные глаза наполняются слезами. Тогда юноша приложил свои пальцы к губам, заставив ее замолчать.

\- Все хорошо, Тайко. Ты все делаешь правильно.

Чтобы успокоить девушку, Амэ наклонился и поцеловал ее в дрожащие и горячие губы. Он шутливо прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, и сразу отстранился, улыбаясь. Тайко не удержалась, и несмело улыбнулась в ответ. Хорошо, теперь можно разговаривать.

\- Это из-за крови, да? - мягко спросил Амэ.

Он знал, что Тайко боится ее. А сегодня утром случился очередной приступ, и теперь в его комнате стоял тяжелый сладковатый запах, даже несмотря на то, что слуги давно все убрали. Хотя, оставались белые повязки, окрашенные красным, и вода, растекшаяся по полу.

\- Я не знаю... - слабо ответила девушка.

Это была его ошибка. Он знал, что Тайко бледнеет от одного только вида его бинтов, но посчитал, что она привыкла, и ей не составит труда немного помочь ему. Не рассчитал.

\- Ничего, - он успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. - Думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я скажу, чтобы сегодня тебя не беспокоили.

\- Но...

\- Тайко, - тон Амэ не терпел возражений. - Делай, что тебе говорят. Для твоего же блага. Придешь завтра, а сегодня отдыхай. Ты в последнее время бледна, да и эти круги под глазами меня беспокоят.

\- Я... не стоит... все прекрасно, - Амэ вновь нахмурился, бросив на нее предупреждающий взгляд, и девушка осеклась, и, прикусив губу, спешно закивала.

\- Иди. И не волнуйся - оденусь без посторонней помощи, ничего со мной не случится.

Тайко вновь кивнула. Когда она выходила из комнаты, то на миг задержалась на пороге, будто ждала, что Амэ изменит свое решение и окликнет ее, но юноша лишь молча принялся одеваться. Скоро завтрак, Амако не терпит опозданий.

Было чудесное летнее утро - яркое и солнечное, без единого облачка на небе, но обещающее скорый приход невыносимого зноя. Амэ мысленно готовился к тому, что весь день проведет где-нибудь в тени, спасаясь от солнцепека.

В такие летние дни Амако предпочитала завтракать в комнате с видом на сад. Она приказывала полностью распахнуть седзи, чтобы легкий утренний ветер наполнил просторную комнату запахами цветов; тихо журчала вода в пруду, и мерно постукивал бамбуковый журавлик. Эта комната была оплотом тишины и спокойствия. Даже, когда Амако была рядом, здесь Амэ расслаблялся - умиротворяющая обстановка действовала на него волшебным образом.

Едва войдя в комнату, юноша понял, что расслабиться сегодня вряд ли получится - за низким столиком сидела только наследная принцесса Сарумэ, ни Канске, ни Макетаро поблизости не наблюдалось. Когда Амако и Амэ оставались наедине, то начинали спорить на темы, которые обычно не предназначались для чужих ушей. Вряд ли сегодня будет по-другому.

\- Опаздываешь, - холодно произнесла мать вместо приветствия.

Юноша усмехнулся.

\- Никак не получалось уложить волосы, - разумеется, это не оправдание, но это не имело значения. - Где братья?

\- Поехали в Имубэ.

\- Хм...

Этим двум оболтусам надо меньше общаться с Кунимити. Он на них дурно влияет.

Амэ устроился за столом напротив Амако и потянулся за палочками для еды. Вкусно пахло тушеными овощами, а юноша неожиданно обнаружил, что голоден. И это не удивительно - организм всегда требовал еды и воды взамен потерянной накануне крови. Сейчас объедаться не стоит, ведь мать решит, что он решил наплевать на свою фигуру, поэтому позже он проберется на кухню, где его с радостью накормят.

Некоторое время ели молча. Амэ все ждал, пока на него подействует умиротворяющая атмосфера комнаты, но этого никак не происходило.

\- Мне надоел этот фарс, - нарушил тишину юноша.

Палочки в руках Амако не дрогнули. Она спокойно дожевала, а только потом подняла голову и окинула Амэ изучающим взглядом, немного удивленным. Надо отдать женщине должное: Амэ прекрасно знал, что больше всего на свете она боится, что их секрет раскроется, и она потеряет дочь, но Амако даже не подала виду, что ее это хоть сколько-то взволновало.

\- Вот как? - красивая тонкая бровь дрогнула, а лицо все больше напоминало красивую фарфоровую маску.

\- Ты же не думала, что я вечно буду притворяться? - спросил Амэ, но Амако не ответила. - После Церемонии я открою правду.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом наследная принцесса запрокинула голову и рассмеялась. От звуков его смеха Амэ почувствовал, что волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. Амако всегда успешно притворялась нормальной, но на самом деле она была сумасшедшей. Акито говорил, что она тронулась умом в тот момент, когда на ее глазах йокай убил отца. Что ж, Амэ не за что было ее осуждать.

\- Вкус взрослой жизни вскружил голову, да? - спросила она, отсмеявшись. От ее взгляда Амэ пробирала дрожь - зрачки расширились настолько, что заполонили собой всю радужку. Липкий страх заворочался где-то в животе, ведь когда мама на него так смотрела, когда он был маленьким, это означало, что скоро будет очень больно.

Амэ заставил себя расслабиться и расправить плечи. Он давно не ребенок, и не позволит Амако распускать руки, но детские привычки, детские страхи, въевшиеся в кости и плоть, не так легко искоренить.

\- С этим фарсом давно пора заканчивать, - пожал плечами Амэ нарочито равнодушно. Он ни за что не покажет своего страха. Прошлое - это прошлое.

\- А как же твой ненаглядный Акито? Не боишься его потерять? - не улыбка, а оскал. Прекрасная Амако, великолепная в каждом движении, куда-то испарилась. Вместо нее на Амэ смотрела ведьма с бездонными черными глазами. И эта ведьма сейчас опасна.

\- Мы все чем-то рискуем...

\- Неблагодарная! - мать схватила со стола миску с едой и швырнула в Амэ. Тот был готов к такому повороту событий, поэтому уклонился. - Я дала тебе жизнь! Я растила тебя! А ты вот так мне хочешь отплатить?!

В юношу летело все, что попадалось под руку разгневанной женщине - успевай только уворачиваться от летящей в тебя посуды и продуктов. Вскоре чистая и ухоженная комната напоминала свинарник. Амэ подумал, что Амако еще долго продержалась. Обычно, когда ее глаза становятся черными, наполняясь сумасшествием, она почти сразу теряет рассудок и начинает кричать о том, что Амэ принадлежит ей.

\- Ты моя! - кричала Амако. - Ты только моя! МОЯ!

Она громко топала ногами. Она проклинала Амэ за то, что он появился на свет. Амако была похожа на раненого зверя, загнанного в ловушку: женщина металась по комнате.

\- Никому тебя не отдам! Никому! Никогда!

Амэ бегал по комнате, то пытаясь увернуться от летящих в него предметов, то удрать от цепких крючковатых пальцев, которые тянулись к его горлу, чтобы придушить. Таким образом Амако доказывала свое право на Амэ. Глупо, конечно, но поди скажи об этом сумасшедшей. Юноша начал жалеть, что завел этот разговор. Сделал бы все молча, когда пришло время, так нет... И кто его за язык тянул?

Фусума за спиной Амэ распахнулись, и в комнату вбежало несколько слуг во главе со старым Седзиро, который, как поговаривали, заботился об Амако еще с пеленок. И теперь, когда у наследной принцессы вдруг случался приступ, всегда звали его. Только у него получалось справиться с Амако в приступе ярости.

Дед бросил неодобрительный взгляд на Амэ. Он всегда считал, что во всех бедах его подопечной виновата ее «дочь», и никогда даже и не думал молчать об этом. Как ни странно, но когда подобные разговоры доходили до самой Амако, она делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Седзиро многое прощалось.

\- Госпожа... да что же за беда такая?.. - запричитал дед, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшуюся женщину.

Амако застыла, услышав знакомый голос. Дед стал к ней приближаться спереди, а еще двое слуг - сзади, чтобы скрутить нарушительницу спокойствия и опоить сонными каплями. Обычно, после них мама просыпалась совершенно спокойной.

Решив, что делать здесь больше нечего, Амэ быстро выскользнул в сад, оставив за спиной успокаивающий старческий голос. Потом послышался шум - это слуги схватили и держат Амако. Женщина закричала так, будто ее убивают, но вскоре затихла - дед знал, как с ней справиться.

В такие моменты Амэ жалел о том, что природа наградила его тонким слухом, и поэтому, чтобы убежать от неожиданно свалившегося кошмара и побороть дрожь, от которой едва не стучали зубы, он побежал к своему любимому сараю. Залезать на крышу сейчас было сущим самоубийством - солнце готово его расплавить, поэтому он устроился под сараем на траве в относительно прохладном теньке. Юноша сел как можно компактнее, и обнял колени. Вот так сжимаясь, становясь меньше и незаметнее, ему было легче переносить трудности. Его била крупная дрожь, такая сильная, что походила на судороги.

Амако - это кошмар его детства. Сколько Амэ ни пытался, у него все никак не получалось преодолеть его. Может быть, будь в такие моменты рядом с ним Акито, надежный, как скала, на которого можно опереться, у которого можно попросить защиты, все было бы по-другому. Но Амэ был один. И он привык к этому. Привык к бесконечному одиночеству, когда ему не с кем поговорить о своих страхах и проблемах. И каждый раз, после очередного скандала с Амако, Амэ где-нибудь прятался, закрывал глаза и начинал думать о том, что скоро все закончится. Еще какой-то месяц, и он станет Сейто Аши. 

*** 

После приступов сумасшествия Амако особняк напоминал  огромный корабль, который только что пережил шторм. Он становился таким тихим, каким не бывает даже по ночам. Старый Седзиро дежурил у спальни госпожи, и остальные слуги в ту часть дома носа не казали. И даже находясь на приличном расстоянии от опоенной сонными каплями наследной принцессы, они ходили крадучись и разговаривали только шепотом. Казалось, жизнь замирала. Не лаяли собаки, не ржали в конюшнях лошади, не смеялась ребятня - шустрые дети слуг, для которых одно удовольствие бегать по пыльной сухой земле с каким-нибудь поручением. Амако спит, и никто не смеет потревожить ее сон.

Амэ вздохнул и шагнул на кухню. Здесь было жарко и гремела посуда. Плотная кухарка - добродушная тетушка Айя, которая в Амэ души не чаяла, колдовала над огромным котлом, вкусно булькающем на огне. От пара и жары ее щеки раскраснелись, редкие черные волосы, выбившиеся из-под платка, слиплись от пота.

\- И что так долго? - проворчала она. - Тебя только за смертью посылать! Давай сюда сушеные водоросли!

Амэ улыбнулся, смекнув, что его приняли за кого-то другого.

\- Я, к сожалению, без водорослей, - отозвался юноша.

Услышав его мягкий голос, женщина вздрогнула и быстро повернулась, всплеснув руками.

\- Ох, простите, молодая госпожа. Не признала сразу!

\- Ничего.

Она накрыла кастрюлю крышкой и направилась к большому столу, на котором были разложены сырые овощи и рыба. Рядом с большой деревянной разделочной доской поблескивало несколько ножей разных размеров.

\- Проголодались? - спросила тетушка. - Конечно, ведь позавтракать нормально не получилось.

Амэ молчал. Не хотел об этом говорить.

\- Где вам накрыть? Где попрохладнее?

\- Я хочу остаться здесь, - отозвался Амэ.

Тетушка покачала головой.

\- На кухне слишком жарко.

\- Меня это не беспокоит.

Она бросила на него внимательный взгляд и кивнула. Иногда Амэ казалось, что она знает его слишком хорошо, и ощущает, что юноше сейчас невыносимо оставаться в одиночестве. Ему сейчас плевать на жару, лишь бы рядом был кто-то живой, лишь бы видеть его и слышать его. Эта потребность возникала почти всегда после приступов Амако. Амэ считал ее слабостью, но противостояние настолько выматывало его, что он уже не мог себе сопротивляться.

Перед Амэ поставили тарелку с тушеными овощами, рис, рыбу. Тетушка, конечно же, знала, что в это утро юноша вновь потерял много крови, и теперь его мучает жажда. Большой кувшин с прохладным кисло-сладким компотом оказался как нельзя кстати.

\- И где его носит, а? За это время можно было три раза за водорослями сходить? - бурчала женщина себе под нос по привычке, возвращаясь к булькающей кастрюле. Амэ улыбнулся. - Как только госпожа Амако заболевает, все сразу начинают бить баклуши! Подумаешь, шуметь нельзя!

А слуги радовались этому неожиданному затишью. Это для них было точно выходным.

\- Я смотрю, вы стали больше общаться с Тайко, - произнесла тетушка, вернувшись к большому столу и взяв в руки нож и кочан капусты.

\- Она хорошая служанка, - пожал плечами Амэ. - Человек тоже хороший.

Женщина вздохнула. Просто поразительно, как ловко она шинковала капусту. Только мгновение назад взяла целый кочан, а тут, глядь, и одна кочерыжка осталась.

\- Беспокоит она меня в последнее время... - Амэ заинтересованно поднял голову и прищурился. - Сама не своя.

\- Может, влюбилась?

Кухарка остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на Амэ, силясь понять, насколько юноша осведомлен в этом вопросе, и получится ли у него вытянуть побольше информации. Амэ мягко улыбнулся на ее взгляд - она может сколько угодно стараться, но сведений, больше необходимых, не получит.

\- Это давно уже, - тетушка не первый день на свете жила, да и Амэ знала неплохо, потому сразу отказалась от своих намерений и махнула рукой. - Тут нечто другое.

\- Что же? - приподнял бровь Амэ. Он знал, что в такие моменты он очень похож на мать.

\- Не говорит она! Я подумала, может, вам скажет. Я ведь волнуюсь за девочку, она глупенькая совсем... - стала оправдываться женщина. - Тайко такая беспокойная стала, раздражительная. И заметили, бледная какая? И с каждым днем все хуже, будто кто-то ее силы пьет...

Кухарка закончила свою проникновенную речь, и нож вскоре вновь застучал о разделочную доску. Амэ съел последний кусочек рыбы, и отодвинул пустую тарелку. Над сказанным стоило подумать. Тем более, если вспомнить события сегодняшнего утра...

\- Я попробую у нее спросить, - пообещал юноша, поднимаясь из-за стола. Тетушка Айя всегда кормила, как на убой, а Амэ поддался чувству голода и съел несколько больше обычного, теперь он ощущал себя тяжелым и немного сонным от жары и пережитого стресса. Ему даже пришло в голову сбежать к любимому дубу у озера, где в детстве они играли с Акито, и отдохнуть в его тени.

\- Да. Вы сможете ей помочь, - кивнула тетушка.

\- Спасибо, что не позволили умереть с голоду, - произнес Амэ, выходя. О Тайко говорить он не хотел так же.

\- Да за что меня благодарить? - возмутилась кухарка, но Амэ уже шагнул за порог. На улице было ненамного прохладнее кухни. Но здесь, во всяком случае, было не так душно, да и легкий ветерок помогал создать иллюзию прохлады.

Амэ вышел во двор и поднял голову к небу. Яркое солнце заставило чуть сощуриться, глядя в безмятежно-голубые небеса. Где-то там за этой пронзительной яркостью слабо мигают орбитальные спутники. Раньше Амэ казалось, что телепортация похожа на полет. Юноша оказался немного разочарован, обнаружив, что это не так.

Отчаянно хотелось видеть Акито. Без него жизнь текла настолько медленно, что Амэ начинало казаться, что он спит. А еще - ничего не хотелось. Иногда Амэ чудилось, что он начинает жить только когда приезжает брат.

\- Тетушка Айя! Тетушка Айя! Нужна горячая вода! Срочно!

Громкий взволнованный голос Аюми вырвал юношу из невеселых размышлений. Крики девушки во время сонного затишья особняка звучали почти кощунственно, но в то же время вызывали нездоровое любопытство. Не долго думая, Амэ двинулся назад, к кухне.

\- Да что такое? - донесся до чуткого слуха юноши встревоженный голос кухарки.

\- Тайко... У нее кровотечение! По-женски... Мы просто не знаем, что делать!

Амэ застыл, точно вкопанный. Его Тайко, его маленькая нежная девочка, рыжая, точно лисичка...

\- Сейчас-сейчас будет вода. Вы бы за доктором послали...

\- Мы так и сделали, но на соседней улице вчера пожар был, пострадавших море. У него дел по горло.

Амэ не помнил, как забежал на кухню. Он бешеными глазами посмотрел на женщин. Наверное, он являл собой страшное зрелище, потому что Аюми, несмотря на жару и духоту кухни, внезапно побледнела, а кухарка застыла, точно истукан.

\- Аюми, быстро в конюшню! Вели седлать лошадь. Потом принеси мне комплект мужской одежды! - приказал он таким тоном, что ни у кого даже не мысли не возникло, зачем Амэ просит такие странные вещи. - Тетушка Айя! Давайте воду, я отнесу.

\- Молодая госпожа... - вздохнула кухарка, отходя от шока. Ее взгляд потеплел, она не сомневалась, что Амэ сделает все, чтобы помочь девочке.

Аюми выбежала из кухни выполнять поручения, а тетушка стала возиться с водой. Кастрюля была маленькая, но Амэ понял, что Тайко вряд ли понадобится больше. Он  взял воду и поспешил в ту часть особняка, где спали слуги.

Фусума были распахнуты, на пороге толпилось несколько девушек-служанок. Заметив Амэ, они удивленно поклонились. Одна из них приняла у юноши кастрюлю с водой, тихо поблагодарив.

Тайко лежала на футоне в тонкой ситцевой сорочке, бледная, как полотно. Она металась по постели и  бормотала что-то бессвязное. Сорочка внизу живота была в ярких красных пятнах. В душной комнате застыл запах поганой крови - слишком горькой, слишком едкой и вонючей для здорового человека.

Ту-дум! - бухнуло в груди сердце Амэ, предупреждая об опасности, говоря о том, что девушка умирает, истекая кровью. Юноша решительно шагнул к ней.

\- Молодая госпожа, - бабка, помощница тетушки Айи, низко поклонилась. Она прикладывала ко лбу больной холодный компресс, чтобы хоть как-то сбить жар.

Амэ не было нужды спрашивать, как Тайко. Он и так знал, что очень плохо. Опустившись перед ней на колени, он коснулся дрожащей рукой горячей щеки девушки. Словно почувствовав его присутствие, больная открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась.

\- Вы пришли... - голос слабый, но полный какого-то щемящего облегчения. - Простите, я...

\- Т-с-с, - ее губы под его пальцами были странно сухими и почти обжигающими. - Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Тайко слабо кивнула и прикрыла глаза. Вскоре она вновь провалилась в бред. Амэ сидел рядом и наблюдал, как красное пятно расползается по сорочке. Его тошнило от собственного бессилия, от того, что он никак не может помочь девушке. Почему Аюми так долго?

Тайко тяжело задышала и тихо вскрикнула от боли. Амэ инстинктивно кинулся к ней, касаясь горячей кожи. Его чуткие пальцы почувствовали что-то странное. Будто внутри живота девушки что-то беспокойно ворочалось, пытаясь вырваться наружу.

Йокай. Юноша его чувствовал - тугой уродливый шарик, катающийся в животе. Мерзкий. Отвратительный до тошноты. Паразит, который уже не пьет силы своей жертвы, он пожирает ее изнутри, чтобы вырасти и освободиться.

Амэ вдруг стало холодно и страшно. Кровь, отзываясь на волнение хозяина, застучала в висках. Юноша отшатнулся от Тайко, как от прокаженной. Хотя нет, не от нее, а от неведомой твари, которая завелась внутри девушки.

\- Госпожа, я все сделала! Конь во дворе! - в комнату вбежала Аюми.

«Она принадлежит мне! И я не позволю какой-то твари забрать ее!» - эта мысль стала для Амэ настолько неожиданной, что он на миг застыл, потеряв дар речи. Из живота к горлу поднималась горячая волна протеста, а вместе с ней росла решимость, холодная, как все льды мира.

Лужа вонючей черной крови растекалась под Тайко. Еще немного, и будет поздно.

Ту-дум!

Амэ передернул плечами, стряхивая оцепенение.

\- Аюми, поможешь мне переодеться, - произнес Амэ глубоким, немного хриплым голосом. Голос казался совсем чужим. Будто кто-то другой это говорит. - Остальные - вон! И фусума задвиньте!

Как ни странно, никто не возражал. Все спешно покинули комнату и задвинули фусума. Осталась только растерянная Аюми, которая взирала на него так, будто впервые увидела. Может быть, так оно и было.

\- Положи одежду и заверни Тайко в одеяло! - еще один приказ, который девушка бросилась исполнять.

Амэ не раздевался. Он срывал с себя одежду, не боясь шокировать видом своего тела служанку - она и без того знала, что под кимоно скрывается отнюдь не женская фигура. Порезы на груди болели адски, выражая свое недовольство манере раздеваться, Амэ тихо шипел, чувствуя, как открываются раны, пропитывая свежей кровью повязки. Юноша быстро облачился в темно синие шаровары-хакама из плотной шерстяной ткани и в белую рубашку-ги. Насчет выбранных цветов сокрушаться было некогда - не до забот о том, что его кровь пропитает светлую ткань.

\- Готово, - несмело сообщила Аюми, стараясь не смотреть на Амэ.

Юноша на языке чувствовал ее страх. Ее пугала решимость Амэ, его напористость, его желание спасти Тайко. Они были слишком сильными. Девушка привыкла видеть другого Амэ - насмешливого, обманчиво мягкого, улыбающегося. Сейчас он был похож на демона.

Амэ кивнул и поднял Тайко на руки. Она казалась совсем легкой, почти пушинкой.

\- Фусума, - произнес Амэ.

Аюми бросилась к перегородкам и спешно их раздвинула. Амэ быстро вышел на улицу, машинально отмечая, что девушка нерешительно топает следом.

Во дворе столпились слуги. И Амэ, глядя в их лица, почувствовал злость, захотелось раскричаться и высказать все, что он думает об их праздном любопытстве. Они пришли посмотреть на представление - молодая госпожа, нежная и хрупкая на вид, вдруг переодевается в мужскую одежду, превращаясь в героя, который спасает бедную и невинную служанку от болезни. Прямо сказка какая-то ожившая! Тем более Амэ выглядел необычно, сняв с себя многослойные шелка, собрав длинные, доходящие почти до середины бедра волосы, в высокий хвост - мужскую прическу. Когда Амако расскажут о происходящем, ее хватит второй удар.

Конюх держал лошадь под уздцы и переминался с ноги на ногу, любопытно косясь на Амэ. Юноша жестом показал ему подойти и вручил свою ношу. Лошадь беспокойно загарцевала, когда почувствовала близость йокая. Амэ успокаивающе коснулся ее шеи, легко погладил, помогая придти в себя, уверяя, что ничего плохого не происходит.

\- Я рассчитываю на тебя, - шепнул юноша, наклонившись к мягкому уху животного.

Он с легкостью оседлал лошадь и протянул руки на Тайко. Девушка, ощутив смену обстановки, взволнованно зашевелилась, легко задрожала - от страха или от лихорадки, кто знает, Амэ только сильнее прижал ее к себе. Знакомый запах юноши заставил расслабиться и ровно задышать, проваливаясь в болезненно изматывающую дремоту. Шарик в животе шевелился, поганый запах йокая усиливался.

Ворота уже открыли, и Амэ, не медля, бросил коня в галоп. Его провожало множество завороженных взглядов, от них было как-то беспокойно и противно свербило между лопатками. Амэ не обращал на неприятное ощущение никакого внимания, его голову занимали сейчас совершенно другие мысли. Например, о том, что если бы он мог пользоваться орбитальными спутниками, то не пришлось бы устраивать эту нелепую гонку со смертью. Бледное лицо Тайко, уткнувшееся ему в грудь, было искажено болью. Смотреть на это - невыносимо, мучило чувство вины: не обратил внимания на слабость, не предотвратил, поэтому Амэ глядел вперед, и только вперед, подгоняя лошадь.

Клиника доктора Нагаи всегда выделялась на фоне других строений. Хотя бы потому, что здание было сделано из камня, а не дерева, как обычно. Три этажа, окна из стекла - здание отчаянно напоминало госпиталь, в который Амэ ходил не так давно, чтобы навестить Акито.  И двери, вместо привычных седзи или фусума. Кто придумал такое уродство? И, несмотря на это, клиника доктора Нагаи казалась до боли родной, ведь отсюда для Амэ начинается череда связных и четких воспоминаний. До этого - только неясные образы.

Тихо застонала Тайко, закусив губу, чтобы не закричать от боли, которая разрывала ее. Когда она была рядом с Амэ, то всегда старалась быть сильной. Глупая.

\- Мы приехали,  скоро все закончится.

Очередной приступ бреда прошел, и девушка слабо пошевелилась, приподняв голову.

\- Светло-сиреневый, - тихо прошептала она. Губы, потрескавшиеся, окровавленные, растянулись в блаженной улыбке, будто девушка сейчас наблюдала самое прекрасное зрелище в жизни. Это озадачивало.

\- Что-что? - Амэ казалось, что его чуткий слух его обманул.

\- Цвет ваших глаз...

Глупость какая! Решив, что с этим он разберется позже, да и возможно, девушке только чудится, Амэ спешился и бросился внутрь. Дверь жалобно заскулила, когда ее пнули ногой, и в ноздри Амэ ворвался знакомый неприятный запах больницы. Казалось, из-за возбуждения он усилился и вонял в два раза противнее обычного.

\- Что?.. - девушка плотного телосложения в белом халате и смешном чепчике на голове, сидящая за небольшой конторкой в холле, осеклась, встретившись с решительным взглядом с Амэ. Юноша отстранено отметил, что ее лицо ему не знакомо, наверное, новенькую взяли.

\- Доктор Нагаи здесь? - требовательно спросил Амэ.

\- Да, но он отдыхает... - растерянно ответила она, но юноша не стал на этом заострять внимание. Он молча свернул в коридор, который вел в кабинет доктора. Полы были выложены холодной светло-серой плиткой, будто специально, чтобы никто не смог пройти бесшумно этим коридором. Топот ног гулко отдавался от каменных стен, выкрашенных в белый цвет.

\- Стойте, доктор Нагаи никого не принимает! - девушка бежала за Амэ, звонко цокая каблучками. - К нему нельзя!

Точно новенькая. Был бы кто-то из знакомых, пропустили бы Амэ без особого шума, ведь к роду Сарумэ в этих стенах особое отношение.

Медсестра догнала юношу почти у самой двери, ее цепкие пальчики схватили Амэ за плечо, разворачивая.

\- Я говорю, нельзя туда! - уже раздраженно выпалила девушка, но юноша не стал тратить драгоценное время на бесполезные препирательства и грубо дернулся, стряхивая ее руку. Не говоря ни слова, он повернул ручку.

Доктор Нагаи совсем не изменился с тех пор, как восьмилетний Амэ открыл глаза в этой больнице. Только в волосах стало больше седины, а на лице прибавилось морщин. Зато руки - руки первоклассного врача и хирурга - оставались молодыми. Доктор сидел за большим дубовым столом, спиной к открытому окну и что-то сосредоточенно писал. Когда распахнулась дверь, являя собой Амэ с девушкой на руках, завернутой в одеяло, точно в кокон, он не подал виду, что удивился.

\- Просите, я пыталась остановить, но... - стала оправдываться медсестра, выглянув из-за спины Амэ.

\- Все в порядке. Ты можешь идти.

Девушка бросила недоверчивый взгляд на Амэ, а затем вышла, оставив их наедине. Юноша, наплевав на все условности, просто подошел к доктору и аккуратно уложил свою ношу на стол.

\- Ей нужна помощь, - коротко пояснил Амэ. Он был сейчас так взволнован, что не мог выдавить из себя даже жалкое подобие вежливой улыбки. Мышцы лица, словно одеревенели, и перестали слушаться.

Доктор Нагаи скользнул взглядом по хрупкой фигурке девушки, по кровавым пятнам на сорочке и заметно помрачнел. Это встревожило Амэ. Неужели дела Тайко настолько плохи, что всегда сдержанный и скрытный доктор не смог удержать своих эмоций?

\- Нужно немедленно оперировать.

Он быстро обогнул стол и высунулся в коридор.

\- Йоко! - крикнул доктор. – Вели готовить операционную. Срочно!

Когда до слуха донесся приятный женский голос, отраженный эхом от каменных стен, доктор Нагаи вернулся к столу и принялся ощупывать живот больной. Тайко взвизгнула и проскочила, пытаясь сбросить с себя руку, причиняющую боль.

\- Подержи, - приказал он. Амэ шагнул к девушке.

Тайко распахнула глаза, в которых плескалась безумная, нечеловеческая боль, но, почувствовав, близость Амэ, его руки, бережно, но твердо держащие ее за плечи, заметно успокоилась. Юноша нахмурился. У него создавалось впечатление, что одно только его присутствие помогает ей держаться. Она так сильно в него влюблена? Совесть, проснувшаяся так  некстати, решила помучить Амэ, нашептывая ласково-издевательским тоном всякие гадости:   «Захотелось с ней поиграться? И что? Довольна ли теперь твоя душенька?». Но разве виноват Амэ в произошедшем?

\- Она поправится?

\- Трудно сказать, - отозвался доктор, отходя от девушки. Предварительный осмотр он закончил, и теперь вытирал руки, испачканные темной, почти черной кровью. - Но я постараюсь ей помочь. В произошедшем есть доля и моей вины.

Последние слова доктора заставили удивленно вскинуть голову и требовательно воззриться на Нагаи, но тот, старый плут, который никогда не сообщал больше необходимого, сделал вид, что не замечает взгляда Амэ.

\- Я пойду готовиться к операции, - смена темы -  одна из действенных уловок, чтобы уйти от нежелательного разговора. - Когда девушку твою заберут, оставайся здесь. Есть кое-что, о чем тебе нужно знать.

Это обещание обнадеживало.

\- Хорошо.

\- И пошли кого-нибудь домой за одеждой и экипажем. Не стоит светиться, расхаживая в таком виде, - доктор кивнул на наряд Амэ.

С этими словами Нагаи вышел, а юноша вернулся к столу, на котором лежала Тайко. Амэ тихо вздохнул и потянулся погладить девушку по щеке. «Все будет хорошо», - мысленно успокаивал он себя. Доктор Нагаи о ней позаботится. Старик умеет творить чудеса, и сегодня он сотворит еще одно.

В кабинет вошло несколько человек в светло-зеленых халатах. С собой они привезли каталку. Статный мужчина бросил беглый взгляд на Амэ, а затем легко поднял Тайко на руки и переложил ее на каталку. Смятое, окровавленное одеяло осталось лежать на столе. Амэ казалось, что запах поганой крови, испорченной йокаем, пропитал весь кабинет. От самого же юноши, наверное, разило неимоверно, хотя на нем не было ни единого пятнышка крови - все досталось многострадальному одеялу.

«Надо будет его выкинуть. Или лучше сжечь», - подумал Амэ, меряя шагами кабинет.  Юноша нервничал. Сейчас, когда у него забрали Тайко, когда Амэ не мог воочию убедиться, что она жива, он чувствовал себя прескверно, но доктору Нагаи все же доверял. Чтобы хоть как-то совладать с собой, Амэ решил найти себе занятие. Например, почитать. Но, глядя на свитки, которые хранились у доктора в кабинете, резко отпадало желание к этому занятию - Амэ не интересовала медицина, и незачем насиловать голову, читая бесконечно непонятные медицинские термины, которые попадались через слово в подобных свитках. Тогда юноша выглянул в окно, на улицу. Там неспешно бродили редкие люди, самые стойкие к жаре; иногда проезжали экипажи, медленно, лениво - зной их тоже не обошел стороной. На противоположной стороне улицы располагалось несколько магазинов и лотков с фруктами. Продавцов нигде не было видно, они все прятались в тени, изнывая от жары. Никакого движения. Скучно.

Тогда Амэ решил выйти из кабинета, свернув в тугой сверток одеяло - может быть, так оно будет меньше распространять свой отвратительный запах. Юноша неспешно вышел в холл и направился к конторке, за которым сидела памятная медсестра. Увидев Амэ, она сердито нахмурилась. Конечно, ведь он ее поставил в неловкое положение.

\- Я думаю, что между нами произошло маленькое недоразумение, - мягко улыбнулся Амэ, подойдя. Он решил использовать свое природное обаяние, чтобы  завоевать доверие медсестры.

\- Ничего, - ответила девушка все еще сердито. Это не надолго.

Амэ взглянул на бейджик, который был прикреплен к халату  медсестры. «Тосикава Йоко» - гласила надпись.

\- Вы здесь недавно работаете, да, госпожа Тосикава? - мягкие-мягкие интонации, почти мурлыкающие, успокаивающие, располаживающие.  Она не сможет долго сопротивляться.

\- Несколько недель, - неохотный ответ.

\- А, понятно, - протянул Амэ, вновь улыбнувшись. - Работа здесь беспокойная. И я искренне сожалею о том, что заставил вас поволноваться. Но знаете, у меня просто не было выбора, ведь на кон поставлена человеческая жизнь...

Амэ смотрел на нее большими честными глазами. Ничто так не подкупает и не располагает, как искренность. За долгие годы притворства юноша научился ее имитировать в совершенстве.

\- Она - ваша возлюбленная? - смягчилась медсестра.

Амэ кивнул. Не говорить же Йоко о том, что Тайко - это просто игрушка, которая согревает постель, помогает переодеваться и менять бинты. Конечно, Амэ хорошо обращался со своей «возлюбленной», ведь считал, что в ответе за нее - Тайко такая слабая и нерешительная, ей нужна опека и забота.

\- Одеяло, - Амэ показал плотный сверток. - Его бы лучше сжечь.

Медсестра брезгливо посмотрела на него, невольно сделав шаг назад.

\- Вы думаете, оно заразно? - спросила она настороженно. Девушка ведь не знала, что сказал доктор Нагаи на этот счет. Амэ на миг задумался.

\- Нет, не думаю, - йокаи не вирусы. - Просто пахнет неприятно.  Если просто выкинуть, то зловонием пропитается все вокруг.

Йоко невольно сделала глубокий вдох и немного разочарованно кивнула. Похоже, того самого зловония, исходящего от одеяла она не почувствовала. Амэ это несколько удивило - не чувствовать отвратительную вонь, невозможно!

\- Печки в подвале, - сообщила медсестра. Она уже смекнула, что в этой больнице Амэ на особом счету, и не стоит ему перечить. - К сожалению, я не могу покидать свое место надолго.

\- Ничего, я найду.

Юноша развернулся и решительно зашагал к лестнице - там был вход в подвал.

\- Поворот налево! - крикнула вслед Йоко.

Когда лестница вниз закончилась, Амэ уперся в большую, обитую железом дверь. Она была тяжелой и открывалась нехотя, со скрипом, будто не желала раскрывать секреты, спрятанные за ней. В лицо Амэ ударил жаркий и влажный воздух. Жарко здесь было потому, что даже летом была растоплена хоть одна печь - белье из инфекционного отделения либо сжигали, либо дезинфицировали в огромных котлах, отсюда и влажность. Всем своим видом подвал напоминал миниатюрный ад - жарко, влажно и темно. Окон здесь не было, а редкие фонарики на стенах горели тускло, огонь в них дрожал от сквозняка. На стенах плясали тени.

Даже если бы Йоко и можно было покидать свое место в холле, Амэ бы не стал ее винить, если бы она отказалась сюда идти. После стерильно-белых и светлых коридоров от этого места по спине бегали мурашки. Юноша взглянул на сверток в руках и вздохнул - делать нечего, надо закончить то, зачем он сюда пришел; и Амэ двинулся вперед по коридору.

У развилки, той самой, о которой предупреждала медсестра, юноша остановился и прислушался. В подвале было так-то неспокойно. Амэ мог поклясться, что слышит шелест листвы, но откуда ему здесь взяться? Тихо напевала прачка, которая кипятила белье, и ее голос, казалось бегал по стенам, точно стаи тараканов - то тут, то там. А голос у женщины оказался на редкость неприятным - скрипучим, точно дверь на входе, и каким-то потусторонне колдовским, словно и не песню она пела, а читала какое-то заклинание.

От приступа страха, накатившего так неожиданно, Амэ невольно сделал шаг назад, прижав к груди зловонный сверток. Запах его, как ни странно, отрезвил, и скоро юноша усмехался сам над собой - надо же дать воображению настолько разыграться!

 _\- Мой Повелитель... -_ звук донесся из правого коридора, а не левого, где пела прачка. - _Повелитель…_

Откуда-то вновь налетел сквозняк и принялся мучить несчастные светильники, пытаясь своим пылом затушить их. Запрыгали, заплясали на стенах уродливыми разводами тени, и коридор наполнился невыносимым гомоном. Амэ выронил сверток и заткнул уши, он не мог это слышать!

\- _Повелитель... Скоро-скоро ты будешь с нами... -_ один и тот же голос, одни и те же слова, отраженные от стен сотни раз, сливались в леденящий душу гул. Амэ боялся. Такого страха он не испытывал даже перед небесной собакой - тогда рядом был Акито.  Сейчас поддержки не было. Отчаянно хотелось увидеть кого-нибудь живого, прикоснуться к человеку из плоти и крови. А еще хотелось оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать...

Вновь запела прачка, и Амэ показалось, что он сходит с ума. Еще немного и он просто не выдержит, закричит, что есть мочи, чтобы звуками своего голоса заглушить это. Но его тело выбрало другой вариант - бег. Неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем, просто бежать, так быстро, как будто за тобой гонятся все демоны ада.

Амэ несся, не разбирая дороги, затравленно озираясь по сторонам, ведь стены, казалось сжимались, хотели раздавить его. Шелест не прошел: листва, насекомые,  шарканье, скрип - все это сливалось и гудело, гудело, гудело.

Тупик оказался неожиданным, и Амэ от отчаяния ударился о влажную стену, выросшую перед ним, и заскулил, сползая вниз, к полу. Руками он пытался заткнуть уши, но это помогало мало. Звуки все равно просачивались.

_\- Тени умеют разговаривать. Я слышу их, мама, - в памяти всплыла невероятно четкая и яркая картина. Маленький Амэ, еще до того самого Канто Мацури, еще до потери памяти._

_\- Не говори глупостей! - разозлилась Амако. Щеку обожгло болью - так мама подкрепляла свои слова и учила неразумную «дочь». - Никогда больше я не хочу этого слышать!_

_Амэ больше об этом и не заикался, но тени от этого разговаривать не перестали._

Чуткий слух? Почему Амэ решил, что это именно он? Почему он решил забить о том, о чем так хорошо знал в детстве? Ведь он давно заметил, что его слух обостряется в темноте. Ночью он может слышать людские разговоры даже с бараков слуг.

Тени говорили...

Страх неожиданно схлынул, оставив после себя слабость, дрожащие коленки и опустошение. Это всего лишь тени. Здесь сквозняки и тусклый свет - вполне благоприятные условия для их существования. Поэтому их так много, и они голосят наперебой, воспроизводя подслушанные слова. Ничего страшного. Даже глупо - настолько испугаться.

И в тот момент, когда Амэ выпрямился, поднялся на ноги, держась за стену, ведь на собственные ноги он еще не мог полагаться, загремели цепи. Юноша быстро повернул голову и встретился с  горящими, точно двумя угольками в темноте, глазами. В этих глазах не было ничего человеческого. И они даже отдаленно не напоминали глаза ками.

Вновь зазвенели цепи, и к решетке с толстыми металлическими прутьями вышло из тьмы _нечто_. Длинные синие волосы у существа были спутаны. Они росли от макушки, открывая высокий лоб и блестящий череп, обтянутый нежно-розовой кожей, до плеч - задняя сторона шеи казалась заросшей. У существа был птичий клюв, который сейчас находился в приоткрытом состоянии, из него свисал длинный, доходящий почти до пояса, ярко-красный, извивающийся, словно змея, язык. За спиной беспокойно шевелились, будто жили собственной жизнью, два кожистых черных крыла. На них нежным белым пушком росли редкие волоски. Помимо крыльев у существа  были и руки. К ним из темного угла шли белые тонкие трубки, вставленные в вены. Ноги у существа были птичьи, но покрытые блестящей чешуей. На них и висели кандалы, которыми гремело существо.

«Тенгу», - понял Амэ. Глядя на эту уродливую ошибку природы трудно говорить о том, что они являются родственниками небесным собакам. Небесные собаки по-своему красивы. Эти - нет.

\- Же-ертва! - протянул тенгу, сильнее вжимаясь в прутья клетки, чтобы быть ближе к Амэ. Юноша невольно отшатнулся. - Подойти, не бойся... Я так голоден! Ты вкусно пахнешь...

Подходить у Амэ желания не возникало никакого. Было желание спасаться бегством и забыть об этом кошмаре навсегда, но... Если он такой трус, если боится всех этих тварей, то как он станет Сейто Аши? Страх надо перебороть!

\- Я не буду тебя убивать, нет... Только съем руку или ногу... - существо воззрилось на юношу голодным взглядом. Так на него еще никогда не смотрели - как на кусок мяса, как на пищу. - Все-таки ногу, - решило существо. - Она больше.

Амэ заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться. Тварь в клетке, выглядит, конечно, не совсем лицеприятно, но потерпеть можно. Тем более юношу очень заинтересовало обращение «жертва». Хорхе ведь тоже об этом говорил.

\- Жертва? - спросил Амэ. - Кто это?

\- Она... - тенгу блаженно прикрыл глаза, и в его голосе послышались мечтательные интонации, - вкусно пахнет... Ее мясо - самое нежное... же-ертва...

Похоже, с этого существа ничего полезного не вытянешь, кроме описаний собственных гастрономических пристрастий.

\- Иди же сюда! - продолжило бормотать существо, его голос был невнятным и неприятно резал слух - голосовые связки тенгу не сильно приспособлены к мелодичной речи людей Империи Тэнка. - Иди! Чтобы я быстрее тебя съел!

Амэ не спешил подходить. Заверение стать чьим-то обедом его не очень радовало.

\- Давай же! - нетерпеливо. - А то скоро-скоро ты испортишься...

\- Испорчусь? - заинтересовался Амэ.

\- Да-а-а, - хрипло протянуло существо. - Мясо станет жестким, невкусным, несъедобным. Скоро-скоро. Так что не мешкай, иди!

Нетерпеливо зазвенели цепи. Тенгу схватился за прутья решетки и принялся дергать за них, пытаясь выломать. Амэ с опасением осмотрел устройство темницы твари, и, убедившись, что ее не так плохо разрушить, немного успокоился.

\- Почему мясо станет невкусным? - не оставлял попытки что-то узнать юноша.

\- Мясо... испортится, - вновь заладило существо, точно заевшая пластинка. - Ко мне... подойди же!

Последние слова были сказаны почти с отчаянием, и Амэ с отвращением отметил, что на красных глазах тенгу выступили слезы. Решив, что ничего путного от твари ему не добиться, юноша развернулся и зашагал прочь - ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось выбраться из этих проклятых подземелий на солнечный свет. От гомона теней, от пережитого страха и шока, у него раскалывалась голова. Хотелось оказаться под открытым небом и вздохнуть полной грудью, а здесь Амэ просто задыхался.

\- Постой! Куда же ты?! - завопил тенгу тоном обманутого ребенка. Юноша на его голос никак не отреагировал. Видя это, тварь заверещала, странно защелкала клювом, а потом злобно выплюнула:

\- Скоро придет Повелитель. Он отомстит за меня. Он убьет тебя! Он убьет вас всех!

Амэ остановился. Повернув голову, он бросил взгляд через плечо на тенгу. Тварь отчаянно ломала клетку, пытаясь вырваться на свободу.

\- Повелитель убьет всех! Каждому из вас вырвет сердце!

 Нет, слушать эти вопли было выше сил Амэ. Может быть, зря он уходит; может быть, стоит попробовать порасспросить тварь о «повелителе» подробнее, но юноша чувствовал, что у него просто нет на это сил. Ему нужен воздух. Ему нужно небо. Амэ ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее покинуть это ужасное место.

Покинув подвал, юноша поднялся по лестнице и уселся на ступеньках напротив окна. Некоторое время он просто сидел и смотрел на небо, хватая открытым ртом воздух слишком большими глотками, давясь и кашляя. Голова кружилась от переизбытка кислорода, она требовала немного притормозить, успокоиться, но Амэ не мог. Ему казалось, что с каждым выдохом вместе с воздухом из него выходит яд и грязь, которой он нахватался там, внизу, пока общался с отвратительным тенгу. Зачем его держат в подвале? Да еще и в больнице? Таких тварей уничтожать надо!

Посидев еще немного, Амэ решил вернуться в кабинет Нагаи и уже там окончательно приходить в себя. Здесь - слишком неподходящее место. Здесь он у всех на виду. А Амэ не мог позволить выставлять напоказ свои слабости.

\- Что-то вы долго, - заметила Тосикава, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Амэ. - С вами все в порядке? Вы так бледны...

\- Все нормально. В подвале слишком жарко и душно, - объяснил юноша. - Я, пожалуй, вернусь в кабинет доктора Нагаи. Операция ведь еще не закончилась?

\- Нет. Но думаю, уже скоро.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - слабо улыбнулся Амэ и пошел по направлению кабинета доктора. Он старался идти ровно и уверенно, чтобы никто не смог заподозрить его в том, что у него дрожат коленки, а проклятые ноги готовы в любой момент подвести.

«Давно у меня не было такого паршивого дня», - подумал Амэ.

А в кабинете все еще стоял неприятный запах крови Тайко. Юноша поморщился, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. Он подобрал ноги и обнял колени. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на кусочек неба, которое показывало распахнутое окно. Взгляд в открытое небо Амэ всегда успокаивал. 

***

**17 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**клиника доктора Нагаи**

 

Доктор Нагаи вернулся, когда Амэ задремал. К привычному запаху поганой крови добавились запахи мыла, каких-то резко пахнущих трав и лекарств. Амэ поморщился, еще сквозь сон, машинально фиксируя слухом, что доктор прошел к своему столу и сел. Нагаи знал, что Амэ его слышит, и скоро проснется.

Юноша глубоко вдохнул, открывая глаза. От долгого сидения в одной позе, затекли ноги. Было едва ли не блаженством вытянуть их. Потерев глаза, Амэ обратил внимание на уставшее лицо доктора Нагаи и задал наиболее интересующий его вопрос:

\- Как она?

\- Жить будет. Мы успели в последний момент. Йокай выгрыз только матку, до остальных органов добраться не успел.

Все-таки это был йокай. Амэ оказался прав, природное чутье его не обмануло.

\- Детей, конечно, у нее теперь не будет, - вынес свой вердикт Нагаи.

Амэ вздохнул. Ему было жаль Тайко.

Доктор Нагаи устало потер виски.

\- Амэ, в случившемся есть часть моей вины, - юноша недоуменно уставился на собеседника, он совершенно не мог понять, причем здесь доктор. - Есть кое-что, что я должен был сказать тебе, но из-за некоторых обстоятельств решил, что это подождет.

\- О чем вы? - оправдания Нагаи пугали.

\- Твой недуг, понимаешь? - нет, Амэ решительно ничего не понимал. Причем здесь это? - Ты ведь спал с этой девочкой, да?

Юноша кивнул, задумчиво хмурясь.

\- У тебя редкая форма родовой болезни. Из-за нее тебе нельзя иметь интимные отношения с женщинами. Со всеми, с кем ты вступишь в контакт, будет случаться то же, что и с этой девочкой...

Слова доктора медленно доходили до сознания. Голова отозвалась резкой болью, и Амэ схватился за нее, наклоняясь к полу, запуская пальцы в волосы. Его вина. С Тайко это случилось по его вине!

Амэ некоторое время сидел неподвижно, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пол. Он пытался осознать и принять происходящее. Трудно было поверить во все это. Утробно зарычав от злости, юноша заговорил:

\- Почему вы не сказали об этом раньше?

\- Ты так ревностно хранил свой секрет, - виновато ответил доктор. - Я не думал, что ты с кем-то вступишь в интимную связь. Это моя ошибка, я забыл, что значит быть молодым.

Амэ зло хмыкнул. И поднял голову. В его глазах горела решимость вытянуть с этого прохвоста всю правду. И пусть только попробует что-то скрыть!

\- Что это за «недуг» такой, а? Почему из-за него рождаются йокаи?

Доктор не ожидал такого напора, но и не ответить он не мог.

\- Сказать точно не могу. Версий много. Одна из них - в роду Сарумэ были йокаи.

Отличная новость! Амэ еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько «ошибкой природы», как сейчас, а поводов в прошлом у него было немало - мама постаралась. И хоть Нагаи отводил взгляд, вряд ли он врал - та околесица, которую нес недавно тенгу, более ли менее приобрела смысл.

\- Вы сказали, что с возрастом это пройдет, - надавил Амэ.

\- Да, - согласился доктор. - Но только насчет ран на груди.

\- То есть, даже когда раны перестанут появляться, мне все равно нельзя иметь дела с женщинами?

\- Совершенно верно.

Это какая-то шутка. Полный бред. Нет, это сон. Амэ пришел с подвала, уснул на кресле и теперь ему все это снится. Потому что все сказанное не может быть правдой. Не может такого быть, что тварь, подобная виденному сегодня тенгу, была у него в роду. Но с другой стороны становится понятно, отчего Амако закатила такую истерику, когда впервые увидела раны на груди Амэ... К счастью тогда удалось ее убедить, что весь этот ужас ей приснился.

\- Мои братья... кто-нибудь из них?.. - Амэ должен был знать.

\- Нет. С ними все в порядке. Только ты.

Юноша усмехнулся.

\- Вот повезло-то.

\- Амэ, тебе надо понять, что любые интимные связи с женщинами, недопустимы. Твое семя оно не такое, как у других людей. Хватит маленькой капли, невидимой невооруженным глазом, чтобы привести к нежелательным последствиям. Даже попадание на кожу опасно - впитается, попадет в кровь, а там - в матку. Так что придется соблюдать меры предосторожности.

После этих слов Амэ почувствовал себя не просто больным, а заразным. И доктор не хотел ему об этом говорить! Да за такое старика придушить надо!

\- Мне все ясно, спасибо, - сердито процедил сквозь зубы Амэ. Его тон не укрылся от доктора, и Нагаи в ответ только устало вздохнул.

\- Как долго продлится выздоровление Тайко?

\- Около недели, - охотно ответил доктор, он был рад перемене темы. - Сейчас она спит.

Это даже хорошо.

\- Позвольте мне увидеть ее.

Доктор долгое время смотрел на Амэ, решая, стоит ему позволять увидеть девушку, которая была только после операции, а потом обреченно вздохнул и согласно закивал.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли через несколько стеклянных дверей. За ними было потрясающе чисто, почти стерильно, а неприятные запахи здесь усиливались, становясь почти невыносимыми. Выражение лица Амэ приобрело такое выражение, что от одного только взгляда юноши могло скиснуть парное молоко.

Тайко лежала в небольшой светлой палате, оплетенная трубками. Ее лицо почти сливалось с белыми простынями, а яркие рыжие волосы на их фоне резали глаза. Амэ несмело шагнул к ней, наклонился. Девушка выглядела спокойной и спящей - много раз он видел ее такой, но сейчас ее сон был глубже обычного, ведь ресницы не дрожали. При дыхании неспешно вздымалась грудь. Амэ думал, что после всего пережитого, Тайко будет выглядеть хуже, но доктор Нагаи умел творить чудеса. Девушка казалась выздоравливающей, и от нее больше не пахло поганой кровью.

Амэ грустно усмехнулся, вдруг осознав, откуда у него такое острое обоняние и зрение, от чего он слышит голоса теней, когда как остальные - нет. Сегодня все стало на свои места.

Юноша поднял руку, хотел коснуться лица Тайко, но вдруг передумал, испугавшись, что может ей навредить. Никогда в жизни он не прикоснется ни к одной девушке. Никто не заслуживает той участи, что выпала Тайко. Амэ бросил прощальный взгляд на девушку и вышел из палаты. Доктор последовал за ним.

Остановившись у входа, юноша устало вздохнул и тяжело привалился к прохладной стене, прикрывая глаза. Сегодня он искренне жалел, что появился на свет. Лучше бы этого никогда не случалось. Нагаи молчал. Он понимал чувства Амэ.

\- Скажите, доктор, - он ответит еще на один вопрос, никуда не денется, - что за ужас вы прячете в подвале?

\- Ты его видел? - немало удивился Нагаи.

\- Не мог не поздороваться с «родственником», - сарказм Амэ сочился ядом и горечью.

Доктор нахмурился, поджав губы.

\- Из его крови делаются многие полезные вакцины и противоядия. Но кровь должна быть обязательно свежей, взятой не больше часа назад, иначе все полезные свойства сходят на нет.

\- Понятно.

Амэ отлепился от стены и побрел к выходу. Пора возвращаться домой. Скоро проснется мама, она не должна ничего знать. А еще нужно заткнуть слуг. Впрочем, Амэ скоро узнал, что последняя проблема решилась сама собой. После случившегося слуги сами сделали нелепые выводы о том, что в принцессе просыпаются качества, присущие настоящему Воину-Тени Аши, потому она себя так повела. Люди часто не замечают ничего дальше своего носа - в который раз убедился Амэ. 


	5. История четвертая: Когти предательства

**История четвертая**

**Когти предательства**

 

**24 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**особняк Сарумэ**

 

\- В моей комнате в маленьком сундуке лежит свиток с печатью дома Кумэ. Принеси мне его, - приказала Амако, глядя на Амэ.

Юноша церемонно поклонился и грациозно выплыл из комнаты, недоумевая, почему за свитком мама посылает его, а не кого-нибудь из слуг. Впрочем, Амэ был совсем не против сходить за ним, ведь давно уяснил: чем дальше находишься от Амако, тем спокойнее.

Амэ прошел в комнату, в которой тонко пахло сладкими духами мамы, неестественными и отталкивающими. Этот запах ассоциировался у юноши с болью, ведь, когда Амако наказывала свою нерадивую «дочь», она всегда подходила так близко, что можно было различить ее духи. Амэ чуть поморщился и двинулся к маленькому сундуку, стоящему у стены. Свиток лежал сверху, мон дома Кумэ на нем сразу бросался в глаза. Кроме самого свитка в сундуке лежал чистый пергамент, несколько коробок с кистями и небольшая круглая шкатулка. Последняя Амэ заинтересовала, и юноша протянул руку и вытащил на свет.

Коричневое дерево под пальцами было теплым и гладким. Амэ повертел коробку в руках и, не найдя никаких опознавательных знаков, свинтил крышку. Внутри оказались белила.[A1]  И это озадачило юношу. Во-первых, Амако никогда белилами не пользовалась, считая их вульгарными и подходящими только женщинам легкого поведения да старухам, которым стоит замазывать свои старческие пятна и морщины. В свои сорок три года Амако считала себя еще слишком молодой, чтобы пользоваться белилами. Во-вторых, они должны находиться в отделении для остальной косметики, а не в сундуке, доверху наполненном письменными принадлежностями.

Решив, что белила - это очередная «странность» матери, Амэ закрыл крышку и положил коробку назад, взял свиток и принялся спускаться вниз.

« _Что ты здесь делаешь?»_ \- недовольно спросила тень голосом Амако. Сейчас был день, и поэтому тени разговаривали вяло, будто ленясь, и расслышать их не получалось четко, поэтому некоторые слова искажались, приходилось додумывать по смыслу.

_«У нас создалось впечатление, что ты забыла о нас. Я пришла напомнить»._

Второй женский голос был смутно знакомым. Амэ напряженно нахмурился, силясь вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Пока не получалось.

_«Я не собираюсь говорить об этом в моем доме»._

_«Боишься, что тебя подслушают?»_

Имубэ Бенихиме! - всплыло имя гостьи мамы. Мать Кунимити и жена Главы рода Имубэ. Точно! Как он мог забыть?

 _«Совершенно верно»,_ \- согласилась Амако. Она знала о том, какой у Амэ слух.

Юноша, поняв, что уже прошло довольно много времени, и Амако вот-вот заподозрит неладное, двинулся к задвинутым дверям рабочего кабинета матери. Он присел на колени и несмело позвал Амако, давая понять, что стоит за тонкими перегородками.

Мама разрешила войти. Едва раздвинув фусума, Амэ обратил внимание на женщину в дорогом кимоно вызывающе красного цвета. Ее темные густые волосы были распущены, а рот накрашен алой помадой. Бенихиме была старше мамы, но выглядела она неестественно молодо. На лице почти не было морщин, кожа ухоженная и гладкая – будто ей на двадцать лет меньше, чем на самом деле.

\- Твоя дочь, - в улыбке матери Кунимити было что-то хищное. - Она хорошеет с каждым днем.

Амэ поздоровался с женщиной и посмотрел на маму. Та выглядела недовольной, и что совсем странно - нервничала. Юноша вдруг испугался, что у нее начнется очередной приступ сумасшествия, но глаза ее по-прежнему оставались глубокого синего цвета, в них не было и намека на безумие.

\- Тебе не кажется, что она пошла в Масуру? - спросила Бенихиме. - На тебя она не слишком похожа.

Амако пожала плечами с деланным равнодушием, а мать Кунимити приблизилась к Амэ и взяла за подбородок, заглядывая в лицо. В глазах мелькнул хищный огонек, и юноша едва совладал с собой, чтобы не отстраниться. Вместо этого он обворожительно улыбнулся и ответил.

\- Цвет глаз и волос - от отца, но губы и нос мне достались от матери, - произнес Амэ.

Большой палец, аккуратно покрашенный вишневого цвета лаком, коснулся его губ и настойчиво провел по ним. Амэ едва подавил порыв укусить за него. Он не ожидал, что эта женщина позволит себе подобное, да еще и при Амако. Хотя, раньше он тесно не общался с госпожой Имубэ и никаких определенных выводов относительно ее характера сделать не мог.

\- Действительно.

Амэ не нравилось ее поведение. Она вела себя как императрица, которой можно все. И пусть Бенихиме - жена Главы рода Имубэ, мама ведь наследная принцесса и социальный статус у нее выше. Так почему Амако не ставила ее на место?

\- Какая красота! - восхитилась женщина, от ее близости и тяжелых духов Амэ задыхался, но продолжал вежливо улыбаться, боясь вмешиваться, толком не разобравшись в ситуации. - Будет жаль, если она угаснет.

\- Ей только семнадцать, - недовольно отозвалась Амако. - Ей пока это не грозит.

\- Красота цветет не долго, и угасает слишком стремительно.

Бенихиме шагнула прочь от Амэ. Тот невольно перевел дыхание, ощущая облегчение. Мать застыла мраморным изваянием, что для нее было совсем не характерно.

\- Я знаю секрет, как ее сохранить, - таинственно произнесла госпожа Имубэ. - Могу подсказать. Хочешь?

Амэ поднес к лицу руку, закрываясь широким рукавом кимоно. Это покажет его скромность и уважение к старшим.

\- Ничего ты ей подсказывать не станешь! – наконец, вмешалась Амако. В ее голосе прозвенели первые истеричные нотки. - Амэ еще слишком молода для твоих игр!

Бенихиме засмеялась, и юноше показалось, что кровь стынет в жилах. Эти двое… они обе не в своем уме!

\- Ты смеешь мне перечить? - осведомилась она, явно разозлившись. Ее речь была четкой, она чеканила каждое слово, и в голосе звучал металл.

В ответ Амако вздернула подбородок.

Женщины некоторое время сверлили друг друга взглядами. Напряжение повисло такое, хоть ножом режь. В какой-то момент Амэ стало казаться, что они набросятся друг на друга. Амако смотрела с неприкрытой ненавистью во взгляде, а Бенихиме злилась и некрасиво кривила накрашенные алым губы. Сейчас она казалась едва ли не уродливой, ядовитой гадюкой, и не вызывала ничего, кроме отвращения. Амэ хотелось, чтобы она убралась из их дома, чтобы не пачкала ничего одним своим присутствием.

\- Я смею тебе перечить! - нарушила тишину Амако. - Потому что я - наследная принцесса древнего и уважаемого рода. А ты - никто!

\- Значит, ты отрекаешься? - прошипела Бенихиме.

\- Отрекаюсь, - подтвердила Амако. - Ни мне, ни моей дочери не нужно то, что ты предлагаешь.

Мать Кунимити бросила на Амэ заинтересованный взгляд.

\- Род Имубэ и род Сарумэ связаны много веков подряд... И ты хочешь разорвать эту связь?

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: наследным принцем является Кунимити, и он давно дал понять, что под твое влияние попадать не собирается! - возразила мать.

Амэ не нравилась улыбка Бенихиме, слишком уж самодовольной она была. Ему не нравился ее взгляд - в нем горело торжество.

\- Так ты еще не в курсе последних новостей, да? На днях из Академии Аши пришел приказ, подписанный самим Хатиманом, о том, что вместо Кунимити наследницей рода следует назначить мою дорогую Каору... - Бенихиме сделала эффектную паузу, чтобы смысл ее слов дошел до всех присутствующих.

Сказать, что Амэ был поражен, - это ничего не сказать. В голове роилось столько вопросов, что казалось, она вот-вот не выдержит и лопнет. Кунимити, этот оболтус, йокай его побери, больше не наследный  принц! Рихард... что он там думает?

\- Пусть так, - решительно произнесла Амако. - Но от своего решения я не отступлюсь!

\- Потом не плачь, и прощения не проси! - прошипела Бенихиме и, круто развернувшись, гордо покинула комнату.

Несколько минут стояла гробовая тишина. Амэ боялся пошевелиться или посмотреть на мать. Он боялся увидеть тот самый взгляд, который говорит о приближении приступа сумасшествия. Наконец, застывшая, точно истукан, Амако пошевелилась и взглянула на Амэ. Тот несмело поднял голову.

\- Иди в свою комнату, - приказала она.

Было бы сейчас сущим самоубийством перечить матери, поэтому юноша спешно подобрал полы кимоно и помчался к себе. Оттуда, где находилась Амако, послышался звон бьющийся посуды и треск. 

*** 

Сидеть в своей комнате и ничего не делать, было выше сил Амэ. Любопытство, подстегнутое посещением Бенихиме, распирало юношу, он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не выскочить на улицу и не побежать искать Кунимити, дабы прояснить происходящее. Но нужно было подождать, пока мама успокоится, и только тогда выходить. К сожалению, здравый смысл и терпение - вещи разные, но первый все же крепко держал Амэ в пределах комнаты, а отсутствие второго заставляло метаться, точно зверю в клетке.

Итак, как Амэ и Кунимити встретиться? Отправлять записку с просьбой о рандеву нельзя: слишком подозрительно и неприлично. Остается только один выход - добраться до него через кого-то из братьев.  Канске дома не было, зато Макетаро отсыпался после очередной буйной попойки. Его-то и стоит потеребить.

Амэ остановился и, задержав дыхание, прислушался. Голоса Амако слышно не было, пожалуй, стоило выйти в разведку. Осторожно раздвинув фусума, юноша высунул голову в коридор и воровато огляделся. У комнаты Амако дежурил старик Седзиро. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Его глаза были прикрыты. По ровному дыханию Амэ понял, что старик задремал, и если ступать осторожно и тихо, то можно сбежать незамеченным. Главное, чтобы в этот момент не заворочалась Амако. Старик всегда просыпался, стоило наследной принцессе издать какой-нибудь звук. Этим Седзиро напоминал Амэ беспокойную мамашу, которая пробудится сразу, как только ее дитятя откроет глаза. 

Юноша осторожно прокрался по коридору, спустился вниз по лестнице. Его путь лежал в другой конец дома, где находились спальни братьев.

Макетаро спал шумно. Он лежал на спине с приоткрытым ртом и похрапывал. По всей комнате распространился резкий запах перегара, который заставил Амэ скривиться и мысленно пообещать провести беседу с братом о вреде саке.

Так, половина дела сделана, осталось только разбудить Макетаро.

Амэ решительно приблизился к футону, и, опустившись на колени, потянулся к лицу и зажал брату нос. Тот зафыркал, замотал головой, вырываясь, но не проснулся. Брат просто перевернулся на бок, едва не зацепив Амэ конечностями. Юноша успел отклониться и как следствие - выпустил зажатый нос из пальцев. Макетаро почавкал и продолжил дрыхнуть мирным пьяным сном. Амэ тяжело вздохнул и принялся трясти брата за плечи, чуть приподняв.

\- А? Что ты от меня хочешь, красотка? - протянул Макетаро, приоткрыв глаза.

\- Просыпайся, олух! Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!

В подтверждение своих слов Амэ хорошенько встряхнул брата.

\- Амэ? - немного удивленно.

\- А ты кого здесь увидеть хотел? - зло огрызнулся тот и толкнул Макетаро вниз. Тот упал на постель и застонал, ведь чувствительно приложился буйной головой. Наблюдая за мучениями брата, Амэ ощущал некоторое удовлетворение.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - тихо спросил Макетаро. Его язык все еще плохо слушался.

\- Очень хороший вопрос, - Амэ сверкнул глазами. - В кои-то веки мне понадобилась твоя помощь.

Макетаро так удивился сказанному, что поднялся, болезненно кривясь, и шумно почесал подбородок, заросший щетиной.

\- И какая же?

\- Мне срочно нужно увидеться с Кунимити.

Брат долгое время смотрел на Амэ, будто пытаясь решить, шутит он или все-таки говорит правду.

\- Забудь об этом.

А вот это интересно.

\- Почему?

\- Он в запое уже три дня. Не просыхает. Я сначала с ним пил, а потом решил, что больше не могу, и сбежал.

В запое, значит. Почему-то Амэ казалось, что он знал причину такого поведения Кунимити. В любом случае, поговорить с ним надо. Хорошо бы еще добраться до Хорхе и задать ему пару вопросов насчет решения Рихарда. Да только как это сделать?

\- А вот это уже его проблемы, - промурлыкал Амэ.

Макетаро вздрогнул от тона юноши. Он не скрывал, что порой приходит в ужас от своей маленькой милой «сестренки».

\- Ты отвезешь меня к нему, - Амэ посмотрел на брата. Тот спешно замотал головой, кривясь от боли. - Почему?

\- Сестренка, он в борделе. Тебе туда дорога закрыта. А выходить оттуда он отказывается наотрез.

«Вот блудная пьянь!» - почти ласково выругался Амэ в своих мыслях.

\- Для меня нет ничего невозможного.

Макетаро вздохнул.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - обреченно пробурчал брат. Он знал, что если Амэ втемяшилось что-то в голову, то лучше поспешить это выполнить, иначе будет очень-очень плохо.

Амэ ослепительно улыбнулся. Он понял, что снова добился своего. Теперь, осталось придумать, как пробраться в этот проклятый бордель. Внезапно накатил приступ веселья от мысли, что было бы с Акито, узнай он, куда собирается его возлюбленная сестра!

\- Собирайся, - сказал Амэ. - Мы едем к Кунимити.

Макетаро знал, что умоляющий взгляд его сестра просто проигнорирует. И какая муха ее укусила?

 

***

**24 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Квартал Есивара**

 

Пробраться в бордель оказалось несложно. Особенно, если этот бордель дорогой. Все что нужно: это ярко накраситься и повязать пояс-оби узлом спереди - дать понять всем окружающим, что являешься куртизанкой. Только дорогой шелк кимоно и высокомерный взгляд мог спутать все карты, но Амэ придумал относительно правдоподобную легенду о том, что является «фавориткой» самого Императора и возвращается в столицу из монастыря, где пытался замолить грехи.

\- Вы надолго к нам? - толстая, старая и размалеванная хозяйка нужного борделя смотрела на Амэ, как на чудо, спустившееся с небес. Слова «Император» и звон золотых монет отмели все подозрения и заставили едва ли не пылко полюбить прекрасную гостью.

\- На одну ночь, - высокомерно ответил Амэ. - Я не могу и дальше заставлять ждать своего господина.

Хозяйка с сожалением закивала. Ей хотелось вытрясти побольше денег.

\- И все же это место слишком шумное. Вам стоило остановиться в гостинице, там спокойнее, - произнесла женщина.

Амэ мысленно фыркнул. Он понял, что таким образом его пытаются разговорить и узнать, почему приличной гостинице он предпочел бордель. Что ж, вражескую разведку легко запутать.

\- Я не люблю тишину. К тому же, только здесь мою красоту оценят по достоинству и не дадут заскучать.

Сзади сдавленно закашлялся Макетаро. По «легенде» он вроде как посоветовал «бедной девушке» место, где можно переночевать. Амэ обернулся и бросил на брата холодный взгляд. Тот сразу же замолчал.

\- Тогда вы пришли по адресу, госпожа, - щербато улыбнулась хозяйка заведения.

Бордель не был пустым. Под вечер в нем собралось  много народа самых разных мастей - сыновья богачей, преуспевающие торговцы, знать, сбежавшая от жен. Само здание было большим - огромный холл, где на полу пили и играли в азартные игры мужчины; и второй этаж с множеством отдельных комнат специально для тех, кто хочет уединения. Амэ сразу смекнул, что Кунимити находится где-то наверху. Туда-то ему и нужно.

Внизу много курили, и поэтому сизый дым, точно туман оседал вниз, густой и неприятный. Мужчины играли в карты, громко спорили. Некоторые отвлекались на Амэ, и свистели ему вслед, и юноша обворожительно улыбался. Быть в центре внимания ему сейчас нравилось. Он хорошо играл свою роль, посылая призывные взгляды или застенчиво прикусывая губу. Кто-то, совсем захмелевший бросался ему в ноги, умоляя почтить вниманием, но хозяйка заведения грубо расталкивала всех, кто вставал на их пути. Она громко и смачно материлась, а Амэ улыбался и делал вид, что большая часть этих слов ему знакома. Макетаро, полностью проснувшийся, но все еще с жуткой головной болью, старался не отставать. Выглядел брат напряженным и едва ли не вспотевшим - осознание того, что его сестра явилась в неподобающее место, расслаблению и спокойствию не способствовали.

\- Могу я попросить вас об одном одолжении, дорогая? - поинтересовался Амэ у хозяйки, когда они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь уже не было захмелевших искателей счастья, но шум, доносящийся снизу, оставался достаточно громким.

\- Все что хотите, - услужливо отозвалась та.

Амэ хотелось брезгливо скривиться. Эта старуха за деньги будет ноги облизывать, стоит только попросить.

\- Перед сном я бы хотела выпить немного подогретого сливового вина. Долгая дорога так утомляет... - Амэ притворно вздохнул с выражением смертельной усталости на лице.

\- Конечно-конечно, - согласилась хозяйка.

Амэ поднялся на последнюю ступень и обернулся к Макетаро.

\- Господин Сарумэ, - мягко и заискивающе, - составите мне компанию?

Брат покраснел и залился краской. Амэ, довольный своим представлением, внутренне возликовал.

\- О... да... я составлю... вам компанию, - заикается, как на первом свидании, право же!

\- А будем только мы вдвоем? Как скучно! - Амэ надул губки.

Пока хозяйка не видела, юноша зыркнул на брата, чтобы спустить с небес на землю. Тот от такой перемены едва не подавился воздухом.

\- Где-то здесь отдыхает мой друг...

\- Правда? - Амэ величественно приподнял бровь.

\- Он из знатного рода. Наследный принц! - Макетаро стал входить в роль и попытался схватить Амэ  за руку и поцеловать, но юноша ловко увернулся и дал сложенным веером брату по рукам. - Он достоин вашей компании!

\- Хм...

\- Он здесь давно, госпожа, - хриплый прокуренный голос хозяйки резал по ушам. - Возможно, он уже не в том состоянии, чтобы кого-то развлекать.

Амэ отвернулся от Макетаро и одарил старуху нетерпеливым взглядом капризной избалованной девочки.

\- Я все равно хочу его увидеть!

Сомнений никаких - его желания бросятся выполнять!

Хозяйка обреченно вздохнула и покачала головой. С тихим: «Потом не жалуйтесь» двинулась по коридору. Амэ направился за ней.

Со второго этажа хорошо просматривался весь холл. Сверху люди казались муравьями бесконечно копошащимися за своими столиками. Кто-то заметил, что Амэ смотрит на них, и засвистел. Другие мужчины сразу стали поднимать головы, недовольно заныли девушки, оставленные без внимания. Амэ улыбнулся и взмахнул рукой, давая понять, что польщен  интересом к своей персоне.

\- Где ты такому научилась? - шепнул Макетаро, подошедший сзади.

\- Кто знает, - с загадочной улыбкой ответил Амэ, а затем повернулся и отправился догонять хозяйку заведения.

Остановившись у бледно-желтых фусума с изображением нежных ветвей деревьев с редкими осенними листьями, женщина серьезно посмотрела на Амэ. Юноша понял, что его вновь станут отговаривать, и решил стоять до конца. К тому же было интересно, какие приведет доводы хозяйка не в пользу Кунимити. То, что он волочится за каждой юбкой? Ничего нового, все известно доселе.

\- Если вы хотите любви втроем, то здесь есть гораздо более достойные кандидаты, - сказала хозяйка.

Амэ внутренне засмеялся. Здесь целый бордель «более достойных кандидатов», к тому же с них можно будет стрясти оплату за столь интересно проведенную ночь. С Кунимити и Макетаро ей ничего не светит, она это уже поняла.

\- Меня устраивает наследный принц, - Амэ щелкнул веером, раскрывая его, и принялся им обмахиваться.

Женщина бросила недоверчивый взгляд на Макетаро, а затем приблизилась к Амэ и торопливо зашептала:

\- Именно _этот_ наследный принц может вас сильно разочаровать.

\- Почему же? - немного отстраняясь, Амэ не нравилась близость этой женщины.

\- Есть подозрения, что он не мужчина.

\- Как это? - юноша заинтересованно наклонился к женщине, закрывая лица обоих от глаз Макетаро веером со сказочными птицами.

\- Ну знаете, госпожа... У мужчин такое бывает, только когда они постарше. А тут такой молодой, бедный мальчик...

Кажется, Амэ стал понимать, о чем идет речь.

\- У него проблемы с мужской силой? - сделал вывод он, и хозяйка борделя согласно кивнула. - Что навело вас на эту мысль?

Амэ недоуменно хмурился и пытливо глядел на женщину. Та, казалось, была довольна.

\- Девочки мои рассказывали. Он их вызывает к себе, только тискает, но никогда не позволяет себя ни раздеть, ни поцеловать. Ведет себя хуже старика!

А вот это уже интересно... Более чем. Имубэ Кунимити, оказывается, - личность донельзя загадочная. Кстати, может, из-за отсутствия мужской силы Рихард приказал поменять наследника рода Имубэ? Кунимити-то только тискать может, а сам свой род продолжить не в состоянии. Бедняга...

\- Вот как... - задумчиво протянул Амэ, делая шаг назад от хозяйки борделя. Веер вновь сложился со звонким щелчком. Макетаро наблюдал за ними, силясь понять, что происходит. Амэ сделал жест, извещающий о том, что все нормально.

\- Но так даже интереснее, - юноша сверкнул глазами. - Я все больше хочу познакомиться с наследным принцем.

\- Хотите проверить свою неотразимость? - понимающе кивнула женщина.

Амэ вновь ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Смотрите, не разочаруйтесь в себе.

Юноша рассмеялся и заверил хозяйку, что если его попытки возбудить наследного принца окажутся бесплодными, он обязательно воспользуется ее приглашением. С этими словами Амэ решительно раздвинул фусума.

За ними скрывалось довольно занятное зрелище: комната была похожа на стоянку роты солдат, причем эта рота пила несколько дней подряд без передыху, - бардак творился несусветный. Всюду валялась пустая посуда, палочки для еды, графинчики из-под саке, одежда - как мужская, так и женская, какие-то мелкие безделушки, рыбные кости, огрызки от яблок и прочий мусор.  Канске лежал в обнимку с двумя полуголыми девушками. Они мирно посапывали. Одна тесно прижалась к боку брата, другая закинула на него стройную ногу. Кунимити сидел поодаль, прислонившись к стене, на его коленях устроилась третья девушка. Амэ шагнул в комнату, скрипя зубами от глухого раздражения. Конечно, он знал, что его здесь ждет, но сейчас не мог с собой ничего поделать.

\- Я думаю, нас в ближайшее время не стоит беспокоить, - Амэ повернулся к хозяйке борделя, которая стояла за порогом. Она все еще не теряла надежды, что зрелище долгой и бурной попойки испугает Амэ, и он позорно сбежит отсюда. Наивная.

\- Вы уверены?

\- Да, - с обещанием скорой расправы в голосе отозвался Амэ. Впрочем, женщина его так хорошо не знала, чтобы понять, что означает его тон. Зато Макетаро вздрогнул. - Более чем. А девочек своих заберите. Я прослежу, чтобы им заплатили, как положено.

Хозяйка вдруг недобро сощурилась, будто в чем-то начала подозревать Амэ. В ответ юноша наградил ее таким взглядом, что все льды полюсов Поднебеснго меркли перед ним. Женщина прониклась.

\- Девочки, просыпаемся и уходим! - захлопала в ладоши она.

Растрепанные и сонные они зашевелились, окинули рассеянными взглядами комнату. Не заметить Амэ, стоящего на пороге было невозможно, и одна из них зыркнула на него, а остальные понимающе усмехнулись. Канске, поняв, что его грелки куда-то подевались пошевелился и приподнялся. Пьяным расфокусированным взором взглянув на сестренку, он усмехнулся сам себе - наверное, решил, что ему чудится, - и улегся спать дальше. Кунимити, покинутый девушкой не шевелился. Он сидел, запрокинув голову, и пялился в потолок. Выглядел он потерянным, никому не нужным ребенком. Волосы его были распущены и взлохмачены - они, наверное, за все время пребывания в борделе не знали, что такое расческа. Он был одет в полночно-синее кимоно, сейчас оно сбилось, открывая длинные сильные ноги. Узел ослаб, и поэтому одежда была почти распахнута, рукав сполз вниз, оголив плечо, на котором красными пятнами красовались засосы и укусы.

Фусума шумно задвинулись. Амэ молча опустился на татами, подбирая ноги. Он напряженно слушал, чтобы убедиться, что хозяйка, действительно, ушла, и их разговора никто не услышит.

Канске тихо похрапывал, Макетаро нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда себя деть. Амэ молча смотрел на Кунимити. Имубэ пялился в потолок. Это могло продолжаться целую вечность.

\- Неплохо выглядишь, - констатировал Амэ, нарушая тишину. Хозяйка убралась, и никто подслушивать не собирался.

\- Зато тебя от шлюхи не отличишь, - грубый ответ, наполненный  такой горечью, каковой Амэ еще не слышал от Кунимити. Макетаро запыхтел, готовый защищать честь сестры, но Амэ сделал жест рукой, призывая к спокойствию. Свою честь он сам отстоит.

\- Значит, мои старания не прошли даром.

Кунимити повернул голову. Сейчас у него были удивительные глаза: темно-карие, почти черные, и в них плескалась грусть, сожаление и тьма. Да, тьма... Именно это и придавало Имубэ такой отчаянно дикий взгляд отверженного.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Амэ кокетливо заулыбался и застенчиво захлопал ресницами.

\- Почему ты меня так холодно встречаешь? Мне, между прочим, столько пришлось преодолеть, чтобы попасть к тебе!

Кунимити некоторое время серьезно смотрел на Амэ, а потом его глаза улыбнулись. И тьма в них вдруг стала рассеиваться, как уходит грозовая туча, пролившись ливнем.

\- Спасибо, - одними губами прошептал он, и кокетливая улыбка Амэ преобразилась в лукавую. И на душе вдруг просветлело. Дарить радость одним своим присутствием так приятно!

\- До Сарумэ дошла сенсационная новость, - принялся объяснять Амэ. - Мне нужно было убедиться обо всем из первых рук.

\- А что за новость? - вмешался Макетаро.

\- Вряд ли тебя это касается, братец, - ласково отозвался Амэ, а потом взглянул на другого своего родственника. - Почему бы тебе не отвезти домой Канске? Я вижу, ему пора оторваться от вашей безумной попойки.

\- Но...

\- Макетаро, - уже тверже.

\- Я не могу оставить тебя наедине с Кунимити! - заупрямился он.

Амэ вздохнул. Имубэ несчастно взглянул на Макетаро.

\- Послушай сестру. А со мной ей ничего не грозит, ты же знаешь.

Макетаро переводил взгляд с Амэ на Кунимити и обратно. Пока брат решался, Амэ обдумывал слова Имубэ. Значит, об отсутствии мужской силы у Кунимити его братья знали?

\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул тот. - Но я оставлю его дома и вернусь! А вы не смейте выходить отсюда!

\- Будем ждать с нетерпением, - произнес Амэ, впечатленный энтузиазмом брата.

Они молчали, пока Макетаро будил Канске и выволакивал его из комнаты. После него на полу остались пустые графинчики из-под саке, раскатившиеся по углам и несколько пятен от пролитого спиртного. Кунимити сидел у стены и изображал мебель. Что странно, он был совершенно трезв. Хотя, Амэ с трудом мог припомнить случай, когда от выпитого Кунимити хмелел. В этом смысле он был монстром пьянства - сколько ни пей, ни в одном глазу.

\- Давай поговорим, - произнес Амэ.

Кунимити пошевелился, издав какой-то звук, отдаленно напоминающий согласие. Молчали еще с минуту. Амэ не решался нарушать тишину, ведь знал, что Имубэ собирается с мыслями. Вскоре он сам обо всем расскажет.

Так и случилось.

\- Я знал, что рано или поздно это произойдет, - нарушил тишину Кунимити, глядя перед собой невидящим взором. - Я пытался морально подготовиться, но куда там. Это все равно было ударом. И теперь, когда это произошло, я испытываю лишь злость. На ками. Да, на них. Ведь по сути, это они виноваты! Они лишили меня права наследования. Да только... только кого я хочу обмануть, скажи, Амэ? Твой брат ненавидит ками, наверное, за справедливость. За их желание сделать, как лучше. Но лучше - это для большинства. Ведь всегда найдутся те, кто пострадает от их действий.

Амэ молчал. Кунимити надо выговориться. И если он счел Амэ достойным доверия, это прекрасно. Юноша будет сидеть и слушать, а потом поддержит. Потому что Кунимити нуждался в этом.

\- Но род Имубэ оказался в тупиковой ситуации. С одной стороны  я - тот, кто не сможет оставить после себя наследников; с другой - моя мать, которая настолько вогнала под каблук отца, что тот без нее шагу ступить не может. И ее методы ведения дел погубят род. Я думал, что положу этому конец. Или хотя бы спасу от заразы сестру. Но поздно... мать постаралась. И тебя они попытаются в этой грязи испачкать! - он резко вскинул голову.

\- О чем ты говоришь, Кунимити? - вопросил Амэ. - Про какую «грязь» и «заразу»?

\- Ты не знаешь, - прошептал он, и отчего-то облегченно вздохнул. - Конечно, ты ничего не знаешь! Но скажи, если тебе пообещают вечную молодость и красоту, ты согласишься?

Амэ чувствовал в этом вопросе подвох. Быть может, он еще молод, и не так много повидал, но у него была прекрасная интуиция.

\- А что потребуют взамен?

Кунимити удовлетворенно кивнул. Кажется, он ждал от Амэ именно этого вопроса, и не разочаровался, когда услышал.

\- Знаешь ли ты, кто такой Сусаноо?

\- Брат Священной Богини Аматэрасу. Тот, кто убил ее и создал йокаев, - озвучил Амэ всем известную истину. Он уже начинал недоумевать, ведь никак не мог взять в толк, к чему ему задают все эти странные вопросы!

\- Верно. Так вот, тебя попросят душой и телом служить ему.

Последнее слово подхватила одна из теней и помчалась по стене. А потом вдруг установилась какая-то неестественная, звенящая тишина, потому что до Амэ вдруг начал доходить смысл сегодняшнего разговора мамы и Бенихиме. Все звуки разом стихли, а мир вдруг заволокло какой-то странной, неестественной дымкой.

Амако тоже была к тому причастна, о чем сейчас рассказывал Кунимити. Но отреклась, пытаясь его защитить.

\- То есть они помогают йокаям убивать людей в обмен на молодость и красоту? - уточнил Амэ, ощущая, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Все его встречи с йокаями не вызывали к этим существам ничего, кроме отвращения.

\- Как точно подобраны слова! - воскликнул Кунимити и сразу сник. Он потянулся за графинчиком с саке, но Амэ быстро подполз к нему и перехватил руку.

\- Хватит, - произнес он, чувствуя дрожь во всем теле.

Акито рискует жизнью, чтобы защищать Поднебесный от йокаев, а Амако предала его! Да как она посмела!

Рука Кунимити разжалась, уронила на пол давно пустой графинчик из-под выпивки.

\- Возможно, все не так ужасно, как ты рисуешь, - произнес Амэ. Все же он не мог поверить, что женщины знатных родов пошли на предательство. Ведь это немыслимо! А Кунимити может ошибаться.

В любом случае, придется проверить.

Кунимити не обратил внимания на слова Амэ. Он порывисто схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Юноша удивленно распахнул глаза, обескураженный таким поворотом событий.

\- Пообещай мне! - потребовал он. - Пообещай, что чтобы ни случилось, ты не присоединишься к ним! Клянись жизнью Акито!

Амэ смотрел в лицо бывшему наследному принцу, отлично понимая его отчаяние. Кунимити буквально раздирало на части от бессилия, от невозможности ничего сделать. Он хочет спасти свой клан, но не знает, как это сделать!

\- Клянусь, - произнес Амэ.

Кунимити вдруг затих и отстранился. Небрежно поправил рукав, сползший вниз, но Амэ знал, что это ненадолго - когда узел плохо завязан, плечо все равно оголится.

\- Акито, - грустно произнес Имубэ. - Он - твоя самая большая слабость.

Амэ кивнул. К чему отрицать? Кунимити тяжело вздохнул, и отпустил Амэ. Он все ждал, что юноша воспользуется моментом и отодвинется, но Амэ продолжал сидеть в той же позе и внимательно смотрел на друга. От него разило перегаром, но если не обращать внимания, то под этим запахом угадывался другой, сладковатый, смутно знакомый. Он странно щекотал ноздри Амэ, и будил в нем нечто глубоко внутри, доселе крепко спящее...

\- Я выгляжу жалко, да? - взгляд Амэ Кунимити истолковал по-своему.

\- Отнюдь. Ты кажешься потерянным, - с легкой приободряющей улыбкой на губах ответил Амэ и накрыл руку Имубэ своей ладонью.

\- Так и есть, - усмехнулся он.

\- Понимаю, - Амэ прикрыл глаза.

\- Неужели? - вдруг дернулся Имубэ, вырывая свою руку из пальцев Амэ. - Но я рад, что тебе никогда не придется пережить то, что переживаю я.

Юноша чуть отодвинулся, смекнув, что его близость сейчас только усугубляет положение. Разговор их был сложным, ошеломляющим, Амэ чувствовал как усталость подбирается к нему, но мысленно сжимал зубы и приказывал себе держаться, а не развернуться и не уйти из этой грязной и вонючей комнаты, из этого отвратительного борделя, где воздух пропитан табачным дымом и похотью. Еще не на все вопросы есть ответы. Да и Кунимити в таком состоянии, что его невозможно оставить.

\- Расскажешь, почему тебя лишили права наследования? -  мягко спросил Амэ.

\- Это... слишком личное. Тебе незачем знать.

Закрывается, йокай его побери! Нельзя ему этого позволить! Если сейчас упустить момент, то потом и вовсе от него нельзя будет ничего добиться. Амэ мысленно посочувствовал Кунимити, ведь он собирался выудить из него всю необходимую информацию любым путем.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул юноша. - Учитывая, какие слухи здесь о тебе ходят, и твое заявление о том, что ты не сможешь продолжить род... Знаешь, можно ведь попробовать показаться врачам. Я не думаю, что все так плохо...

\- Это не лечится! - почти закричал Кунимити, возмущенный тем, что Амэ все же лезет не в свое дело.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Это не болезнь.

Ага.

\- Что же тогда?

Кунимити сломался. Он уронил голову, прикрываясь волосами, будто пытаясь защититься. Амэ осторожно коснулся его плеча, давая понять, что врагов здесь нет, и бояться ему нечего.

\- Я проклят... - прошептал он. - Имубэ прокляли много веков назад на вымирание. Но ками удалось частично снять проклятие, но раз в несколько поколений все же рождается человек, который не может иметь детей. Мне не повезло.

Мало того, что женщины Имубэ служат йокаям, так этот клан еще и несет на себе проклятие импотенции. Весело, нечего сказать.

Кунимити поднял голову и взглянул на Амэ.

\- Прости.

\- За что ты извиняешься?

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому. Чтобы я оставался наследным принцем и чтобы не рождался проклятым, тогда бы я официально попросил твоей руки.

«И тебя бы отшили, как и всех желающих», - подумал Амэ с мрачным весельем.

\- Такая завидная партия упущена! - усмехнулся юноша. Это заставило улыбнуться Кунимити. - Я этого не переживу, и теперь никогда не выйду замуж!

Имубэ вскинул голову, внимательно всматриваясь в смеющиеся глаза Амэ. Странно, но ему почему-то было совсем не весело. Это озадачивало.

\- Тебе не нужно идти на поводу своего брата, - вдруг выдал Кунимити.

\- Что-что? - не понял Амэ.

\- Это ведь Акито запрещает тебе выходить замуж?

Если бы причина была только в этом...

\- Что навело тебя на такую мысль? - подозрительно сощурившись. Юноша уже давно понял, что сегодня вечер откровений, и мысленно приказал себе ничему не удивляться. Потому что дальше - просто некуда. Весь лимит удивления он давно исчерпал.

\- Он и навел, - ответил Кунимити с усмешкой. - Он ведь «поговорил» со мной. Сказал, что если я попробую свататься к тебе, то убьет меня.

Амэ вздохнул, закатив глаза. Он ожидал от неугомонного брата чего-то в этом духе. Особенно, если учесть, какие у них с Кунимити отношения.

\- Амэ, конечно, это не мое дело, но все, что происходит между вами, нездорово.

Еще как нездорово, - хотелось согласиться ему. А потом наплевать на все и рассказать этому несчастному, почему ему не судьба стать чьей-то женой. А потом уверить Кунимити, что не один он такой бедный, и ему тоже счастья с девушками не видать.

Амэ вдруг задумался о том, что между ним и Имубэ есть что-то общее. Они похожи, ведь один проклят, а другой имеет «дурную» наследственность, которая проявилась в самый неподходящий момент. Юноша мысленно себя окрестил самым «везучим» из всех Сарумэ.

\- Я знаю, - наконец ответил Амэ.

\- А как его любишь ты? Как брата?

Ну вот, градом посыпались вопросы, о которых Амэ даже думать не хотелось, а не то что отвечать!

\- Не твое это дело, Кунимити, - голос Амэ неожиданно приобрел несвойственную ему жесткость.

Имубэ открыл рот, чтобы выразить свое возмущение - он рассказал Амэ о своем проклятии, и ждал, что с ним тоже поделятся секретом; но юноша, заслышав шаги хозяйки в коридоре, бросился на колени к Кунимити и одним быстрым движением развязал узел на своем поясе-оби. Ошеломленный таким поворотом событий Имубэ забыл, как дышать.

Амэ давно раскусил эту старую перечницу и понял, что предупреждать о своем появлении она не станет - надо же застать их врасплох, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты главный импотент борделя и прекрасная куртизанка Императора. Так и случилось. Хозяйка распахнула фусума и застыла на пороге, глядя на них двоих. Амэ, хитрец, успел не только переползти на колени к Кунимити, но и так склониться над шеей своего «любовника», что создавалось впечатление, будто он покрывает ее поцелуями.

\- Вы что-то хотели? - недовольно спросил Амэ, как бы нехотя отрываясь от шеи Кунимити.

\- Сливовое вино, - нашлась женщина. - Вы просили...

Ах да, точно. Было такое. Надо было придумать что-нибудь другое, тогда бы сейчас этой вешалки здесь не было.

\- Да-а-а, - протянул Амэ чувственно. - Я и позабыла уже о моей просьбе...

Он немного отстранился от Кунимити и провел пальцами по его шее вниз, к распахнутому вороту, спрятал ладошку в складках одежды. Под чувствительными подушечками пальцев кожа Имубэ покрывалась мурашками.

\- Позабудешь тут, - хмыкнула хозяйка. - Я оставлю его здесь. Развлекайтесь.

\- М-да... - промурлыкал Амэ, стягивая с плеч Кунимити кимоно. Мужчина дышал тяжело и смотрел на Амэ безумным, диким взглядом. Чего это он разволновался так?

Женщина, поняв, что здесь она явно лишняя, отправилась восвояси. За дверью послышалось разочарованное шарканье ног, а потом отборный мат - видно, опять попался под руку какой-нибудь безнадежный пьяница.

\- Амэ, слезь, -  задыхаясь, проговорил Кунимити.

Но юношу забавляла ситуация, да и природная вредность не давала подчиниться и сделать так, как просят. Она требовала сатисфакции за то, что Имубэ посмел быть занозой в мягком месте, когда приезжал братик.

\- Нервничаешь, милый? - разве можно упустить такой прекрасный шанс поиздеваться?

\- Йокай! - выругался Кунимити, грубо сталкивая Амэ на пол. - У тебя что совсем с головой плохо?!

Юноша был озадачен подобной реакцией. От Имубэ ожидалось нечто совершенно иное. Амэ некоторое время раздумывал: обижаться ему на такое поведение или не стоит. Выбрал второй вариант - все-таки был сам виноват, спровоцировал.

\- А проклятье? - несмело спросил Амэ.

Кунимити кое-как справился с дыханием и закатил глаза.

\- И поэтому меня можно дразнить, да? - обиженно пропыхтел он.

Амэ пожал плечами и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Он делал вид, что полностью поглощен этим занятием. Было немного стыдно, что странно - юноше казалось, что природа просто не наградила его этом видом эмоции, ан нет.

\- Я же не железный. И ты отлично знаешь, какие чувства я к тебе питаю! - укоризненно добавил Кунимити.

Да, плохо все вышло. А все потому, что с чувством меры у Амэ всегда были проблемы, он не всегда знал, когда можно остановиться.

\- Прости, - это все, что мог сейчас сказать юноша. Глаз он не поднимал, ведь стыд никуда не делся. - Мне в голову не пришло...

\- Дорогая, мужской силы я не потерял, уверяю тебя. Мне просто нельзя спать с женщинами.

Это прозвучало так знакомо, что Амэ вдруг вскинул голову и уставился на Кунимити. В голове что-то щелкнуло и где-то в глубине зародилось подозрение. Амэ хмурился так старательно, что у него вскоре заболело лицо. Слишком много совпадений, чтобы поверить в их случайность. Но, Священная Богиня, пусть все подозрения окажутся напрасными, пусть...

 Нужно было проверить все. Здесь и сейчас. У Кунимити от удивления отвисла челюсть, когда Амэ вдруг пополз к нему со странной решимостью на лице. Его немного испугало то, что глаза Сарумэ не горели обычным лукавством, в них не было и намека ни на веселье, ни на заигрывание - только убийственная серьезность, будто Амэ сейчас, по меньшей мере, решает судьбу мира.  Он мягко, но настойчиво повалил Кунимити на татами, нависая над ним, точно доктор над своим пациентом во время операции. Имубэ не сопротивлялся, он лихорадочно соображал, какая муха укусила Амэ.

Амэ схватился за узел на поясе Кунимити, резко дернул, заставляя поддаться, взвиться змеей и, развязавшись, бессильно упасть на пол. Юноша почти грубо распахнул кимоно, и впился взглядом в обнаженную грудь Имубэ. Если Амэ и испытал облегчение, не увидев повязок, то ненадолго, потому что то, что он искал, там было. Четыре длинных чуть красноватых шрама, будто оставленных чьей-то когтистой лапой. Они почти зажили.

\- Амэ... - ошеломленно прошептал Кунимити. Он сейчас выглядел таким уязвимым и смертельно обиженным - он не хотел обнажаться перед Амэ, он не хотел, чтобы видели его уродливые шрамы.

Сам же Амэ испытывал злость на Имубэ. Как можно быть таким безответственным?

Юноша отстранился, и Кунимити сразу поднялся, пытаясь закутаться в кимоно, спрятать свое уродство от глаз Амэ. Уродство. Конечно, он считал свои шрамы уродством! Напоминание о том, что они не могут жить, как обычные люди, что им нужно постоянно контролировать себя - в этом Амэ слишком хорошо понимал Кунимити.

\- Они почти зажили, - произнес Амэ холодно. -  Завтра-послезавтра эта напасть появится снова, а ты сидишь здесь! Или ты хочешь напугать народ видом своей крови, разлитой по комнате?

 Таких больших и удивленных глаз Амэ не видел еще никогда.

\- Ты знаешь?.. - непослушными губами прошептал Кунимити.

Сказать ему? Что означает это «проклятие». Или пусть поживет без этого знания? Так ему будет лучше и легче. Наверное.

\- Мне попадалось пару свитков на эту тему, - соврал Амэ. Ложь далась легко, ведь Амэ привык лгать всем, без исключения. - Кто бы мог подумать, что увижу это в живую.

\- А, понятно, - резко сник Кунимити. Похоже, он решил вернуться в свою депрессию, которой предавался до прихода Амэ.

\- Поехали в Сарумэ, если не хочешь возвращаться домой.

А уж дома Амэ приведет этого олуха в чувства и вправит мозги. Кунимити из тех людей, кого пинками надо избавлять от депрессии, а значит - он получит это, по высшему разряду!

 

***

**24 день месяца Цурубэ-Отоси 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**особняк Сарумэ**

 

\- Зачем ты сюда его притащила? – шепотом, в тайне от Кунимити, спросил Макетаро. Амэ нахмурился. Не понравился ему этот вопрос, дурным от него повеяло.

\- Нужно было оставить его в том борделе? – юноша сложил руки на груди, приподняв бровь. Он пристально смотрел в лицо брата, надеясь на то, что он ошибся, и на самом деле все совсем не так.

\- Он не нужен здесь, - заявил Макетаро, и вероятность того, что Амэ обманулся, таяла буквально на глазах, с каждым неосторожно оброненным словом брата.

Не нужен здесь… Юноша украдкой вздохнул и покосился на Кунимити, который сидел на веранде и отстраненно махал ногами с таким видом, будто нет ничего важнее, чем это. Казалось, он полностью поглощен своим занятием, только взгляд его почему-то расфокусирован,  смотрит толи на сад камней, толи на  высокую ограду особняка. Он выглядел, действительно, ненужным и потерянным, и Амэ вдруг стало казаться, что он на улице подобрал бездомного пса и привел домой.

\- Почему? – спросил Амэ, уже зная, что услышит.

\- Маме это не понравится, - у Макетаро, впрочем, как и у Канске был всего один ответ на все вопросы.  Прикрываться юбками матери, говорить, что они о ней заботятся, и стараются не злить, было слишком удобно. И причина была такой благородной – мы ее уважаем и не хотим расстраивать. Но это внешне. А на самом деле таким образом братья прикрывали собственную трусость и нежелание нести за что-то ответственность.

У Сарумэ Амако четверо детей, и все они так непохожи друг на друга…

\- Он - Имубэ и ваш с Канске друг, - возразил Амэ. Нет, продолжать тему матери он был сейчас не намерен.

\- Он больше не наследник рода.

\- И теперь не стоит вашего внимания? – продолжил за него Амэ.

Глаза Макетаро вспыхнули возмущением, фальшиво праведным. Нет, братец плохой актер, и лгать не умеет совершенно. Слова Амэ попали точно в цель, и поэтому вызвали такую реакцию.

\- Да как ты можешь так думать?! – шепот был громким, резал слух. Макетаро совершенно не умел контролировать собственный голос, поэтому он едва не срывался на визг. – Это мама, понимаешь? Я о ней забочусь!

Кунимити не пошевелился. Не слышит? Может быть. Но вряд ли не понимает, что происходит.

\- Ни слова об Амако! - Амэ сделал жест рукой, кончик широкого рукава взлетел, прошелся по груди брата. – Ты понял меня?

Макетаро хлопал глазами. Он никогда не выдерживал прямого давления. Избалованный мальчишка! Ему и Канске все позволялось, их никто и никогда не наказывал, ведь внимание матери всегда было сосредоточено на Амэ. «Она же моя дочь», - объясняла Амако. К тому же у «дочери» был секрет, который нужно хранить; «дочь» нужно воспитать, как положено. А Канске и Макетаро почти никто не занимался, вот и выросло, не пойми что.

\- Да, - наконец произнес брат. Струсил, отступил, ведь знает, что Амэ продолжит давить.

\- И чтобы здесь ни делал Кунимити, это не твое дело. Уяснил?

Макетаро очень хотелось возразить – Амэ видел по глазам, но это было выше его сил.

\- Если маме станет плохо…

\- Это тоже не твое дело! – оборвал его Амэ, и легко подтолкнул к выходу. – Уходи. Ты здесь не нужен.

\- Будут неприятности, вот увидишь… - Макетаро ворчал, уходя. От бессилия.

Амэ скривился. Некоторые стороны характера брата его невероятно раздражали. Но больше всего раздражала его слабость и неспособность в одиночку справиться с проблемами.

Когда фусума задвинулись, Амэ обернулся и посмотрел на Кунимити. Тот, почувствовав его взгляд, чуть склонил голову на бок и произнес:

\- В этом мире нет ничего настоящего.

Амэ мелкими шагами приблизился в Имубэ и опустился на нагретый солнцем деревянный пол веранды. Душно. Близился вечер, и жара стала спадать. Скоро запоют цикады.

\- Макетаро и не такое может выкинуть, - пожал плечами Амэ.

\- Я не только о нем, - лицо Кунимити закрывали мелкие, неаккуратные и распушившиеся пряди. Из-за них Амэ никак не мог рассмотреть выражение глаз Имубэ. Хотя, юноша не был уверен, хотел ли он этого на самом деле.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Амэ, вытягивая ноги. Он чувствовал усталость. Как будто долго сидел в одной позе, и теперь затекло тело. Таким удовольствием было сейчас потянуться! – Хочешь чаю?

Кунимити покачал головой и вновь уставился перед собой. Амэ, наблюдая за этим, не мог не хмуриться. Чувство беспомощности  росло, а Имубэ погружался в отчаяние все глубже. И самое досадное, что Амэ просто не знал, что ему делать, как помочь. Мало просто поддерживать, мало быть рядом сейчас. Кунимити потерял цель в жизни, он сдался…  Минуточку! Он сдался? Вот оно!

Амэ лег на веранду, закинув руку за голову, чтобы не помять прическу. Его взгляд прошелся по потолку из плотно составленных досок, по краешку красной черепицы, любопытно заглядывающей внутрь веранды.

\- Кунимити, ты тряпка, - бросил Амэ таким тоном, будто это уже давно известный и устоявшийся факт.

Имубэ в ответ только повернулся и удивленно посмотрел на лежащего Амэ. Взлохмаченная челка мешала, поэтому пришлось ее быстро откинуть в сторону и уставиться на обидчика обвиняющим взглядом – и ты тоже не понимаешь глубины моего горя.

Определенно, Амэ не понимал. Не понимал желания Кунимити сидеть себе спокойно и жалеть себя – я такой несчастный, всеми отвергнутый, даже напиться нормально не могу. Тьфу!

\- Тряпка, - припечатал Амэ для пущего эффекта. – Об тебя только ноги вытирать.

Он посмотрел на Кунимити искоса, даже не потрудившись повернуть головы. Тот хмурился, и выглядел так, будто его только что окончательно и бесповоротно предал весь мир. Ведет себя, как ребенок. Конечно, Амэ понимал, что Кунимити сейчас тяжело, но сидеть вот так и распускать нюни, - нет, это неправильно!

\- Скажи еще, что в моих словах нет правды, - с усмешкой на губах.

Амэ сел и тряхнул головой. Переливчато зазвенели шпильки-маваси и затихли. Было слышно, как по дому бродят слуги, как Макетаро что-то рассказывает пьяному Канске, а тот в ответ мычит. Высокий голос Амако слышался из дальних покоев. Мама проснулась и теперь энергична, хочет поменять интерьер в одной из комнат для гостей.

Обычный день в их особняке. Ничего нового, все по-старому. Кроме, одной комнаты, в которой тишина, казалось, была густой, осязаемой и неприятной. В ней  находился Амэ. В ней находился бывший наследник рода Имубэ.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - признался Кунимити. Было видно, что слова ему давались нелегко. Только в Амэ не было жалости.  Он не собирался ни потакать, ни поддерживать. За этим идите к кому-нибудь другому.

\- А что ты делал до этого? – беспощадно.

Кунимити хотел ответить и открыл рот, но, внезапно осознав, что и тогда, когда он был наследником, он ничего не делал, и закрыл его. Сарумэ только вздохнул. Кунимити – это Кунимити. Это как окончательный диагноз: с ним не поспоришь.

\- Я больше не смогу сопротивляться матери, - сообщил он.  – К тому же, она заручилась поддержкой сестры. Отец давно в дела рода не вмешивается, поэтому…

\- Ты пьянствуешь третий день и строишь из себя несчастного и отверженного? – не думал же Кунимити, что Амэ проникнется его положением, а потом они обнимутся и будут рыдать друг у друга на плечах? – Ты не казался таким слабаком раньше. Ты не боялся противостоять Акито, хотя он Аши, и имеет больше прав в Имубэ, чем наследный принц. И куда теперь делась твоя храбрость?

Кунимити вздохнул и отвернулся.

\- Акито было интересно дразнить. Он хоть и опасен, но не кусается, пока его реально не заденешь. Это другое.

Амэ сощурился. Неужели, Кунимити и  вправду так думал о братике? Не осознавал, что дразнит тигра, что тигр этот может в любой момент сорваться, и тогда мало никому не покажется. Он, правда, так думал? Он настолько глуп?

\- Значит, это было моей ошибкой – думать по-другому, - произнес Амэ и многозначительно замолчал. Пусть Кунимити поразмыслит над этим. Он умный мальчик, когда не ленится, а использует свои мозги по прямому назначению.

Имубэ ничего не ответил. Отвернулся. Сделал вид, что его занимает сад камней, причудливо вьющиеся деревянные дорожки, редкие клочки зелени и пышные летние хризантемы, но никак не слова Амэ. Сам же юноша недовольно скривился – суждения Кунимити его начали раздражать, и неподатливость Имубэ тоже способствовала дурному расположению духа, и принялся чопорно поправлять широкие рукава кимоно, будто они помялись, будто на них есть какие-то складки, оскверняющие вид Амэ. Хотя, вид – это сейчас совсем не то, что волновало Сарумэ. Ему просто нужно было занять руки чем-нибудь. Как вдруг…

…Амэ знал это чувство с детства. Буквально за мгновение до зеленой вспышки портала, его сердце замирало, а потом глухо ударяло по ребрам. Юноша вскинул голову в чистое голубое небо, щурясь от вечернего солнца. Редкие облака бродили по небосводу, и будто расступаясь как раз над их головами. Спутник в небе мигнул вначале еле заметным зеленым глазом, потом красным, заканчивая навигацию, и почти сразу выпустил густой и яркий луч. Луч этот был таким быстрым, что казался вспышкой. Амэ невольно зажмурился – его организм хорошо запомнил то, что от нескольких вспышек подряд болят глаза.

\- Портал… - выдохнул Имубэ.

И Амэ подорвался, приподнимая полы кимоно, и все равно от спешки едва не путаясь в подоле, помчался вперед. Нет, Акито он не ждал, Хорхе доходчиво объяснил, чем занимается его братец весь этот месяц и следующий включительно, но могла придти почта.

\- Амэ, подожди! – окликнул его Кунимити, но юноша не остановился, он даже не сбавил темпа.

\- Сиди здесь, - бросил Амэ, и тон его не терпел возражений. А если не послушаешься – пеняй на себя, пощады не будет. – Я скоро вернусь.

И вперед – короткой дорогой: по энгаве, внутрь, раздвинув несколько фусума, пройти коридором слуг, чтобы быстрей добраться до нужного места.

«Добрый день… я посланник…» - голос нужной тени был тихим, едва различимым. К тому же, как назло, откуда-то из конюшни забежала шальная тень, и теперь дико ржала.  Амэ скривился от досады и сжал кулаки. Ноги быстро шлепали по деревянному полу, звук шагов гулко отдавался от тонких бумажных стен. Или это у Амэ уже были галлюцинации?

«Мы вам очень благодарны… - голос Амако, высокий, хорошо поставленный. – Может, вы голодны?.. Откуда вы прибыли? Из Накатоми?..»

Амэ удивленно остановился. Накатоми?.. Тогда точно письмо от Акито. Наверное, курьер относил послание сначала в Накатоми, а потом прибыл в Сарумэ.

«У меня личное послание для госпожи Сарумэ Амэ…»

Амэ вновь поспешил вперед – в небольшую, но уютную комнату. Там Амако очень нравилось принимать гостей. Личное послание…

«Простите, госпожа, но я отдам его только в руки вашей дочери…»

Правильно, все правильно. Нечего Амако читать их личную с Акито переписку. И хотя там не было ничего особенного, Амэ нравилось, когда его разговоры никто не слышал, а письма никто не читал. Все-таки личное. Касающееся, только их двоих.

\- Прошу прощения. Я могу войти? – Амэ присел на колени у двери в ожидании ответа.

\- Конечно, моя дорогая, - отозвалась Амако, немного помедлив.

Амэ отодвинул фусума и зашел в комнату. В ней за низким столиком, эффектно раскинув свободные  одежды по татами, сидела Амако. Она наградила Амэ сверкающим синим взглядом и произнесла:

\- Я же говорила, что она скоро подойдет, - и вежливо улыбнулась курьеру.

Курьером был мужчина средних лет, тонкокостный, маленький. Волосы его были довольно коротко пострижены, у висков и на макушке редкими прядями серебрилась седина. А на носу сидели квадратные очки. Амэ подумал, что, верно, это средство какой-то защиты от излучения спутника, ведь все курьеры носили очки.

\- Извините за вторжение, - произнес Амэ, задвигая за собой фусума.

На насыщенно синей форме Воинов-Теней Аши мон Хатимана на спине был вышит черным. И как ни странно, сразу бросался в глаза. Хотя, нет, форму Аши узнавали все и сразу, даже малые дети. Ведь Воины-Тени и Ками – это те, в руках которых была сосредоточена истинная власть над Поднебесным. И знать, и императорские династии были обычной пылью и небылью  по сравнению с ними. Студент Аши имел власти больше, чем наследник рода…

\- Рад с вами познакомиться, госпожа, - курьер поклонился, вежливо улыбаясь. Амэ почтил его наклоном головы и переместился ближе к матери. – У меня дело к принцессе рода  Сарумэ Амако и ее дочери Сарумэ Амэ. Распоряжение – передать свитки лично в руки.

Главное отличие Воинов Аши от их курьеров в том, что вторым запрещено носить мечи. Вместо них на поясе висят кожаные сумки, небольшие, но довольно вместительные. У курьеров тоже есть браслеты, по которым они связываются со спутником, но перемещения строго ограничены.

\- Ничего не имею против, - Амако пожала плечами как можно равнодушнее. Хотя Амэ чувствовал, что она злилась – этот наглец, сидящий перед ней, не уступил, не отдал все свитки ей. Амэ мысленно усмехнулся. Конечно, это их семейная черта – что у него, что у Акито, что у мамы. Они очень не любят, когда им не подчиняются… Когда что-то идет не так, как им хочется.

Свитков оказалось три. Два с печатями Академии Аши и одна с моном Накатоми. Глаза Амэ подозрительно сощурились, любопытство вскипело в крови. Послание для Сарумэ от Накатоми? Невиданное явление. Последний раз это происходило лет так сто назад, когда Накатоми, возмущенные аппетитами Имубэ на их землю, объявили войну. А так  как Имубэ всегда были тесно связаны с Сарумэ, то досталось и Сарумэ…

Амэ неплохо знал историю своего рода, ему нравилось читать старинные пыльные свитки в особняке у дедушки – главы рода Сарумэ.  И свиток Накатоми сейчас настораживал, хотя Амэ понимал, что если случится нечто архиважное, вряд ли почту пришлют наследной принцессе, ее отправят сразу главе рода.

Курьер протянул один свиток Амэ и два Амако. Мать взяла их, поблагодарив мужчину кивком, и взломала сургучную печать. Тихий треск, шелест разворачиваемой бумаги… Амэ посмотрел в лицо матери и заметил, как резко вспыхнул в глазах нехороший огонь, как Амако поджала губы – злилась, конечно, злилась.  Амэ взял свой свиток и распечатал его. Всего несколько строчек, состоящих из почти идеальных, похожих на причудливых жуков, иероглифов, заставили юношу судорожно вздохнуть и отложить свиток в сторону. А потом  снова посмотреть на мать и заметить, как тревожная складочка между бровей становится глубже.

 _«Отказ не принимается. Все объясню позже. Акито»,_ \- казалось, что юноша слышит голос брата, и тон такой, что возражения недопустимы. Загудела голова, и внезапно захотелось тряхнуть ей или помассировать виски – может, поможет. Амэ ощутил тревогу. Она медленно клубилась где-то в области живота и поднималась к горлу, медленная, тягучая, жаркая и нервная. Амэ слишком хорошо знал своего брата. Знал, на что он способен. Но что он натворил на этот раз?

Амако закончила читать свиток и отложила его в строну с таким видом, будто он был испачкан. Потянулась за другим, быстро пробежала его глазами и… Ее  рука дрогнула, и синие глаза потемнели от гнева, стали почти черными.

\- Да как он смеет?! – закричала она, швырнув свиток. Тот с глухим звуком ударился о перегородку-фусума и шлепнулся на пол. Стало тихо так, что Амэ мог различить шум собственной крови в ушах.

Амако совершенно бесцеремонно схватила свиток Амэ и заглянула в него. Снова бросила, едва не угодила в курьера, непривычного к вспышкам темперамента наследной принцессы. Мужчина успел уклониться, иначе бы точно в него попали.

\- Сопляк! – зашипела Амако. – Да что он себе возомнил?!

Амэ вытянул шею и покосился свиток, который бросили на столе. Обзор был плохим, но, даже читая краем глаза, юноша смог понять, о чем идет речь. Род Накатоми просил руки Амэ.

Юноша вздохнул, опуская плечи, расслабляя спину. Без Акито здесь не обошлось. Вопрос только в том, почему ему припекло Амэ выдавать замуж за Накатоми? Сумасшествие какое-то.

\- Такие вопросы решаю я! И только я! – Амако цедила слова сквозь зубы. – Сопляк!

Амэ проигнорировал слова матери. Она может несколько часов к ряду вести подобные монологи. И крушить все вокруг. А может и избить Амэ или служанку, если те вдруг попадутся под руку. Такова уж наследная принцесса рода Сарумэ.

Амако схватила со стола свиток и, подорвавшись, выскочила из комнаты. Амэ едва сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением. Хотя, он знал, что скоро из соседних покоев донесутся крики, и хорошо еще, если хрупкие перегородки из рисовой бумаги останутся целы. Хотя, Амако давно хотела сменить интерьер, вот и повод появится…

\- Прошу прощения. У мамы сегодня трудный день, - извинился Амэ, устало понурив голову. Тонкие хрупкие плечики осунулись.

-  Ничего. И не такое порой случается, - поспешил успокоить Амэ курьер. Юноша поднял глаза и слабо кивнул. Да, курьеры – люди бывалые, они всего навидались, но все равно было как-то неудобно, что посторонний стал свидетелем подобной сцены.

\- Вам приказано доставить ответ? – мягко поинтересовался Амэ.

\- Нет. Лишь проследить, что свитки попали в те руки.

Амэ кивнул и поднялся.

\- В таком случае, пойдемте. Вы, наверное, устали с дороги. Я прикажу приготовить комнату для отдыха и ужин.

Амэ грациозно выплыл из комнаты, стараясь не показать дрожь коленках от накатившего ужаса. Амэ знал, что сейчас выглядит бледным, точно полотно.

\- У меня еще несколько посланий, - курьер поклонился. – Мне нужно идти. Не подумайте, что я отказываюсь от вашего гостеприимства, я, в самом деле, спешу. И так много времени потерял…

Амэ только согласно кивнул. Амако в гневе впечатляет, особенно тех, кто не привык к этому зрелищу. Кажется, будто перед тобой йокай, и в комнате становится неожиданно душно и неуютно, хочется бежать и подальше.

\- Как скажете, - Амэ проводил курьера до веранды и остановился, положив руки на изящные деревянные перила. – Еще раз спасибо за то, что доставили послание.

\- Это моя работа, - курьер поклонился. – Всего доброго.

Амэ проводил его взглядом, чуть хмурясь. Тревожные думы не давали покоя. Что задумал Акито? А самое обидное, что не спросить никак.

«И почему я не умею пользоваться спутниками?» - Амэ задрал голову к небу. Эх, раздобыть бы где-нибудь браслет… Самым простым вариантом было умыкнуть его. Но у кого? И как им пользоваться?

От этих дум юношу отвлекла знакомая легкая поступь. Теней здесь не было, поэтому Амэ различил их слишком поздно. Впрочем, неважно. Он знал, кто приближается, по одному только звуку шагов, и даже не стал оборачиваться.

\- Госпожа, я пришла сообщить, что вы можете сменить бинты. У вас сегодня раны открылись… Я подумала, что не мешало бы, и все приготовила…

Гладкое дерево под пальцами. Нагретое солнцем за день. Такое знакомое… И это успокаивает, уносит с собой ошметки нервного возбуждения, вызванного поведением Амако. Амэ тихо вздохнул, не спеша ответить своей служанке.

\- Госпожа? – несколько неуверенных шагов, несмелое прикосновение к плечу.

\- Я слышу тебя, Тайко, - отозвался Амэ, покосившись на маленькую нежную ручку служанки, застывшую в нескольких сантиметрах  от его рукава. – Спасибо, что сообщила. Ты можешь идти, - он повернулся и с легкой нежной улыбкой заглянул в глаза девушки. – Я приду позже.

В ее глазах, глубоко внутри застыла боль. Тайко знала, что заболела из-за того, что была с Амэ, но никак не могла смириться с их расставанием. Мотылек. Который знает, что огонь его погубит, но все равно на него летит. 

\- Хорошо, госпожа… - руки, сложенные в замок, означающий покорность; низкий поклон. Амэ незаметно вздохнул. Это его ошибка. Он поддался слабости и решил открыться, а в итоге мучиться пришлось Тайко.

Журчит вода, и мерно постукивает бамбуковый журавлик. Быстрые и большие стрекозы кружат над прудом, окрашенным закатным солнцем. У Тайко шаги легкие, и теней нет, поэтому они быстро затихают в потоке других звуков. В другой части дома бушует Амако, ее крики слышны отчетливо, и затихать пока не собираются. Амэ качнул головой, и вновь запели шпильки-маваси в его прическе в унисон с хрустальными переливами песни ветра, повешенной на энгаве. Надо идти к Кунимити. А то еще, чего доброго, пойдет искать…

\- Госпожа Амако сейчас не принимает по причине плохого самочувствия, - тонкие перегородки не могут ничего скрыть. Еще один посланник. Да что же это такое? Они пачками сегодня ходят что ли?

\- Все в порядке, милая Хару, - Амэ раздвинул фусума и посмотрел на посланника. Одежда с монами Имубэ. Это интересно. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Госпожа Амэ… - Хару поклонилась. – Прошу прощения.

\- Ничего, - Сарумэ мягко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. – Так что тут у нас?

\- Я пришел за подтверждением, госпожа… - совсем еще юный посланец дома Имубэ краснел и отводил глаза от Амэ. По прикидкам Сарумэ посланник был  примерно одного возраста с ним. Возможно, немного старше. Амэ всегда забавляли реакции парней на его персону. Напяль на себя бабские шмотки, улыбайся и говори, как женщина, и они уже растаяли, и твои.

\- Подтверждение? – Амэ приподнял бровь, поигрывая веером, который выудил из широкого рукава. – Какое?

\- Два дня назад… госпожа Имубэ Бенихиме присылала приглашение на праздник, посвященный госпоже Имубэ Каору… Подтверждение мы так и не получили. Госпожа Бенихиме просила меня сходить за ним…

И послала самого молодого и неопытного. Амэ хотелось рассмеяться. Вряд ли Бенихиме не знала о том, что мама особенно не любит молодых людей одного с Амэ возраста.

\- Госпожа Имубэ Бенихиме сегодня приезжала к нам! – Хару вдруг насупилась, и голос ее стал строгим – решила, что их обмануть хотят. – Не думаю, что она не выяснила такой важный вопрос. Так что ты нас не проведешь! Зачем ты сюда явился?

Иногда паранойя Хару утомляла даже Амэ. Особенно, когда женщина начинала лезть туда, куда не стоит.

\- Хару, помолчи, - приказал Амэ и прошел в комнату. Медленно опустился на пол, заботясь о том, чтобы накидка раскинулась рядом изящными складками. – Ты мешаешь мне разобраться в происходящем.

\- Как скажете, госпожа, - почти пропыхтела женщина, и отошла в сторону, но наедине их не оставила. Ведь считала, что этот мальчик опасен для Амэ…

Теперь паренек неловко топтался у порога, не зная, куда себя деть. Амэ пристально смотрел на него.

\- А когда состоится праздник? – веер раскрылся со щелчком. Легкий воздушный поток ударил в лицо, всколыхнул выбившиеся из прически тонкие пряди.

\- Сегодня, госпожа. После заката.

\- Вот как?

Амэ подумал о том, что все складывается как нельзя удачно. Для того чтобы узнать о секрете женщин знатных родов. Молодость и красота? Йокаи? Разве Амэ мог пройти мимо? Нет, конечно!

\- Да, госпожа.

\- Значит, тебе нужно подтверждение о том, что мы придем?

Посланник спешно закивал. На месте спокойно он устоять не мог, поэтому забавно переступал с ноги на ногу и мял пальцы. Амэ смотрел на него со снисхождением. Ему было немного жаль посланника. Видно, что подобное поручение он выполняет первый раз, и не привык общаться с господами. Впрочем, ему повезло. Хотя, юноша вряд ли это осознавал. Если бы он встретился с Амако, она бы его живьем съела, или приложила сверху чем-то тяжелым – сегодня она не в духе, потому такой поворот событий был наиболее вероятен.

\- Да, госпожа.

\- Тогда скажи, что мы придем.

Хару повернулась и уставилась на Амэ так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

\- Но госпожа Амако…

\- …себя неважно чувствует, - закончил за нее Амэ, хитро прищурившись, губы тронула мягкая улыбка. – Знаю. Поэтому она останется дома, а на праздник меня проводит Макетаро. Хару, распорядись, чтобы мне приготовили кимоно. Нежно-розовое, с голубыми цветами. Тайко знает.

\- Но… но…

Амэ сделал жест рукой, прерывая поток возражений.

\- Меня не интересует твое мнение, Хару.

Служанка поджала губы и кивнула. Женщину стоит периодически осаждать, иначе со своими советами и мнением жить спокойно не даст.

\- Послушай совета мудрой женщины, Амэ. Тебе нечего там делать, - раздался неожиданно голос Кунимити, и юноша, не слышавший приближения Имубэ, вздрогнул. Повернул голову и увидел бывшего наследного принца, остановившегося в дверном проеме. – Югио, ты выказываешь неуважение к госпоже Амэ. Разве стоя положено с ней разговаривать?

Амэ успел заметить, как у посланника расширились в испуге глаза, и он внезапно рухнул на пол извинениями и принялся энергично кланяться. Сарумэ смотрел на это равнодушно. Югио не нарушил этикет, и в определенных случаях слугам можно было стоять, когда сидит кто-то из их господ. Но Кунимити в традициях был более консервативен, нежели сам Амэ.

Сарумэ произнес что-то успокаивающее для Югио, ведь с таким рвением можно и лоб расшибить, а потом повернулся к Имубэ. Посмотрел на друга с вызовом.

\- Кунимити, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он жестко.

\- Пришел на твой голос, - пожал плечами Кунимити. – Мне не нравятся твои намерения…

Амэ покосился вначале на Хару, а потом на Югио, застывшего на полу.

\- Ты вмешиваешься не в свое дело.

\- Обещание, Амэ, помнишь? Не так давно ты дала мне его…

Сарумэ поднялся на ноги, в несколько медленных плавных шагов приблизился к другу.

\- Не стоит напоминать. Все, что я хочу – это поздравить новую принцессу рода Имубэ. Не явиться на праздник, было бы невежливо, ты не находишь?

Кунимити боится, - внезапно понял юноша, глядя ему в глаза. Боится, что Амэ не сможет устоять, поддастся искушению.

\- Мне это не нравится… - выдохнул он.

\- Мне тоже, - отозвался Амэ, успокаивающе улыбнувшись. Снова ложь, но вряд ли Кунимити сможет это понять. Сарумэ умеет лгать. А на самом деле внутри Амэ уже кипит любопытство. Он должен знать, что происходит в доме Имубэ, и в чем замешана мама.

Амэ коснулся локтя Кунимити, кивнув на выход. Здесь делать больше нечего. К тому же, ни Хару, ни Югио не стоит слышать их разговоры. Меньше знают, меньше слухов ходит.

\- Хару, - Амэ повернулся к служанке. – Ты поняла, что нужно сделать. Я скоро подойду. Югио, можете передать госпоже Бенихиме, что мы скоро подъедем. Всего доброго.

\- Всего доброго! – Югио поклонился.

Амэ вышел в сад. Кунимити последовал за ним. По энгаве шли молча. Амэ немного злился, поэтому сильнее требуемого сжимал в руке сложенный веер. Кунимити… Да что он себе возомнил?

Ох!..

Рывок был неожиданным. Амэ только вскрикнул, когда рука Кунимити схватила его за плечо и швырнула к стене. Юноша ошеломленно распахнул глаза, а сердце ухнуло от испуга и провалилось куда-то в область живота. Амэ дернулся, хотел отступить, сбежать от Кунимити на безопасное расстояние, но ему помешали. Имубэ прижал его собой, и деваться стало некуда.

\- С ума сошел? – возмущенно воскликнул Амэ. Ему очень не понравилось такое обращение. А самое главное, он не понимал, чем оно было вызвано, и поэтому боялся. Амэ боялся всех человеческих реакций, которых не мог объяснить. Эта фобия сформировалась под чутким руководством матери.

\- Тени, Амэ. Их слышишь не только ты, – безумие. Великая Богиня, да Кунимити рехнулся!

\- Отпусти… - юноша пытался оттолкнуть от себя Имубэ, упирался в него руками, но не мог. Слишком крепкой была его хватка. А за спиной – стена, и отступать, некуда. Дыхание стало неглубоким и частым, перед глазами все поплыло.

\- Ты мне лжешь… Книга, да? О таинственных царапинах на груди. Книга?! – Имубэ почти кричал, а Амэ находился в том состоянии, что еще немного, еще мгновение, и он начнет звать на помощь.

Нельзя, - промелькнула в голове здравая мысль. – Нельзя. Будет скандал. И положение Кунимити еще сильнее пошатнется, а Амэ будет скомпрометирован. И Акито… Акито не простит. Ни за что не простит…

А руки тем временем зашарили по телу, потянули с плеч кимоно. И Амэ совсем запаниковал. Ладонь заткнула рот, и все что мог делать юноша – это просто мычать и мотать головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя руку. Пояс-оби ослаб, перестал давить. Развязался узел, и пояс упал на пол широкой лентой, а Кунимити чуть отстранился и распахнул кимоно.

Амэ задержал дыхание и зажмурился.

\- Ты…

Хватка ослабла, а ноги не держали. Амэ, точно поломанная кукла, сполз вниз по стене. Одежда находилась в полном беспорядке, руки и ноги в ней путались. Прическа распалась. Волосы растрепались, шпильки упали на пол. Запах крови усилился. К бурым пятнам запекшейся уже крови добавился алый – раны открылись, пропитали бинты.

\- Ты…

Кунимити отпрянул к резным деревянным перилам энгавы, схватился за них, боясь упасть. Он смотрел на Амэ с безмерным удивлением на лице. Будто его мир рухнул. Снова.

Амэ неловко дрожащей рукой попытался запахнуться, но не вышло. Ткань его одежды была придавлена его же весом.

\- Не смотри на меня… - произнес Амэ.

Он слишком беспомощен сейчас. И жалок. Он растерян, он растрепан и некрасив. Он…

Ошеломленный Кунимити сорвался с места. Он убегал так стремительно, будто преступник, которого застукали. Мчался, не оглядываясь, прочь, слишком потрясенный и слишком  обиженный, чтобы обращать на что-то внимание. Топот его ног отдавался грохотом в голове Амэ. Сарумэ тихо всхлипнул, пытаясь запахнуться в кимоно, чтобы не чувствовать себя обнаженным и беззащитным, укрыться за привычным плотным шелком одежды.

Стоял тихий летний вечер. Солнце почти село, и запели первые цикады…

 

 

 


	6. История пятая: Другая сторона

**История пятая**

**Другая сторона**

**01 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**особняк Имубэ**

 

Она была прекрасна. Мягкая теплая кожа, пахнущая топленым молоком и горькой травой, длинные рыжие волосы, такие густые и такие мягкие. Они скользили по плечам, по спине, спадали на полные упругие груди. И она стонала, когда Амэ ее ласкал, прижималась доверчиво и жадно, ластилась, точно кошка, тихо урча. И когда глаза ее были закрыты, так легко было обмануться, подумать, что перед тобой человек, и никак не йокай. У нее пухлые податливые губы и отзывчивое тело, и то, как она понимала все желания Амэ с полувздоха, сводило с ума. И становилось неважно, кто она такая. Амэ не позволял себе прикоснуться ни к одной девушке. Но ведь она – йокай, а значит ему можно, правда?

Она находит ворот кимоно Амэ, и распахивает его, обнажая, грудь, туго перевязанную, и останавливается, смотрит, долго, пристально, задумчиво, но Сарумэ не видит ее взгляда и начинает волноваться. А что если она посчитает его уродливым? Что если испугается глубоких царапин на груди? Но все сомнения испаряются, когда ее тонкие пальчики проходятся по повязкам в какой-то странной, очень интимной ласке, и Амэ видит ее улыбку, дерзкую и исполненную торжества, но он слишком возбужден, чтобы испугаться. Чтобы испугаться, того, что она делает дальше. Как она разматывает повязку, как проводит губами по царапинам, собирая капельки крови из потрескавшихся ранок, а тело отзывается дрожью, и хочется большего, много большего.

\- Вивиан… - произносит Амэ хрипло, и она поднимает на него глаза, глаза лисы-кицуне, желтые, с едва заметной зеленцой, а зрачки тонкие, хищные.

\- Терпение, Амэ, все будет, - обещает она, и Сарумэ верит.

Он улыбается непрошеной мысли, пришедшей в голову. Несомненно, было хорошей идеей отправиться в Имубэ.

 

**За два часа до этого**

 

Сегодня особняк Имубэ освещен, как днем, и бесчисленные бумажные фонарики развешаны по всей улице, указывая путь к особняку, а массивные ворота, украшенные ромбами Имубэ _(прим.автора – мон рода Имубэ в виде четырех ромбов, составленных в один большой ромб)_ , широко распахнуты. Внутри, точно светлячки, в несколько рядов выстроились фонарики – красные и желтые, и это зрелище странно завораживало.  Амэ любопытно выглядывал в окно, любовался освещением. С украшением двора постарались на славу. Помимо рядов фонарей, выстроившихся вдоль дороги, чтобы освещать путь новоприбывшим, маленькими светильниками-светлячками были украшены и деревья. В пруду плавали свечи. Сотни маленьких солнц освещали особняк, точно днем.

Сегодня в Имубэ собралось много народу. И представители древних родов, и знать, и даже чиновники пришли поздравить новую наследную принцессу. Амэ даже заметил Гентиро – сына губернатора и несостоявшегося жениха, и поспешил отлипнуть от окна: а вдруг заметит и решит поприветствовать.

\- Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - Макетаро выглядел недовольным. Слишком он много и долго пил, ему хотелось опохмелиться и спать дома, но Амэ потащил его в Имубэ, не слушая никаких возражений.

\- Макетаро, - Амэ повернулся к брату. – Я тебя не заставляю за мной ходить целый вечер. Можешь выпить и лечь спать в укромном уголке.

\- Амэ! – брат был возмущен в лучших своих чувствах. – Как я могу тебя бросить?

Однако Амэ сегодня находился в плохом настроении. Произошедшее пару часов назад давало о себе знать слабой дрожью в коленках  и дурным расположением духа.

\- Ты будешь мешать… - произнес он, и вдруг понял, что это звучит подозрительно, наводит на мысль, что он что-то задумал. А с Макетаро станется полезть не в свое дело. – В женских разговорах…

К счастью, брата легко сбить с толку.

\- Хочешь посплетничать? Или похвастаться тем, что Накатоми просят твоей руки?

 Йокай подери! Об этом-то он как узнал? Рылся в документах мамы? Амэ знал о том, что Макетаро порой приходит в ее кабинет с «инспекцией», но не думал, что это происходит настолько часто.

\- Не думаю, что мама на это согласится.

\- Это выгодная партия.

Амэ скептически приподнял бровь, и посмотрел на Макетаро так, что тот внезапно понял: ему лучше заткнуться и оставить свое мнение при себе. Конечно, брат обиделся. У него порой просыпалось самомнение – ведь после смерти дедушки он станет наследным принцем, а если доказать сумасшествие Амако, то и главой рода. Эти перспективы кружили ему голову, и Амэ иногда опасался, как бы его братец не натворил глупостей. Например, помог дедушке почить. Или раньше времени оспорить право Амако на наследование рода. Дедушка хорошо знал, что его дочь психически нездорова, и не поменял наследника только потому, что его текущее положение дел устраивало.

\- Мы приехали, - сообщил Макетаро и покинул экипаж.

Амэ вышел, опираясь на руку брата. Юноша не стал заморачиваться насчет прически и кимоно. Волосы он заплетать не стал, оставил распущенными, а неяркое одеяние делало Амэ хрупким, невинным и немного беспомощным. А еще уязвимым.  Но юноша по этому поводу не огорчался – его внешность послужит делу. Когда ты кажешься молодой дурочкой, то оно и на руку – окружающие решат, что тебя легко запутать и не станут осторожничать.

\- Пойдем, Макетаро, поздравим милую Каору, - Амэ взял брата под руку и двинулся к особняку.

Теней сегодня было много, безумно много - сбежались на неяркий свет фонариков. И галдели они буквально наперебой. Амэ скривился, думая о том, что скоро его голова будет раскалываться от обилия информации. И стоит не забывать себя контролировать, а то еще ляпнет что-нибудь не то, перепутав слова людей и теней.

Но до самой наследной принцессы добраться удалось не скоро. Знакомых встречалось много, и приходилось останавливаться, кланяться и здороваться, а потом объяснять, что Амако больна, Акито срочно вызвали в Академию, а Канске не здоровится – наверное, вирус какой-то подхватил, и мать тоже заразилась. Приходилось улыбаться и весело щебетать, отвечая на вопросы о будущей Церемонии, и хитро прикрывать глаза, когда его спрашивали о замужестве.

\- Как мне надоели эти вопросы! – проворчал Макетаро. Амэ был полностью согласен. У него раскалывалась голова оттого, что всем приходилось говорить одно и то же. – И почему всех интересует твое замужество? Почему меня никто не спрашивает о том, когда моя свадьба?

Амэ лениво обмахнулся веером.

\- Потому что давно всем известно, что ты женишься на девице из рода Кумэ. Хм… как же ее звать?

\- Ну вот, - надулся Макетаро. – Она такая невзрачная и незаметная, что ее имени никто не запоминает.

Амэ заливисто рассмеялся. Все-таки его брат олух, каких еще поискать.

\- Шучу-шучу, - юноша бросил насмешливый взгляд на Макетаро. – Я помню ее имя. Сиери. И она очень умная девушка, - а про себя добавил, - и характера у нее хватит, чтобы присмотреть за тобой.

А то чуть зазеваешься, и Макетаро уже во что-то влип. И хорошо еще, если без Канске…

\- Это ты просто меня успокоить хочешь… - вновь заныл Макетаро.

\- Говорю чистую правду! – уверил его Амэ. – О! Я, кажется, вижу Бенихиме! – воскликнул он и потянул за собой брата. Тот послушно поплелся за ним, вяло перебирая ногами. Амэ по пути к Имубэ ослепительно улыбался.

\- И все же, не стоило нам приходить сюда… - продолжал ворчать Макетаро, но Амэ не обращал внимания.

В это время Бенихиме заметила Сарумэ, и помахала им рукой, приглашая к себе. Амэ кивнул и слегка замедлил шаг. Удивительно, насколько нерасторопен у него брат! Амэ мог бегать на шлепанцах-окобо, которые мало того, что на высокой платформе, у них еще и центр тяжести смещен, а Макетаро с устойчивыми гэта справиться не мог. Это так раздражало!

\- Амэ, слушай, а ты знаешь ту рыжую красотку? – вдруг спросил брат.

\- Какую? – юноша пер напролом, чтобы избежать встречи с очередными знакомыми.

 - Вон ту. Да куда ты смотришь? Она стоит рядом с госпожой Имубэ!

\- Не вижу ник… - юноша внезапно запнулся, потому что увидел ту, кто стояла неподалеку от Бенихиме. Невысокого роста, даже для женщины. Миниатюрная, точно фарфоровая статуэтка. С бледной, идеальной кожей, явно не знающей, что такое белила; и роскошными рыжими волосами, в которые вплели сверкающие драгоценности. Волосы были забраны в хвост белым жестким бантом.

Заметив взгляд Амэ, она повернулась, удостоила юношу беглым взглядом янтарных блестящих глаз и что-то сказала Бенихиме. Та кивнула и указала на Амэ с улыбкой.

\- Прости, сестрица, ты прекрасна, но ей ты и в подметки не годишься! – произнес Макетаро, и его неуклюжесть куда-то делась. Брат даже шагу прибавил, и в его движениях появился какой-то намек на изящество. Все же гены Сарумэ на нем не совсем отдыхали, - понял Амэ.

 - Умеешь ты делать комплименты, - прокомментировал юноша, но его никто не слушал. Все внимание брата было поглощено спутницей Бенихиме. Амэ на это даже не обиделся, его внимание тоже оказалось почти полностью ею захвачено. Насколько же она хороша!

\- Добрый вечер, - произнес Макетаро, кланяясь.  Амэ последовал его примеру.

На лице Бенихиме расцвела улыбка. Насыщенного красного цвета кимоно было одето так, что открывало плечи, высокую шею и позволяло любоваться другими достоинствами хозяйки. Например, пышной грудью. Амэ незаметно заглянул в вырез и отметил, что Бенихиме для своего возраста весьма неплохо сохранилась. Потом заглянул еще раз и пришел к выводу, то он бы не отказался все это дело не только созерцать, но и пощупать. Если верить Кунимити, то ее внешний вид - заслуга йокаев. Служить им в обмен на молодость и красоту… Может быть, это стоило того?

\- Ох, моя дорогая! – Бенихиме взяла Амэ за руку и сжала. От нее пахло волнующими духами, а грудь оказалась слишком близко, только руку протяни… – Как жаль, что Амако приболела и не смогла придти! Ее здесь будет так не хватать!

\- Мама тоже сожалеет, - ответил Амэ, сделав огорченную мину, - Но указаниям доктора лучше не перечить. До добра это не доводит…

\- Конечно-конечно, - закивала хозяйка дома, и тонкие пряди, которые были специально оставлены, чтобы соблазнительно спадать на плечи, покачнулись. – Но мы рады, что вы с братом все же сумели придти! Макетаро! – она отпустила Амэ и подошла к брату. – Ты так возмужал с нашей последней встречи! Превратился в настоящего мужчину!

Макетаро от этих слов так возгордился, что едва грудь не выпятил. Вот придурок! И почему он так верит тому, что говорят люди?

\- Шлявшись по кабакам и не так возмужаешь, - произнес Амэ себе под нос с некоторой долей скепсиса в голосе, и услышал задорный смех. Он повернулся и увидел, что рыжая спутница Бенихиме смеется, прикрыв рот ладошкой. И глаза ее смотрят на Амэ и насмешливо блестят.

Ее смех привлек внимание не только Амэ, но и остальных. Бенихиме повернулась и посмотрела на нее.

\- Прошу прощения, моя госпожа, - женщина легко поклонилась. Амэ был несколько удивлен подобным обращением, но виду не подал. Его все больше интриговала эта девушка. – Сейчас я вас представлю, - Бенихиме повернулась к Амэ с Макетаро. – Это Вивиан.

Амэ невольно нахмурился.

\- Вивиан? – лицо Макетаро расплылось в блаженной улыбке, и он низко поклонился, не растеряв при этом галантности. – Я Сарумэ Макетаро. Моя сестра Сарумэ Амэ. А вы из какого рода?

Повисла неловкая пауза. Улыбка на лице Бенихиме внезапно увяла.

\- Просто Вивиан, - ответила девушка. – Этого достаточно.

Амэ напрягся. Значит «просто Вивиан». Без названия рода. И имя это явно иностранного происхождения – ясно по звучанию. Амэ знал только одних существ, которые носили такие странные имена… И эта речь, мягкая, плавная… и само имя было произнесено странно, без учета речевых особенностей языка Империи Тэнка. Так же легко и просто, как когда-то Хорхе произнес имя «Рихард»…

\- Желаете сохранить свою личность в тайне? – понимающе улыбнулся Макетаро. – Госпожа Вивиан. Красивое имя.

И почему природа дала Макетаро так мало мозгов?

\- Спасибо, - кокетливо улыбнулась Вивиан.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - поклонился Амэ, со щелчком сложив веер.

Она его интриговала. По виду человек, но судя по имени – нет. Значит, ками? Или, быть может, зная скандальную репутацию Имубэ – йокай?

\- Мне тоже, госпожа Сарумэ Амэ, - вроде вежливо на первый взгляд. Поклон, четко выверенный, предельно вежливый. И взгляд, брошенный украдкой. В нем – вызов.

\- Прости, моя дорогая, что тебя не встречает моя Каору лично. Прибыл посланник Императора с поздравлениями, она сейчас с ним, - Бенихиме обворожительно улыбнулась, но Амэ вновь почудилось в ее улыбке что-то хищное. На него смотрели, как на птичку, которая только что попалась в силки. В ответ хотелось вскинуть подбородок и сказать: «Ну, попробуй!», но тогда это помешает узнать то, зачем сюда прибыл Амэ.

\- Ничего, - юноша обмахнулся веером. – Мы еще успеем ее поздравить.

\- Как хорошо, что вы меня понимаете, - она внимательно посмотрела на Амэ. – Мне немного неудобно вас просить, но не выполните ли вы одну мою небольшую просьбу?

\- Просите, о чем угодно, госпожа Бенихиме, - вмешался Макетаро, снова галантно кланяясь. Амэ ничем не показал своего недовольства в том, что брат вмешался в разговор. – Мы к вашим услугам.

Имубэ вопросительно приподняла бровь, глядя на Амэ. Она-то хорошо понимала, кто здесь принимает решения. Юноша еле заметно кивнул.

\- Это замечательно, - вздохнула Бенихиме с притворным облегчением. – Вы просто спасете меня, если составите копанию госпоже Вивиан. Видите ли, гости еще прибывают, а Каору занята. Госпожа Вивиан впервые на подобном мероприятии, не хотелось бы мне оставлять ее одну…

\- Нет проблем, - улыбнулся Амэ, спешно опуская глаза, чтобы никто не заметил торжествующий блеск его глаз. – Мы позаботимся о госпоже Вивиан.

\- Кого еще, как не Сарумэ, Имубэ просить о помощи?! – добавил Макетаро. Амэ подумал о том, что реплика брата вышла удачной.

Бенихиме величественно кивнула, обнимая за плечи Вивиан.

\- Тогда я могу быть спокойна, ведь оставляю ее в надежных руках.

\- Можете не сомневаться! – живо подтвердил Макетаро, и сразу же возник рядом, предлагая руку девушке. Вивиан посмотрела на раскрытую ладонь и нерешительно вложила свою тоненькую ручку Макетаро.

\- Тогда оставляю вас! – легкий поклон, свободные прядки мазнули по белоснежным плечам, привлекая к себе внимание. Бенихиме величественно удалилась.

Макетаро проводил ее тоскливым взглядом. Что ни говори, а бабником он был хоть куда, ни одной юбки пропустить не мог. Даже если рядом с ним находился кто-то красивее его «потери».

\- Учись, Амэ, - назидательно проговорил брат, - и будешь выглядеть так же прекрасно в ее возрасте.

Юноша не удержался и фыркнул. Вивиан захихикала, прикрывая рот рукавом бледно-зеленого кимоно. Амэ поймал на себе очередной изучающий взгляд. Хотел бы он знать, что он значит.

\- Я думаю, при определенных обстоятельствах, у меня тоже это получится, - улыбнулся он, закидывая удочку. Вопрос в том, отреагирует ли на эту реплику Вивиан. Но девушка молчала, и Амэ ощутил досаду.

\- Девушки, вина? – спросил Макетаро.

Вивиан пожала хрупкими плечиками.

\- Здесь слишком шумно. Может, поищем место поспокойнее?

\- Мне нравится эта идея! – согласился Амэ. В Имубэ ему приходилось бывать не раз, поэтому несколько укромных уголков он знал. – А потом можно и вина!

Сад Имубэ был огромным, но Амэ, который вырос на природе, с завидной регулярностью сбегая из дома от деспотичной матери, хорошо умел ориентироваться на местности. К тому же сегодня здесь развесили столько фонариков, что стало светло, как днем. А еще деревья казались сказочными и таинственными. Кто бы ни придумал так украсить сад, его идея была достойна уважения. Все вокруг было настолько прекрасно, что дух захватывало.

Макетаро давно перестал грустить и ворчать, его лицо было настолько довольным, что Амэ хотелось сделать ему какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы стереть с лица это выражение. Теперь он явно не жалел о том, что Амэ потащил его с собой. Брат шел посредине. Слева его взяла под руку Вивиан, а справа был Амэ. Макетаро нес несусветную чушь, девушка хихикала, а Амэ глазел по сторонам, старательно игнорируя галдеж теней. Право же, на ярмарке и то тише!

\- А вон там должна быть беседка! – произнес Макетаро, кивая в сторону особо большого скопления огней. Амэ прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли там кто-нибудь, но его зрение не было настолько острым для этого. Услышать ничего тоже не удавалось в этой мешанине теней. Юноша разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Господин Сарумэ думает, что она свободна? – приподняла свои тонкие бровки Вивиан.

\- Тут как повезет. Но в любом случае, я частый гость в Имубэ, потому знаю несколько тихих укромных мест, где гостей не будет точно, счастье мое, - подмигнул он девушке, и Амэ при виде этой картины закатил глаза.

\- Мне повезло со спутниками, - мягко улыбнулась Вивиан.

\- Мы же Сарумэ! Самые близкие друзья Имубэ! – сообщил Макетаро, и Амэ от этих слов стало грустно. Он видел, чего стоила дружба брата. Кунимити… Он ведь видел. Глупец! Зачем он лез туда, куда не надо? Теперь все знает. И о шрамах на груди, и о другом секрете Амэ. Где он сейчас? Куда убежал?

\- О, как удачно! – воскликнул Макетаро, глядя на пустую беседку.

Отсутствие гостей здесь казалось каким-то неправильным. Их было много, и разбрелись они по всему дому и саду. А здесь, никого. Не странно ли? Амэ чуть нахмурился, устраиваясь внутри. Вивиан села неподалеку. Она скромно сложила руки на коленях и опустила голову, как примерная девушка из знатного рода.

\- Господин Сарумэ, - произнесла она тихо, но твердо, - могу я попросить вас?..

\- Конечно, можете! – Макетаро был готов выполнить любую ее просьбу, даже спрыгнуть в пропасть, попроси его Вивиан. Амэ сам был охоч до женской красоты, но как можно превращаться в такое, едва завидев юбку, он понять не мог.

\- Принесите, пожалуйста, нам вина. Сладкого, сливового, - Вивиан подняла голову, кротко смотря на Макетаро.

Впрочем, девушка была настолько красива, что можно легко потерять голову. К тому же Амэ нравились рыженькие. Взять хотя бы Тайко…

\- Желание моей госпожи для меня – закон, - Макетаро поклонился, а потом посмотрел на Амэ. – Сестра, а тебе что-нибудь принести?

Амэ раскрыл веер и лениво им обмахнулся.

\- Вина, пожалуй, достаточно, - ответил он.

\- Тогда я скоро! – и еще раз поклонившись, Макетаро помчался выполнять просьбу.

Когда брат скрылся в темноте, Амэ фыркнул, сложив веер. Вивиан теперь смотрела на него. Ее поза не изменилась, но голову она подняла. Как ни странно, но в беседке теней было меньше, и галдели они не так настойчиво. И это вызывало некоторое облегчение.

Амэ положил веер на колени и медленно поднял голову. Он смотрел на нее, склонив голову на бок, внимательно, изучающе, стараясь осознать, кто перед ним.

\- У вас красивое имя, госпожа Вивиан, - Амэ позволил себе приподнять уголки, немного иронично, с явным недоверием и вызовом. – Иностранное?

\- Поднебесный – наш общий дом, Амэ, - чарующе улыбнулась она, и на ее щеках появились симпатичные ямочки. Сарумэ ощутил внезапное желание притянуть ее к себе и пылко поцеловать. Пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать непрошенные мысли.

\- Вы не человек, - руки снова раскрыли веер, а губы ухмыльнулись. – И не ками.

\- Так тебя интересует, кто я? – рассмеялась она звонко. – Ответ на твой вопрос очевиден, не находишь?

Амэ с трудом удержался, чтобы не поднять брови от удивления. Вивиан только что призналась, что она йокай, не боясь реакции Сарумэ. Или она просто знала, что он кричать об этом не станет?

Амэ почувствовал, как напряглась спина от пробежавших по ней мурашек возбуждения, и поспешил взмахнуть веером, чтобы отвлечь девушку от своего состояния. Ей не стоит видеть, что он настолько заинтересован. Слова Кунимити оказались чистой правдой – женщины Имубэ на самом деле в сговоре с йокаями.

\- Ты не боишься, - сделала вывод Вивиан.

\- А надо? – приподнял бровь Амэ. – Моя мама хоть и пыталась от меня кое-что утаить, но не сумела.

\- И поэтому ты здесь? Из-за обычного любопытства?

Амэ в ответ пожал плечами.

\- Смотря, что вы мне предложите, - и хищно улыбнулся.

Вивиан поднялась на ноги и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему. И остановилась – такая прекрасная, что дух захватывает. Так и хотелось протянуть руку и взять! Похоже, это отражалось в его глазах.

\- Не думаю, что вас интересует вечная красота, господин, - на ее губах появилась усмешка.

Амэ напрягся, и взгляд его изменился, стал острым, как бритва. Она знала его секрет, но если попробует выдать, то все узнают ее секрет. Квиты. И она поняла это, и согласно кивнула, принимая условия сделки.

\- В вечной красоте что-то есть, не правда ли? Нечто возвышенное? – теперь Амэ улыбался как мужчина. Ему больше не стоило играть роль благородной девицы, краснеть и опускать ресницы, не нужно закрываться рукавом кимоно или прятать лицо за раскрытым веером. Теперь можно смотреть прямо, не таясь, и это прекрасно.

\- Хочешь попробовать? – она вплотную подошла к нему и нагнулась. Амэ запрокинув голову, посмотрел в ее нечеловеческие глаза. В груди один раз легко кольнуло страхом, и сразу же растворилось, стерлось, когда ее губы коснулись его губ.

\- А что ты попросишь взамен? – их лица находились так близко, что он чувствовал тепло ее дыхания.

\- Ничего, - она улыбнулась. – Ты мне нравишься, так почему бы нам не развлечься? Еще одного скучного вечера я просто не переживу…

Она надула губки, и Амэ не удержался и поцеловал ее.

\- Я не против быть твоим развлечением на этот вечер.

Где-то глубоко внутренний голос взывал к благоразумию: она йокай, враг всего сущего. Но Амэ не слышал, его молодое тело не хотело внимать голосу разума, оно требовало другого. И, наверное, поддавшись своим инстинктам, Амэ сделал большую ошибку. Или же наоборот – принял самое правильное решение из возможных. Кто знает?

 

***

 

А потом они лежали на татами, тяжело дыша. Одежда валялась рядом непонятными, бесформенными комками, переплетаясь в тесных объятиях, что не различить, где чья. Волосы Вивиан растрепались, разлохматились, беспорядочными прядями упали на лицо, и из-под них торчал любопытный курносый носик, точно у лисички. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась после бурных любовных утех. Амэ перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой. Как хорошо, что он часто бывал в Имубэ, и знает укромные уголки, где можно спокойно уединиться, не боясь ободраться об кусты или быть застигнутым врасплох.

\- Я слышала, Сарумэ Амако отреклась от нас, -  Вивиан первой нарушила тишину, смотря внимательно, будто пытаясь прочесть ответ по лицу Амэ. Тот только недовольно фыркнул и перекатился на спину, глядя в потолок.

\- Она поступила правильно, - ответил Амэ.

Вивиан недобро сощурилась.

\- От нас никто так просто не уходит, - сказала она.

\- Значит, мы будем первыми, - Сарумэ почувствовал раздражение, кажется, он начал понимать, что от него хотели. И нет, это были не развлечения, а другое. Его обманули, как всегда. Но разве можно верить йокаям? – И нет, переспав с тобой, я не кинусь ее уговаривать вернуться. Тут ты ошиблась, - оскалился Амэ.

Вивиан внимательно на него посмотрела, будто решая что-то для себя, а потом улыбнулась одними уголками губ, но искренне и немного печально, будто ведала что-то, чего не знал и, скорее всего, не узнает Амэ.

\- Все, что было нужно, я уже получила, - хмыкнула она, и поднялась.

Она сидела к Амэ спиной, а рыжие волосы струились по спине – соблазнительная фигура, линия позвоночника с нежно выступающими косточками, тонкая талия, округлые ягодицы. И совсем не похожа на йокая, человек человеком, тоже теплая, тоже живая и ничуть не отвратительная и не злобная. Но после ее слов Амэ почувствовал себя использованным и разозлился.

\- Прекрасно, - ухмыльнулся он. – Ты мне тоже доставила массу удовольствия.

Вивиан бросила на него взгляд через плечо и рассмеялась. А Амэ пожал плечами. Они снова квиты.

\- Нужно возвращаться, - девушка поднялась и принялась собирать одежду.

Амэ не хотелось. Он был расслаблен, а тело охватывала сладостная нега, которая неизменно приходила к нему после физической близости.

\- Мне казалось, что Бенихиме и Каору слишком заняты, чтобы обнаружить нашу пропажу, - он с удовольствием растянулся на полу.

\- Они нас будут искать, поверь мне. Приезжает Принц, - и ее движения стали немного дергаными и нервными, как будто она боялась чего-то. Это не ускользнуло от остроглазого Амэ. Сарумэ подозрительно сощурился.

\- Принц? Мне казалось, что речь шла о посланнике Императора с поздравлениями, - он чувствовал легкое недоумение.

Вивиан грустно усмехнулась и покачала головой.

\- Не тот. Один из Принцев йокаев.

\- Что?! – Амэ не справился с собой  и подскочил, точно ужаленный. Он ожидал, чего угодно сегодня, но никак не этого. Принц йокаев! Большая шишка, несомненно.

Девушка закатила глаза, запахивая кимоно.

\- Помоги мне завязать оби, - произнесла она. Дело это было очень хлопотным, и одному с таким никак не справиться. Конечно, можно завязать узел спереди, да, так легче, но, к сожалению – неприемлемо. Так пояса носили лишь женщины легкого поведения.

Щеки Амэ горели от возбуждения, а сам он почти не мог устоять на месте, пока Вивиан оказывала ему ответную услуги и завязывала его оби.

\- А зачем он сюда приехал, ведь если ками узнают… - Амэ снова чувствовал недоумение.

\- Им не до нас сейчас, - спокойно ответила Вивиан, и Сарумэ весь подобрался от желания выяснить у нее как можно больше. Впрочем, девушка ничего скрывать не собиралась. – Случилась очередная стычка.

Амэ повернулся, позволяя ловким рукам Вивиан завязать ему пояс.

\- Большая?

\- Достаточная, чтобы отвлечь, - в ее голосе прозвучала ухмылка. – Я закончила. Идем?

По ее тону Амэ понял, что ничего больше ему сообщать не станут, и поджал губы. Ничего, у него достаточно терпения. Ведь впереди его ждало что-то интересное: Принц йокаев – тот, получить которого мечтал даже сам Хорхе. Амэ самодовольно ухмыльнулся и двинулся за Вивиан. Он собирался получить от этого вечера все!

Девушка-йокай неспешно двинулась в сторону выхода, но внезапно замерла в напряжении. Амэ хотел выглянуть наружу, но ее рука схватила за кимоно, удерживая на месте. На лице Вивиан было написано замешательство, а в глазах плескалось беспокойство. Амэ открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но девушка предостерегающе покачала головой, а потом кивнула – слушай. И Сарумэ сделал то, что ему советовали.

Теней здесь попадалось довольно много, но они были больше безголосые – шелестели, журчали, гудели. Но иногда говорили. Сопоставить те редкие слова, что получалось различить, в связный разговор, оказалось довольно непросто.

\- Каору, я сама справлюсь. Иди к гостям, сегодня твой праздник, - послышался голос Бенихиме. В нем скользило напряжение, это различалось четко.

\- Нет! Я не успокоюсь, пока эта шлюха не будет найдена! Она посмела явиться сюда, в мой дом, в сердце моего рода, после всего, что натворила! – категорично возразила Каору. Похоже, она уже почувствовала себя принцессой рода  и теперь качала права.

Амэ посмотрел на Вивиан вопросительно. Та отвела глаза, и это очень не понравилось Сарумэ. Да что происходит?

 Юноша выглянул осторожно на улицу, совсем чуть-чуть, ведь полноценно высунуться не давала рука Вивиан, которая все еще держала его. Но все же этого хватило, чтобы увидеть происходящее. Бенихиме в своем алом платье с открытыми плечами смотрелась изящно и утонченно, Каору рядом с ней выглядела невыгодно – дочь, в отличие от Кунимити, пошла в отца: плотного телосложения, невысокого роста. У нее были короткие толстые пальцы, широкие ладони. С лицом Каору не повезло так же: крупный нос и слишком пухлые губы не красили ее. Не помогала и косметика. Нет, не сказать, что Каору была уродлива, но значительно уступала матери и Кунимити по красоте.

Рядом с принцессой рода и Бенихиме находился еще один человек. Он стоял спиной, и Амэ, кроме того, что у него широкие плечи и вьющиеся черные волосы до плеч, рассмотреть ничего не мог.

\- Мне приятно ваше рвение, принцесса, - рассмеялся он, и голос у него оказался необычайно глубокий и какой-то колдовской. Кажется, если его слушать долго, то можно потерять собственное я.

От осознания этого, Амэ затряс головой, пытаясь прогнать жуткие мысли и мурашки.  Рядом с ним напряглась Вивиан. Казалось, она даже дышать перестала, и юноша повернулся к ней, и наткнулся на совершенно безумный взгляд. «Принц», - одними губами произнесла она. Наверное, тот самый, - нахмурился Амэ, и с нарастающим любопытством вновь повернулся к говорящим.

\- В беседке их нет, - сообщила Бенихиме озабоченно. – Макетаро сказал, что оставил их там.

\- Вивиан? – спросил Принц. И его чарующий голос волнами растекся по освещенному саду. Амэ казалось, что он коснулся его волос, точно ветер. Будто йокай звал девушку, и Сарумэ повернулся к ней, чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию. Вивиан стояла бледная, закусив губу острыми белыми зубками.

\- Нет, вряд ли. Она знает, что вы здесь, и не станет уводить Сарумэ далеко, - возразила Бенихиме.

\- Ты плохо разбираешься в йокаях, моя дорогая, - он заботливо поправил выбившуюся из высокой прически женщины прядь. Она замерла, будто в ожидании чего-то, но Принц сделал шаг назад и повернулся. Его взгляд скользнул в темноту, в ту сторону, где находились Амэ и Вивиан. Конечно, он не мог их ни заметить, ни почувствовать, но сердце юноши от волнения пропустило удар.

Принц чем-то отдаленно напоминал ками и так же неуловимо от них отличался. В полутьме его глаза цвета изумруда слабо мерцали. Он улыбался, и Амэ мог видеть небольшие клыки. В нем было что-то темное и демоническое, но невероятно притягательное. Какая-то странная аура силы и власти. Такую Амэ прежде никогда не встречал. Ему хотелось сделать шаг вперед и протянуть к нему руки, коснуться его…

\- Но она не может знать! – возразила Каору, ее желание выслужиться, показать себя полезной было слишком очевидно.

\- Зато может догадываться, - усмехнулся Принц. – В любом случае, найдите их. Они не могли уйти далеко.

\- Да, мой господин, - поклонились Каору и Бенихиме.

Принцесса рода что-то закричала, подзывая к себе охрану особняка Имубэ. Амэ перевел на Вивиан вопросительный взгляд. Она подняла голову, хмуро посмотрела на него, и в глазах ее была странная тревога и волнение. За него?

\- Поспешим! – шепнула девушка на ухо Амэ и схватила за руку. Она потянула его вглубь сада, туда, где меньше всего фонариков и меньше всего теней, которые могли бы разболтать о их местонахождении.

Амэ посчитал, что был достаточно терпелив и выждал достаточно, пока они не скрылись из виду, уходя прочь из особняка, через сад, который позже превратится в густой лес, и задал интересующий его вопрос.

\- Что происходит?

Вивиан ответила не сразу. Она будто раздумывала, стоит ли говорить. Или придумывала подходящую ложь – Амэ не знал. Но Принца Сарумэ видел, и впечатление тот производил грандиозное, попасть к нему в лапы почему-то не хотелось. Как ни странно, но инстинкт самосохранения отчего-то вопил дурным голосом и умолял довериться Вивиан.

\- Тебя хотят убить, - ответила она после некоторых колебаний. Она остановилась и посмотрела Амэ в глаза, вздернув подбородок. Нет, с таким видом не лгут. Или, девушка просто хорошая актриса.

\- Убить? – от этой новости Амэ опешил. Ничего себе заявление! – За что?

\- Тебя обвиняют в смерти Небесной Собаки, - ответила Вивиан невозмутимо. – Вот почему.

\- Небесной Собаки?.. – переспросил юноша удивленно. Это оказалось так неожиданно. Да, он помнил историю, из-за которой Акито отозвали из Сарумэ, но его воспоминания об этом случае были настолько туманны, что он даже и предположить не мог, что его могут обвинить в убийстве этой твари. – То есть я ее?.. Нет. Это ошибка какая-то…

Он тяжело привалился к стволу первого попавшегося дерева.

\- А никто и не считает, что ее смерть пришла от твоих рук. Но в любом случае причина  – ты.

Амэ закусил губу, пытаясь придти в себя.

\- Бред какой-то! – ответил он. Вивиан молчала выжидательно. Наверное, знала, что сейчас посыплется на нее град вопросов. Амэ оправдал ее ожидания.

\- И куда ты меня ведешь? – в его голосе прозвучало недоверие.

\- Мы должны вернуться  в Сарумэ, - с готовностью ответила она, будто знала, какой вопрос сейчас ей зададут.

Амэ подозрительно сощурился.

 – Разве там мне будет безопаснее?

Что мешает йокаям придти туда? Тем более что мама когда-то была с ними связана…

\- Напротив, в Сарумэ тебе ничего не грозит. Ваша земля хорошо охраняется щитами Аши, они не сунутся туда, - объяснила Вивиан.

Щиты Аши? Услышав о них, Амэ очень удивился. Откуда бы им взяться? Сарумэ уже хотел задать этот вопрос, но вдруг осознал, что есть вещи поважнее, которые стоит выяснить.

\- Ладно, предположим, это так. Но кто ты такая? И какой тебе прок помогать мне?

Вивиан вздохнула.

\- Я верная слуга Повелителя. А ты – его величайшее сокровище. Мой долг охранять тебя.

Повелитель… Кажется, о нем говорила та страшная тварь в подвале больницы доктора Нагаи. И вот теперь Вивиан.

\- Повелитель? Кто он?

\- Наш Бог, - просто ответила Вивиан. – И когда он появится, мы вновь обретем свободу и забудем о страхе. Знаешь, зачем Аматэрасу создала ками? Цель была одна – уничтожать йокаев, слепо защищая людей.

\- Потому что йокаи нападают на людей! – возразил Амэ. Эти слова вырвались так неожиданно поспешно, что подобная реакция удивила самого юношу.

\- Потому что они питаются мясом и совершенно не умеют контролировать свой голод. Но в этом их легко воспитать. А мясо может быть не обязательно человеческое, в Поднебесном достаточно крупных животных, способных удовлетворить аппетит любого йокая.

\- Но они все равно предпочитают в пищу людей! – жестко возразил Амэ. Вивиан хотела выгородить этих тварей? Страшных, мерзких, прожорливых.

\- Люди живут общинами, а их скопление и то, что на них нетрудно охотиться, привлекают йокаев.

\- Не стоит их оправдывать.

\- Но и обрекать на уничтожение, не разобравшись в ситуации, тоже не стоит, - произнесла Вивиан, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Амэ. – Ты уже не можешь слышать меня, природа берет свое, - вздохнула она. – А жаль. Но не обращай внимания на мои слова, Амэ. Я отвлеклась, и это моя ошибка, тебе нужно уходить! Сейчас ты находишься под моей защитой, и никто не найдет тебя, пока я того не захочу, но не стоит испытывать судьбу. Чем больше мы медлим, тем труднее мне будет вывести тебя отсюда…

Она указала вглубь леса. Там было темно и страшно. Лучше было за спиной – дружелюбный свет, шум веселья. Может, все же стоит вернуться, а то слова Вивиан звучат совсем неубедительно.

\- Опасность? – спросил Амэ. – Убийство Небесной Собаки? Не очень-то правдоподобно! К тому же у меня нет ни единой причины доверять тебе!

Вивиан посмотрела на Амэ едва ли не с отчаянием.

\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне, - взмолилась она. – Это не обман! Небесная Собака была любимым животным Принца Тануки. Тебя не простят. Прошу, возвращайся в Сарумэ, и постарайся не покидать его до Пробуждения!

Теперь она стояла рядом, и ее маленькие тонкие ручки сжимали ворот кимоно Амэ. У нее либо не было доказательств собственных слов, либо она просто не могла их предоставить, все что ей оставалось – это убедить, но орешек ей попался крепкий. Который никогда не осознавал степени опасности…

\- О чем ты говоришь? Какое еще Пробуждение? – сразу же заинтересовался Амэ.

И вдруг тени оживились. Странно заползали, зловеще зашевелились, и от скверного предчувствия, которое внезапно посетило юношу, внезапно похолодело в груди. Вивиан, которая пыталась встряхнуть Амэ для пущей убедительности, тоже замерла и почти прижалась к нему.

\- Тебя уже ищут. Тише! – зашептала она. – Нужно срочно уходить!

Она снова взяла Амэ под руку и повела за собой. Юноша не сопротивлялся, он недоуменно моргал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Внутренний голос нашептывал о том, что перед ним йокай, и доверять ей нельзя, но искренность, с которой действовала девушка, подкупала. Юноша видел в своей жизни слишком много лжи, и сейчас оказался не в силах оценить ситуацию. Вивиан либо слишком хорошо умела притворяться, либо говорила правду. Одно из двух. Но, наверное, Амэ передалось волнение и страх Вивиан, поэтому он последовал за ней без малейшего сомнения. Может, он делал ошибку, и осознавал это, но ему так отчаянно хотелось довериться Вивиан, что никакой голос разума не мог этого пересилить. Может, он попал под действие ее чар?

Идти по бездорожью, по сырой земле в неустойчивой обуви-окобо оказалось совсем неудобно. Амэ честно пытался не споткнуться, и поэтому скорость передвижения значительно снижалась.

\- Надо разуться, - сообщила Вивиан, ей в голову пришла та же мысль. – Но осторожнее, скоро сад закончится.

Скоро сад закончится, и начнется склон, заросший деревьями. Конечно, слуги ухаживали за ними и убирали и там, но напороться на острую ветку валежника было наиболее вероятно. И в обуви идти тоже не стоит, по склону и земле, это становилось опасно. Окобо предназначены для знати, а не простых людей - высокородные дамы по кустам не лазят.

За спиной остался празднично украшенный сад и мириады фонариков, которые светили в темноте, точно светляки. Амэ и Вивиан шли почти на ощупь – небо хоть и было чистым, но ночь выдалась безлунной, и летняя темнота стояла такая, хоть глаз выколи. Все, что получалось рассмотреть, и то со скрипом, это неясные силуэты деревьев. Тьма была настолько густая и плотная, что даже тени в ней не могли жить, и это волновало Амэ. Ему казалось, что погоня близко, а сердце в груди билось гулко и громко. Вивиан дышала тяжело, будто устала, и Амэ подхватил ее под руку.

\- Скрывающее заклинание отнимает слишком много сил, - произнесла она. – Но не волнуйся, до реки хватит.

Внизу, сразу за лесом, текла небольшая речка, быстрая, холодная. Свой исток она брала в горах, снежные шапки которых можно было разглядеть на западе в хорошую погоду. И если идти вверх по течению, придешь на земли Сарумэ, на которых, если верить Вивиан, Амэ будет в безопасности. И хотя юноша считал, что Вивиан преувеличивает, вряд ли он рискует быть убитым, ему нравилось происходящее. Пожалуй, по лесу из особняка Имубэ он еще не сбегал.

\- Мы пойдем вниз по течению, - сообщила Вивиан.

\- Но Сарумэ в другой стороне…

Амэ оглянулся назад со страхом и тоской, ему уже хотелось вернуться домой, а не бродить босиком по темному лесу.

\- Сарумэ – это первое место, где тебя будут искать. Сейчас туда нельзя. Они попробуют тебя схватить на границе, нам лучше пойти в обход.

\- Там они тоже нас могут искать, - произнес Амэ, выше задирая подол кимоно, так легче идти. Ноги уже гудели, им не нравилась почва, острые камни и ветки. А в темноте особо не разглядишь.

\- И будут, - согласилась Вивиан, хватая ртом воздух. – Но не факт, что найдут. А речку придется перейти…

\- Неподалеку есть мост, - пожал плечами Амэ.

\- Нет, так не пойдет. Там может быть ловушка. Перейдем вброд.

Нет, речка не была глубокой или сильной. Ее можно перейти, но течение все же внушало опасения, да и вода холодная. Не очень хотелось туда соваться. Впрочем, сейчас было лето, и ночи стояли теплые, можно и искупаться…

\- И все же мне кажется, что со степенью опасности ты преувеличиваешь, - заявил Амэ.

Вивиан в ответ промолчала.

Когда они добрались до реки, Амэ казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Ему начал надоедать этот скучный марш через лес. Тем более, болели ноги. Амэ понял, что их дорога заняла не так уж много времени, потому что небо не собиралось светлеть. Вивиан постоянно забирала к востоку, поэтому они вышли далеко от моста.

\- Думаешь, стоит раздеться? – спросил Амэ, глядя на темную воду реки.

\- Дело твое. Но бинты все равно намочишь, придется их снять.

\- А вдруг в рану попадет инфекция? – спросил юноша.

\- Вряд ли тебе это грозит, - вздохнула Вивиан и зашелестела шелком кимоно. Она все же решила раздеться. Оно и понятно – путешествовать дальше по лесу в мокрой одежде не самое приятное времяпрепровождение. Амэ подумал немного, и последовал ее примеру.

Ночную тишину нарушили чьи-то голоса. Звучали они отдаленно, но как-то взволнованно. Амэ понял, что это со стороны моста. И еще он понял, что это ищут его. Так он, на самом деле в опасности? На землях дружественной Имубэ? Да как такое вообще могло произойти?

\- Поспешим, - Вивиан дернула юношу за локоть. – Нам не стоит задерживаться.

Охрану могут пустить вдоль реки. И их могут заметить.

\- Это недоразумение, - Амэ вошел в воду и едва не зашипел – холодная, зараза! – Если я поговорю с ними, все уладится. Как меня могут обвинять в смерти Небесной Собаки?

Вивиан свернула свое кимоно в узел и подняла над головой. Она шла через реку уверенно и сосредоточенно. Амэ лишь вздохнул и поплелся следом. Скоро от холода стало ломить кости. Захотелось вылезти побыстрее, поэтому он ускорил шаг. Дно оказалось скользким, приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы не упасть.

\- Не думаю, что тебе удастся их убедить. Приказ отдал Принц, ему все подчиняются, твои доводы будут бессильны.

\- Тот самый Принц, которого мы видели? – Амэ он не показался одержимым жаждой мести или чем-нибудь в этом роде. С таким легко можно договориться.

\- Другой. Этот просто пришел развлечься, - Вивиан тем временем выбралась на берег, дышала она тяжело и рвано. – Выйдешь из воды, снимай бинты и кидай в реку. Одежду свою, пожалуй, тоже. Это позволит хоть как-то уменьшить запах крови. Именно по нему тебя ищут.

Амэ сделал все, как ему и велели, хотя и считал, что Вивиан преувеличивает. Но что-то заставляло его подчиняться и выполнять все ее требования; может, на уровне инстинктов он считал, что Вивиан права?

\- Неужели я так сильно пахну?

\- Как сучка во время течки, - ответила Вивиан, и кинула в Амэ свое кимоно. Сама же облачилась в нижнюю сорочку. Поделила одежду по-братски.

\- В беседке твои манеры были лучше, - скривился юноша.

\- Там мне не казалось, что передо мной капризный ребенок.

\- И кто здесь ребенок? – возмутился Амэ.

\- Тс-с. Я сейчас сниму защиту. Теперь тебе придется вести себя как можно тише.

\- Не надо было идти с тобой, - проворчал Амэ, впрочем, тихо, и принялся натягивать одежду на мокрое тело. Делом это было нелегким. А потом оказалось, что кимоно ему мало, но это нисколько не удивило его, он был готов к такому повороту событий.

Долгое время они шли по лесу в полном молчании. Тьма уже не казалась такой густой, небо начало светлеть, а белая сорочка Вивиан ярким пятном выделялась среди безмолвной массы леса. Амэ никогда не ночевал в лесу и сейчас испытывал поистине детский страх – за каждым деревом, в каждой тени ему мерещились люди, следящие за ним, устроившие засаду на него, ведь нашли, нашли по запаху. Поняв, что у него разыгралось воображение, Амэ обнял себя руками и вздохнул. Это заставило успокоиться. А усилием воли он призвал себя не обращать внимания на шелестящие, почти безмолвные тени, а сосредоточиться на прямой спине Вивиан. Девушка так ловко шла по лесу, будто родилась в нем. Вскоре она остановилась, опираясь о шершавый ствол дерева. Амэ не был уверен, но ему казалось, что это была сосна.

\- У меня больше нет сил поддерживать иллюзию человеческой сущности, - произнесла она негромко, но в безмолвном лесу ее шепот показался криком, и Амэ, который всегда имел чувствительный слух, слегка скривился. – Когда рассветет, приготовься увидеть меня настоящую.

В ее голосе была усталость, и юноша впервые задумался над тем, каково ей приходится. Она очень старается, чтобы вывести его в безопасное место. Ведь он – величайшая драгоценность их мистического Повелителя. Знать бы еще, что это означает…

\- Мне доводилось видеть тенгу. Вот уж мерзкие твари! Мне приготовиться к чему-то подобному?

\- Нет, все не так плохо, - в ее голосе прозвучала улыбка. – Я кицуне, мы несколько отличаемся от тенгу.

\- Но морально приготовиться все же стоит, - тоже улыбнулся Амэ.

Юношу всегда манил этот мир. Мир, в котором жил Акито, и в который Амэ не было доступа. Все знали о йокаях, но видели их единицы, в большинстве случаев, те очевидцев не оставляли. Юноша мог гордиться: он видел троих, а с четвертым сейчас шел через лес. И когда Амэ это осознал, вдруг испугался. А не ловушка все это?

\- Недолго осталось, скоро мы выйдем к придорожной гостинице, - сообщила Вивиан, оглядываясь через плечо. Ее рыжие волосы, рассыпавшиеся по белой сорочке, в серой предрассветной мгле выглядели странно ярко и притягательно. Сейчас они разлохматились, и казалось, что у нее на голове выросли пушистые лисьи ушки, с кисточками на концах. Или все же это не обман зрения?

\- Там безопасно? – спросил Амэ.

\- Не так чтобы очень, но короткую передышку мы можем себе позволить. И переодеться. Ты знаешь, как связаться с Аши?

Юноша обогнул очередное гигантское дерево, свалившееся от старости, заросшее мохом и какой-то травой, остро пахнущее сыростью и трухой.

\- Нет. Не знаю.

\- Плохо, - вздохнула Вивиан. – Аши охраняют Сарумэ, и странно, что они не сказали, как их позвать.

\- Я впервые слышу об этом. Но, может, они это делают из-за брата?

\- Тот, который гений Аши? – в голосе Вивиан скользнул интерес, и тут же угас, как слабая свеча на ветру. – Они возлагают на него большие надежды. Но превращать в ками боятся.

Амэ от такой новости чуть не споткнулся.

\- Но он человек! – возразил он.

\- Все ками когда-то были людьми, - пожала плечиками Вивиан. – Не отставай, Амэ. Скоро мы выйдем на тропинку, станет легче идти.

Юноша кивнул и прибавил шагу. Его голову занимали тысячи вопросов, но он никак не мог определиться, с какого начать.

\- А йокаи? Они тоже были когда-то людьми? – спросил он, нагоняя Вивиан.

Стало еще светлее, и теперь юноша мог явственно разглядеть лисьи ушки на голове у девушки. Значит, все же не почудилось. И хоть Вивиан предупредила его о своей изменившейся внешности, Амэ все равно стало не по себе.  Страх перед йокаями въелся в его кости с детскими сказками и страшилками, с кровавыми историями, со всеобщей людской ненавистью и неприязнью. И хотя Вивиан сейчас не казалась опасной, где-то глубоко внутри бился страх.

\- По-разному, - ответила девушка и остановилась, ожидая, пока к ней приблизится Амэ. Они дошли до тропинки, которая позволяла надеяться, что она приведет к обещанной гостинице. – Есть йокаи, которые родились йокаями. Есть другие. Те, кто когда-то были ками.

\- А такое возможно? – любопытство взяло верх над страхом.

Вивиан прижала ушки к голове и кивнула.

\- Идем быстрее.

Дальше они шли в молчании. С рассветом лес ожил, и запели птицы, тени ушли, и теперь Амэ казалось, что его страх был глупым. Шелестела листва. Вивиан шла впереди – белая сорочка испачкана, прямая спина, острые ушки любопытно выглядывают из-под копны рыжих волос, таких ярких, что создавалось впечатление, что если хоть один солнечный луч упадет на ее роскошную шевелюру, Амэ ослепнет.

Юноша шел следом, кусая губы и размышляя о том, что сказала ему Вивиан. Своими словами она заставила задуматься, а так ли все на самом деле, как говорят Аши и ками. Действительно ли йокаи такие монстры, какими их рисуют? Информации пока было ничтожно мало, источник не казался надежным, а проверить не представлялось возможным. Но первые зерна сомнения были посеяны.

Амэ всегда хотелось понять, чем вызвано отношение к ками у Акито. Почему он их так не любит? Может, разгадка таится где-то в этой области?

До чуткого слуха юноши донеслись чьи-то голоса и лошадиное ржание, поэтому он напряженно замер. Вивиан, почувствовав его тревогу, тоже остановилась и обернулась.

\- Это придорожная гостиница. В ней всегда шумно, - успокоила его она.

Амэ доводилось раньше видеть лисиц. У них были большие янтарные глаза, такие же, как сейчас у Вивиан.

Юноша в ответ на ее слова рассеянно кивнул.

\- Твой вид… - произнес он, запинаясь. – Он будет привлекать внимание.

\- Мы пройдем через заднюю дверь. Там обычно никого не бывает, а хозяин знает меня, так что все в порядке.

Наверное, недалеко от задней двери находилась кухня, и оттуда доносился аппетитный запах еды. Желудок Амэ поспешил напомнить о себе тихим урчанием. Ночной переход выдался долгим и трудным. Юноша опасался смотреть вниз, на свои ноги, боясь увидеть, что они стерты до крови. Ноги не просто гудели, они нечеловечески болели. А ведь Амэ часто ходил босиком, и его ступни были более ли менее привычны…

\- Доброе утро, - поклонилась служанка, выбежавшая им навстречу. Она была еще совсем девочкой, лет четырнадцать от силы – худая и угловатая, немного неуклюжая, но быстрая, остроглазая и улыбчивая. И что самое главное, облик Вивиан ее ничуть не удивил, будто йокаи к ней захаживают каждый день по несколько раз.

\- Здравствуй, милая, - тепло улыбнулась Вивиан. – Не приготовишь нам комнату? И сообщи Юи, что мы пришли, хорошо?

\- Ага! - и голос у нее был громкий и звонкий, полный жизни. – Я провожу вас. Устали с дороги? Может, ванну?

Чем-то она напомнила Амэ Хидехико, друга Акито. Так же как и он, она была похожа на шаловливый огонек, которому везде надо успеть, везде надо побыть, всюду сунуть свой любопытный нос.

Комната оказалась не такой просторной, как бы хотелось Амэ. Не такой богатой и комфортной. Но здесь было чисто. И можно отдохнуть. К тому же приключение выдалось интересным и информативным. Даже если окажется, что Вивиан ошибается, и Амэ ничего не грозит, путешествие по ночному лесу не было пустой тратой времени.

\- Тесновато… - в голосе Амэ прозвучало разочарование. После долгого путешествия ему хотелось отдохнуть, как следует.

\- Чем меньше помещение, тем легче его защитить.

Вивиан тем временем развязала узел на своей одежде. Испачканная сорочка соскользнула с плеч девушки. Пришлось закрыть глаза, хотя очень не хотелось, но сейчас не время для развлечений.

\- Но у тебя нет сил для этого, - возразил Амэ, увлеченно глядя в пол.

\- Правильно, - Амэ слышал, как она ходит по комнате. – Но у хозяина гостиницы – есть.

Юноша от удивления вскинул глаза. Вивиан, обнаженная, стояла посреди комнаты и с весельем в глазах взирала на него. Так хотелось заграбастать ее в объятия и зацеловать! Сарумэ заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоить буйное воображение. Может, позже. Они примут ванну вместе, а потом будут долго и со вкусом ласкать друг друга… Подумав об этом, Амэ решил, что если это случится, весь ночной переход стоил того.

\- Он йокай? – хриплым от возбуждения голосом поинтересовался Амэ.

\- Ну да, - будничным тоном согласилась девушка, но глаза ее смеялись. Она поспешила накинуть чистую юкату, приготовленную служанками гостиницы, и Сарумэ почувствовал себя лучше. – Мы живем среди людей. И пока не нападаем и не показываемся на глаза ками или Аши, то все в порядке.

Значит, йокаи мирно живут среди людей? Даже держат гостиницы? Как трудно в это поверить. Амэ тяжело вздохнул. Его мир перевернулся в очередной раз.

\- Но постоянный страх владеет нами, - добавила Вивиан после некоторой паузы, и в ее голосе прозвучала грусть. – Ками созданы только для одного – для нашего уничтожения. Им плевать на то, причинили мы кому-то вред или нет. Для них мы виновны одним своим существованием, и таим потенциальную угрозу людям. Поэтому нас надо убить.

Амэ открыл рот, хотел сказать, что ему жаль. И что он просто не знал всего этого, но Вивиан успела его перебить.

\- Лучше молчи. Потому что после ты пожалеешь о своих словах…

Юноша просто не знал, что на такое ответить. А потом слуги занесли в комнату большую деревянную лоханку, и надобность отвечать отпала сама собой. Дальше все случилось намного лучше и приятнее, чем несколько минут назад представлял Амэ…

Трапеза была простой на взгляд Амэ. Он привык, что еды всегда много, она дорогая и изысканная. Простой народ ел рис и рыбу, которую ловил. Мясо - редко, ведь оно было дорогим. Хотя, юноша об этом узнал только позже.

В общем, еда была простой, но от этого не менее вкусной. Жареная гречневая лапша, грудки цыплят и овощи сегодня казались ему самой волшебной пищей в мире, а грубая хлопковая юката светло-коричневого цвета – самой лучшей одеждой. Она была чистой, и в ней удобно. Чего еще стоит желать? Раны почти закрылись, но после ночного приключения слабая корка потрескалась, и они потекли. Пришлось заново накладывать повязки.

\- Ты что-то говорила о том, что из ками могут рождаться йокаи, - произнес Амэ, отхлебнув из чашки ароматного ягодного компота. – Можешь рассказать?

Вивиан пожала плечами.

\- Могу, почему нет? И лучше, я так понимаю, начать с самого начала. С сотворения мира.

\- Я знаю эту легенду, - поспешил сообщить Амэ, он не хотел зря терять время, но Вивиан покачала головой.

 – Ты должен знать, что «официальная» людская версия отличается от истинной.

\- Откуда тебе знать, какая из версий правдива? – засомневался Амэ.

\- Доказательства, Амэ. Их слишком много, чтобы не верить. Так ты хочешь слушать меня или тебе интереснее спорить?

Амэ понял, что дальнейшие возражения ни к чему не приведут, и поэтому замолк, и принялся покорно слушать. Вивиан съела кусочек курицы – ела она исключительно мясо, а остальное досталось Амэ, медленно прожевала и начала:

\- Вначале существовал только поток Великой Сейкатсу, а потом он разделился на землю и небо, и в этот мир пришли двое: Идзанаги и Идзанами, брат и сестра, Боги, которые были настолько могучи, что могли путешествовать между мирами. Никто не знает, что побудило их явиться в наш еще нерожденный мир. Но именно они создали моря и океаны, они придали очертания материкам Поднебесного, они создали острова, и заселили землю и океаны различными растениями и животными. А потом Идзанаги и Идзанами привели сюда людей. Они создавали Поднебесный для людей, Амэ. Преобразовывали Сейкатсу так, чтобы она не вредила их восприимчивым телам. А потом Боги ушли. Они пребывали в постоянном движении, постоянно осваивали и заселяли людьми миры. Но Идзанаги и Идзанами оставили здесь своих детей: Аматэрасу, и велели следить за землей; Сусаноо, и ему досталась равнина моря; и Цукиеми, он правил царством мертвых. Жили они в мире и согласии, правили по справедливости, но потом случилась беда. Люди стали воевать и убивать друг друга. Стремление к схватке, к конфликту было настолько велико, что человеческий вид оказался под угрозой. Это безмерно печалило Аматэрасу, она всячески пыталась помирить людей, но ненависть не уходила, и войны вспыхивали снова. Из-за зависти, из-за жажды власти, из-за денег. И тогда Цукиеми, наблюдая природу конфликтов и поведение людей, предложил изящное решение – создать людям идеального врага. Перед лицом внешней угрозы люди сплотятся и объединятся, общее дело научит их работать вместе, и, в конце концов, они поймут, что лучше все делать сообща, чем порознь. Конечно, будут жертвы. Но значительно меньше, чем от войн. И люди перестанут ненавидеть друг друга.

Так решили создать йокаев. Нашим отцом был Сусаноо. Именно он вызвался создать для людей идеального врага. Он пошел в лес, взял ворона, лисицу, собаку и енота. И сделал из них сильных монстров, которые питались мясом и только мясом. Наделил их магией и выпустил в Поднебесный. Но Сусаноо сделал своих детей слишком сильными. Люди гибли, йокаи размножались. Да, Цукиеми оказался прав, люди забыли о конфликтах друг с другом, но и с йокаями они справиться не могли. И вскоре оказались под угрозой исчезновения.

Сусаноо говорил, что знает, как справиться с йокаями, но Аматэрасу не верила. Она была слишком расстроена тем, что происходило. Поэтому выгнала из своего дома Сусаноо и надолго заперлась у себя в покоях. За это время Бог Морей понял, как ограничить ярость и жажду, и сделал это, но было поздно. Аматэрасу создала ками.

Вивиан замолчала и отпила из своего стакана, чтобы промочить горло. Амэ сидел на полу, подобрав ноги, укрыв их грубой тканью юкаты,  и зачарованно слушал. Ему казалось, что он перенесся на много-много лет назад, и является свидетелем произошедшего. Его воспаленный от усталости и ночи без сна мозг рождал картины, и как наяву он видел  Идзанами и Идзанаги, сильных и гордых, но с нечеловеческой печалью в бездонных глазах. Он видел плачущую Аматэрасу по погибшим людям, и растерянный, слегка виноватый взгляд Сусаноо, и красноглазого Цукиеми, скорбно склонившего голову. Амэ казалось, что он в далеком прошлом.

\- Аматэрасу так боялась повторения истории с йокаями, что дала своим детям Инстинкт. Это – любой ценой защищать людей от йокаев, - продолжила Вивиан. – Секрет этого инстинкта таится в рождении ками. Видишь ли, ками – это те же йокаи, но сердце у них человеческое. Как оказалось, людская душа находится в постоянном движении и развитии. Всего восемь ступеней. На первых ступенях душа человека по-настоящему жалка, она не может обеспечить тело ни умом, ни сообразительностью, ни талантами. Слабоумные и блаженные – это пример таких людей. Но потом, с каждой жизнью, душа развивается. И уже на восьмой, на последней, она достигает своего цвета, и становится почти неуязвимой для Сейкатсу. Да, Амэ, все, у кого восьмая жизнь – это воины Аши… - она на некоторое время замолчала, давая время переварить информацию, а затем продолжила. – Йокаев обвиняют в том, что они убивают людей, а ками же, напротив, такие благородные и чистые, но… невозможно рождение ками без человеческого жертвоприношения.

Амэ от этой новости выпучил глаза, а Вивиан грустно смотрела на него. Грустно и как-то участливо, будто понимая, какие чувства он сейчас испытывает. Образ прекрасных ками, чистый, незамутненный и благородный, сейчас давал трещины. И это было очень больно, потому что Амэ чувствовал, что ему снова лгали. Жизнь есть ложь, не правда ли?

\- Это долгий и сложный процесс, - вновь заговорила Вивиан, - Я не стану тебе его сейчас объяснять. Но ками является таковым только благодаря человеческому сердцу, и если отнять его, то он неизменно превращается в йокая.

И тут Вивиан замолчала, и стала напряженно вслушиваться в звуки гостиницы. Амэ непонимающе захлопал глазами, открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но девушка шикнула на него. Юноша тоже решил прислушаться, но ничего особенного не почуял. Даже тени были спокойны и ленивы – за окном начинался очередной знойный летний день. Тихо ржали лошади. Несколько мужчин во дворе переговаривались, заливисто смеялись дети. На кухне гремели посудой. Все спокойно, не о чем беспокоиться, но ушки Вивиан беспокойно шевелились, будто ими она старалась уловить то, что Амэ казалось совершенно недоступным.

\- Нас обнаружили! – вскочила она на ноги и схватила Амэ. – Уходим!

Не ожидавший такого, уставший и сытый юноша, упал на пол и задергался, точно жук, опрокинутый на спину. Перед тем, как в коридоре раздались шаги, и распахнулись фусума, являя на пороге троих, Амэ успел перевернуться на четвереньки. Когда он задрал голову, раздраженно ей тряся – длинные незаплетенные волосы упали на глаза и закрыли весь обзор, он встретился с взглядом уже знакомого Принца, и замер. Йокай приподнял бровь, будто удивился происходящему.

\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил он и повернулся к Вивиан.

Вивиан стояла немного поодаль, опустив голову и сложив руки в замок. Ее плечики поникли, а тело выдавало напряжение. Поднять глаза на нежданного визитера она не смела.

\- Мой Принц… - произнесла она слабым голосом. В нем угадывалась дрожь, а еще страх.

Амэ, чувствуя себя неповоротливым и неуклюжим, поднялся на ноги и выпрямился. Волосы с глаз убрал, но знал, что сейчас они на редкость растрепаны. Только приводить их в порядок времени не было.

\- Я велел тебе привести его ко мне! – удивительные глаза Принца полыхнули яростью. Амэ сглотнул, собирая осколки своей воли, и нацепил на лицо улыбку.

\- Меня не так уж легко привести куда-то, - произнес он. – А ваша Вивиан вовсе не способна со мной справиться.

Принц покосился на Амэ, и юноша в ответ вздернул подбородок. Движение было молниеносным, и совсем не заметным для человеческого глаза. Щеку вдруг обожгло болью, удар сбил с ног. Амэ закашлялся и кровь, хлынувшая из разбитой губы, перемешанная со слюной, уродливыми бурыми пятнами, закапала на пол. Юноша утер рот рукавом, размазывая кровь по лицу, и медленно поднялся. Его не в первый раз били, и не последний, а у Амако тяжелая рука.

Принц стоял там же, где видел его Амэ в последний раз. Казалось, он не сдвинулся ни на шаг, а ударил его невидимый призрак.

\- Что скажешь в свое оправдание, Вивиан? Я ждал, пока ты приведешь его ко мне. Ждал целый вечер и целую ночь, но этого не произошло.

\- Простите, Принц, - девушка виновато прижала ушки к голове.

\- Ты просишь меня простить тебя? – йокай нехорошо сощурился и одним, почти незаметным движением скользнул к Вивиан. Амэ заморгал, пытаясь осознать, что происходит, и вскоре нашел Принца у девушки. Он нежно, почти любовно обнимал ее за плечи, но взгляд его пылал яростью. Амэ слишком хорошо его знал, видел такой не раз у Акито, когда брат чувствовал себя оскорбленным. Сердце дрогнуло в нехорошем предчувствии. – Вот так легко простить тебя, когда ты пыталась предать нас?

Вивиан молчала, и это, похоже, еще больше выводило Принца из себя. Дыхание его стало глубже, а тонкие ноздри трепетали от ярости. Амэ кончиком языка потрогал ранку на губе, понимая, что нужно отвлечь йокая от Вивиан, иначе ему грозит стать свидетелем убийства или чего-то не менее неприятного.

\- Простите, - заговорил Амэ, наблюдая, как Принц напрягся, - а вы кто такой будете?

Глаза Вивиан расширились от ужаса, будто Амэ только что собственными руками подписал себе смертный приговор. Но так как его и без того убить хотели, то оказалось, что терять ему нечего.

\- Этот щенок еще смеет тявкать? – спросил он, хищно улыбаясь, и у Амэ все внутри похолодело. Но юноша не дал себе страху завладеть собой. С демонической аурой этого йокая было сложно бороться, но совсем не значит, что невозможно.

\- Я принцесса рода Сарумэ. Мой брат Сейто Аши. Я имею право спрашивать, кто вы такие и что здесь происходит! – Амэ для пущей убедительности своего праведного гнева притопнул ножкой. Его сердце сейчас походило на сердечко маленькой пойманной птички: билось так быстро.

\- А? – от наглости, которую позволил себе юноша, Принц опешил. – Принцесса знатного рода спрашивает, кто я такой?

Он повернулся к Амэ и взглянул на него так, что юноша едва подавил порыв попятиться. Вместо этого он вздернул подбородок, показывая, что не боится. И пусть он сейчас выглядел больше как дешевая шлюха, а не дворянка – простое кимоно, растрепанные волосы, но все же в нем оставалась фамильная гордость, а ее никаким страхом не прогонишь. Амэ принадлежит к Сарумэ, его предки были ками! _(Прим.автора – здесь имеется ввиду, что по легенде прародителем рода Сарумэ была Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, Небесная Богиня Отважная)_

\- Да, - ответил он недрогнувшим голосом. – Я хочу знать…

\- Твоя смерть, - с усмешкой на губах.

Наверное, он ожидал, что от такого ответа Амэ побледнеет и попятится, но этого не произошло. Юноша подумал, что если он выберется из этой переделки живым, нужно будет непременно поблагодарить  Амако. Именно она воспитала в нем такое самообладание.

\- Не думаю, - ответил он спокойно. – Вы не убьете меня.

Принц вновь начал злиться.

\- С чего ты так решил?

\- Потому что меня обвиняют в смерти Небесной Собаки. Но она была не вашей любимицей. Логично предположить, что прикончить меня захочет ее хозяин.

\- Неплохие выводы, - хмыкнул Принц, и Амэ улыбнулся разбитой губой. Он чувствовал торжество. Нужно двигаться в этом направлении, и, возможно, удастся все уладить. Сарумэ свято верил, что придти к консенсусу можно с любым, главное – найти нужный подход.

\- А вы пришли сюда только для того, чтобы проводить меня, так? – осведомился Амэ, приподнимая брови.

Принц посмотрел на юношу, а потом на своих спутников, застывших у порога. Эти двое были похожи друг на друга, точно родные братья – низкие, плотные, кажется, что неповоротливые. С грустными большими глазами. Не скажешь, что опасны, но Амэ чувствовал, что, несмотря на внешность, перед ним находятся хищники, которые питаются живой плотью. И где-то в глубине их глаз горит опасный голодный огонек, когда они смотрят на него. У Амэ от него мурашки по коже бегали.

\- Заткните его. Он утомляет меня своей болтовней, - бросил Принц небрежно и покинул комнату.

Кажется, разговор окончен, так и не успев начаться. Оказывается, речи Сарумэ оказались не столь действенны, как виделись на первый взгляд. Амэ решил, что в следующий раз подойдет к Принцу с другой стороны. Если этот следующий раз будет, конечно, потому что йокаи двинулись к юноше, и тот неожиданно почувствовал себя в западне. Руки мелко и нервно задрожали, а ноги сами, прежде чем Амэ сам осознал это, бросились к седзи. Эти внешние двери сделаны из дерева и бумаги, поэтому проломить их оказалось совсем просто, когда у страха глаза велики.

\- Эй! – крикнул один из йокаев, когда юноша оказался на балконе. Сигать со второго этажа как-то не улыбалось, к тому же Амэ боялся ушибиться, поэтому побежал к лестнице. Она оказалась неподалеку – юноше сегодня везло. Но везение закончилось почти сразу, потому что из-за угла вышел Принц, и, заметив бегущего Амэ, бросился за ним. Тот, не придумав ничего лучше, метнулся в противоположную сторону. Принц что-то закричал, Амэ не разобрал – все было заглушено топотом ног по деревянному полу энгавы и нарастающей паникой в груди, но почти сразу вниз, минуя лестницу, спрыгнул один из йокаев. Юноша не стал ждать, пока его схватят, и свернул в сторону – на каменную дорожку, и припустил по ней. Но уйти далеко все равно не удалось, ведь йокай прыгнул, сбивая с ног. Амэ свалился на землю, приложился головой об камень, перед глазами заплясали цветные искры, и на миг ориентация была потеряна. Все, что он мог – это вяло отбиваться в надежде, что его острая коленка или локоть попадет, куда следует. Второй удар его практически оглушил.

Амэ не сразу понял, что ему двинули просто для того, чтобы он перестал брыкаться. Юноша всхлипнул, когда йокай сел сверху и дернул за запястья, заламывая руки. Боль была сильной, и причиняли ее намеренно, чтобы смирить и успокоить, дать понять, что чем больше сопротивление, тем хуже будет. Амэ затих, кривясь и жмурясь. Помимо головы разрывалась грудь. От всей этой беготни открылись свежие раны и окрасили повязки в алый. Йокай, сидящий на нем, покосился на пятна и зарычал. Его лицо вдруг стало приобретать звериное выражение и спустя пару мгновений уже стало невозможно поверить, что когда-то оно выглядело по-человечески. Взгляд казался настолько голодным, что Амэ задрожал, точно лист на ветру, и сглотнул, чувствуя нарастающий ужас. В нем видели еду. Невероятно вкусную.

\- Грязное животное! - сплюнул Принц и одним мощным ударом ноги сбил йокая с Амэ. Сарумэ сразу подскочил и встал на четвереньки. Ноги и руки дрожали так сильно, что подкашивались; Амэ спешно озирался по сторонам, выпучив глаза, пытаясь найти убежище, куда сбежать и спрятаться. Но Принц просто наступил на полу его юкаты, чтобы не удрал.

Побитый йокай свернулся в клубочек на земле и тихо заскулил, жалкий и слабый. Его вид заставил Амэ немного успокоиться. Как бы страшно не было, его сейчас не съедят – Принц не позволит. И этой иллюзии безопасности хватило, чтобы унять дрожь и придти в себя. Амэ поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Принцем, который сейчас казался просто огромным, когда возвышался над ним.

\- Жалкая попытка бегства. Неужели ты думал, что у тебя получится? – он смотрел на него сверху вниз, и взгляд его был холодным и жестоким. И Амэ понял, что к милосердию Принца взывать бесполезно.

\- Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, - ответил Амэ дерзко, за что немедленно получил ногой по лицу. Но отлететь далеко не  позволила все та же придавленная юката. Прежде чем потянуть назад, она жалящими жгутами впилась в спину. Амэ рухнул к ногам Принца, свалившись лицом на его ботинок и размазывая по нему кровь.

\- Твоя логика ничего не стоит, - высокомерно сообщил Принц, полыхая гневом. Он чеканил каждое слово. – Я могу сам прикончить тебя, а потом сказать, что из-за сопротивления взять живым не получилось.

Амэ ничего не ответил. Он лишь поднялся и сел, насколько это позволяла юката. Хотя сейчас она сползла с плеч, кое-где разойдясь по шву от такого жестокого обращения. Лицо его, помимо крови, было испачкано в грязи.

Принц сгреб волосы Амэ в охапку и дернул, заставляя подняться на ноги. Юкату больше не держали. Юноша встал, пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении на подгибающихся коленках. Было сложно, но перспектива повиснуть на собственных волосах его совсем не радовала.

\- Принц, прекратите! – закричала Вивиан. Она стояла на балконе этажа, ее крепко держал второй йокай. – Он же…

Принц просто повернулся к ней, слегка приподняв бровь. Высокомерие сменилось насмешкой и злым весельем.

\- Он принадлежит Повелителю! – выпалила Вивиан и сразу же прикрыла рот рукой, шалея от подобной дерзости.

Принц покосился на Амэ, который стоял на цыпочках, чтобы уменьшить боль, когда его держали за волосы. А потом йокай запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Этот смех был странным, немного хрипловатым, каркающим, но завораживающим, до ужаса, до холода где-то в животе. А еще этот смех был безжалостным.

\- Это недоразумение? – Принц продолжал смеяться, указывая на Амэ, замершего в неудобной позе. – Ты, правда, так считаешь?

\- Его можно проверить! Вы знаете!

Смех Принца смолк, оставляя за собой холодную дрожь. Амэ боялся даже пошевелиться и задержал дыхание.

\- А зачем? – спросил йокай. – Разве это что-то изменит?

Вивиан обомлела, удивленно захлопала глазами, отказываясь верить своим ушам. Йокай, который держал ее сзади, тоже засмущался от таких слов. Видимо, этот таинственный Повелитель много значит для любого из них, а Принц только что сказал нечто недозволенное.

Когда рука, тянущая за волосы, отпустила, Амэ едва не потерял равновесие. Пошатнувшись, он, тем не менее, твердо встал на ноги и выпрямился. В его глазах горел вызов. Кажется, это очень забавляло Принца.

\- Какой прок тратить на него силы, если его все равно подвергнут проверке? Я обещал его привести, я это сделаю. И тебе стоило мне подчиниться, Вивиан. Если есть подозрения, то нужно озвучивать их, а не бросаться в рискованные авантюры, сломя голову, - сейчас Принц отчитывал Вивиан, точно провинившуюся девицу из пансионата. И та опускала голову, так признавая свою неправоту. Амэ нахмурился. И хотя он с трудом понимал, что происходит, и о чем идет речь, положение дел ему очень не нравилось. 

\- Тебе лучше последовать за мной, - Принц удостоил Амэ взглядом, дернув уголком губ. Он считал своего пленника жалким и слабым недоразумением. – Тебе ведь дорого личико, _принцесса?_

Юноша поднял голову и взглянул на Вивиан в поисках поддержки. Девушка кивнула и вновь виновато опустила глаза. Тяжело вздохнув, Амэ поплелся за Принцем.

 

 

***

  **02 день месяца Ямата-но Орочи 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**префектура Кумасо**

 

Амэ ехал в повозке, запряженной быками, которая двигалась мучительно медленно и при этом немилосердно тряслась. Юноша забился в угол, старательно укутав новой юкатой свои худые ноги, прижал колени к груди. Сейчас горячка боя стала спадать, и Амэ начинал понимать, что влип очень крепко, и как выбраться из этой истории, не знает. Он пробовал бежать еще пару раз, но безуспешно.  Принцу надоели его «глупые выходки», и поэтому юноше на ноги надели кандалы с длинной цепью и шаром-грузом, который и простому кузнецу поднять было сложно, а для Амэ вовсе не по силам.

\- С Вивиан все в порядке? -  спросил Амэ из своего угла. Не то, чтобы он горел желанием общения, но информация ему была нужна позарез. Она может подать мысль, как выпутаться из этой истории.

На сиденье напротив восседал Принц и просматривал какие-то свитки. Иногда он брал карандаш и делал быстрые пометки. Длинная волнистая челка – аккуратные черные пряди – скрывала половину лица, но упрямо сжатые губы оставляла открытыми.

\- Она телепортировалась во Дворец, - ответил Принц скорее машинально, чем сознательно. И осознав это, уголки его губ опустились, он слегка покачал головой и вновь погрузился в свиток.

\- Но спутника не было… - возразил Амэ, и сразу же замолк, когда натолкнулся на грозный взгляд Принца. Он был пугающим. Карминово-красный сверкнул из-под черной челки, и неожиданно захотелось заткнуться и молчать еще, по меньше  мере, вечность. Только Сарумэ давно вышел из возраста, когда мог впечатлиться и затихнуть от одного лишь взгляда.

\- Меня будут искать, - заявил Амэ. – И не только Аши. Но и ками.

Принц поднял голову от свитков, недовольно вздохнув. Похоже, понял, что тактика игнорирования не дала результатов.

\- Уже ищут, но не найдут.

Амэ не мог не заметить, что после того, как Вивиан рассказала Принцу о том, что его пленник якобы собственность какого-то Повелителя, с ним стали обращаться гораздо мягче. Принц, который был охоч до рукоприкладства, руку на Сарумэ больше не поднимал.

\- Снова маскировочные чары, да? – спросил он, не особо ожидая ответа.

И Принц промолчал. Амэ еще некоторое время ждал ответа, а потом пошевелил ногой. Цепь беспокойно зазвенела. Амэ вытянул шею и взглянул на шар, к которому был прикован. Принц носил эту штуку так, будто это была пушинка. Неужели йокаи настолько сильны?

Амэ снова загремел цепью.

\- Можно ослабить немного? Железка впивается в ногу, - попросил юноша вежливо, выжидательно взглянув на Принца.

\- Нет, - отрезал тот раздраженно.  - А будешь ныть, затяну туже.

Амэ на такое хмыкнул и уставился в окно. У этого Принца явно с головой что-то не то, сразу видно.

Сарумэ посмотрел на густой лес, трясущийся за окном, и подумал о том, как его угораздило влипнуть в эту историю. Надо было послушаться Кунимити и остаться дома. Проклятое любопытство! И теперь его везут неизвестно куда, явно на расправу, а сбежать не представляется возможным. Амэ дотронулся до запястья, сейчас, как никогда в жизни, сожалея о том, что у него нет браслета, чтобы управлять спутниками! А как бы было хорошо сбежать таким образом!

Принц снова что-то читал. Амэ посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Надо что-то придумать. Сейчас надеяться не на кого - брата рядом нет, чтобы за шкирку вытащить его из неприятностей, нет загадочного Хорхе, который когда-то спас его от Небесной Собаки. Можно надеяться только на себя. Амэ призадумался: что он умеет лучше всего? Лгать и притворяться. Так надо воспользоваться этим талантом!

\- Вы, правда, считаете, что Повелитель это так просто оставит? – спокойно осведомился Амэ. – Разве месть за смерть своего любимца стоит его гнева?

Сарумэ не знал, что означает быть «величайшим сокровищем Повелителя», но очень надеялся, что подразумевалось, что он не будет его главным блюдом.

Принц никак не отреагировал. Он продолжал читать свои свитки.

\- Или, думаете, он не узнает о том, _кто_ навредил мне? – Амэ очень надеялся, что попал в цель.

\- Твоя ценность сомнительна, - осадил его Принц.

\- И, тем не менее, я принадлежу ему. Не думаю, что он будет доволен происходящим, - Амэ продолжал, не сдавался, потому что вдруг ощутил, что идет в правильном направлении. Нет, Принц его не отпустит, но, возможно, станет тем, кто его будет защищать. И если случая сбежать больше не представится, нужно быть готовым к тому, что он увидит по приезду.

\- Это не доказано. Сведения Вивиан часто ошибочны.

\- А что, если – нет? – Амэ приподнял бровь. – И на этот раз все правда. Это ведь можно проверить, так?

Глаза Принца сверкнули опасным огнем.

\- Замолчи! - раздраженно оборвал Амэ йокай. – Иначе разукрашу так, что мама родная не узнает, не то, что Повелитель.

Сарумэ закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он понял, что Принц боится. Значит, нужно давить в этом направлении. Страх йокая легко понять: если Амэ после проверки окажется именно тем, о ком говорила Вивиан, нужно будет принять решение - либо отпустить Амэ, опасаясь гнева того самого грозного и мистического, либо привезти в назначенное место, и за это понести ответственность. Но если Сарумэ не проверять, то всегда можно сослаться на незнание.

Амэ обдумал данную позицию, решив, что она, со стороны Принца, казалась самой выгодной, но это совершенно не значит, что ее удастся реализовать! Пожалуй, стоит об этом позаботиться. Сарумэ почувствовал воодушевление, заерзал на сидении, обдумывая план дальнейших действий. Он не сразу понял, что повозка остановилась. И только когда Принц подскочил  с криками: «Что случилось?» и выбежал наружу, Амэ подвинулся ближе к открытой двери, отчаянно звеня цепями. Их длины едва хватило на то, чтобы высунуть голову наружу, и обозреть обстановку.

\- Крестьянин, - объяснил один из йокай, который сопровождал Принца. – Его повозка сломалась и встала на дороге. Мы не можем проехать.

\- Так уберите его с дороги, - скривился Принц, злясь. Похоже, Амэ хорошо ему успел подпортить настроение.

\- Он ранен, - возразили ему.

Амэ видел, как напряглись плечи Принца - его эти слова разозлили еще больше.

\- Вы считаете, я не чувствую запаха его крови? Или вы настолько слабы, что не можете сопротивляться своим инстинктам? Рядом с вами едет Жертва, и она вас почему-то не так волнует, как раненый человек.

Йокаи опустили головы и посмотрели в землю. А потом один из них произнес странную фразу:

\- У Жертвы пробужден Инстинкт, - и это объясняло все. Для них, но не для Амэ. Инстинкт, если вспомнить слова Вивиан, побуждает ками любой ценой защищать людей от йокаев. Так причем тут Амэ? Или они о ком-то другом говорят?

\- Просто уберите его с дороги! – прошипел Принц, точно змей, полыхнув Сейкатсу. Его фигуру на миг объяло бледно-голубое сияние, и сразу же пропало. Амэ открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что Силу Жизни нельзя использовать, тут люди, и он сам, но не смог. Юноша понял, что у него кружится голова. Он все это время так часто и глубоко дышал, что теперь едва держится на ногах. Амэ машинально закрыл рот рукой, задерживая дыхание.

\- Слушаемся, господин.

Йокаи пошли к повозке крестьянина, а Принц обернулся и взглянул в сторону Амэ. Увидев его высунувшим наружу свой любопытный нос, приподнял бровь. Юноша же схватился свободной рукой за дверцу и повис на ней. Та тяжело заскрипела, протестуя от веса Амэ.

\- Полезай обратно, - приказал йокай тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Амэ отнял руку от лица.

\- С крестьянином все будет нормально? – спросил он, игнорируя приказание Принца. Не специально, просто его больше занимало благополучие человека.

\- Полезай, я сказал! – повторил йокай с нажимом, и Амэ недоуменно захлопал глазами, с трудом соображая, о чем речь. Наверное, бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, и поэтому юноша себя настолько плохо чувствовал. Да и волнений было слишком много.

Принц с ожесточенным выражением лица направился к Амэ, которое говорило о том, что кому-то будет больно. Тот невольно отступил и спрятался за хлипкой дверью, которая защитить не могла, но давала иллюзию. И вдруг раздался крик человека, и Амэ вновь задохнулся, рванувшись вперед с удивительной силой – немного сдвинул тяжелый шар и рухнул на землю. Ушибленное колено сразу заныло, а сердце бешено застучало в груди.

\- Идиоты! – рявкнул Принц, бросаясь назад с такой скоростью, что глазами не уследить.

\- Нет, не трогайте меня… Не трогайте… -  голос раненого крестьянина был похож на еле разборчивое бормотание, но Амэ слышал. Сразу под каретой сидела тень, которая дублировала голоса.

\- Успокойтесь, мы просто сдвинем вас с дороги, чтобы проехать. Помощь скоро придет, - голос Принца был ровным, успокаивающим, но этого оказалось мало.

\- Йокаи! – завопил мужчина. – Они напали на меня! Помогите!

Голос сорвался на крик, сдавленно захрипел, будто кто-то душил его обладателя. Амэ лежал на земле с распахнутыми в небо глазами, ощущая телом каждый камешек, каждую неровность и каждый выступ. Небо хмурилось, черные тучи закрывали чистый небосвод, в воздухе пахло грозой.

\- Скоро пойдет дождь, - произнес Амэ странным, будто чужим голосом, и сел.

Цепь тянула за ногу, не давала свободно передвигаться, и юноша придвинулся к ней. Несколько крепких, сделанных на совесть звеньев, рассыпались в пыль. Амэ стал свободен, его больше ничто не сковывало, только обрывок цепи сиротливо волочился по земле. Юноша поднялся на ноги и пошел вперед. Пальцы внезапно захрустели, кости под кожей заходили ходуном, удлиняясь, наращивая острые когти.

Крестьянин был немолодым, но дома его точно ждали дети, которые нуждались в его заботе. И беременная в очередной раз жена, с огромным животом, уже на сносях. Мужчина болтался в метре над землей, отчаянно хрипя. Его нога была вся в крови, и вывернута неестественным образом. Наверное, это она повредилась при поломке повозки.

Густые тучи закрыли небо, и стало темно, почти как ночью. Амэ двинулся вперед, к трем йокаям и умирающему человеку.

\- Это Жертва! – закричал Принц, заметив Амэ. – Рассредоточиться!

Человека отпустили, и он с глухим криком упал на землю. Амэ окинул его взглядом, и, поняв, что он жив и отдышится, посмотрел по сторонам в поисках йокаев. Они были рядом, Амэ чувствовал их запах. Двое слабы, справиться с ними будет несложно, с третьим возникнут проблемы. Нужно будет больше силы.

\- Спасибо, что пришел, - человек коснулся ноги Амэ, скользнул пальцами по запыленной юкате. Кланяясь в ноги, так люди благодарят ками за свое спасение. Похоже, его с кем-то перепутали.

Амэ взглянул вниз и произнес:

\- Мне мешает сердце. Что делать?

От этих слов у человека в глазах зажегся страх, и он отполз от него подальше, волоча за собой поврежденную ногу.

\- Я не дам тебе умереть, - уверил его Амэ и поднял голову, нюхая воздух. Он собирался выслеживать йокаев по запаху. Повязки на груди юноша подцепил большим пальцем, и они послушно разошлись, сползая вниз, открывая царапины на груди. Сердце по-прежнему билось сильно и яростно, казалось, посмотри на грудь и увидишь, как оно стучит по ребрам, пытается выйти. Позже. Амэ разберется с этой проблемой позже.

Амэ отвел руку в сторону, Сейкатсу, похожая на грозовую тучу, стала течь на ладонь, скапливаться, точно вода, в углублении, и, точно вода, капать на землю, безжалостно убивая травяной ковер под ногами. Листья желтели, моментально выцветали, и под ногами образовывались уродливые круги, проплешины, вызванные неочищенной Сейкатсу. Сила жизни без должной обработки убивает.

\- Нет, пожалуйста… - замолил человек, - Это так больно. Пожалуйста…

Амэ в ответ лишь тряхнул головой, путая голос живого человека с тенью. Ему казалось, что молят где-то далеко, не здесь, не сейчас – Сейкатсу туманила разум, туманила восприятие, оставляя и нацеливаясь на главное – на йокаев.

\- Если  выйдете добровольно, обещаю, ваша смерть будет быстрой, - уверил Амэ и замер на несколько долгих мгновений, ожидая, что его предложение примут. И оказалось, что не зря.

В поле видимости появился Принц. И мир сразу сузился до цели. Стена деревьев с одной и другой стороны, но коридором идет дорога. В ее начале стоит Амэ, в ее конце – йокай, которого нужно уничтожить. Сейкатсу в руке настолько послушна, что не верится: стоит только подумать, и она уже принимает нужную форму.

\- Тебе не победить меня, - бросил Принц. Его фигура расслаблена, будто у Амэ нет ни единого шанса зацепить его.

\- Я просто возьму больше силы, - спокойно ответил Амэ, швыряясь в противника Сейкатсу. Принц даже не стал отклоняться, просто повел рукой, и стрела, пущенная юношей, распалась шипящими брызгами.

\- Потому так опасны пробужденные Жертвы, - усмехнулся Принц, отряхиваясь. – У них нет лимита. Они берут столько, сколько хотят.

Амэ не ответил. Не посчитал нужным.  Просто взял еще. А потом еще. И еще. Задул ветер, такой яростный, будто хотел стереть с лица земли все происходящее. Над ними клубилась воронка, и если посмотреть вверх, то будешь пойман в ловушку. Будет казаться, что она, жадная, голодная и злая, обязательно тебя засосет.

\- Но чем больше они берут, - прическа Принца казалась окончательно испорченной, ведь удары Амэ были тяжелыми. Легче сражаться со стихией, чем с мятежной Жертвой, - тем больше становятся йокаями.

_Ту-дум!_

Бухнуло сердце, и Амэ отпрянул, схватился за грудь, царапая острыми когтями кожу, оставляя на ней глубокие царапины.

Если сердце мешает, значит, его надо вырвать. Вырастет новое. И тогда…

Амэ упал на одно колено, вновь собирая Сейкатсу для атаки. Теперь он точно уничтожит этого гада. Просто нужно больше, еще больше, как можно больше. И уже больно, а рука дрожит, потому что Сейкатсу тоже имеет вес, а Амэ собрал ее столько, сколько весит целая гора. Амэ терпел, не обращал внимания ни на что.

\- Но пока в их груди бьется человеческое сердце, они практически неподвержены трансформации в йокая, - в голосе Принца заскользило сожаление и легкая грусть, будто он завидовал таким, как Амэ. – Жаль только, бьется оно недолго.

 _Ту-дум!_ – в последний раз бухнуло сердце и остановилось, будто услышав слова йокая. Амэ закричал, накапливая энергию. Она стала совсем невыносимой, ее нужно было использовать – бросить в атаку, чтобы раздавить противника. Голос сорвался, сдавленно захрипел, ветер зашумел в ушах, и небо рухнуло на землю, придавливая собой все – ни моргнуть, ни вздохнуть. И все объято жестокой Сейкатсу, сейчас враждебной и разрушительной, даже к Амэ. Она царапает, она жалит, она бьет. Легкие отказывают, и кровь в жилах останавливается, потому что сердце больше не хочет биться. Мир вокруг захлебывается агонией, плавится: и столетние деревья, и зеленая трава, даже земля вскипает, начинает пузыриться под ногами. Еще немного, и разойдется, откроются врата в Еминокуни, и страшные мертвые лица покажутся, вылезут наружу. Потому что сейчас уничтожается сама материя бытия, даже она не выдерживает неочищенной разрушительной Сейкатсу.

\- Телепортируемся! – в этом безумии слышен крик Принца.

А потом случился взрыв.

 

***

 

Шел дождь. Крупные холодные капли барабанили по листве поваленных деревьев. Вода скапливалась в глубоких бороздах и рытвинах. Она будто пыталась разгладить, скрыть следы недавнего сумасшествия, но тщетно. Ее слабость была слишком очевидна. Но все же что-то сделать ей удалось: земля размокла, стала вязкой, и теперь в ней застрять оказалось легче легкого. Земля, смешавшись с водой, превратилась в грязь, тяжелую, пахнущую пеплом и безумием. Вода не могла это смыть, как ни старалась.

Первое, что увидел Амэ, когда открыл глаза – ту самую грязь, вязкую, глубокую, неприятную. Его лицо лежало в луже. Тело все болело так, что едва попытавшись пошевелиться, оно вернуло такую волну боли, что Амэ зашипел. Кажется, на нем не было ни одного живого места. Глядя в лужу, как зеркало, Амэ пытался вспомнить, что произошло. Лужа показывала кусочек леса и серое плачущее небо, бесконечно затянутое тучами, а память молчала, ни о чем рассказывать не хотела, как ни пытайся. На том месте, где должны были находиться события этого дня, будто гнездилась большая черная воронка. Воспоминания обрывались на остановившейся карете. Потом – темнота, и этот дождь, и эта боль.

Холодно. Под дождем Амэ совсем замерз, но, наверное, это было даже неплохо – не так больно. Нужно было подняться, но юноша не мог. И даже дело не в боли, а в том, что тело просто отказывалось функционировать. Оно было каким-то непослушным, громоздким, чужим. Не своим… Странное ощущение.

Амэ еще немного полежал в луже, а потом решил, что этим ничего не добьется, и решил все же попробовать подняться. Попытка не удалась, и он вновь отключился.

Второе пробуждение было не менее приятным. Но теперь юноша лежал на спине, и проклятый дождь заливал лицо, точно холодные слезы, скапливался в глазах и лился тонкой струйкой по вискам, попадая уши. Чтобы хотя бы открыть глаза, не боясь залить их ледяной водой, Амэ осторожно перевернул голову на бок. Не то чтобы от этого полегчало, но зато дало понять, что шея вроде в порядке. Во всяком случае, она не взрывалась от боли.

\- Амэ?! – встревоженный крик и быстрый топот ног. На какой-то момент Амэ подумал, что ему уже чудится, не может того быть, чтобы кому-то удалось отыскать его в этой глуши! Но вскоре над ним склонились - длинные волосы висели мокрыми сосульками, с соломенной шляпы стекала струйками вода, и под ней оказалось до боли знакомое лицо. Еще никогда в жизни Амэ не был так рад видеть этого человека.

\- Кунимити… - прошептал он непослушными губами.

\- Я думал, ты погибла. Тут все разворочено, деревья с корнами повырывало, будто ураган прошел. Какое чудо, что ты жива, - затараторил он. Его руки были теплыми, и сам он был теплым. Амэ хотелось подняться и прижаться к нему, чтобы немного согреться. – Что у тебя болит?

\- Все, - ответил Амэ со слабой улыбкой на измученном лице. Он так был рад его видеть… Неужели этот холодный кошмар закончился?

\- Тебе надо к врачу. Я отвезу…

Амэ хотел сказать, что не выдержит, но Кунимити поднял его на руки, и это оказалось совсем не больно. Наверное, тело просто не хотело шевелиться, а оттого, что его несут, совершенно не возражало.

Амэ повернул голову и увидел развороченные деревья, клоки пожелтевшей травы, опрокинутую повозку крестьянина, мертвых быков, заваленную на бок карету и, что самое страшное - обожженный труп человека. Одежда человека совсем не пострадала, а вот кожа вся была черная. Раскрытый в безмолвном крике рот и распахнутые глаза заставили Амэ вздрогнуть. Левая нога человека была неестественно вывернута. Юноша смотрел на труп до тех пор, пока мог. Потом перевернулся, прижался к Кунимити, ища у него не только тепла, но и поддержки. Как будто он мог избавить его от этого кошмара.

\- Это йокаи, - произнес Кунимити. – Только они используют Сейкатсу так неосторожно. Страшная картина. Жаль, что ты ее видела.

\- Это йокаи, - согласился Амэ. – Больше некому.

Имубэ удобно устроил свою ношу на лошади так, чтобы Амэ был впереди и прижимался к его груди. Когда лошадь тронулась, и тело юноши отозвалось легкой вспышкой боли, Амэ поднял голову и посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Кунимити.

\- Я не девушка, - заявил он. По крайней мере, Кунимити заслуживает услышать это из его уст. Даже, если правда ему уже известна.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Имубэ равнодушно. Как будто это была последняя вещь на свете, которая его волновала.

 


	7. История шестая: Сердце бога

**История шестая**

**Сердце бога**

**14 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Ие-но футана, Империя Тэнка, г.Нара**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

Воспоминания приходили вспышками, отдельными картинами, ощущениями. Амэ пытался за них ухватиться, чтобы вспомнить больше, понять, что скрывает его память, но тщетно. И это только выматывало.

\- Где Кунимити? – Амэ навис над Канске, точно грозовая туча. Брат сжался, в его глазах горел страх, но он молчал. А это означало только одно – мама. Если Амако что-то запрещает, то все йокаи мира кажутся не такими ужасными, как ее гнев, если ее не послушать.

\- Откуда мне знать?! – завизжал брат в истерике. – Я не видел его больше твоего!

\- Лжешь! – зарычал Амэ, хватая Канске за плечи и встряхивая.

Новая вспышка воспоминаний-ощущений пришла совершенно неожиданно: немного больно и тянет, когда вырастают когти на руках, истончаются запястья, удлиняются пальцы, становясь едва ли не уродливыми – бледными, худыми, крючковатыми. Амэ отпрянул от брата в инстинктивном страхе – эти когти остры, они могут поранить. Тяжело дыша, он с изумлением смотрел на свои руки, и казалось, его воображение взбесилось, конфликтует с реальностью: ощущения и свои знакомые руки, которые он видел сейчас, никак не вязались.

\- Амэ?.. – спросил брат неуверенно. – С тобой все в порядке?

Амэ в ответ закивал и поднял голову. Он вспомнил, что хотел узнать у брата.

\- Его нет в Имубэ. Где он? – продолжил свой жесткий допрос он.

Кунимити был важен. В этом мире, который неожиданно решил сойти с ума и разрушить рассудок Амэ. Похищение, йокаи, травмы, вспышки воспоминаний, запрет покидать земли Сарумэ – все это смешалось в его голове бешеным калейдоскопом, но, когда был рядом Кунимити, все казалось не таким уж и плохим.

\- Меня впечатляет твоя привязанность к этому голодранцу, но она мешает тебе.

Амэ обернулся и увидел на пороге великолепную Амако, идеальную, гордую, прекрасную. Холодную и сумасшедшую.

\- Это не твое дело, мама! – возразил Амэ. – Ты отняла у меня все, и я не позволю отнять еще и его!

Амако распахнула веер и скучающе им обмахнулась. Слова Амэ она не воспринимала в серьез – не верила, что ее «дочь» может взбунтоваться и пойти против нее. Как и не верила в то, что Амэ на завтрашней Церемонии собирается открыть себя.

\- Меня не волнуют твои желания, - произнесла она с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах. – Я бы на твоем месте не стала искать Имубэ Кунимити. Его забрали ками, пару дней назад.

Амэ почувствовал, что до боли в руках сжимает подол своего кимоно, и заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Я не верю.

\- И тем не менее, - Амако пожала плечами, забавляясь отчаянием своей «дочери». Ей казалось, что Амэ загнали в угол, и теперь, ну наконец-то, он будет подчиняться. – Завтра Церемония, а ты занимаешься тем, что ищешь этого идиота. По-моему, твои приоритеты неправильно расставлены. Вопрос о выборе одеяния до сих пор остается открытым.

Амако многозначительно посмотрела на Амэ. Он закусил губу, размышляя о Кунимити – какова вероятность того, что его и вправду забрали ками? Недавно шептались слуги о чем-то таком. Может, стоит сходить на кухню?

\- Мне нравится алый, - ответил Амэ равнодушно.

Ему к Церемонии нашили столько кимоно, что в жизнь не сносить. Осталось дело за малым – выбрать. Только Амэ колебался, не знал, что ему нравится. А сейчас понял: это неважно. В мире есть вещи и поважнее, чем выбор одеяния. Жизнь Амэ на проверку оказалась не просто полна лжи, она еще была полна загадок, которые стоило разгадать, и заблуждений, которые стоило развеять. Взять, например, случай с Небесной Собакой.

\- Решила со мной согласиться? - мать недоверчиво приподняла бровь.

Амэ вздохнул, а потом еще раз, чтобы успокоиться. Получилось средненько, но это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Нет. Просто на алом не видно крови, - ответил он и подошел к седзи.

Когда Амэ откроет правду о себе, у мамы случится приступ. И, конечно, она его изобьет – тут и к бабке не ходи, - и Амако знала, о чем идет речь.

Канске давно улизнул, воспользовавшись моментом. Если брат что-то и умел, так это вовремя сбегать.

\- Пришел свиток из дома Накатоми. Накатоми Хиро, наследный принц рода, изъявил желание присутствовать на Церемонии, - сообщила Амако скучающим тоном, явно считала, что это озаботит Амэ.

\- Ему хочется увидеть, как меня примут в Аши? – с долей насмешки в голосе отозвался он, выйдя на веранду и прислонившись к резным перилам.

Амако это заявление проигнорировала. Она свято верила в то, что участь старшего сына Амэ обойдет.

\- Твой брат хочет, чтобы ты вышла замуж за Накатоми Хиро, - напомнила мать с каким-то злорадством.

\- Этого не будет.

\- Вот именно – не будет, -  она чарующе улыбнулась. – И ты постараешься. Приложишь все усилия, чтобы не понравиться Накатоми Хиро.

\- А не боишься, что поползут слухи о твоей «дочери»? Что она испорчена, невыносима и неблагочестива? – не удержался от шпильки Амэ.

Амако равнодушно обмахнулась веером.

\- Это небольшая цена, чтобы сохранить тебя. И алый – это правильный выбор. Он будет тебе к лицу, - так мама давала понять, что разговор окончен. Амэ коротко поклонился и покинул комнату.

Притворяться осталось совсем не много, - успокаивал себя он. Завтра все закончится. И будет новая жизнь. Без лжи. А с остальным он разберется, обязательно.

Высоко в небе летали птицы. Амэ вздохнул, отгоняя непрошенное и совершенно непонятное новое воспоминание – о том, как небесная сила входит в тело, и кажется, что захоти, и перевернешь мир. Надо забыть о том, что было. Это неважно на данный момент, подумает об этом потом, когда проблем станет меньше. Сейчас же нужно узнать о Кунимити, и разобраться с новым женихом. Если он изъявил желание присутствовать на Церемонии, то скоро явится. Нужно быть готовым. К тому же, если Накатоми получат специальное разрешение и прибудут через портал – а по-другому они просто не успеют, у Амэ будет шанс поговорить с кем-то из Аши. И попробовать вызвать Хорхе. Надо же как-то разбираться с этим нелепым обвинением про Небесную Собаку!

С этими мыслями Амэ решительно двинулся в сторону кухни. Он давно уяснил, что если хочешь узнать что-то днем, когда тени спят, нужно просто расспросить слуг. И хотя Амэ было неприятно вспоминать о случае с Тайко, слуги не забывали и считали, что именно ему обязана бедная девочка жизнью. Они ведь не знали, что это Амэ ее заразил.

\- Молодая госпожа! – всплеснула руками тетушка Айя – безраздельная хозяйка кухни. – Какая неожиданность!

\- Простите за вторжение, - Амэ опустил голову. – Но завтра… понимаете, я волнуюсь. Могу я тут немного посидеть, чтобы успокоиться?

\- Ох, милая, конечно проходи, - на кухне было по-прежнему жарко, как в пекле, и пахло чем-то вкусным. На плите кипело сразу несколько чугунков, а на сковородках что-то приятно скворчало. – Мы не против. Всегда рады вас видеть. Я налью компота, хотите?

Амэ кивнул, усаживаясь на свое излюбленное место за небольшим колченогим столиком.

\- Постараюсь вас не отвлекать, - пообещал он.

\- Если бы не прибытие гостей, я бы смогла уделить вам больше внимания. Но приезжает ваш жених, а завтра Церемония.

\- Я понимаю, - улыбнулся Амэ, с поклоном принимая стакан с прохладным компотом.

\- И как только госпожа Амако согласилась? Она ведь была против вашего замужества, говорила, что никогда не отдаст вас. Мы так волновались, молодая госпожа. Вы заслуживаете большего, чем сумасшедшей матери и двух братьев-раздолбаев. Простите, что так говорю о господине Канске и господине Макетаро, но понимаете…

\- Понимаю, - успокоил ее он. С некоторыми братьями Амэ не повезло точно – предатели, лентяи, властолюбцы и слабаки. Все хорошее досталось Акито. – И мама еще не дала согласия на этот брак.

\- Это будет хорошая партия, молодая госпожа.

\- Может, Накатоми Хиро уродлив? Или толст, как Саруда Гентиро? – Амэ насмешливо сощурился. Он никогда не забудет о своем несостоявшемся женихе, который до смерти его напугал грохотом своих доспехов.

\- Мы будем надеяться на лучшее, молодая госпожа. Хотя, по мне, лучше бы вас за господина Имубэ Кунимити выдали. Он добрый и ради вас на все пойдет. Жаль только, не получится…

Амэ быстро ухватился за эту соломинку, и направил разговор в интересующее его русло.

\- Я понимаю, что он больше не наследник рода, но, может, все еще образуется. Даже Хатиман ошибается…

Тетушка Айя посмотрела на Амэ с сожалением и покачала головой.

\- Вы любите его, да?

Амэ колебался, прежде чем ответить. Вряд ли то, что он испытывал к Кунимити, можно было назвать любовью. Скорее чувством родства. С ним было комфортно, порой весело, когда приходилось останавливать его шаловливые руки и отвечать на непрозрачные намеки… Но это не было любовью. Кунимити воспринимался как еще один брат…

Решив остановиться на братской любви, Амэ кивнул.

\- Вы ведь давно не выходили, и поэтому можете не знать… Толком еще ничего не известно, но ходят слухи, что прошлой ночью в Имубэ случилось нечто ужасное… - торопливо зашептала тетушка Айя, будто боясь, что их услышат.

\- Что?! – Амэ вскочил на ноги, и кухарка сразу же зашикала на него, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Говорят, что верхушки рода Имубэ больше нет. Вчера к ним пришли Аши и ками. Кто знает, зачем? – она пожала грузными плечами. – Вроде что-то с йокаями связано, но точно никто не знает. Слуг всех выгнали, чтобы не мешали. С тех пор, особняк закрыт. И никто не знает, что происходит…

Амэ закусил губу. Его сердце билось отчаянно быстро от волнения, стучало кровью в висках. Если тайна раскрылась… Если они узнают о том, что мама тоже с этим связана? Что будут делать Аши?

\- Тревожные вести, молодая госпожа. Но в жизни случается всякое… - кухарка дотронулась до плеча Амэ в знак поддержки. – Некоторые совершают страшные ошибки, а за это расплачиваются другие кровью.

К сожалению, Амэ уже знал это на собственном опыте.

\- Что теперь будет, тетушка Айя? – Амэ поднял голову, посмотрел в доброе лицо кухарки. Он не ждал от нее правдивого ответа, он просто хотел поддержки и успокоения. И чтобы, йокай подери, ему снова соврали, сказали, что все будет в порядке, и Аши не придут за мамой…

\- Я не знаю, милая. Но завтра Церемония, а сегодня прибудет ваш жених. Поживем – увидим.

Амэ с улыбкой поблагодарил кухарку за угощение и ушел. Выйдя на воздух, он тяжело привалился спиной к деревянной стене кухни и зажмурился. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Сначала у него отняли Акито, услали на другой конец света, а теперь нет даже Кунимити. И Тайко у него нет. Как же все-таки люди бывают одиноки!

Но, может, Кунимити еще можно вернуть? Нужно просто связаться с Хорхе и рассказать обо всем. Кунимити не виноват! Он не сговаривался с йокаями, он, наоборот, хотел спасти. И спас, но Амэ. Ведь есть же на свете справедливость! Ками должны ему помочь!

Решение было принято быстро – нужно ехать в Имубэ. Если особняк закрыт, то, возможно, он там найдет Аши. Или йокаев… Но рискнуть стоило.

Амэ решительно зашагал к дому, чтобы переодеться в мужскую одежду и украсть в конюшнях лошадь.

\- Ты вовремя появилась! - Амако вынырнула из-за угла. – Фу, что за вид? И так ты собираешься гостей встречать? Да они тебя со служанкой перепутают! Хотя, так же лучше, - Амако подошла к нему и, схватив за локоть, поволокла по двору.

\- Пусти, мама. Мне нужно переодеться!

\- Не нужно. Так лучше, моя дорогая. Поверь мне! – кажется, Амако была довольна. Она знала, что Накатоми ничего не могут просить до Церемонии, поэтому не ощущала от этих сватов опасности. И даже не злилась; она была польщена тем, что ее Амэ хочет такой древний род.

Амэ пытался сопротивляться, помня о том, куда собирался, но мама была непреклонна. И юноша решил отступить на какой-то срок, чтобы потом подгадать момент и сбежать. Он обязательно попадет в Имубэ, и выяснит, что там происходит. И  спасет Кунимити!

\- Где твои братья, Амэ? Я сказала им прибыть немедленно! Получат они у меня! – Амако не злилась, она была возбуждена. Предстоящее мероприятие ей представлялось развлечением.

\- Мы тут! – на веранде показались Канске и Макетаро.

\- Встретим скромно, - сказала Амако. – А будут жаловаться, что не оказали должных почестей, скажем, что раньше предупреждать надо было.

В каких-то вопросах с мамой лучше не спорить – целее будешь. Только незнакомцы об этом не всегда знали, поэтому порой попадались в ее коготки.

Амэ задрал голову, прищурив глаза от яркого солнца. Оно не давало видеть, но он мог ощущать, как портал подплывает к ним, как выстраивается на позицию и делает предварительную наводку. Амэ всегда хотелось знать, как работают эти штуки, но спросить было не у кого. Спутники – это технология ками, даже не Аши, а курьеры знали только, как пользоваться браслетами. Но род Таманоя, скорее всего, осведомлен. Они не только занимаются изготовлением браслетов, но и, наверное, чем-то еще.

\- Я ненавижу спутники, у меня от них глаза болят. И мешки такие, будто я всю ночь на ногах была, - заявила Амако, недовольно кривясь.

\- Так не смотри на них, - пожал плечами Амэ.

Он помнил о том, что становится с глазами, когда переживаешь сразу несколько вспышек. Одна – это еще цветочки, но если их будет больше трех, то повезет, если сможешь открыть глаза и не рыдать при этом так, будто потерял в своей жизни самое дорогое.

\- Я сказала Тайко. Нам сделают примочки для глаз, так что после того, как встретим гостей, тебе нужно будет подняться в свои покои ненадолго, - Амако слегка улыбнулась. Амэ для нее был куклой – его интересно наряжать, делать ему прически, а потом мама выпятит грудь и будет широко улыбаться, когда ей скажут, что у нее очень красивая дочь. – Пока тебя не было, привезли цветы. Тебе нужно взглянуть на них позже. Мне кажется, что к твоему кимоно они подойдут идеально. Я так и знала, что ты выберешь алое, поэтому и цветы заказала соответствующие.

Амэ кисло посмотрел на мать. Раз она давно заказала цветы под алое кимоно, то выбери Амэ другой цвет, его бы просто не послушали. Амако давно спала и видела свою «дочь» в алом.

\- Сейчас будет телепортация, - сообщил Амэ, разглядев на небе красную вспышку навигации.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – вырвалось у Макетаро.

\- Вижу.

Когда с нетерпением ждешь Акито или хоть какой-то весточки от него, и не такому научишься. После многих лет практики Амэ мог проследить глазами даже траекторию спутника, по которой тот перемещается, когда выходит на позицию – безлунными ночами, когда звезды особенно ярки, их видно. Они похожи на светлячков в ночи. Но жуков можно наловить, посадить в банку и смотреть, как они тщетно бьются о стекло в попытке выбраться, а до спутников не дотянуться. Даже если взобраться на самое высокое дерево. По детству Амэ пробовал.  Небо не стало ближе.

\- Ох! Я зажмуриться не успел! – Канске завозился где-то за спиной, расстроено пыхтя. Амэ не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как брат сейчас трет глаза.

Амэ опустил рукав кимоно, которым заслонился при активации спутника и посмотрел на утоптанную площадку. Прибывших было человек десять – на вскидку. Пара человек в форме курьеров Аши: в очках и с моном Хатимана, а остальные – богато одетые люди. Они стояли довольно тесно друг к другу, но когда приземлились и перестали хватать ртами воздух – Амэ прекрасно понимал их, ощущения после перемещения просто ошеломительные – начали расходиться. Первыми, конечно, пришли в себя курьеры. Они отошли от людей и поклонились Амако, протянув ей свиток. Мама взяла его, быстро пробежалась глазами и коротко поклонилась:

\- Благодарю за ваш труд.

\- Все в порядке, госпожа. Это наша работа.

Амако теперь улыбнулась, но улыбка эта была вежливой и дежурной, но никак не настоящей.

\- Добро пожаловать в особняк Сарумэ, род Накатоми.

Амэ наблюдал, как сгрудившиеся на площадке люди стали расходиться, открывая его взору статного юношу с потрясающими золотыми волосами.

\- Вы еще прекраснее, чем мне говорили, наследная принцесса, - насмешливый прищур золотых глаз. Слишком знакомый. А потом поклон. Амэ шумно выдохнул, не справившись с собой.

\- Хорхе?.. – уста его предали раньше, чем он смог что-то осознать.

\- Прошу прощения, - вежливая улыбка на лице. – Мы раньше встречались?

Амэ закусил губу, справляясь с собой, пока не наговорил других глупостей. Тем более на него смотрели, он не мог ударить в грязь лицом. Амако напряглась, ощущая неладное, в глазах братьев горел интерес.

\- Нет, показалось, - мягко улыбнулся Амэ, спеша всех успокоить. – Это вы меня простите.

И поклонился, досадуя про себя. Где были его глаза? Ведь перед ним человек, даже и думать нечего – никакой гибкой худобы, перламутровых когтей-лезвий и неземных глаз с вертикальным зрачком. И ками никогда не расстаются со своими мечами. Но при этом человеке не было оружия, во всяком случае, Амэ не видел.

\- Надеюсь, тот, с кем вы меня перепутали, не мой соперник, - рассмеялся он. – Я уже готов бороться за ваше сердце, принцесса.

На Амэ так посмотрели, что краска невольно залила лицо. Одно дело Кунимити – с тем держать дистанцию проще простого, а этот опасен. «Как Хорхе, - промелькнула мысль. – Может, они родственники?»

В установившемся неловком молчании Амако бросала на Амэ такие злобные взгляды, что юноша начал беспокоиться о том, как бы приступ не начался.

\- Накатоми Хиро, - золотоволосый человек подошел к Сарумэ, стоящим на веранде, и поклонился. – Рад знакомству.

Амэ посмотрел в глаза Хиро и подумал о том, что братья совершенно не похожи внешне. Иногда один ребенок идет в отца, а другой – в мать. Кунимити и Каору – яркий пример.

\- Мы тоже очень рады, - ответила Амако с безжалостной вежливостью. – Прошу в дом.

Как оказалось, наследный принц взял с собой только младшего брата Ирию, остальные были слугами. Бедняги тащили столько сундуков, что оставалось только гадать – Накатоми хотят задарить Сарумэ или собираются жить здесь, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев, и в сундуках притащили одежду.

Хиро ступал легко и уверенно. Его походка выдавала в нем фехтовальщика или даже охотника. Если бы Амэ не знал точно, что перед ним наследный принц Накатоми, младший брат Садахару, того самого тощего в очках товарища Акито, который давал умные советы и все про всех знал, то решил бы, что имеет дело с Аши.

\- Чем увлекаетесь? – спросил Амэ, искоса посмотрев на статную фигуру будущего жениха.

За такого и не грех выйти замуж, - со странным весельем подумалось юноше.

\- Верховая езда. Единоборства, - он посмотрел на Амэ, в глазах плясали лукавые золотые искорки, – Ками запрещают нам носить оружие, и это позволяет не чувствовать себя уязвимым.

\- Понимаю, - выдохнул Амэ. Порой ощущение собственной беспомощности убивало, и нет возможности взять в руки меч, чтобы защитить себя или того, кто тебе дорог. Нужно ждать и надеяться на Аши или ками. Хотя, Амэ они ни разу не подводили.

\- А вы чем увлекаетесь?

И тут Амэ вспомнил о том, что хотел попросить курьеров связаться с Хорхе. Он не удержался и стукнул себя по лбу.

\- Аши!

\- О, неплохое увлечение. Но в чем оно заключается?

\- Что? - Амэ захлопал глазами, с трудом понимая, о чем речь. Да и времени не было, курьеры могут уйти  с минуты на минуту. – О, нет! Я крестиком вышиваю, а Аши… Простите, срочное дело!

Амэ сорвался с места, чтобы догнать курьеров. Впервые в жизни взгляд матери, который провожал его, не был раздраженным. Они ведь договорились, что юноша будет себя вести отвратительно, чтобы отвадить от себя жениха.

Выбежав на веранду перед площадкой, Амэ понял, что опоздал. Земля еще дымилась, и минуты не прошло. От досады, юноша зарычал и схватил шлепанец, который стоял перед крыльцом. Обувь полетела прямо на площадку – таким образом Амэ мстил за то, что Аши ушли так рано. А он, забыл! Засмотрелся на этого Хиро, и забыл, что должен спасти Кунимити!

\- Хорхе! – заорал Амэ от досады, - Где тебя носит, когда ты так нужен?!

Но в ответ тишина, и шелест ветра в деревьях. Великая Богиня, как же обидно упустить такой шанс…

\- И зачем он тебе так понадобился, _принцесса_?

Амэ резко обернулся, чувствуя, что лицо пылает от гнева на самого себя, и встретился со спокойным взглядом золотых глаз. Этот Хиро… Да что он здесь делает?

\- Или вам вместе нравится вышивать крестиком?

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Амэ, делая глубокий вдох и отворачиваясь. Сейчас он выглядит не лучшим образом. – Не думаю, что он умеет.

\- А умеешь ли это делать ты, Амэ?

Он оторопел, когда его назвали по имени, посмотрел на собеседника внимательным прищуром. Неужели? Неужели он все же не ошибся и это был…

\- Хорхе?

Накатоми Хиро скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

\- У моей прелести завтра Церемония. Разве я мог пропустить? – оскалился он именно так, как это делает только Хорхе. Тысячи вопросов наводнили голову Амэ, но Амэ не задал ни одного, потому что не знал, что ему делать: либо избить этого нахала оставшимся шлепанцем, при этом громко крича, либо броситься к нему на грудь и разрыдаться от облегчения. 

*** 

Возбуждение и облегчение быстро сошли на нет, уступив место нервной бледности и поджатым губам. Хорхе, или же Хиро, был сущим наказанием, и не раз заставил пожалеть Амэ о том, что тот хотел его видеть. Лучше бы он никогда не приходил!

\- У вас прекрасный особняк, наследная принцесса. И очень послушные слуги – просто мечта, - Хорхе широко улыбался, глядя на Амако. Амэ хотелось скривиться, ведь мама буквально млела от его лести. Всегда такая собранная и неприступная, всегда такая далекая и сильная, сейчас шла на поводу у Хорхе. Поганцу хватило нескольких точных слов, чтобы растопить ее сердце.

\- Я стараюсь держать особняк в порядке, но это довольно сложно, - Амако призрачно улыбнулась, и ее лицо стало красивым. Наверное, такой она была до того, пока папа умер. Акито как-то рассказывал об этом, но Амэ не верил. Сумасшедшая и безжалостная, разве она могла быть когда-то другой?

\- Люди сейчас слишком распущены. Мой отец говорил, что раньше все было по-другому, - ответил Хорхе, и Амэ бросил на него рассерженный взгляд. Это ж про какого отца он говорил? Самозваный Хиро усмехнулся, проигнорировав взгляд Амэ.

\- Во времена моего детства были люди, которые помнили Вторую Войну, - вздохнула Амако. – Все-таки это очень влияло на нравы… никто не сомневался в том, что многовековые традиции изжили себя, и аристократы больше не имеют значения. Сарумэ всегда были музами, но вы представляете, как больно слышать от людей, что они больше не нуждаются во вдохновении?

Амэ уныло положил себе риса и взялся за палочки. Тема «трава зеленее, небо голубее» его вгоняла в тоску. Тем более, зная Хорхе и его грязные приемы, вряд ли можно думать,  что его действительно волнует эта тема. Скорее всего, просто подлизывается к матери.

\- Это печально, госпожа Сарумэ. Сегодня они отрицают аристократию, нас как их господ, а завтра откажутся от ками? Неужели они не понимают, кто их защищает? – Хорхе выглядел ложно возмущенным.

\- Ками только кричат о защите и о том, что умрут ради любого из людей. А не они ли приносили в жертву целые деревни Небесной Собаке, только затем, что хотели поймать ее хозяина? – вмешался Амэ, не выдержав. За столом повисла оглушающая тишина, и все ошеломленно уставились на него. Юноша поспешил объяснить. – Мне Акито рассказывал.

Усмешка Хорхе стала еще шире.

\- Я уверена, что у ками были на то причины, - Амако бросила недовольный взгляд на Амэ, и тот только пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Ками ничего не делают без причины. Мой брат проводит бок о бок с ними довольно много времени, и говорит, что их действия справедливы.

«Да ну?» - спросил Амэ глазами.

\- Мой старший сын тоже Аши, но он не разделяет этих убеждений, - сообщила Амако, только голос ее оставался бесцветен. Иногда Амэ это обижало, ведь Акито был признанным гением, и мать должна хоть немного гордиться сыном, но вместо этого – раздражение. Будто он был главной помехой в ее жизни.

\- Так принцесса Амэ близка со своим братом? – Хорхе в притворном удивлении приподнял брови. Каков паяц! Только восхищайся его мастерством. – Тогда понятно, откуда все эти убеждения.

Амэ не выдержал и обиженно фыркнул. Определенно, он ненавидел Хорхе, и прирежет его сегодня ночью, чтобы завтрашний день прошел, может, не идеально, но приемлемо.

\- Я обладаю достаточным количеством информации, чтобы сделать самостоятельные выводы!

\- А никто и не умаляет ваши умственные способности.

Амэ почувствовал, что закипает. Еще немного и пойдет пар. И тогда он разорвет этого наглеца на маленькие мокрые тряпочки. А потом Амэ посмотрел на маму, и вдруг понял, что у него руки развязаны. Он может даже хамить, и никто ему слова поперек не скажет.

\- Мама, ты, действительно, думаешь, что этот человек станет мне хорошим мужем? У него нет никаких манер! – Амэ поднялся, привычно поправляя кимоно. – Прошу прощения, но мне неприятно ужинать с подобным человеком!

Амэ вскинул подбородок и выплыл из комнаты. Он слышал, как смеется Хорхе. Очень хотелось вернуться и залепить чем-нибудь, но он сдержался. Надо пойти взглянуть на цветы. Вряд ли они успокоят, но зато отвлекут.

В саду сгущались сумерки, и пели цикады. Амэ на миг застыл на веранде, вдыхая полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух и придерживая рукой край кимоно. К вечеру поднялся сырой ветер, он пах солью и  морем, и Амэ сразу вспомнился Акито. Это был его запах. Если уткнуться в шею, неизменно почувствуешь. Амэ поджал губы и решительно двинулся вперед, ступая босыми ступнями по теплому полу веранды. Ноги сами несли к любимому сараю, а не в оранжерею, куда, несомненно, доставили цветы. Ловко забравшись на крышу, Амэ без зазрения совести растянулся на поверхности и принялся смотреть в небо. Уже взошли звезды, слабо мерцали орбитальные спутники, готовясь к завтрашней работе. Ровно через сутки будет Церемония, там назовут имя Сарумэ, Амэ был более чем уверен в этом. Потому что иначе – все бессмысленно: и его жизнь, и его ложь, и его ожидание, и его любовь к Акито. Сразу обрушится все, Амэ больше не сможет мечтать о небе. О том, что когда-нибудь удивительные спутники будут подчиняться его воле, ведь на его руке окажется тонкий браслет.  И что Амэ будет носить черную форму Сейто Аши, гордо выхаживать рядом с Акито, и они будут вместе тренироваться, и вместе летать…

Тоска по небу стала почти осязаемой, такой сильной она была. И Амэ, призрачно улыбнувшись, поднял руку, любуясь иллюзией пойманной в пальцы звезды.

\- Здесь мало звезд. На горе Сумеру ими усеяно все небо, и они такие крупные и близкие, - размышления прервал голос Хорхе. Амэ нахмурился и опустил голову.

\- Мне не доводилось там бывать, - ответил он, садясь. Он отчего-то почувствовал себя уязвимым перед этим… существом, которое, оказывается, человеческий облик принимать может так же, поэтому подтянул колени и обнял их, глядя вдаль с грустью и задумчивостью.

Хорхе ловко забрался на крышу и разлегся рядом. Длинные золотые волосы свернулись причудливыми полукольцами, укладываясь на поверхность крыши. Ками поднял глаза к небу. Сейчас он выглядел человеком. Нет, что-то божественное в нем оставалось – походка, грация, глубокий взгляд, может быть слабое мерцание бледной кожи, но, не зная точно, ни за что не подумаешь, кто он на самом деле.

\- А недавно зажглись еще две звезды - Аматэрасу и Сусаноо. Это значит, что они скоро спустятся на землю. И будет война, Амэ, - Сарумэ молчал, крепче обнимая колени. – Что происходит сейчас – это не война. Скорее противостояние по привычке, но когда ками и йокаи получат предводителей, мир содрогнется. Будут страдать люди, - в голосе Хорхе прозвучала горечь и сожаление.

\- Я не верю, - произнес Амэ упрямо.

\- Мир кажется таким незыблемым? – Хорхе повернул голову и с усмешкой посмотрел на него.

\- Нет. Просто Вторая война… Мне не кажется, что это было «противостояние по привычке», - Амэ положил подбородок на колени.

С этим миром давно что-то не так – Амэ знал. Он начал подозревать это еще тогда, когда понял, к какому полу принадлежит, и каким его считают  окружающие. Вот только никак не мог понять, в чем дело, и возможно, никогда не поймет этого.

\- Все познается в сравнении.

\- Армагеддона не случится, - фыркнул юноша. Он был уверен в этом. Чувствовал, наверное.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Хорхе и закинул руки за голову, любуясь небом.

Амэ некоторое время молчал, слушая цикад и тени, которые приходили из дома, кухни, служебных помещений. Всюду царила суета – приехали гости, завтра будет Церемония, и молодая госпожа станет совершеннолетней. И все это казалось таким далеким, все еще знакомым и родным, но уже не своим. Будто сегодня, вот сейчас заканчивается важный период в его жизни, и присутствие Хорхе это только подтверждает.

\- У меня провалы в памяти, - сообщил Амэ в надежде, что ками рядом может прояснить ситуацию. – Иногда приходят воспоминания, странные воспоминания. И это кажется бредом больного сознания.

\- Я по-твоему доктор? – усмехнулся Хорхе.

Амэ пожал плечами. Он считал, что ками должны знать, что происходит. Потому что эти провалы были слишком уж загадочными.

\- И еще, что с Кунимити? Ками пришли в дом Имубэ и с тех пор ни слуху, ни духу!

Глаза Хорхе насмешливо блеснули.

\- Беспокоишься о дружке?

Амэ не выдержал и больно пнул мерзавца. Тот только вскрикнул, дернулся и осуждающе посмотрел на обидчика. Зря старался, дешевыми приемами тут бесполезно.

\- Ты можешь отвечать нормально? – возмутился Амэ, чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение.

\- Могу, но тебя так забавно дразнить! – рассмеялся Хорхе, и Амэ не выдержал: он сомкнул пальцы на его горле с твердым желанием придушить. Ками захрипел и закашлялся, и как оказалось – притворялся, потому что когда Амэ его отпустил, Хорхе быстро взял ситуацию в свои руки, и вскоре его распластали по крыше, придавливая явно не человеческой мощью. Странно, но Амэ ни миг не сомневался, что ему не причинят вреда – Хорхе умел контролировать свою силу.

\- Имубэ уличили в связи с йокаями. Они ведь помогали выдать тебя, понимаешь? – тон Хорхе был таков, что никак не понять – говорит серьезно, или все же шутит, в очередной раз и неуместно. Амэ терялся в догадках. И все же от этих слов он чувствовал злорадство. Бенихиме и  Каору слишком много на себя взяли, решив, что могут пойти против ками и Аши. А зря. Что же до Кунимити…

\- Он не… - принялся возражать Амэ, не забывая при этом яростно брыкаться в тщетных попытках сбросить с себя Хорхе. Но длинные пальцы прервали поток слов и заставили замереть.

\- Конечно, мы знаем, - близкие желтые глаза, которые казались совсем человеческими, если бы не их цвет. – Твоему Кунимити выпал другой жребий. Пришло его время.

Амэ засопел, пытаясь осознать слова Хорхе, ведь тот выражался всегда туманно. Разобраться в его суждениях порой так трудно!

\- И где он?

\- Ты еще встретишься с ним, обещаю, - Хорхе широко улыбнулся, а потом отпустил Амэ. Тот не нашел в себе силы, чтобы подняться, хотя очень хотелось.

\- Ладно, - Амэ решил некоторые вещи отложить, больно уж непонятно, и спросить что-нибудь другое. Благо вопросов хватало. – Тогда, может, объяснишь, что это за катавасия с небесной собакой? Почему меня обвиняют в ее смерти?

Хорхе только картинно пожал плечами, и Амэ едва не зашипел он вернувшегося негодования.

\- Кто поймет этих йокаев?

\- А как насчет того, что меня обозвали «великим сокровищем Повелителя»?

Хорхе наклонил голову, забавляясь реакциями Амэ. Сам же Амэ в этом ничего не находил забавного. Он, может, хотел смертоубийство совершить…

\- Что, правда? – спросил Хорхе, явно издеваясь.

\- Нет, это мое буйное воображение! – огрызнулся Амэ.

\- Мне нравится твое самомнение, но на «сокровище» ты не тянешь. По росту не вышел! – после этих слов Хорхе расхохотался так, едва за живот не держась. Амэ кисло взирал на эту картину, а потом пробурчал себе под нос:

\- Когда-нибудь я не выдержу, и убью тебя…

Хорхе замолк и, приоткрыв один глаз, точно дворовой матерый кот, ответил:

\- Поверь мне, у тебя еще будет много возможностей!

Что могли значить эти слова, Амэ предпочел не думать. У него и без того раскалывалась голова. Вокруг творилось что-то невероятное, совершенно непонятное, и никак не получалось разобраться. Так зачем себе еще больше усложнять жизнь?

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Амэ спокойно. – Если не вышел по росту, то почему ты всюду за мной таскаешься? И отчего земли Сарумэ находятся под защитой Аши?

Хорхе смотрел на него с ласковой усмешкой и приподнятой бровью, и Амэ сразу понял – нет, не ответит. Этот ками говорил только то, что сам хотел сказать, а на прямые вопросы никогда не отвечал. Вместо этого молол какую-то чепуху, слыша которую, Амэ хотелось заткнуть его раз и навсегда.

\- Насчет Аши – не знаю. А что касается меня, может, я жить без тебя не могу?

Амэ хмуро посмотрел на него.

\- Что еще придумаешь? Меня, между прочим, йокаи похищали! И они называли меня Жертвой. Что это значит?

Сарумэ и сам не мог понять, почему до сих пор задавал вопросы? И отчего не бросил это бесполезное занятие?

Хорхе же перекатился на живот и уперся локтями в крышу, приподнявшись. Волосы растрепались, и теперь почти полностью закрывали лицо, только желтый глаз сверкал весельем. Амэ было обидно, что его считают за клоуна.

\- Это значит, что ты и есть Жертва. - Амэ зафыркал. – Терпение, _принцесса_ , скоро все станет известно. От этого никуда не деться.

И в его глазах промелькнуло что-то… радость? ожидание? предвкушение? Нет, Амэ не знал, и с Хорхе ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Потому что это Хорхе.

Амэ молчал, прислушиваясь к легкому дыханию ками с телом человека. Сейчас слышно даже, как бьется его сердце. Бьется по-человечески, порывисто, а не так ровно и однообразно, как раньше. Амэ невольно приложил руку к своей груди, отчего-то ощущая страх.

\- Я никуда не уйду, Амэ. И помогу тебе, - пальцы Хорхе накрыли его руку, и Сарумэ невольно почувствовал, что успокаивается. Было в этом несносном ками что-то… родное, свое и близкое.

От этих слов Амэ почувствовал благодарность. И перевернул ладонь, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Хорхе. А потом поднял голову к небу. Спутники нашлись привычно. Чтобы знать, где они, больше не нужно было их видеть. Они ощущались. Так же, как теплая ладонь Хорхе. 

*** 

**15 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Ие-но футана, Империя Тэнка, г.Нара;**

**особняк Сарумэ**

 

\- Госпожа? – Амэ вздрогнул, выныривая из размышлений о том, что ему накануне вечером наговорил Хорхе, и увидел озабоченный взгляд Тайко. Она сидела на коленях, протягивая ему пояс-оби из белоснежного шелка. На нем серебряными нитями были вышиты узоры.

\- Все в порядке, - он заставил себя улыбнуться. Спать на ходу он никогда не умел, но все бывает в первый раз. Видно, из-за того, что Амэ сегодня толком уснуть не мог – волновался насчет Церемонии, и теперь его сознание иногда отключалось.

\- Госпожа Амако приказала дать этот оби, - Тайко выглядела неуверенной. Она знала, что вкусы матери и Амэ не совпадали, и из-за этого порой разгорались яркие споры с битьем посуды, громкими криками и истериками.

\- Хорошо, - Амэ почувствовал, что ему все равно, какой пояс надевать. Он так волновался, что различные мелочи вроде цвета оби перестали его тревожить.

Тайко закивала с облегчением и убрала пояс. Аккуратно его повесила, а потом взяла щетку и принялась расчесывать волосы своей «госпожи». Амэ нравилось, как Тайко это делает – бережно, осторожно, не то что мама.

\- Многие не верят, но я считаю, что вы станете Сейто Аши. Вас выберут обязательно,- Амэ увидел в зеркале, как она слабо улыбнулась, и ее щеки окрасил легкий румянец.

Сарумэ обернулся и взял девушку за подбородок. Мгновение он колебался, очень хотелось украсть с ее губ прощальный поцелуй, но, вспомнив о том, что пережила по его вине Тайко, одернул себя. Он не имеет права. В нем течет кровь йокая.

\- Спасибо, милая, - произнес он, тоже улыбаясь.

И в этот миг он услышал легкие шаги Йако в коридоре и вновь сел так, как раньше,  кивнув, чтобы Тайко продолжала расчесывание. Щетка легко заскользила по волосам, и Амэ прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться. Определенно, он слишком напряжен из-за предстоящей Церемонии, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и нервы просто не выдержат…

\- Могу я войти, молодая госпожа? - тень на пороге была нечеткой, нервно дергалась – наверное, дальше открыли окна, чтобы проветрить дом, отсюда и сквозняк.

\- Заходи, - Амэ приоткрыл глаз, замечая, как отъехала перегородка и, вновь поклонившись, в комнату зашла Йако. В ее руках была небольшая прямоугольная коробка, оклеенная светло-коричневым шелком.

Руки Тайко замерли всего на миг, а потом вновь продолжили свою работу, аккуратно приходясь по всей длине волос.

\- Что там у тебя? – спросил Амэ и повернулся.

\- Подарок, госпожа. От Накатоми Хиро, - Йако с поклоном протянула коробку. – Он велел передать.

Бровь Амэ вздрогнула в удивлении, в груди загорелось любопытство. Что мог прислать Хорхе?

\- А мама? – все же уточнил Амэ.

\- Она знает.

\- Вот как...

Этот пройдоха так покорил ледяное сердце наследной принцессы, что она даже разрешает дарить подарки? Довольно приятная новость. Но что мог прислать ками?

\- Думаете, там будут любовные стихи? – покраснела Тайко, смущенно поглядывая на Амэ. Она ведь знала секрет Сарумэ, но все равно огорченно поджимала губы, когда за «молодой госпожой» кто-то начинал ухаживать.

\- Накатоми Хиро никогда не жаловался на отсутствие вдохновения, - улыбнулся Амэ и взял в руки коробочку.

Он открыл ее. Некоторое разочарование – стихов там не было, сразу же сменилась тремя изумленными вздохами, сорвавшимися разом.

\- Священная Богиня!.. – воскликнула Тайко, придя в себя.

\- Но сейчас месяц Дракона! Она отцвела давно! – не выдержала Йоко.

Амэ смотрел на аккуратную  ветку сакуры, бледно-розовую, потрясающе свежую, с каплями воды на прекрасных, нежных лепестках, будто ее только что совали с дерева, и минуты не прошло. Капли воды, точно драгоценные камни, сияли в льющемся из окна свете. И от нее исходил легкий цветочный аромат, который будил в воспоминаниях весну, и ее свежесть и молодость.

\- Хорхе… - выдохнул Амэ, улыбаясь. Он любил все красивое, его с детства учили видеть красоту во всем, поэтому не находил ничего плохого  в том, что Хорхе дарил ему цветок, как девчонке.

\- Тайко, я хочу, чтобы сегодня в моих волосах была эта сакура. 

***

Одевать свою «дочь» Амако взялась собственноручно, и Амэ порадовался, что последний раз таинственные шрамы появлялись только перед похищением йокаями. Вспомнив ту историю, и обгорелое тело человека, он снова почувствовал невольный укол беспокойства, который сразу же принес с собой чувство вины и горечь. Амэ облизал губы, стараясь слизать ее, чтобы быстро позабыть, но не вышло. Казалось, она поселилась в нем навсегда.

Юноша просунул руки в широкие рукава алого кимоно, и тяжелый шелк, расшитый золотом и синей нитью, лег на узкие плечи. Амако посмотрела на «дочь», недовольно поцокала языком, а потом принялась прилаживать кимоно. Тайко стояла рядом и поддерживала тяжелую, объемную одежду. В ее руках был целый ворох алой ткани, которую она держала очень аккуратно, будто боялась, что от более грубого обращения дорогая одежда рассыплется в пыль. Амако же не спешила. Просто накинув кимоно на плечи Амэ, она обошла его по кругу, осматривая со всех сторон, приглаживая  несуществующие складки и выискивая недостатки. С ее языка сорвалась пара язвительных замечаний в сторону портного – она обвиняла его в криворукости, считала, что за те деньги, что она отдала, можно было и постараться лучше. Потом прошлась по нерешительности Амэ, который никак не хотел выбирать себе кимоно к Церемонии, и поэтому пришлось нашить «абы каких», чтобы тот соизволил выбрать.

Амэ молчал. Сегодня он разрешил себе побыть любимой куклой матери. К вечеру, в любом случае, это закончится. Нет в этом мире силы, которая сможет помешать Амэ изменить свою жизнь.

«Ты неудовлетворен жизнью, поэтому так ведешь себя», - в воспоминаниях образ смеющегося Хорхе, щурившего золотые глаза и улыбавшегося с хитрецой и насмешкой. Ответа на эту реплику не последовало. Наверное, Амэ начал взрослеть и старался держать себя в руках. «Ты считаешь, что способен на что-то большее, не так ли?»

Пояс одевали долго. Амако все не нравилось, как его завязывают. То слишком криво, то слишком туго, то «наделали много складок» – да причин для недовольства и придирок  было более чем достаточно. В такие моменты Тайко смотрела в пол, признавая свою вину, а уставший от этого бесконечного «наряженья» Амэ, просто поджимал губы и украдкой вздыхал, боясь испортить тонкую работу матери и служанки.

\- Госпожа Амако, у нас проблемы. Зеленщик подвел, обещал принести больше сельдерея, но не смог…

\- Госпожа Амако, те скатерти, что привезли недавно… Оказалось, что несколько из них бракованы. Что делать?

\- Госпожа Амако, одна из наших конюшен перестраивается, может  не хватить места для лошадей гостей…

Амэ по десять раз на дню покидали, заставляя стоять и ждать, пока мать решит все проблемы и вернется, а этих проблем возникало превеликое множество.  Сарумэ казалось, что на нем не кимоно надето, а кандалы, которые тянут к земле. А еще прическа. Парикмахер давно прибыл, но без Амако не решался начинать. Тайко была бледна, точно снег, с самого утра на ногах, а еще эта жара стоит… Да, лето в этом году выдалось, что надо.

Вид из окна не был богатым – кусочек сада, кусочек внутреннего двора, прекрасный вид на высокую стену и соседние покои – мужскую половину, и никакого тебе неба.

\- Вы думаете, к вечеру соберется дождь? – спросила Тайко, изнывая от духоты.

Амэ взглянул на тот жалкий огрызок неба, что открывался из его окна и отметил тяжелые тучи, которые рано или поздно прольются на землю.

\- Разве Аши не умеют управлять погодой? – поинтересовался он, мечтая о том, чтобы просто потереть шею. А о том, чтобы сесть, вовсе речи не шло. Это было пределом его мечтаний.

\- И потом нас будет заливать всю неделю, - Тайко была огорчена, а Амэ в ответ пожал плечами.

Это ведь очевидно, разве нет? Когда вмешиваешься в естественный ход природы новой Сейкатсу, всегда будет отдача. Отсюда и дожди, и прочие катаклизмы.

\- Я этого не увижу, - легко улыбнулся Амэ. В Академии Воинов-Теней Аши будут совершенно другие погодные условия, он был уверен.

\- Я на это надеюсь, госпожа.

В сад вышел Хорхе. Сегодня он оделся в лиловый шелк и распустил волосы. Он выхаживал под окном с какой-то особенной гордостью и важностью, будто демонстрировал себя – посмотрите, какой я великолепный, упадите мне в ноги и восхищайтесь. И что самое интересное – только под окном Амэ, что не оставляло сомнений, для кого все это было устроено. Жаль только, Сарумэ ввиду своего состояния не мог этого оценить.

\- Господин Накатоми Хиро! – воскликнула Тайко. – Такой красивый…

Видя на него реакцию служанки и бывшей возлюбленной, Амэ почувствовал злость. Похоже, представление Хорхе удалось с большим успехом, чем на то рассчитывал «артист». Только он об этом не узнает. Бедняжка.

\- Прочишь мне его в мужья? – улыбнулся Амэ тускло, внутренне радуясь, что чувство юмора ему не изменило, и он не наговорил глупостей, а потом не высунулся в окно и не наговорил глупостей туда.

\- Нет! Что вы! – глаза Тайко расширились, стали такими ошеломленными, что Амэ повеселел.

\- Представляешь, как бы удивился жених, в первую брачную ночь? – Амэ улыбнулся шире, подмигивая Тайко.

Девушка вздохнула.

\- Мне было бы его жаль.

Амэ склонил голову на бок, все еще стараясь совладать с собой и стоять неподвижно. А так хотелось потереть шею…

\- А мне – нет.

\- Почему?

Амэ пожал плечами, зашуршав шелком.

\- Может, заслужил?

Хорхе устроился под деревом любоваться садом. Или видом в окно – одно из двух. Когда он увидел Амэ в окне, то приветливо помахал, широко, но фальшиво улыбаясь. Интересно, в этом ками есть хоть что-то искреннее? Какой трудный вопрос.

\- Вы разобьете ему сердце, - покачала головой Тайко. – Посмотрите, он уже влюблен в вас.

Амэ закусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко. Хорхе влюблен? Зная, кто он на самом деле? Нет, такого не бывает.

А потом вернулась Амако, разозленная до предела. И веселье кончилось. А еще через несколько минут, приехал первый из приглашенных гостей. У Сарумэ Амэ сегодня совершеннолетие. Это большой праздник, несомненно.

 

***

**15 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Площадь Пионов**

 

\- Канто уже вынесли, - сообщил Макетаро кисло.

\- Мы опоздали… - подхватил Канске.

Есть вещи, которые в этом мире не меняются совершенно. Они будут неизменными и через год, и через два, и через десять, и если мир рухнет, и если он возродится, это – останется. Канске и Макетаро давно, еще с самого детства, очень переживали, что не успеют на вынос огромных, до самого неба, шестов, на которых мерно покачивались желтые фонарики. Шествие начиналось у здания администрации, а потом – по главной улице к огромному полю, месту, где проходили показательные выступления Воинов Аши. Впрочем, Амэ понимал братьев. Зрелище канто, высоких крепких мужчин, которые несли их с легкостью, отработанной за многие годы ловкостью, вид фонариков, слабо покачивающихся при ходьбе, неба, расчерченного зеленой клеткой (это было как-то связано с барьерами, но Амэ не знал, как именно), просто не могло ни приесться, ни надоесть. Это было по-настоящему прекрасно, но в Сарумэ сегодня великое событие, поэтому эту часть представления пришлось пропустить, чтобы участвовать в следующей.

Следующий этап не был легким. У Амэ слишком тяжелое и жаркое платье, окобо намного выше и неустойчивее обычного, кимоно теснее, оби завязан туже. Трудно не только идти, но и дышать, а еще надо постоянно следить за осанкой, не горбиться. И хотя Аши поработали и очистили небо от облаков, все равно душно и жарко, и Амэ казалось, что вся косметика, тщательно наложенная, сползает с его лица вместе с капельками пота. И с трудом хватает сил, чтобы не повести рукой, и рукавом промокнуть лицо. Нельзя.

Это было похоже на триумфальное шествие. Вначале по улице проносят канто, затем ровным строем вышагивают Аши, а уже за ними, пестрой нестройной колонной идут те, кто сегодня участвует в Церемонии – полсотни подростков, гордые, разряженные, полные страха и надежд, шальные от собственной «взрослости» и открывающихся горизонтов. А родители машут им из толпы, что-то кричат, знакомые свистят. Всюду огни и гомон, улыбки и возбуждение. Людское море волнуется, тревожно, но торжественно.

Амако стоит чуть в стороне, и когда они с Амэ встречаются взглядами, она только кивает, холодно и сухо, а Амэ кланяется, разворачивая руку ладонью вверх, слегка приседая. Он весь в алом, а в прическе – цветы сакуры. И мамины подруги завидуют, ведь молодая Сарумэ такая прекрасная. Хорхе улыбается, сложив руки на груди, смотрит неотрывно, и сейчас он особенно похож на ками, каким его помнит Амэ, и, точно озарение, приходит воспоминание: море людей, и золотоволосый бог, склонившийся над ним, он протягивает руку, тонкую, изящную, с множеством колец  на пальцах, а на его запястьях звенят браслеты.  Амэ на миг застывает, кланяется и идет дальше, вперед, по каменной дорожке, за фонариками канто, к барьеру. Если поднять голову почти у самого барьера, то легко можно увидеть огромного стального зверя-спутника, сегодня спущенного вниз, в атмосферу, и его пузо открыто, и из него струится зеленый свет. Но это в небе, а впереди – арка только для тех, кто сегодня станет взрослым. Люди с канто выстраиваются в ряд, освобождая широкий проход туда, внутрь – за зеленую стену. Акито говорил, что там будет испытание, но не сказал, какое именно, но по его результату зачисляют в Академию Аши.

«Что бы там ни было, - Амэ задержал дыхание, собирая волю в кулак. – Мне нужно это пройти».

Подростки строятся цепочкой и спокойно идут вдоль шестов с горящими фонариками, и здесь тени почти беснуются, вызывая головную боль своими воплями. И хочется вздохнуть, наконец, и крикнуть во всю мощь легких, чтобы они заткнулись. Но Амэ поджимает губы, вскидывает подбородок. В зеленый проход он вплывает гордо и величественно, ведь он – Сарумэ.

_«Все в порядке, Эхисса. У нас еще есть время до Пробуждения, пусть мальчик повеселится»_

_«Смотри мне. За ошибку спрошу строго»_

Тени? Да, скорее всего. И они говорили голосом Хорхе, и еще какой-то женщины. Амэ оглянулся, пытаясь отыскать глазами золотоволосого ками, но у него ничего не вышло. Едва не споткнувшись, и получив от соседа недовольный возглас, Амэ, хмурясь, вошел внутрь. А там на него обрушилась тишина, такая густая и непроницаемая, будто от мира отрезали, что в груди сразу стала подниматься волна паники. Амэ оглянулся и увидел мир, точно скрытый за зеленым стеклом: нечеткий, размазанный и какой-то искаженный. А с другой стороны – огромное поле, расчерченное непонятными символами. И Аши в черно-синей форме снуют туда-сюда, и ни одного студента Академии, все уже давно состоявшиеся воины. Подростков собираются испытывать - наверное, это серьезное дело. Хотя, Акито говорил, что не раз участвовал в подобных мероприятиях. Как же Амэ гордился братом!

\- Ух ты! – восклицает кто-то из подростков, другие подхватывают. Множество голосов ахают и что-то бормочут с благоговением. И в глазах их огонь. А Амэ улыбается, он счастлив – все еще лучше, чем он представлял. Сарумэ ощущает себя частью чего-то огромного и важного, он чувствует общность, всеобщее благоговение передается и ему.

 _«Хорхе, ты ли это?» -_ Амэ снова слышит голос, и вздрагивает, улыбка медленно сползает, вытесненная бескрайним любопытством. Сарумэ озирается в поисках той самой тени, которая транслирует голос, но тщетно. Наверное, куда-то спряталась…

 _«Ванесса, детка. Не ожидал…» -_ Хорхе отзывается после секундной паузы. В голосе звучит приятное удивление.

_«Безопасность, сам понимаешь. Йокаи в последнее время неспокойны, Эхисса боится нападения. А, по-моему, это паранойя!»_

_«Я все слышу», -_ вмешивается другой женский голос, уже знакомый Амэ.

 _«Мы знаем, дорогая», -_ смеется Хорхе.

 _«Так что ты здесь делаешь, милый? Неужели пришло время?»_ \- голос Ванессы полон веселья.

_«О, да…Осталось совсем немного. Не могу дождаться»_

_«Поздравляю. Имя выбрал?»_

_«Данте. Оно так красиво звучит»._

_«Цукиеми не переплюнешь»,_ \- откровенно забавляется Ванесса.

 _«А?» -_ Хорхе кажется удивленным.

_«Он назвал своего отпрыска Ебрахий. Можешь себе представить?»_

Амэ понятия не имел, о чем идет речь, но его позабавило имя Ебрахий. Не повезло тому, кого так назвали, считай - вся жизнь испорчена. И, кажется, Амэ не удержался от проявления собственных эмоций и фыркнул. Конечно, его могут посчитать за сумасшедшего, но всегда можно списать на стресс.

 _«Амэ… -_ теперь говорил Хорхе ласково, но с насмешкой в голосе. _– Нехорошо подслушивать взрослые разговоры!»_

В ушах раздался тонкий неприятный писк, и таинственные голоса сразу стихли. Или тень ушла. Эта мысль очень озаботила Амэ: ками умеют управлять тенями? Это нужно непременно выяснить. Позже…

Позже. Потому что сейчас совершенно не до этого: к ним направлялось несколько Аши, о чем-то переговариваясь. Амэ, совладав с неудобной обувью, попытался вытянуться, встать на цыпочки, будто это могло помочь ему расслышать обрывки разговора. Кое-что все же удалось: говорили о какой-то интенсивности, и Амэ совсем ничего не понял. По мере приближения Аши сердце билось все чаще, и тяжело стучало в висках, а в горле позорно пересохло. Амэ пытался сглотнуть, но это не помогло. Сарумэ был настолько возбужден, что дрожал. Вот оно, испытание. Сейчас будет…

Сейкатсу бывает разной, и Амэ знал. Это как группа крови – каждый человек владел определенным видом: земля, вода, огонь, небо и ветер. Об этом рассказывал Акито. Поэтому когда перед ними вырос огромный чешуйчатый ветряной дракон, Амэ ничуть не удивился, только шире улыбнулся, желая коснуться этого существа. Сплести из Сейкатсу дракона – своего рода искусство, и Амэ это чувствовал очень остро, и не мог не восхищаться происходящим. Тот Аши, что создал его – истинный мастер.

Дракон – огромный чешуйчатый змей из светло-голубой, почти белой Сейкатсу, разлегся на поле, свернувшись кольцами. Маленькие когтистые лапы упирались в зеленую траву, и, наверное, оставили бы на земле глубокие борозды, но дракон не обладал достаточной степенью материальности. Огромная морда хрипела, выпуская из крупных ноздрей пар, тонкие усы свисали с морды, беспокойно трепыхаясь при каждом выдохе. Дракон покачал головой, оглядывая подростков, которые смотрели на это чудо с немым восторгом. Амэ не сводил блестящих глаз с огромной чешуйчатой твари, изумляясь тому, какой разной бывает Сейкатсу. У йокаев она сильная, необузданная, опасная для сущего, ошеломляющая в своей разрушительности, а у Аши – нет. У них она послушная, прирученная, такая тихая и спокойная, немного безмятежная, чуть вялая, но потрясающе красивая и гордая. Сейчас, как никогда Амэ ощущал острое желание владеть Сейкатсу, уметь ей приказывать – создавать и рушить с помощью ее. Она звала его уже много лет своей таинственностью, своей непостижимостью и опасностью. Она – как огонь, не приручишь, но подружиться можно.

\- Смелее, ребята, он не кусается, - произнес один из Аши. У него добрый взгляд, седина в волосах и морщины вокруг глаз. Правда в том, что Воины-Тени непозволительно быстро стареют, до обидного быстро. О, как слепа была Бенихиме, предлагая Сарумэ Амэ, принцессе рода, вечную молодость и красоту! Стремясь к брату, стремясь к Аши, Амэ уже давно был готов отдать в жертву свою жизнь и разрешить, чтобы тонкая сетка морщин раньше времени поселилась на лице, а в волосах засияли серебристые пряди. И вот сейчас он сделал шаг в направлении своей мечты…

\- Он как туман. Разве его потрогаешь? – недовольно спросил один из подростков.

\- Потрогаешь, но это доступно не каждому, - глаза Аши лукаво блестят.

\- А у меня получилось! – похвастался другой. Он стоял рядом с драконом и касался его, а тварь ластилась к его руке, задевала носом, пыхтела.

\- Да ты притворяешься! – не поверил кто-то.

\- Нет, смотри же.

Подростки засуетились, обошли дракона, стали трогать его, но лишь одному удалось коснуться его по-настоящему. Амэ стоял в стороне и наблюдал за происходящим. Идти в эту толпу он не хотел, он предпочитал подойти, когда будет свободнее.

\- А вы что стоите? – спросил у Сарумэ другой Аши, более молодой, но в глазах его была такая глубина, что сразу видно: этот человек многое повидал. – Вам тоже надо попробовать коснуться его.

Амэ повернулся, посмотрел на Аши, невольно сравнивая его с Акито. И Акито все равно выигрывал по всем статьям: брат и выше, и красивее, и, несомненно, талантливее.

\- И что если мне удастся его коснуться? – приподнял бровь Сарумэ.

\- Значит, однажды мы увидимся снова, - ответили ему.

\- Но уже в бою, - подхватил Амэ, делая шаг к дракону. И в его голосе прозвучала гордость.

\- Плечом к плечу, - согласно кивнул Аши.

Подросткам уже надоело толпиться и пытаться поймать туман, поэтому они стали отходить от твари, и теперь добраться до нее казалось не так сложно, как раньше. Рядом с драконом остался только один, тот самый, которому удалось прикоснуться, и сейчас он обнимал существо за толстую шею, будто своего верного коня.

\- Как вас зовут? – спросил Амэ, оглянувшись на Аши. Нет, это не Акито, как жаль! Но все же чем-то неуловимо он напоминает его – тоже сережки в ушах, и непослушные вьющиеся волосы. И манера держаться – слабо, очень слабо, но все же была схожа с манерой брата.

\- Кийю, - ответил Аши.

\- Я запомню, - он вежливо поклонился, призрачно улыбаясь. – Ведь мы еще встретимся.

Мужчина пожал плечами, а Амэ, желая подтвердить правдивость своих слов, протянул руку. Дракон вначале глянул на нее, будто раздумывая, подойти или не стоит, а потом поднял голову и уставился в небо. Земля дрогнула так неожиданно, что Амэ едва не свалился, и чтобы удержать равновесие, взмахнул руками. Длинный рукав кимоно взлетел и, опускаясь, прошел сквозь бесплотное тело дракона.

 _«Тревога! Тревога! Общая мобилизация! Нападение йокаев!»_ \- тень разорвала тишину, и Амэ, заслышав ее, вскинул голову, посмотрел на барьер. Он все так же мерцал ровным зеленым светом, и раскрытое пузо спутника по-прежнему оставалось неподвижным, но за ними творилось сущее безумие – огромное пятно в небе разрасталось, приобретая поистине угрожающие размеры. Огненный цветок, похожий на фейерверк, но, конечно, более смертоносный, расцветал над толпой, угрожая ее накрыть, похоронить под собой, сжечь.  В лицо пахнуло паникой и странной безысходностью, и Амэ закусил губу, чтобы не закричать от страха. Даже Аши застыли на местах.

 _«Капитан Кимуро, с вами находится Жертва. Приказываю защитить ее!»_ \- снова голос Хорхе, и Амэ заметался, принялся озираться по сторонам, ища глазами этого ками. Но вокруг был только ровный зеленый барьер, несколько подростков и трое Аши.

\- Хорхе! – звал Амэ, чувствуя страх и отчаяние. – Хорхе!

Но ему никто не ответил. Даже тени молчали, только страшный грохот слышался вдали,  и кровь шумела в ушах так громко, что едва не оглушала. Руки и колени мелко дрожали, дыхание срывалось.

Барьер заморгал, а затем потух вовсе, а нутро спутника стало с глухим скрежетом закрываться. Амэ накрыла волна звуков, и от этого паника в груди поднялась еще сильнее. Хотелось бежать прочь – вперед по стадиону, подальше от огненного цветка. Хотелось бежать к нему, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, ведь там умирают люди. Эти два желания раздирали Амэ на части, и он просто застыл, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах выбрать.

\- Быстрее, сюда! – кто-то схватил Амэ за руку и поволок прочь. Дракон растаял, оставляя после себя длинный, серебристый след. Толпа людей, спасаясь от небесного ужаса, стала заполнять стадион – промедли, и растопчут.

\- Что происходит? – спросил именно тот подросток, которому сегодня удалось коснуться дракона. Ему не ответили, просто проследили, чтобы он покинул стадион.

Амэ где-то потерял свою обувь, он и сам не знал, когда это произошло. Он бежал так быстро, как мог, чувствуя, как от страха кровь стынет в жилах. И страх этот был не за себя – он знал, кто такие йокаи, а за других. Они ведь беззащитны, совершенно.

\- Командир, мы должны пойти туда! – решительно сказал Кийю после страшного взрыва, прозвучавшего где-то сзади. Земля содрогнулась, и Амэ упал на землю, не удержав равновесие. В воздухе пахло безумием. – Мы нужны там!

Аши, который создал дракона – он, по-видимому, являлся командиром – покачал головой. Кимуро. Кажется, так его назвал Хорхе.

\- Мы нужны здесь. Ты слышал приказ.

\- Чтобы увести их из зоны поражения хватит и одного из нас! – Кийю возмутился, с тревогой и нетерпением косясь на площадь, полную людей. Великая Богиня, как сейчас он похож на Акито! Тот же взгляд, решительный и непреклонный, упрямый, горячий. Он хотел спасать людей. Как Амэ его понимал!

\- Ты слышал приказ, - еще раз повторил командир, едва не крича. Шум стоял невообразимый. Начинался апокалипсис, небо уже горело не в одном, а в нескольких местах – один из спутников был поврежден.  Пахло гарью, удушливо и резко.

\- Он падает! – прокричал кто-то, и Амэ поднял голову, отвлекаясь от спорящих Аши.

Спутнику так и не удалось подняться, его подбили, и теперь, пуская дым и отчаянно горя, он летел на землю. Послышался отчаянный крик. Одна из девушек-подростков в крестьянской одежде схватилась за голову и присела на корточки.

\- Уходим! Уходим! – шум прорезал сильный голос командира Аши. – Нас могут зацепить!

Амэ, чувствуя, что в этом море паники и людского безумия, вот-вот потеряется, вдруг понял, что должен идти. Не обращая внимания на боль в ногах, он побежал к девушке и схватил ее за локоть, пытаясь утащить в сторону. И хоть сейчас была ночь, в небе горели яркие огни – спутники по-прежнему освещали происходящее огромными прожекторами. Светил и раненый, подбитый спутник. И когда на Амэ и девушку упал луч яркого света, Сарумэ внезапно понял, что огромная махина вот-вот свалится на них.  Он дернул крестьянку за предплечье так сильно, как только мог. Та сорвалась с места, и упала на Амэ. Юноша тоже не удержался на ногах, запутавшись в тесном кимоно, и повалился на землю. Спутник проскрежетал рядом с ними в опасной близости и приземлился неподалеку, нагоняя бегущих прочь Аши и подростков. Земля содрогнулась снова, сжавшегося Амэ, прикрывающего своим телом в защитном жесте девушку, окатило дерном; а потом полыхнуло нестерпимым жаром. Сарумэ открыл глаза, осознавая, что если сидеть тут, то они просто расплавятся, потому дернулся в сторону и поволок за собой девчонку. Амэ бежал на полусогнутых, боясь выпрямиться – спутник рядом подозрительно гудел, будто хотел взорваться, девушка что кричала сзади, но Сарумэ было совершенно не до этого. Ему нужно доставить ее в безопасное место.

Он выбежал на середину поля и на миг остановился, переводя дыхание. Легкие разрывались от быстрого бега и едкой гари, что была щедро распылена в воздухе. Осознать, что на них бежит огромная толпа паникующих людей со стороны торговых рядов, получилось не сразу. Девушка вновь завизжала, задергалась, но рука Амэ намертво сжимала ее, и это заставило Сарумэ очнуться и понять, что если он и дальше будет глазеть на то, как огромное людское море движется на них, их попросту растопчут. Амэ оглянулся по сторонам и осознал, что бежать туда же, куда и остальные, нельзя – спутник выглядел очень опасно, на грани взрыва. Решение пришло быстро: нужно мчаться наперерез, к палаточному лагерю Аши. Амэ рванулся, отчаянно косясь на приближающихся людей. Он старался бежать так быстро, как только мог, но опасность приближалась неотвратимо.  Людские крики и вопли уже затопили всю площадь.

«Великая Богиня! Великая Богиня!.. Великая Богиня…» - повторял про себя Амэ, как заведенный. Он молил ее о помощи. Молил прекратить этот конец света. Но Аматэрасу молчала. Ее не было в этом мире сейчас.

Они не успевали. Отчаянно не успевали. И уже у самой цели их настигли, но Амэ с нечеловеческим упрямством продолжал пробираться вперед, не обращая внимание на тычки. Он знал, что если он сейчас свалится, то его просто затопчут. Тело разрывалось от боли, девушка, которую Амэ по-прежнему держал за руку, давно упала, рука дергалась отчаянно, разрывала острыми ногтями кожу на запястье, умоляя о спасении, и Сарумэ пер вперед, повторяя про себя имя Великой Богини, прося помощи в этом аду. Ударили по их сцепленным  рукам – один раз, второй, третий. Мышцы давно ослабели и дрожали, но Амэ просто не замечал этого. Как и не замечал, что их разняли, а Сарумэ просто сжимает пустоту.

Наверное, случилось чудо, потому что людской поток внезапно закончился, и Амэ выбрался наружу. Он отбежал на безопасное расстояние, все еще рефлекторно сжимая руку, свято уверенный, что они вышли вместе, и упал на землю.

\- Выбрались… - произнес он скрипучим, непослушным голосом и сразу же закашлялся.

А потом расплавилось небо…

Нестерпимый, яркий зеленый свет залил все в округе, заставив зажмуриться. Это спутники развернулись и навели свое разрушительное оружие на йокаев. Мелькали всполохи, но зрение Амэ было обожжено, потому он видел только зеленые точки, которые перемежались с тьмой. Иногда случались вспышки, и даже если перекатиться на бок, и спрятать лицо в руках, глаза пульсировали болью. Слышался страшный вой, крики и плач. Мир давно сошел с ума…

А потом вдруг все стихло. Еще мгновение назад голова разрывалась от какофонии звуков, а потом - оглушающая тишина. Амэ заморгал, пытаясь открыть глаза после забытья, в которое он внезапно провалился и так же внезапно из него вынырнул. Глаза после всего произошедшего даже не слезились, немного болели и пощипывали, но вполне терпимо. И вокруг была тьма – ни огонька, и ни звука не доносилось до измученного слуха Сарумэ. А потом на юге, в небе вновь загорелась огромная огненная звезда, с лучами-щупальцами, которые иногда опускались вниз и лизали землю. Спутники молчали, а небо скрылось в густом тумане. Бой продолжался. Дрались ками, отчаянно, громко, используя Сейкатсу, но, кажется, место боя удалось изолировать – оно подсветилось призрачной зеленой дымкой защитного поля. И вновь небо казалось расчерченным квадратами, но теперь они горели бледно и как-то неуверенно, но откуда-то Сарумэ знал, что это правильно.

Амэ осмотрелся по сторонам, ища девушку, которую отчаянно спасал, и, не найдя, позвал ее. Никто не откликнулся. Никто рядом даже не простонал, и Сарумэ беспомощно пожал плечами – наверное, куда-то делась, пока он лежал, закрываясь от ошеломляющей боевой мощи спутников. Самым разумным было ее поискать, или найти людей, которым нужна помощь. То, что сам Амэ был цел, казалось ему чудом. Несколько ссадин, болят глаза, кружится голова и тошнит, но отделался он легко в целом. Он, пошатываясь, поднялся на ватные ноги, которые сопротивлялись использованию всеми возможными способами – отказывались повиноваться, дрожали и сводились судорогами. А потом просто поплелся, и в данный момент для него существовало только одно направление – вперед.

Черная громада упавшего спутника едва горела, и, похоже, взлетать на воздух не собиралась. Земля была раскорежена, ямы получились такие, что если сорвешься, то падать придется долго.  Амэ предусмотрительно стал обходить их и вдруг остановился, застыл, точно вкопанный: он увидел тело человека. Оно походило на поломанную куклу, раскинулось в неестественной позе: поломанный позвоночник, оторванные конечности, кровь, темной лужей, разлившаяся рядом – все это привело Амэ в неописуемый ужас, к горлу подкатила тошнота и огромное, почти всепоглощающее чувство вины, будто Сарумэ был в чем-то грешен. Еще мгновение понадобилось на то, чтобы осознать, что да, грешен, ведь не помог, не предотвратил. И душа доводов рассудка слышать не могла, она игнорировала увещевания о том, что это просто не в силах было сделать. Амэ судорожно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Но и там стояла картина покалеченного тела человека, будто ее выжгли на внутренней стороне век. Что-то горячее и влажное потекло по щекам и закапало вниз. Сарумэ шмыгнул носом.

Он шел вперед. Некогда аккуратное поле теперь было не узнать. Там, где не оставил  свои уродливые следы упавший спутник, нежную зеленую траву газона вытоптали человеческие ноги. Сотни, нет тысячи, следов простирались повсюду. Маленькие и большие, глубокие и не очень, от босых ног, от гэта, от шлепанец – на любой вкус. Иногда валялась обувь. Иногда люди, затоптанные насмерть…

\- Да тут беднота одна водится! -  послышался недовольный голос, и Амэ резко обернулся, внутренне радуясь, что увидел кого-то живого, и главное – вменяемого.

\- Даже брать нечего, - согласился другой, досадливо сплевывая себе под ноги. – Может, к спутнику?..

\- Нет, с ками лучше не связываться, - третий голос немного дрожал, он был тонким и каким-то бесцветным.

\- Идем! Да что ты вечно трусишь? Я уверен, что за кусочек спутника нам столько денег отвалят, что хватит надолго… - все-таки увещевания второго помогли.

\- Я согласен! – первый сказал свое слово.

Амэ оглянулся, привстал на цыпочки, опираясь на земляную глыбу, и увидел, что к нему шли трое мужчин.  Двое впереди – уверенно и быстро, а третий семенил сзади. В руке одного была длинная деревянная палка, которую он нес на плече, точно древний длинный меч тати; второй шел с пустыми руками, а последний на своей спине тащил какой-то узел, наполненный барахлом. И этот узел, наверное, был таким тяжелым, что заставлял горбиться.

\- Видел когда-нибудь спутник вблизи, брат? – усмехнулся тот, что с палкой.

\- Я уверен, мне понравится, - гнусно улыбнулись в ответ.

Амэ поморщился во внезапном понимании. Он слышал о таких людях, которые обыскивали трупы или грабили могилы. Скверные люди, в которых не было ничего святого. И, когда запах жареного немного выветривался, они вылезали наружу, чтобы поживиться самым вкусным, самым горячим и ценным.

\- Смотри, это же Аши! – тот, кого назвали «братом», остановился, указывая на одно из тел, которое лежало неподалеку от огромной черной машины. – Какая удача! У них не только можно меч взять, но и украшения. Говорят, одно из них управляет спутниками.

\- Мы с тобой такие удачливые, брат! – заржал тот, что был с палкой.

Амэ не мог этого видеть. Не мог смотреть, как они обыскивают того, кто когда-то был гордым Воином Аши, командиром Кимуро. Как их грязные руки лапают его меч, как эти подонки ржут, пиная ногами его тело со словами: «Что ж ты так мало с собой взял?»

\- Отойдите от него! – Амэ вышел из своего укрытия, из-за огромных земельных глыб, которые образовались в результате падения спутника.

Люди напряглись, со страхом косясь в сторону Сарумэ. Небось, решили, что кто-то из Аши или ками заметил их, но почти сразу же расслабились, опознав в говорившем Амэ. Даже сейчас, а может сейчас более всего, Сарумэ походил на девушку в дорогом перепачканном кимоно.

\- Сморите-ка, девочка! – гнусаво усмехнулся тот, что шел с огромным тюком за спиной. Он был маленький и даже без своей ноши горбатый. Такой неприятный, что хотелось скривиться.

\- Принцесса… - с выражением голодного волка протянул тот, что с палкой. Подойдя ближе, Амэ смог различить, что у него неправильной формы нос – наверное, ломали не раз, и срастался он правильно далеко не всегда, подбитый глаз и короткий ежик волос. В целом он выглядел настолько неопрятно, что сразу внушал отвращение.

\- Красивая, - голос последнего из мародеров прозвучал мечтательно, но взгляд его горел так же. И этот огонь очень не нравился Амэ, он предупреждал об опасности.

Сарумэ решил не пасовать и не показывать своего замешательства. Да, он грязный, растрепанный, но по-прежнему аристократ, и подчинять себе простых смертных было его святым правом. Амэ вздернул подбородок, упирая руки в бока.

\- Отойдите от него немедленно! – потребовал он, полыхая праведным гневом. Это должно поставить на место этих людей. Или хотя бы поколебать их решимость.

С мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом тройка гнусно расхохоталась. Тот, что с палкой противно гоготал, его «брат» вторил ему, а последний мерзко хихикал. Амэ от такого поворота на миг растерялся – они его за дурака держат что ли? А потом почувствовал, что ярость поднимается в нем, точно огромный шквал, и топнул ножкой.

\- А ну молчать! – заорал он. – Перед вами принцесса рода Сарумэ, и вы обязаны мне подчиняться!

\- Мы никому ничего не должны, крошка. Тем более кому-то вроде вас, аристократов! – горбоносый смачно сплюнул под ноги, и Амэ пережил острый приступ отвращения к этим людям.

Его «брат» сделал шаг вперед.

\- Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы помочь тебе, - и его голос прозвучал зловеще. – Даже на твои крики некому откликнуться…

\- Здесь сажаются с йокаями, - закивал карлик. – Ни один человек не сунется сюда…

И Амэ вдруг осознал, в каком положении оказался. Ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля, и все это время он обманывался иллюзией. Эти люди не станут его слушать. Их злит происхождение Амэ. И то, что он никогда не голодал, одевался в шелка и спал в удобной постели.

\- Почему бы тебе не развлечь нас, красотка? – Сарумэ знал этот взгляд. Это похоть…

И что делать? Бежать?

Амэ так и сделал, но не успел он сделать и пять шагов, как его нагнали и повалили на землю. Руки зашарили по телу, стараясь сорвать одежду, но все же не сильно усердствовали – кимоно Амэ было очень дорогим, и они знали об этом. Одно платье порой стоило целого дома и хозяйства в придачу. Амэ отбивался, как только мог. Он брыкался и кусался, ведь никто его никогда не учил драться, как мужчину, из него воспитывали девушку, которая умеет хорошо вышивать и музицировать. Но их было трое, а Амэ – один, силы слишком неравные, поэтому его скоро обездвижили, держали по рукам и ногам, снимая дорогостоящее алое кимоно…

\- Йокай подери! – выругался один из мародеров. Следом послышались и другие, менее пристойные слова. Амэ лежал на земле, его руки и ноги были надежно зафиксированы, грудь бешено вздымалась, сейчас обнаженная, гладкая мальчишеская грудь с выступающими ребрами.

\- Это не девка! – и в голосе злоумышленника - Амэ честно не знал, какого из них, не мог определить, ведь мысли путались, - прозвучала злоба, такая сильная и такая черная, что Сарумэ содрогнулся. – Маленький сученыш!  Нарядился в бабские шмотки!

Амэ вначале схватили за волосы и дернули так сильно, что тот вскрикнул. Казалось, ему вырвали клок волос.

\- Отпустите!.. – всхлипнул он. – Не трогайте…

\- Не трогать?! – Амэ ударили по лицу. – Не трогать?!

Второй удар пришелся под ребра. Ногой.

\- Отпустите его! – приказал горбоносый, и руки и ноги Амэ вновь могли двигаться, но на этом все хорошее заканчивалось, потому что когда Сарумэ решил подняться, его вновь ударили в живот. Это вышибло воздух из легких, заставило захрипеть и вновь свалиться на землю. И сразу же сверху посыпался град сильных ударов. Амэ обступили, и теперь пинали ногами. Он кричал, он молил его пощадить, кажется, даже пытался угрожать – Амэ не помнил, боль застилала его сознание, мешала связно мыслить и осознавать происходящее. Весь мир  сжался, превратился в одну бесконечно-длинную полосу болезненных мучений. Амэ скулил, точно побитый пес, он плакал, не в силах справиться со слезами, брызнувшими из глаз, он задыхался, ведь боль не давала вздохнуть… Он уже не мог пошевелиться, безвольной куклой лежал на земле, когда как жестокие пинки сотрясали его тело, причиняли еще большие повреждения. Амэ знал, что такое быть битым – Амако практиковала порку регулярно, но наказания матери сейчас казались просто лаской.

\- Я убью этого ублюдка! Убью! – Амэ слышал, как ругались его мучители, как оскорбляли, втаптывая в грязь в буквальном смысле этого слова. Боль, их злость, запах горелой земли, отдаленные звуки боя с йокаями смешались в сознании Амэ, бились в голове сумасшедшей какофонией. И где-то на заднем плане, далеко-далеко, и не услышать почти, и не различить, появился гул. Гул этот нарастал, и казалось, что тысячи злых насекомых летят навстречу. Ту-дум! Ту-дум! – билось сердце.

Которое однажды остановилось…

 _«Жаль, у Жертвы оно не бьется долго…»_ \- еще одна вспышка-воспоминание, и на этот раз такое четкое, что даже боль померкла.

Ту-дум! Ту-дум! Ту-дум!

 _«Там умирают люди, Амэ. Ты им позволишь?» -_ на Амэ смотрит старик, который не боится чистой Сейкатсу. И Акито снова умирает, там, под огромной огненной лапой Небесной Собаки – еще одна картинка из прошлого.

Ту-дум! Ту-дум! Ту-дум!

 _«Ты не сможешь летать, пока не умрешь. Больно не будет, обещаю», -_ Хорхе смотрит на Амэ, и в его глазах сожаление. И еще странная щемящая нежность…

Ту-дум!..

\- Отойдите! У меня есть идея! – до сознания Амэ едва доходит голос одного из его мучителей. Он лежит на спине и глаза его устремлены в небо, расчерченное спутниками. Дым рваными облаками снует туда-сюда, просто так, без цели. Чуть опустив взгляд, Сарумэ видит, как горбоносый заносит над головой свою острую палку-копье, а потом с размаху втыкает ее в живот Амэ. Юноша вскрикивает, хрипло и беспомощно, приподнимаясь, привставая, будто пытаясь еще сильнее насадиться на палку.

Ту-дум…

\- А хотел насквозь… - в голосе горбоносого почти прозвучала обида. Он рывков вытащил свою палку и вновь занес для удара.

\- Целься лучше! – посоветовал его брат. – Ты в позвоночник, наверное, попал, или что-то вроде того.

Еще один размах, и кровь, которая была на кончике палки, брызнула в сторону. Да, алый, действительно, хороший цвет – крови на нем не видно… А потом – снова удар, и больно, а кровь хлещет глоткой. Тело Амэ вновь предсказуемо подалось навстречу, но выгнуться сильно не смогло: его пригвоздило к земле.

\- Пробил! – ликовал горбоносый.

Рука Амэ заскребла по земле со странным скрежетом. Сарумэ же смотрел в небо и думал о крыльях, думал об Акито, своем дорогом брате, пока не почувствовал, что мир начало заволакивать серой дымкой. И движения вокруг Амэ замедлились…

\- Интересно, как скоро ублюдок сдохнет? Как думаешь?

\- Смотри, сколько натекло. Скоро…

Ту…дум…

Это смерть? – скользнула последняя мысль. А потом Амэ затопило воспоминаниями о прошлом. И те провалы в памяти, что происходили с ним, стали вновь заполняться. Сарумэ вспомнил то ощущение неудержимой ярости, что владело им; силу в своих руках, и многое-многое другое.

 _«Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Мне так больно!»_ \- кричал крестьянин, когда плавился от чистой Сейкатсу, вызванной Амэ. А сам Амэ думал о том, что это обман, что это какая-то тень прибежала, и брал с неба еще и еще. Он так пытался защитить этого человека, а в итоге – убил.

Ты убил человека! – и это осознание заставило закричать во всю мощь раненых легких. Заставило собрать последние силы и привстать!

Амэ не видел изумленных лиц своих мучителей. Не видел, что с них сошли все краски, когда они увидели, что Сарумэ, у которого уже начали стекленеть глаза, вдруг подорвался и закричал, хватаясь _рукой_ за палку, которой был проткнут. И рука эта не принадлежала человеку – длинные пальцы, тонкие кости, острые серебристо-лиловые когти.

Ту-дум!.. – в последний раз ударилось человеческое сердце Амэ и замерло навсегда.

Амэ, обессилев, упал на землю. Его руки были раскинуты, а пальцы подрагивали, вначале крупно и часто, а потом все реже и реже. Амэ убил человека и теперь должен умереть. Это справедливо…

Хорхе материализовался из ниоткуда. Не было ни спутника, да и приближения его никак не заметишь. Наверное, еще одна чудесная  способность ками. И он грубо отшвырнул от Амэ тройку злоумышленников. Те завопили, и попытались спастись бегством, но их перехватили. Светловолосая Лидия, сейчас чумазая и в меру подпаленная, схватила одного за шкирку. Эдгару и Ванессе достались остальные. Они просто молча держали людей, и смотрели на происходящее.

Руки Хорхе дрожали, и сам он весь как-то сжался, и совсем не вериться, что всего мгновение назад он был гордым и прекрасным ками, ведь сейчас являл собой просто напуганное и бледное существо. Он видел умирающего Амэ, и ему казалось, что он гибнет вместе с ним.

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, Амацукумэ-но микото*, - сказала Лидия. – Ты ему родитель.

Сейчас она называла истинное имя Хорхе. Не то, которое много лет назад дал ему Рихард, стоя вот так же на коленях перед ним; не то, с которым он, Хорхе, родился как человек, а имя Души, той самой, которая перерождается раз за разом, проходя Очищение в Еминокуни, чтобы вернуться снова в Поднебесный, но теперь человеком…

Хорхе кивнул, взял Амэ за руку, прижал ее ко лбу. Когтистая рука была еще теплой, но скоро это тепло уйдет, если оживет не оживет.

\- Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото**, призываю тебя возродиться в истинную форму ками. Услышь зов крови моей, что течет в тебе!  – голос Хорхе поднялся, стал высоким и чистым. Он проводник, который сейчас помогает новому богу появиться на свет, скинуть обличие человека, убрать притворство, а оставить только суть – суть ками, защищающего людей.

Рука Амэ не дрогнула. Сам же юноша остался безжизненно лежать на земле. Нет, он уже умер, и не слышит чистого голоса своего родителя. Хорхе отчаянно вздохнул и оглянулся. Он посмотрел на Лидию вопросительно, а она в ответ только хмурилась. Неужели, они опоздали?

\- Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, призываю тебя возродиться в истинную форму ками. Услышь зов крови моей, что течет в тебе!  – Хорхе еще раз повторил ритуальные слова, и вновь ничего не произошло.

Лидия неслышно подошла сзади и положила руку на плечо Хорхе. Ками откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к бедру женщины, и приблизил руку Амэ к губам. Слезы, упавшие из глаз, прочертили влажную дорожку и упали на запястье Амэ. Хорхе понял, что хотела сказать Лидия.

 - Нарекаю тебя Идзанами Удзумэ Данте - выдохнул ками тяжело. – Посмертно...

Больше ждать было нечего. И надеяться тоже.  Он положил руку к сердцу Амэ и поднялся. Недавно нареченный Данте, нерожденный бог, лежал посреди огромного поля, на котором много лет подряд выбирали в Аши. А ведь Амэ тоже хотел поступить в Академию Аши. Но для него все закончилось здесь и сейчас, все его мечты, все его планы – все нашло свое завершение на этом поле.

Алое кимоно, так и не снятое насильниками, теперь раскинулось вокруг худого тела Амэ, точно два огромных крыла. В волосах запутались потрепанные цветы сакуры. И если бы не белоснежная нижняя сорочка, которая была запачкана кровью, можно было бы подумать, что он просто спит, но ему снится кошмар – даже сейчас черты лица не разгладились, в них была тревога, мука и вина.

Хорхе поднялся и шатающейся походкой направился к Эдгару. Люди от него испуганно шарахнулись, ведь поняли, что убили кого-то очень дорогого для ками. Но Хорхе скользнул по ним безжизненным взглядом. Как мало люди знали о тех, кто их защищал – даже таким подонкам он не сможет причинить вреда.

Слова раздались, точно гром среди ясного неба.  И хотя надежда все еще тлела, догорая, услышать их не ожидал никто.

\- Чтобы искупить свою вину за убийство человека, я клянусь защищать людей до последней капли крови, - голос был хриплым, неясным, едва различимым, но слова разобрали все. Это была другая ритуальная фраза, которую обычно говорит ками, который только что совершил убийство, чтобы стать родителем. Девять лет назад Хорхе произносил такую, стоя над телом маленького Сарумэ Амэ. Эдгар сжал челюсть, потому что тоже говорил это в свое время.

Но никто из ками не ожидал, что эту фразу можно было использовать таким вот образом.

Хорхе резко обернулся, и увидел Амэ, объятого теплым светом Сейкатсу. Возрождение! Оно пошло! Это было так ошеломляюще замечательно, что заставило забыть и не думать о том, что только что сказал Амэ. Хотя нет, не Амэ. Теперь – Данте.

Дыра в груди постепенно затягивалась, ослепительно сияя, а в руке Данте держал свое человеческое сердце, которое недавно билось в его груди. Теперь Сейкатсу завершит его трансформацию в ками, она создаст ему другое - сердце бога, и Амэ обретет бессмертие и силу. А то, что находится у него в руке, скоро затвердеет, превратится в первоклассный металл.  Из которого позже будет выкован меч. Ками не зря считают, что их истинная душа сокрыта в их мечах. В человеческом сердце сокрыты все их надежды и все их страхи, их любовь и их ненависть…

\- Данте… - прошептал Хорхе.

Как ни странно, но Амэ сразу понял, что обращаются именно к нему.

\- Ты задержался, - улыбнулся он немного грустно.

Лидия и Эдгар переглянулись. Они понимали, что означает произнесенная клятва для них всех. 

***

\- Мы это заберем, ладно? – мягкая рука накрыла ладонь Данте, заставив испуганно вздрогнуть и едва ли не отпрянуть, но сзади стоял Хорхе, точно страж, надежный, как скала, и родной; он сжимал плечи юного бога. – Мы вернем его, обещаю. Просто сейчас ты не готов использовать его по назначению…

С ним говорили мягко и спокойно, точно с неразумным ребенком или умалишенным. И не сказать, что ошибались, ведь он себя таковым и ощущал. Данте сейчас вообще много чего ощущал: легкий жар, жжение в животе, что-то не так было с его зрением, что-то не так было с его сердцебиением, что-то не так было с его кровью – казалось, что она пузырилась. А его руки так вовсе были увенчаны длинными когтями, слушались неохотно, были неуклюжими и неторопливыми.

Данте приподнял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Хорхе.

\- Отдай его. Не бойся, - кивнул тот.

А еще глубоко внутри Данте было странное ощущение безграничного доверия по отношению к золотоволосому ками, всегда такому насмешливому и трудному, но теперь невозможно близкому. Данте кивнул и протянул свое сердце, которое под пальцами казалось еще теплым, но уже твердым, и в неверном свете уставших спутников, блестело.

\- Молодец, Данте, - рыжеволосый ками с повязкой на лице, закрывающей один глаз, ласково улыбнулся. Данте подумал о том, что впервые в жизни видит ками с такими короткими волосами.

Заметив изучающий взгляд, ками представился:

\- Я -  Аматэрасу Акигуи Эдгар, Акигуи-но-уси-но ками, _Бог-правитель пожиратель зла_ , - он коротко поклонился представляясь. – Рад знакомству с отпрыском моего командира.

Данте сделал тоже самое, но из положения сидя.

\- Командира? – спросил он удивленно.

\- Именно, - его улыбка стала шире. – Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе – наш командир, и твой родитель. А это –  Аматэрасу  Окицу Лидия, Окицу-химэ-но ками, _Дева-Богиня Тлеющих Углей_.

Она была ошеломляюще красива. Правда сейчас она казалась немного потрепанной боем, и поэтому высокая прическа, украшенная драгоценностями, растрепалась, делая ее взъерошенной на вид. На Данте она смотрела спокойно и изучающе.

\- Ты переродился в роде Идзанами, которых всего четверо. Хатиман, его жена Эхисса, прародительница всего, Хорхе и ты, - вдруг сказала она, ни с того, ни с сего. Позже Данте узнает, что такое вполне характерно для представителей школы Ямасиро, представителем которой она и являлась.

Данте на всякий случай покивал, давая понять, что все понимает. А сам чувствовал; да это явилось еще одно странное ощущение того, как перестраиваются спутники. Они отходят на свои позиции, а один плывет к ним, будто собирается совершить телепортацию.

\- Всего существует четыре рода: наш, род Аматэрасу – от нее пошли все остальные ками, род Сусаноо – это все йокаи, и род Цукиеми. В роду Цукиеми сейчас только двое – сам прародитель и его молодой сын Ебрахий, - добавила она. – Я это говорю тебе затем, чтобы ты быстрее понял, кто ты теперь.

Данте уже слышал  про Ебрахия, но решил не заострять внимание на нем.

\- То есть, я ками? Не йокай, как говорил доктор Нагаи? – он нахмурился, посмотрел недоверчиво на Лидию.

\- Ты – самый настоящий ками, - улыбнулась она, и Данте почувствовал, что в животе поселилось множество беспокойных бабочек, которые своими нежными крылышками тревожили нутро. – Доктор Нагаи был твоим куратором. К сожалению, ками не так много в Поднебесном, и сил не хватает, чтобы постоянно следить за Жертвами. Потому мы назначаем кураторов. Кураторы – это просто люди, пойми, Данте, - Лидия выглядела так, будто пыталась оправдаться. – Они не могут учесть все, и уследить за всем. Отсюда и появлялись такие фатальные ошибки, как беременность твоей возлюбленной, и твое похищение. Все, что мы могли – это защитить твой дом щитами.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Данте и попробовал подняться. Хорхе помог, и юноша нетвердо встал на ноги и повис на нем.

Данте запахнул белую сорочку, перепачканную кровью, но само кимоно завязывать не стал: не было ни сил, ни желания на это. К тому же руки так плохо слушались. Руки ками, острые, смертоносные, с какой-то стороны изящные, но едва ли не уродливые в своей практичной форме. Глядя на них, Амэ становилось страшно – что же он теперь? Одно дело видеть ками со стороны, прекрасных, идеальных, пленительных и потрясающе сильных, но совсем другое быть одним из них.

\- Жертва. Меня так часто называли. Что это значит? – Данте решил воспользоваться возможностью и узнать ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Это нечто вроде возраста ками, - с готовностью ответила Лидия. – Когда умирает человек, который проживал свою восьмую жизнь, ками забирает человеческое сердце и окропляет его своей кровью. Сейкатсу реагирует, и на основе человеческих тканей и крови ками воспроизводит тело будущего бога. Это тело совершенно идентично человеческому, но в нем находятся механизмы, которые скрыто протекают в течение многих лет. Ты, верно, раньше почти не помнил своего прошлого? Того, что было в далеком детстве, до восьми лет? – Данте согласно кивнул. – Новое тело усваивает только самые яркие воспоминания. Но когда Жертва становится Охотником, обычно память восстанавливается. И сейчас ты все помнишь. Но я отвлекся.  Период, когда тело еще хранит человеческую форму благодаря бьющемуся в нем человеческому сердцу, это – возраст Жертвы. Мы так его назвали потому что в это время йокаи находят плоть ками особенно вкусной, низшие даже могут сойти с ума.

Данте что-то такое припоминал. Например, то, как на него смотрел один из тех страшных йокаев Принца, когда хотел съесть. Или того тенгу, который находился в подвале доктора Нагаи. Он тоже находил Данте невероятно вкусным.

\- О том, что возраст Жертвы скоро окончится, говорят несколько признаков. Самый заметный из них – это царапины на груди, которые появляются периодически, - продолжила Лидия свою «лекцию», и Данте невольно схватился за грудь, вспоминая эти бесконечные повязки. - Когда Жертва спит, она подсознательно пытается стать Охотником, а это произойдет, если изъять человеческое сердце. Но реакции эти зачастую вялые, и силы у подсознания не хватает, чтобы совершить задуманное. Все, что оно может – просто поцарапать. Довольно неприятное ощущение, понимаю, - сочувственно покивала Лидия, показывая, что тоже проходила через подобную процедуру. – Второй признак – это пробуждение Инстинкта. Инстинкт – это то, что делает нас ками, и указывает любой ценой защищать людей, какими бы они ни были.

\- Я знаю, что такое Инстинкт, - произнес Данте, глядя на тройку мародеров, которых так никто не отпустил. Они сидели в сторонке вместе с ками, которую звали Ванессой, кудрявой шатенкой, имеющей странные мужские повадки и отсутствие каких-либо комплексов. Сейчас она использовала горбоносого в качестве спинки для стула, удобно к нему прислонившись и вытянув стройные ноги.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Лидия и принялась объяснять дальше суть процесса становления ками. –Когда наступает Пробуждение, родитель ками дает ему новое имя, а Жертва вынимает человеческое сердце. Сейкатсу заменяет его на новое. В этот момент Жертва становится Охотником. Мы так называем их, потому что над ками в это время преобладает Инстинкт, и все, что не является человеком или родителем, воспринимается угрозой.

Лидия кивнула Ванессе. Она повернулась и что-то сказала горбоносому, и тот повернул лицо. Когда ками щелкнула его по носу, Данте почувствовал, что его заполняет ярость, и ему хочется разорвать на мелкие кусочки эту женщину. И плевать, что она ничего не сделала этому человеку. И плевать, что несколько минут назад этот человек пытался убить его и вгонял в живот острую палку. Хорхе приобнял молодого Охотника за плечи, и это успокоило почти мгновенно.

\- Вот видишь, - Лидия снова мягко улыбнулась после «демонстрации», а Данте почувствовал стыд, что так среагировал. Ведь не было на то никаких причин. – В этом состоянии ты будешь пребывать несколько лет, пока твое человеческое сердце, которое будет надежно храниться в Пятиэтажной Пагоде, окончательно не станет металлом. Тогда его отдадут тебе, ты собственными руками выкуешь из него меч, с которым не будешь расставаться ни днем, ни ночью. И только после этого ты станешь  настоящим Ками.

Данте посмотрел вначале на Лидию, потом на Эдгара, который стоял чуть поодаль и не сводил внимательного взгляда с нового бога.

\- Вам с Хорхе пора, спутники закончили наведение, а я свою вводную лекцию, - сообщила Лидия.

\- Могла бы и покороче, - недовольно фыркнул Хорхе. Двинувшись к Данте.

\- Ты сам попросил меня об этом. Я всегда объясняю подробно, - пожала плечами она.

\- Спасибо, госпожа Лидия. Господин Эдгар, госпожа Ванесса, - Данте галантно поклонился. – Рад был знакомству.

Лидия кивнула в ответ, а Ванесса произнесла:

\- Тоже мне покоритель женских сердец, - хмыкнула она.

Эдгар прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не улыбаться – это бы испортило его грозный одноглазый вид. Зато Хорхе делал это неприкрыто, за что и получил хороший тычок под ребра.

\- И куда мы теперь? – спросил Данте.

\- Хорхе покажет тебе Священный Грот. Ты должен его увидеть, - с готовностью отозвался Эдгар. Наверное, знал, что Хорхе не станет отвечать на вопросы.

\- А с этими троими что будет? – Данте указал на своих мучителей. Сказать по правде, он не хотел их оставлять, ведь боялся, что с ними что-нибудь сделают.

\- Мы не вправе судить людей. Так что отдадим их Аши.

Данте закивал. Он знал, что Аши справедливы. Общаясь с Акито, он давно это понял.

\- Еще раз, спасибо.

\- Когда тебе надоест уже благодарить? – Хорхе закатил глаза, обнимая его за плечи.

Когда-то давно они путешествовали вот так вместе. Но тогда Данте не ощущал такой безопасности, которая сейчас исходила от его родителя. Может, это потому, что тогда он еще не был этим О _хотником._ Так спокойно ему было только рядом с Акито. Ну и теперь с Хорхе…

Ками наклонился к уху Данте и прошептал, тихо и таинственно, и просто поразительно, с какой готовностью все его существо отозвалось и принялось внимать – совершенно новое и незнакомое ощущение. А Хорхе будто специально играл с ним. Хотя, нет, скорее всего, просто давал привыкнуть в мелочах, напоминал каждую минуту, что жизнь Данте теперь изменилась.

\- Следуй за мной, Данте. Чувствуй спутник и следуй за мной, что бы ни случилось…

Полыхнуло зеленым, и Данте приготовился к растворению, но этого не произошло. Это было слияние – Сейкатсу к Сейкатсу, это как вода к воде, что может быть естественнее? Нет, он не пропадал по кусочкам, не расщеплялся, как это казалось раньше, теперь все было по-другому. Он был частью этого потока и чувствовал перемещение, он сам был тем зеленым светом, которое являло собой луч портала. Данте был самим спутником, парящим высоко в небе, таким раскованным и свободным. Он почувствовал восторг оттого, что парит высоко над землей, и созерцает почти весь Поднебесный сверху: материки, моря и океаны, облака. Он видел ту часть, что была освещена солнцем и ту, в которой сейчас царила ночь. Он видел все и сразу, и это было прекрасно.

Крылья! Вот они настоящие крылья! Хорхе был сто раз прав, когда говорил о том, что пока не умрешь, не сможешь летать. Великая Богиня, одно это мгновение стоило всех страданий и всего того длинного пути, который проделал Данте, чтобы оказаться здесь. Это было небо! То самое, о котором мечтал с детства, к которому хотел прикоснуться. Теперь оно принадлежало ему, целиком и полностью. Разве это не чудо? Данте засмеялся, и казалось, в его небесах зазвучал смех. Наверное, так в Поднебесном случаются грозы. Когда ками радуется там, наверху, а люди считают, что это облака сталкиваются…

Приземление не было неожиданным. Данте очень четко уловил момент перемещения и своего отделения от Сейкатсу спутника. В прошлый раз по прибытии его ноги не держали, и он все удивлялся, как Хорхе удается выглядеть так, будто ничего не произошло, но теперь он понял. Его тело и, правда, вело себя так, будто ничего не произошло, для него не было никакого стресса типа растворения и остановки сердца. Все было естественно.

На земле, куда они прибыли, были камни под ногами, и сильный ветер. Он подхватил полы незавязанного кимоно Данте, и они взвились точно два крыла. ОН все еще обнимал Хорхе, который довольно улыбался, а восходящее солнце светило ему в лицо. Его волосы казались ярко-золотыми с дерзкой утренней рыжинкой, которую придавало молодое солнце, их трепал ветер, спутывая все фенечки, цепочки и заколки, что были в них вплетены.

\- Где мы? – спросил Данте, и голос казался чужим, хриплым от пережитого недавнего восторга. Будто он кричал все это время.

\- Гора Сумеру, - объяснил Хорхе. – Идем.

Он взял Данте за руку и повел вверх, по каменистому, не совсем удобному склону вверх. Они шли медленно, а Данте тщательно выбирал дорогу для своих все еще босых ног. Камни были после ночи холодные, острые, порой шаткие. То один, то другой нет-нет, да срывался с места и катился вниз. Данте иногда останавливался и оглядывался по сторонам. Смотрел вниз, то на обрыв, упасть в который очень не хотелось, поросший кривыми крючковатыми деревьями, то вперед, на горы-близнецы, которые были соседями той, по которой они шли. Они не были высокими и на их вершинах тоже росли деревья. Солнце их освещало, и они стояли такие таинственные, закутанные в облака.

\- С запада находится Небесный Дом. Там живут ками, - объяснил Хорхе. – Не все, правда. Цукиеми тот почти не вылезает из своей Еминокуни. Возится с душами. Дались они ему? Как будто сами свое Очищение не пройдут?

Когда Хорхе брался что-то объяснять, он это делал своеобразно. И не всегда понятно.

\- На северо-западе, значительно ниже, чем Небесный Дом – Убежище. Там лечат умственные расстройства, - почему-то Данте показалось, что Хорхе пошутил. С таким выражением это было сказано…

\- Мне уже там удалось побывать, - напомнил он.

\- И еще туда вернешься, поверь мне, - Хорхе бросил на Данте насмешливый взгляд.

\- Если только тебя навещать приду, - не остался в долгу юноша, и заслужил одобрительный хмык.

\- Ну, а с востока, с которого идем мы, находится Священный Грот.

Данте недоверчиво посмотрел на Хорхе.

\- Тот самый, в котором заперлась Аматэрасу для создания ками?

\- О, а ты, оказывается, что-то знаешь! – и нравилось же Хорхе его дразнить…

Ками остановился. Ветер трепал его золотые волосы, и они лезли в лицо. Хорхе поправлял их  привычным, но слегка недовольным движением, в котором скользила грация, совершенно не присущая людям. Оставалось только удивляться, насколько искусно он умел притворяться. Ведь еще вечером он казался человеком, а сейчас при всем желании такого не скажешь. Хорхе щурил свои желтые кошачьи глаза от яркого солнца и кривил губы.

\- Пришли, Данте, - сообщил он, если не с облегчением, но с чем-то близко к этому.

Данте закивал, ощущая то ли радость и волнение, то ли благоговение и недовольство – он не знал. Сейчас все его чувства были настолько незнакомыми и сложными, что разобраться в них сразу не получалось.

\- Вовремя. Меня уже начала утомлять эта прогулка, - ответил он. Боль в босых ногах не способствовала хорошему настроению.

\- Если так ты хотел меня упрекнуть в том, что я не настроил портал ближе к гроту, то твоя попытка провалилась, - Хорхе демонстративно оскалился, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. Тоже совсем не по-человечески. – Нас и так подпустили слишком близко, благодаря содействию Рихарда. Гора Сумеру – самое защищенное место в Поднебесном, и порталы здесь не работают.

Почему-то Данте не был удивлен. Если это дом ками и их священное место, то логично его защищать всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами.

\- Мне всего лишь нужна была обувь, - буркнул Данте обиженно, а Хорхе насмешливо приподнял бровь и поклонился.

\- Простите, _принцесса_ , не догадался.

Данте скривился, будто проглотил что-то горькое, когда услышал это обращение. При воспоминании о Сарумэ вдруг завеяло тоской, а неизвестность страшила. Оставалось только довериться своему родителю. Во всяком случае, это казалось наилучшей идеей.

\- Идем уже, - сказал Амэ и двинулся вперед, обходя Хорхе.

Впереди, за огромным камнем оказался вход в пещеру. Данте остановился в нерешительности, ведь ожидал несколько другого. Священный Грот по его представлениям должен быть более… ухоженным, а не этой странной дыркой в горе, в которую и заглядывать-то страшно, а не то, что входить – впереди темно, ничего не различить. Да и вход, наверное, должен быть обустроенным хотя бы каменной дорожкой.

\- Оно заросло сорняками! – вырвалось из Данте. Все же он был аристократом и привык к… ландшафтному дизайну.

\- А это чтобы никто не догадался, - Хорхе было весело. Впрочем, Хорхе почти всегда было весело и пора бы уже смириться с этим.

\- Издеваешься? – Данте приподнял бровь.

\- Конечно. - Даже отрицать не стал. – Пойдем. Или ты боишься?

Не дождется, - подумал Данте.

\- Вот еще! - и шагнул в проход, стараясь не запутаться в колючих ветках сорняков. Не стоит давать Хорхе лишний повод для веселья.

Идти в темную пещеру, правда, было страшно, но сзади находился родитель, и это как-то обнадеживало, помогало справиться с собой. Когда непроницаемая тьма сомкнулась над их головами, вдруг вспыхнули факелы на стенах, и весь грот озарился неверным золотистым светом. Ровные ряды хрусталя? льда? стекла? – Данте не знал – неожиданно засверкали, почти ослепляя. Он на миг прикрыл глаза, привыкая. Какое странное место! Этот хрусталь был обработан так, что чем-то отдаленно напоминал гробы. Гробы, стоящие ровными рядами, множество гробов. От этой мысли волосы на загривке Амэ встали дыбом. Душно пахло благовониями и цветами.

Данте обернулся в поисках Хорхе и к своему удивлению нашел того с преклоненными коленями, опущенной головой и сложенными руками. Ками что-то бормотал, но Данте не смог различить, что – шевелились тонкие, всегда насмешливые губы, произнося смутно знакомые слова. Пришло понимание, что Данте бы тоже не мешало присоединиться к Хорхе, но он не мог себя заставить. Вместо этого юноша шагнул вперед, к одному из «гробов» и вдруг изумленно застыл, открыв рот и хватая в шоке ртом воздух так, будто был рыбой, нечаянно выброшенной на берег. Это, действительно, был гроб, и в нем лежал черноволосый мальчик в окружении вечных, неувядающих цветов. Странно красивый, непостижимый, но умиротворенный. А на волосах серебрился иней.

Хорхе коснулся его плеча, и Данте вздрогнул и почти сразу же подался к нему в поисках живого тепла. Ему было жутко оказаться в этом непонятном месте. Он, по сути, так мало в своей жизни видел смертей, так мало видел покойников, с которыми прощались. Папа умер еще до рождения, слуг хоронили отдельно, а из родственников все жили и здравствовали. К тому же мама особенно заботилась о том, чтобы он не видел ничего подобного, считая это зрелищем не для детей. И вот теперь, оказавшись на странном кладбище людей, среди сотен мертвых, Данте испытывал панический ужас и дрожал. Хорхе, понимая все без слов, просто обнял его за плечи.

\- Это наша святая святых, Данте, - мягко произнес он. – Здесь покоятся наши человеческие тела. Я не прошу тебя сейчас понять значение этого места, просто смотри.

Данте спрятал лицо в одежде Хорхе, которая еще пахла дымом сражения и кровью. Этот запах казался куда приятнее, чем все эти благовония и удушливые цветочные ароматы, витающие в воздухе.

\- Ты убил меня, - горько произнес он, вспомнив давний Канто Мацури, когда впервые встретил Хорхе. То было так давно, и так долго эти воспоминания покоились где-то в глубине его сознания, что сейчас казались неправдоподобными.

\- Я возродил тебя, - мягко ответил Хорхе, сжимая его плечи. – А убил я – его…

Хорхе отстранил Данте от себя и взял за руку. Он вел его сквозь ряды застывших лиц в ледяных гробах, вел долго, но уверенно. А потом остановился, и Данте посмотрел, куда ему указывали.

\- Его…

В гробу лежала «девочка» с длинными каштановыми волосами. Данте помнил это кимоно, помнил, что надевал его девять лет назад. Тогда Акито закончил первый год обучения на Аши, и он был так счастлив увидеть его. Нет, - внезапно поправил себя молодой ками. – Нет, этот мальчик-девочка, а не он. Сарумэ Амэ, а он… Он – Идзанами Удзумэ Данте. И все это время его звали чужим именем. Но как оно было созвучно с его Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото!

Данте несмело протянул руку и коснулся дрожащими пальцами холодной щеки Амэ. Слезы брызнули из глаз, и он посмотрел на Хорхе. Тот внимательно следил за его рукой, и губы его были поджаты. И сразу пришло чувство, что, чтобы возродиться, он украл чужую жизнь. Каким бы был Сарумэ Амэ? Слабым как Канске и Макетаро или, наоборот, твердым и решительным, как Акито? Потакал бы тот Амэ безумию матери, или все же нет? Тысячи вопросов остались без ответа. Мириады несбывшихся вероятностей покоились в этом гробу.

Вспомнились слова Вивиан о том, что ками не может родиться без человеческого жертвоприношения. Она была снова права, как и всегда, впрочем.

\- Разве это справедливо? – прошептал Данте глухо. – Отнимать жизнь вот так?

\- Нет, - отозвался Хорхе.

Сейчас, как никогда Данте понимал Акито, того гениального Аши, которого всегда считал братом. Зная, как ками размножаются, трудно их не ненавидеть…

\- Твое человеческое тело тоже здесь? – спросил Данте.

Хорхе кивнул.

\- Ты хочешь посмотреть?

Данте раздумывал недолго, взвешивая все «за» и «против», а потом уверенно кивнул.

\- Думаю, что хочу.

Хорхе выдавил из себя нечто похожее на улыбку и отправился вперед. Данте, кинув прощальный взгляд на маленького Амэ, направился за ним. В гробу, к которому подвел его подитель, лежал мальчик с пшеничными волосами и россыпью смешных веснушек по лицу. Он был одет в широкие шаровары-хакама и рубашку-ги. На рукавах красовались моны Кумэ.

\- Род Кумэ? – Данте почувствовал удивление.

\- Да.

\- И давно?

Хорхе выглядел смущенным и немного нервным, ему было сложно говорить о себе. Или быть может, просто этим никто никогда не интересовался.

\- Сто тридцать четыре года назад.

Данте замолчал, рассматривая мальчика. И иногда поглядывал на Хорхе, отмечая, как странно блестят его глаза, сколько в них боли и сожаления. Похоже, чувство вины за свое рождение никогда не проходит, а, убивая, чтобы стать родителем, оно только удваивается. Все же ками слишком любят людей, чтобы безропотно принять такое свое существование.

\- Сколько же мне сейчас лет?

В глазах Хорхе блеснула быстрая искорка насмешки.

\- Девять.

\- Малышня, - улыбнулся Данте натянуто.

Позже, когда они покинули Священный Грот, Данте долго стоял на краю обрыва и задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Солнце давно взошло и теперь нещадно припекало. Кровь на одежде высохла, стала уродливо бурой, волосы спутались,  а ноги болели. Хорхе стоял сзади неощутимой тенью.

\- И что теперь? – спросил Данте, погодя.

\- Ты ведь мечтал попасть в Академию Аши, - хмыкнул Хорхе, и юноша обернулся. Глаза его родителя насмешливо блестели – все возвращалось на круги своя. – Так она ждет тебя!

Данте недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Но я же ками! – возразил он, и вдруг почувствовал, что аргумент вышел неубедительным.

\- В Академии Аши два факультета: Кагемуси и Сюгендо. На первом учатся люди, а на втором – ками. Или ты больше не хочешь туда?

Данте улыбнулся.

\- Не говори ерунды, Хорхе. Конечно, хочу!

И хотя мечты о небе сбылись, и в Академию Аши его тоже приняли, Данте не чувствовал той ошеломляющей радости, которую должен был. Мечты порой сбываются, но совсем не так, как бы нам того хотелось.

 

_Конец первой части_

 

_________________________________________________________________

**_Примечания автора:_ **

_* Бог Амацукумэ-но микото – Небесный Бог из Кумэ, бог-телохранитель. Имя Души Хорхе._

_** Бог Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото – Небесная Богиня Отважная, одна из верных хранителей Аматэрасу. По легенде она «может лицом к лицу встретясь, одолеть другого». Имя Души Данте из рода Идзанами. Считается, что раз ему досталась Душа женщины-богини, ему не составляло труда притворяться девушкой._

 


	8. Интерлюдия: Аномальный всплеск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После происшествия с небесной собакой ректор Академии Аши Рихард решает, что Акито нуждается в уроке. Он отдает своего гения командиру элитного отряда Гору, чтобы тот поучил его доверию. Но у элитного отряда новое задание - рядом с небольшой деревушкой обнаружен странного вида разлом, и необходимо выяснить, что это. Странное дело, но этот разлом отчего-то интересует и йокаев тоже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерлюдии - это вставки, которые косвенно относятся к основному сюжету.
> 
> Данная история несомненно важна и относится к первой части, но по своей структуре рядом с основной частью своего места не нашла, поэтому и была вынесена в интерлюдию.
> 
> _________  
> В данной части Хищник (ками без меча) был переименован в Охотника.

**Интерлюдия:**

**Аномальный всплеск**

 

_Аномалия_   _– явление, которое характеризуется_

_дефицитом Сейкатсу и мешает_

_нормальной работе орбитальных спутников._

_Она может выражаться по-разному:_

_от полной потери связи_

_до частичного функционирования спутника._

**_Терминологический словарь_ **

**_Клана Таманоя_ **

То ли дым, то ли густой пар, поднимающийся к небу душным облаком, можно было заметить еще издали. Люди в деревне засуетились, забегали, точно тараканы, не понимая, что происходит: идет их верная погибель или же ничего страшного. Самые смелые собирались «в разведку», другие уже бежали  к старосте – дряхлому старику, заносчивому и капризному – но держателю перстня *, а значит - представителю законной власти. Перстень этот был не только символом лидерства, но и позволял позвать ками в случае опасности.

Александр, взрослый детина двадцати девяти лет отроду, узрев панику и всеобщую беготню родичей, с расширившимися глазами и искривленным в ужасе ртом, забился в самый темный и дальний угол избы. Он трясся там, словно осиновый лист на ветру, вздрагивая и клацая зубами, когда какой-нибудь особо громкий звук доносился до него. Принимать участие во всеобщей кутерьме он наотрез отказался – страшно ведь.

А на улице все шло своим чередом: старосту отыскали пьяного от настойки, которую готовила его вторая внучка, растолкали и заставили послать сигнал бедствия. С подобными вещами ведь не шутят.

Боги отреагировали на призыв быстро, и уже скоро спутник высаживал Миваку-но-ото-но микото, _Заклинателя Звуков,_ носящего в миру имя Алоис. Вид он имел странный. Был похож на бродягу: в широкой соломенной шляпе и стоптанных сандалиях. Его одежды простые, старые, но чистые, болтались на нем, как на вешалке. Кто-то из деревенской ребятни, взглянув на него, сказал: «Ой, что это за мешок с костями идет?».

Алоис поднял голову, улыбнулся, и лицо ребенка вытянулось. Он никогда не видел ками и не знал, какие яркие у них бывают глаза.

\- А в темноте они светятся? – спросил мальчик. Ками покачал головой, а на любопытного сорванца сразу же зашикали старшие: нельзя так, это же бог, его уважать надо.

\- Я был неподалеку, когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги, - произнес Алоис, - но я не чувствую йокаев …

\- Все правильно, ками, - вперед вышел внук старосты, молодой и сильный мужчина. Он всегда приносил рыбы больше всех. – Мы позвали вас по другой причине. Вон там…

Мужчина показал в ту сторону, откуда валил дым. Алоис повернулся. Его ярко-зеленые глаза прищурились, будто он там хотел что-то разглядеть, но ему никак не удавалось.

\- Ясно, - кивнул ками. – Мы с этим разберемся, можете не беспокоиться.

\- Но скажите… опасно ли это? – спросила одна из женщин, к юбке которой прижимался чумазый мальчуган.

\- Ничего такого, - заверил Алоис. – В любом случае, йокаев здесь нет. Скорее всего, что-то природное.

\- Вот как хорошо, ками! А то мы уж перепугались все тут! – вздохнула с облегчением женщина. – Вы когда отправитесь? Может, голодны? Так мы накормим и…

\- Благодарю, но я спешу. Не нужно ничего, - в подтверждение своих слов он махнул рукой, улыбаясь.

Женщина приуныла, а Алоис же вздохнул с облегчением. Он жил не первый век и знал этот тип людей – если кормить начнут, то мало не покажется. Да еще и мясом могут попробовать потчевать, а отказываешься – обижаются, точно смертельное оскорбление нанес. И несется во все стороны кудахтанье: «Вы такой худой, ками, и как вас только ветер не сдувает? Вам кушать побольше надо, да посытнее, что растительность эта? Разве от нее жирку нагуляешь?»

\- Прошу прошения, господа.

Алоис приподнял шляпу в прощании и под дружный изумленный вздох растворился в кёхо**. Путь его лежал к странному разлому. И хоть ками поспешил успокоить жителей деревни, сам он не совсем был уверен, что это явление природного характера. Может, йокаев в округе не ощущалось, но фон Сейкатсу здесь был превышен.

Подойдя ближе, ками понял, что перед ним трещина в земле, и опасности она не представляет никакой, но выглядела если не зловеще, то странно: разлом наполнился морской водой, которая от растворенной в ней Сейкатсу кипела и бурлила. Кверху пузом плавала рыба, сварившаяся в этом «котле». Ничего подобного Миваку-но-ото не видел ранее и даже предположить не мог, что могло это вызвать. Новый эксперимент йокаев? Так нет здесь ни одного, даже остаточного запаха не чувствуется, а Алоис к такому чувствителен. Или какие-то проблемы со спутником? Ками поднял голову к небу и посмотрел на солнце. На его запрос – были ли какие-то сбои в работе последние сутки, ответ пришел отрицательный. Это озадачило еще больше.

 Алоис обошел разлом, внимательно осматривая края. Вид этот котлован имел такой, будто земля треснула и разошлась. Кей, сотворенная ками, быстро измерила глубину и сообщила: около одного иня*** Глубокая штука. И загадочная – Алоис так и не узнал, откуда в разломе морская вода, да еще и с рыбой.

При более тщательном осмотре ему все же удалось найти кое-что интересное. От разлома шла цепочка следов, размер ноги средний, но явно мужской. Следы эти были почти не видны, будто у их обладателя был очень низкий вес, иначе на пыльной земле они бы отпечатались сильнее. Алоис проследил за следами и озадачился, когда примерно через сто шагов они исчезли.

«Нужно сообщить лично Хатиману», - решил он. Слишком уж загадочным был разлом.

_______________________

* В каждой деревне Тэнка-куни у старосты есть перстень. Его дает Хатиман, чтобы можно было связаться с ками в случае нападения на деревню.

**Кёхо - техника ускоренного передвижения для ками

***Инь – мера длины, равная 3,73 м

***

**15-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

Акито любил Академию, но при этом не считал ее домом. Ведь его дом был всегда там, где находилась его сестра Амэ. И, наверное, это было справедливо. Но все же, возвращаясь сюда после короткого отпуска и изнуряющего лечения в больнице, он не мог не чувствовать облегчения. Здесь все было настолько привычным, что давало ощущение безопасности, поэтому, даже направляясь к главной башне по истертой тысячами ног и лет дороге из камня, он ощущал как напряжение, что владело им все эти дни, его покидает. Не портило этого чувства даже знание, что ректор вызывает своего лучшего студента не для того, чтобы погладить по голове. Произошедшее с небесной собакой очень серьезно.

Акито зашел в главную башню, поднялся по лестнице на последний этаж – именно там и находился кабинет ректора, и представился в приемной. Девушка-секретарь, строгая Аши средних лет, вежливо кивнула ему и, велев ждать, скрылась за дверью кабинета Хатимана. За тот короткий срок, пока дверь была распахнута, Акито успел услышать возбужденный голос Рихарда:

-…мы не нарушаем границы!

Это заставило гения Аши нахмуриться в желании понять, что происходит. Но, разумеется, было слишком мало информации, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.

Секретарь вернулась быстро. Лицо ее хранило озадаченное выражение, и, быстро сказав, чтобы Акито ждал, она вернулась к своим бумагам. Сарумэ ничего другого не оставалось, как расположиться на большом диване и замереть. Расслышать какие-либо слова, доносящиеся из кабинета, даже выкрикнутые, в приемной  было бесполезным делом, ведь у ректора хорошая звукоизоляция.

Ждать пришлось долго, но Акито не думал о потерянном времени. Он покорно сидел, готовый принять от Рихарда любую участь в качестве наказания за происшествие с небесной собакой. Конечно, Акито не считал себя виноватым, но Хатиману подчинялся, считая его справедливым правителем…

\- Заходи, - ректор Академии самолично нарисовался в дверях, приглашая войти. Акито поднялся, коротко, но с почтением поклонился так, как бы он кланялся Главе рода, уважаемому Сарумэ Киомасу, если бы оставался наследным принцем.

\- Прошу прощения за вторжение, - выдохнул Акито и переступил порог кабинета.

Здесь пахло озоном, что говорило о том, что недавно состоялся сеанс связи по спутнику, а обычно белый потолок еще вспыхивал яркими, но редкими молниями. Но в целом обстановка со времен последнего посещения Акито не изменилась. Все тот же идеально чистый ковер под ногами из красного ворса, лакированный стол у распахнутого окна, из которого открывается вид на всю Академию, шкафы, донельзя забитые свитками – откроешь по неосторожности дверцу, и завалит.

Еще одного присутствующего в кабинете Акито заметил не сразу. Он стоял у стены, застыв ледяной статуей. Высокий и неприлично широкоплечий для ками, с укороченными волосами – тоже не свойственными этим позерам, которые считали нормальным отпускать волосы до задницы, а потом еще и мастерить из них прически, точно были бабами какими, - он выглядел отстраненным и максимально бесстрастным. Акито знавал его и раньше – по учебе пришлось, и когда встретил впервые, то ни за что бы не сказал, что перед ним ками. Обычной длины ногти, отсутствие меча, короткие волосы и мощная фигура делали его не похожим на своих соплеменников. Видовую принадлежность выдавали лишь льдисто-голубые глаза, настолько насыщенные, что у людей таких просто не было. Ну и вертикального зрачка у людей не бывало так же.

Ками звали Сусаноо Хоори Гор – _Бог, Пригибающий Огонь_ , и был он командиром специального отряда Хатимана, его любимым зверьком, если хотите.  И вот сейчас он застыл у дальней стены таким образом, чтобы привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Акито нехотя и слегка пренебрежительно поклонился Гору, а потом повернулся  к Рихарду и привстал на одно колено, склонив голову.

Некоторое время царила гнетущая тишина. Рихард с озабоченностью рассматривал гениального Аши из-под длинной челки. 

\- Ты разочаровал меня, - наконец заговорил он мягко. – Я считал тебя более благоразумным.

\- У меня на этот счет были свои соображения, ректор. Я прошу меня простить, но в случае повторения ситуации, я бы поступил точно так же.

Хатиман покачал головой.

\- Неважно, какие причины заставили тебя совершить то, что ты совершил. Ты должен понять, где сделал ошибку. Во-первых, ты взял с собой обычного человека. Это недопустимо.

\- Я был уверен в ее безопасности.

\- Нет, не уверен, - возразил Рихард. – Просто потому, что ты не мог предусмотреть все. Даже если обстановка из доклада казалась благоприятной, ты не должен был этого делать.

Губы Акито недовольно сжались. Он понял, что Хатиман прав.

\- Во-вторых, твоя команда. Насколько бы они ни были талантливыми, ты отправился без должной подготовки. Ты неправильно их организовал, отсюда чуть не случилась катастрофа. Вам повезло, что рядом оказался Хорхе и спас всех.

На это Акито ответить тоже было нечего – ректор оказался кругом прав.

\- В-третьих, ты проявил недоверие. Небесной собакой уже занимались ками, но ты усомнился в их действиях.

А вот здесь Сарумэ смолчать не мог:

\- Ведь умирали люди, ректор! Они позволили погибнуть нескольким деревням... – но его запал быстро потух о взгляд Рихарда, который резанул серым лезвием из-под отросшей челки.

\- Скажи мне, Акито, что ты делаешь здесь, в Академии, если не понимаешь сути нашего общества? – с горечью в голосе отозвался Хатиман. – Если ты не принимаешь того, что завещала нам наша мать Аматэрасу! Доверие – это главное.

Рихард вздохнул, опуская плечи, устало и медленно прикрывая глаза.

\- Я не прошу тебя любить ками, я не прошу тебя их боготворить. Только доверять. Ты талантлив, ведь понимаешь это? Но своим поведением ты ставишь вопрос о профнепригодности.

И тут Акито почувствовал, как его прошиб холодный пот. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что ректор может решить что-то подобное насчет него. Доверие? Разве это возможно вообще?

\- Мои извинения!..

Рихард горько усмехнулся.

\- Этим делу не поможешь.  Но я помню обо всех твоих заслугах и даю тебе шанс исправиться.

У Акито от души отлегло: еще не все потеряно. Нет ничего хуже, чем быть отчисленным из Академии. Ему запечатают Сейкатсу и вернут домой. Но дома наследным принцем ему уже не стать, его статус будет хуже бродячей собаки, ведь из-за поступления в Академию, его вычеркнули из семьи. Аши вне ее. Он является Сарумэ лишь номинально, а на самом деле принадлежит Академии, Рихарду. И носит моны не с журавлями своего клана, а с запятыми Хатимана.

\- Спасибо…

\- Рано еще благодарить. Потому что наказание будет суровым, - Рихард махнул рукой, и Гор отлепился от стены, приблизившись к столу ректора. Акито замер на полу, все в той же коленопреклонной позе, но позволил себе лишь слегка приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть на этого необычного ками. – Поднимись, Акито.

Тот сделал так, как ему велели. Встал, сделал два неуверенных шага и остановился рядом с Гором. Гор, несмотря на свою «ледяную» внешность буквально полыхал жаром. И стоя от него всего в нескольких шагах казалось, что находишься рядом с печкой.*

\- Я хочу научить тебя доверять ками. И поэтому до начала учебного года передаю в распоряжение Гору. Ты должен подчиняться ему во всем.

Не сказать, что Акито испытал от этих слов восторг, но и недовольства не было так же. По сравнению с перспективой быть отчисленным это казалось сущим пустяком. Подчиняться этому ками? Пусть будет так.

\- Слушаюсь, ректор, - Акито вновь склонил голову.

Хатиман посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Какой он все-таки хороший человек, так переживает за своих студентов, - мелькнуло в голове у Сарумэ.

\- Это еще не все, - Рихард поднялся из-за стола. – Оголи, пожалуйста, плечо.

Акито закивал и поспешил развязать пояс и приспустить с плеч кимоно. Хатиман приблизился, легко коснулся обнаженной кожи. Ее сразу же закололо и защипало, так резко и сильно, что Сарумэ показалось, будто его клеймили, точно животное. От боли он едва не зашипел сквозь зубы, но ценой невероятных усилий все же сдержался. 

\- Это печать, - проинформировал его ректор. – Она запрещает тебе пользоваться Сейкатсу. Теперь ты обычный человек, помни об этом.

Акито смотрел на свое плечо, на котором алыми отметинами расцветал мон Хатимана. Он будто забирался под кожу, продолжая ее безжалостно сверлить. И хотя боль прошла, рука онемела и казалась чужой и непослушной.

\- Я… - с трудом произнес Акито, - запомню.

\- Рассчитываю на тебя, - бесцветно улыбнулся Рихард и кивнул Гору. Тот приложил правую руку к сердцу и поклонился, таким образом отдавая честь своему командующему. – На тебя я тоже рассчитываю, Гор. Я посылаю тебя туда… куда посылаю потому, что ты заинтересован в защите этого места больше прочих…

Акито поймал на себе раздраженный взгляд. Очень хотелось ответить тем же, но он себе быстро напомнил, что не должен выказывать своей гордости. Сейчас ей не время и не место.

\- Только в том случае, если ему грозит опасность, - ответил Гор грубоватым, но хорошо поставленным голосом.

\- Вот и выясни это, - Рихард сел за стол и потянулся за бумагами. Таким образом он давал понять, что разговор окончен.

Гор снова поклонился, так же поступил и Акито. Покинули они кабинет почти вместе: Сарумэ шел всего в двух шагах сзади. Уже на первом этаже Гор остановился, взглянул на Акито с таким раздражением, что стало понятно: он тоже не в восторге от методов воспитания Рихарда.

\- Первое: не путайся у меня под ногами. Второе: не мельтеши. Третье: я категорически не переношу трупы йокаев, поэтому, когда я их убиваю, поспеши их убрать с моих глаз. Четвертое: кровь йокаев я ненавижу так же, поэтому будешь заниматься чисткой одежды и оружия. Пятое: за катану не хватаешься до тех пор, пока я не скажу. Остальное поймешь в процессе, - он напоследок скривился.

\- Принято, ками, - Акито поклонился, старательно подавляя волну раздражения, поднимающуюся из живота к горлу.

Гор посмотрел на него именно тем высокомерным взглядом, который Сарумэ ненавидел больше прочих. Гнев все же вскипел, но наткнувшись на лед глаз командира отряда, сразу же остудился. Доверять и подчиняться? Так сказал ректор? Пусть будет так.

\- Могу я спросить, куда мы направляемся? – Акито попытался перевести разговор в более мирное русло.

\- Я тебе и так много рассказал сегодня. Так что не можешь.

Да, это будет трудное время. Очень трудное.

_____________________

* все ками, которые используют Сейкатсу Огня в бою, имеют температуру тела от сорока до пятидесяти градусов

 

***

**16-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, Империя Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**Рыболовецкая деревня Комо**

Это была одна из тех тихих рыболовецких деревушек, которые строятся на скалистом берегу бухты. Деревушек глухих и маленьких, будто отгороженных от целого мира морем и отвесными скалами, но неминуемо притягательных и причудливо-красивых. Дома стояли прямо на уступах или камнях, выпирающих из воды. Низкие, добротные дома, с традиционными для Империи Тэнка черепичными крышами с вздернутыми концами или несколькими ярусами этажей. Вместо дорог и проезжей части здесь было море, и люди плавали друг к другу в гости на небольших и легких лодках. Некоторые дома соединялись между собой шаткими навесными мостами. Другая часть деревни находилась уже на суше и упиралась в скалы. Здесь и дома были старее – сразу видно, что деревня начала разрастаться в сторону моря, ведь в другую сторону мешали скалы. Бухта была удобной, безопасной и, наверное, богатой рыбой, раз деревня процветала.

В этом месте отчаянно пахло морем и свободой, свежестью, безмятежностью. Акито любил море, любил в любом его проявлении, будто оно было его родным домом. Используя водную Сейкатсу как основную, не было ничего удивительного в этих ощущениях. Но все же, несмотря на всю эту безмятежность, яркое солнце и соленый морской бриз, чувствовалось здесь нечто неуловимо тревожное, словно нормальное течение жизни было вероломно нарушено…

\- Докладывайте, - пробасил Гор с таким видом, будто один вид солнца его раздражает. А вид солнца и Акито вместе раздражает вдвойне, поэтому он кривился, как от зубной боли, щурился от яркого света и делал вид, что гениальный Аши, провинившийся любимец ректора, всего лишь декорация.

\- А этот? – спросила Инга. Она была мала, большеглаза и с длинными зелеными волосами. Специальность ее – управление ростом растений, внешность под стать специальности. Гений Аши помнил, что эта женщина является заместителем командира элитного отряда Хатимана.

\- Кто? – Гор демонстративно посмотрел на Акито, словно он не заслуживает никакого внимания. Инга понимающе усмехнулась.

\- Докладываю: разлом размером семь иней, глубина – один инь. Имеет характеристики аномалии, наполнен морской водой… - она говорила еще долго, а Акито слушал с нарастающей тревогой. Странное дело, без йокаев не обошлось.

\- И еще, - Инга взглянула на Акито, а потом снова задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Гору. – Алоис здесь. Он…

Командир элитного отряда Хатимана поднял руку.

\- Я все понял.

Инга кивнула и поклонилась. Вместе с очередным порывом свежего морского бриза она растворилась в утренней дымке. Гор еще немного постоял, будто раздумывая о чем-то, а потом решительно направился в сторону деревни – они ведь на окраине высадились, как того и требовали правила перемещения через спутник. Акито все ждал, что Гор выйдет в кехо, оставив его в одиночестве добираться, но нет. Он шел быстро и как-то слишком четко, точно маршировал - так печатал шаг. Акито смотрел по сторонам, наслаждаясь воздухом и близостью моря. Пожалуй, не стоило держать зла на господина ректора. И пусть Сарумэ Акито находился среди ненавистных ками, он понимал, что может у них многому научиться – это сильнейший отряд. Поработать с ними не будет лишним.

 Наконец, они подошли к деревне. Она не была большой и, надо отдать должное, не всполошилась, когда сюда прибыли ками. Акито знал, когда так бывает: если ками здесь частые гости. Но с чего им?

Гор сдвинул брови еще сильнее. Он и без того выглядел так, будто свой меч проглотил, но сейчас совсем уж был неестественно прямым. Да еще и побледнел, когда человек в песочного цвета свободных, бедных одеждах помахал им. На голове у него была соломенная шляпа, и поэтому Акито не смог издали определить, кто это был: может, кто-то знакомый, может, нет. Гор спешным шагом направился в его сторону, а Акито считал недопустимым отстать от него.

\- Ничуть не изменился, Хоори.

При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался ками. Он имел волосы ванильного цвета и яркие зеленые глаза. Акито мог поклясться, что в паспорте* насчет цвета его глаз и ногтей написано нечто «высокопоэтичное» - вроде фисташкового или неяркого салатового.

\- Миваку… - Гор  почтительно поклонился. Для Акито оставалось загадкой, почему эти двое называют друг друга этими именами, которые предполагали некоторую степень интимности. Впрочем, гений не хотел забивать подобной ерундой себе голову, были у него темы к размышлению и поважнее, нежели отношения и прошлое этих двоих.

\- Ты не изменился, - улыбнулся Алоис. – Все так же волком смотришь на солнце. Все так же хочешь его покорить, но оно недосягаемо для тебя.

\- Глупости, - возразил Гор, прикрывая глаза. Потрясающе, насколько этот маленький жест оказался красноречивым – он будто кричал о несогласии.

\- И все никак не встанешь на правильный путь, - Алоис хитро сощурился, косясь на насупленного Акито. – Может, хватит уже блуждать?

\- Я сделал свой выбор.

\- Неправильный. Впрочем, это твое дело, - ками махнул когтистой рукой. Задень ей что-то и распорет, или поцарапает, если металл – так крепки и остры их когти.

Гор сдержанно улыбнулся.

\- Я рад, что ты признал это. Но, может, перейдем уже к делу? Здесь, несомненно, интересно, но я не намерен задерживаться больше необходимого. Существует много мест, где мой отряд нужен.

\- Я и не думал тебя задерживать, да и у меня много дел, но обстоятельства требуют. Этот разлом… ничего подобного раньше не встречал даже в книгах.

Выражение лица у Гора изменилось, стало сосредоточенно-деловым, серебристые брови дрогнули и нахмурились.

\- И какие предположения? Что это могло бы быть?

\- Никаких. Кроме тех, что наши недруги-йокаи занимаются непотребствами на границе, - пожал плечами Алоис.

\- Тогда не вяжется другая вещь: Хатиман недавно разговаривал с Гоэном. Принц обвинял ректора в нарушении границ и в запрещенных экспериментах на них.

Миваку не удивился такой информации.

\- Может, пытаются замести следы?

\- Или нет, - предположил Гор.

\- Или нет, - согласился Алоис.

Акито же на этот счет думал о том, что лучше бы они все возможное выяснили, а не стояли и не строили предположения, ведь ясно - что-то все же было упущено, не бывает так…

Но его думы прервали бесцеремонным образом - из кехо вынырнула Инга. Она казалась такой напуганной, какими бывают ками только тогда, когда кому-то из людей угрожает опасность.

\- Беда! – выдохнула она.

Акито повернулся к ней, изображая равнодушие. Правда, в это время на него никто не смотрел, все взгляды были устремлены на женщину.

\- У нас нарушение неприкосновенности !

Нарушением неприкосновенности называли случай, когда активная кровь Жертвы попадала в женский организм, и в нем завязывался йокай. Такие случаи, к сожалению, не были редкими, учитывая то, как ками безответственно оставляли своих отпрысков среди людей. И ладно бы хоть объясняли, что они представляют опасность для девушек, так нет же.

За такую безответственность Акито и не любил ками.

\- Я думал, ты побеседовал на эту тему со своим отпрыском, Хоори, - Алоис укоризненно покачал головой.

Гор же этот упрек пропустил мимо ушей.

\- Так отправьте ее в центральную клинику! Что ко мне пришли? Или вы спутниками пользоваться не умеете? – разбушевался он. Инга волну праведной ярости удержала, даже не поморщившись.

\- В том-то и проблема, что спутники не отзываются.

\- Недавно были в порядке…

Все трое, включая Акито, как по команде, потянулись к спутнику, но ни на один запрос ответа не пришло. Что происходит?

\- Командир, - незнакомый Сарумэ ками возник из кехо. Он стоял на одном колене, почтительно склонив голову. – Разлом только что расширился…

_________________

*каждый ками имеет паспорт, в котором закреплена дата его точного рождения и перерождения, базовые способности, специальность, а так же цвет волос, глаз и ногтей. Последние всегда постоянны и являются одним из признаков, по которому определяется имя души ками

 

***

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана, Вастре-Ираб-Кум, г.Шинбуиян;**

**резиденция Принца Тенгу Гоэна**

 

Порывшись в бездонном, потому что дырявом, кармане форменного кителя, Киану выудил оттуда старую расческу. На нее налипли крошки и прочий мусор, поэтому Кехиро подул на нее, а потом приложил к своей всклокоченной и вот уже месяц нечесаной шевелюре. Он бы еще столько же не чесался, ведь лениво, но знал, что из-за его вида Гоэн будет верещать: "Уйди отсюда, смотреть на тебя не могу!". Пару раз проведя расческой вороньему гнезду на своей голове и сломав несколько зубьев у прибора при наведении красоты, Киану решил, что выглядит достаточно презентабельно. Он убрал ее обратно в карман и постучался в дверь.

Кабинет Принца Огня Тенгу Гоэна, самого эксцентричного и непредсказуемого из лидеров, был под стать своему хозяину. Киану все никак не мог решить: ему он напоминает музей произведений искусства или все же безвкусное сборище детских страшилок. Если бы командир третьего отряда был более заинтересован, то, несомненно, склонился бы ко второму варианту, но флегматичного ко всему его мало интересовала окружающая обстановка. И всякие чудища, которые стояли в стеклянных банках на широких постаментах в ряд, ничуть не трогали его воображение.

Горели свечи в канделябрах, пучками прилепившись к прохладным каменным стенам замка. Широкая красная дорожка между постаментами с уродцами устилала путь к столу Гоэна. Сам же Принц, изображая из себя Повелителя Тьмы, сидел в своей излюбленной позе: сгорбившись и подперев голову рукой, взирал из-под черной челки сверкающими алыми глазами на то, как к нему приближается Киану. Он всем своим видом напоминал нахохлившегося воробья.

\- Господин Принц, - Кехиро поклонился.

\- Фу, Кехиро, ты грязи на дорожку мне нанес. Сколько раз говорить, чтобы ты мыл сапоги перед тем как… - Гоэн оборвал себя на полуслове, решив, что его скорее его уродцы в банках услышат, чем этот йокай.

\- Я выгляжу достаточно презентабельно.

Принц скривился, будто проглотил что-то горькое.

\- Да уж, - прокомментировал он вид своего подчиненного. Помимо грязных ботинок и всклокоченной шевелюры наличествовал так же затрапезного вида китель. Его карманы были, как всегда, оттопырены – в них обитала куча йокайской очаровательной мелочи, которую Киану держал за домашних животных. – Ты умеешь слова подбирать, как никто.

Гоэн вздохнул так, точно он страдалец, который все тяжбы мира тянет на себе. Он поменял позу, выпрямив спину, и теперь посмотрел в потолок, ища поддержки у тех высших сил, в которые верил. А верил он в очень странные вещи.

\- Ты знаешь, что я тебя позвал сюда не для того, чтобы ты портил мне вид ковра своими грязными ботинками.

Киану подумал о том, что Гоэн слишком часто общается со своим братом Принцем Воды Ину, у которого чистота стояла на первом месте. Тот тоже ужасно злился, когда Кехиро заходил в его кабинет, забыв промыть ботинки после того, как по невнимательности наступил на коровью лепешку.

\- Я так и думал… - равнодушия в голосе Киану не поубавилось ни на каплю. Он весь был соткан из него – ничто не могло тронуть его или заинтересовать. Кроме «домашних животных», разумеется.

Гоэн фыркнул.

\- Мне приснился сегодня сон.

«Это плохо», - подумал Киану. Сны Гоэна считались пророческими и по большей части сулили новое бессмысленное задание и кучу неприятностей.

\- Ах, что это был за сон! – вздохнул Принц чересчур мечтательно, опуская голову, чтобы скрыть нездоровый блеск глаз.

\- Да? – Киану из вежливости решил поддержать разговор.

Но улыбка и мечтательное выражение стекли с лица Гоэна, оставив после себя озабоченность. Она очень не понравилась Кехиро.

\- Тэнка, префектура Ооми, деревня Комо. Я позже дам тебе координаты… - он беспокойно потер виски, будто от одного только упоминания этого места у него нестерпимо разболелась голова. - Произошло что-то из ряда вон. Кажется мне, что здесь замешан наш «друг» Рихард, но он не признается… Вывести его на чистую воду – дело принципа, понимаешь?

\- Угу.

Киану было плевать на принципы других, но Гоэну он служил верно и выполнял его поручения старательно. Третий отряд был одним из самых сильных – от него еще никто или ничто не уходили.

\- Я точно не знаю, что там происходит. Нет, не так, - Гоэн запустил руки в волосы и подергал себя за пряди, досадуя на свое бессилие. – Я совсем не знаю, что там происходит. Ваше дело – выяснить.

\- Угу.

\- Что «угу»? – возмутился Гоэн, нащупывая тяжелую чернильницу. Повертел в руках и решил не запускать ею в Киану, тот все равно же никак не отреагирует.

\- Третий отряд исполнит ваше приказание, - покивал, как болванчик, Кехиро.

Принц, глядя на это, усмехнулся.

\- Выметайся уже. Видеть тебя больше не могу. И… ПОМОЙ БОТИНКИ В СЛЕДЮЩИЙ РАЗ!

Странные эти Принцы. Вначале заставляют расчесываться, потому что «не могу смотреть на твое воронье гнездо, оно оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного», а теперь еще и ботинки…

\- Угу.

Гоэн таки зарычал и кинулся чернильницей, но Киану уже начал телепортацию, и снаряд дал маху, расплескавшись некрасивым пятном по красной дорожке.

\- Иоганн! – завопил Принц ультразвуком, вызывая своего дворецкого. – Иоганн!

У двери почти сразу же заискрило, и из разноцветного вихря на многострадальный ковер ступил моложавый старик с внимательным мудрым взглядом и прямой осанкой.

\- Господин Принц, - предположительно проглоченная жердь, как оказалось, совершенно не помешала дворецкому почтительно поклониться.

\- Киану… он… - начал было Гоэн и приложил дрожащие от негодования руки к лицу. Но Иоганн служил в замке Принца Тенгу уже не одно столетие, поэтому продолжения ему не требовалось.

\- Хорошо, господин Принц. Не хотите прогуляться, пока я приведу ваш кабинет в надлежащий вид? Сегодня изумительная погода.

Гоэн поднялся и повернулся к окну.

\- Солнце слишком яркое! – почти истерично перебил он, но потянул за тяжелые створки и вскоре взгромоздился на подоконник. На улице дул свежий морской бриз, ему-то Гоэн с удовольствием подставил лицо. – Ладно, уговорил.

Иоганн лишь незаметно вздохнул, когда господин сиганул вниз. Вскоре послышался шорох крыльев, и черная тень промелькнула в окне. Сам же дворецкий быстрым взглядом оценил фронт работ и телепортировался, чтобы отдать приказ о срочной уборке. Если промедлить, господин Принц может выйти из себя и захотеть сделать кому-нибудь больно…

Гоэн же с удовольствием расправил крылья, поднявшись высоко над замком. В такие моменты он ощущал себя почти довольным – истинная форма, свобода полета и голубое небо над головой делали свое дело. Принц ощущал, как клокочущая ярость от встречи с Киану его отпускает, на душе становится легко и свободно.

Принц делал третий круг над замком и уже подумывал наведаться в город, чтобы найти себе жертву и попить крови, но заметил яркие всполохи телепортации перед главным входом. Слугам туда перемещаться строго-настрого запрещалось, по правилам только особые гости могли приходить так. Гоэн заинтересованно спустился ниже.

Синее пышное платье со шлейфом, тонкая талия, затянутая в корсет, рыжие кудрявые локоны, собранные в причудливую прическу, оставляющую открытыми молочно-белые плечи – не узнать первую фрейлину Принцессы Ветра - Кицуне Коноэ казалось невозможным. Гоэн почувствовал, как волна предвкушения пронзила его с головы до когтистых, сейчас преобразованных, птичьих лап. Он ухмыльнулся сам себе и спикировал с небес. Надо отдать фрейлине должное: она даже не дрогнула, когда он возник перед ней.

\- Принц Гоэн, - она поклонилась.

От внимательного взора Гоэна не укрылось, что она неосознанно прикрыла рукой кулон на своей шее. Значит, все же удалось…

\- Моя дорогая Вивиан пришла к нам с хорошими новостями, - Принц улыбнулся, снова возвращая себе привычную человеческую форму. – Я рад, что все в порядке.

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и скромно закивала.

\- И хотя ваше поручение я выполнила, возникли некоторые трудности. Я думаю, вам интересно будет услышать о них.

\- Так и есть. Сгораю от нетерпения, - он взял ее руки в свои и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони. – Пойдем, внутрь. Я буду гостеприимным хозяином и напою тебя чаем. Взамен… взамен ты мне все расскажешь.

Они вошли в большой зал с мраморными колоннами рука об руку. Зыбкий свет, который просачивался сквозь витражи, делал это место волшебным, а фрески ангелов и демонов, традиционных для религии стран Креста, почти живыми. Ангелов – хрупкими и нежными, а демонов свирепыми и кровожадными. Вивиан, стуча каблучками по мраморному полу, невольно вскинула голову и залюбовалась. Гоэн, по вкусу которого и был построен этот дворец, довольно улыбнулся и проследил, чтобы его спутница невольно не споткнулась.

\- Сколько раз была здесь и не перестаю поражаться. Прошу прощения, Принц, - произнесла девушка.

\- Мне невероятно льстит, что удалось создать нечто так поражающее твое воображение, - отозвался Гоэн, складывая руки на груди.

Вивиан знала этот жест. Так Принц делал, когда хотел сдержать нетерпение. И поэтому она решила не испытывать больше его и быстро взяла себя в руки. Она ловко расстегнула цепочку, висящую на шее, и протянула ее вместе с кулоном Гоэну.

\- Задание выполнено, - кицуне опустила голову.

Гоэн взглянул на нее с усмешкой и принял кулон.

\- Ты все сделала в точности, как я и говорил?

\- Да. Он и правда… Сокровище Повелителя. Вы никогда не ошибаетесь.

Принц разложил кулон на ладони и провел по нему пальцем.

\- Расскажешь мне о нем?

Вивиан кивнула.

\- Сложно описать те чувства, которые я испытала, когда была с ним. Одно могу сказать точно – он обладает невероятной притягательностью, и только находясь рядом, ощущаешь такой прилив сил, что ради него можно сделать все.

\- Это опасное чувство, - с предостережением в голосе произнес Гоэн. Вивиан кивнула, соглашаясь.

\- Но ему не хочется противиться.

В ответ Принц звонко и совсем беззаботно рассмеялся. В большом мраморном зале его смех показался особенно необычным, может даже волшебным. Или зловещим – зависит от восприятия.

\- Повелитель знал, кого выбрать, да? Я даже рад, что это так.

\- Он чистый, знаете. Даже после всего, что с ним происходит, даже после всех тех связей, противиться которым он не в состоянии, он остается каким-то невинным. Его хочется забрать себе и никому не отдавать.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не совершила подобной глупости? – Гоэн вопросительно приподнял бровь, а голос потяжелел, его обманчивую мягкость и вкрадчивость, с которыми обычно тенгу говорил с девушками, сдуло ветром. Вивиан поспешила оправдать себя:

\- Конечно, нет, Принц. Я помню, кому он принадлежит.

\- Это хорошо, - Гоэн вновь повертел кулон, а потом взял ее за руку и вложил в раскрытую ладонь. – Пусть останется у тебя. Мне кажется, более верного хранителя не найти на всем белом свете.

Девушка вдруг заколебалась - испугалась такой большой ответственности, которую налагало на нее владение этим кулоном, но под строгим  взглядом Гоэна сдалась, растянула губы в быстрой и немного натянутой улыбке и закивала. Принц помог ей застегнуть цепочку на ее шее. Вивиан быстро поправила кулон, чтобы он занял свое место в ложбинке между ее грудей и не так бросался в глаза.

\- Ты говорила о трудностях, которые возникли на вашем пути, - Гоэн взял ее за плечи и повернул к себе.

\- Да, было такое. Принц Итидзе хотел забрать его к себе во Дворец.

При упоминании старшего брата Гоэн едва заметно вздрогнул.

\- Зачем?

\- Глупость какая-то. Хотел отомстить за то, что по его вине была поймана и убита небесная собака. Я сказала, что перед ним Сокровище, а он будто меня не слышал. Понимаю, что животное редкое, но…

Гоэн поднял руку, обрывая Вивиан. Его губы при этом недовольно кривились.

\- Дело не в собаке, - девушка удивленно уставилась на него. – В другом. И не спрашивай меня, в чем – сам не знаю. Ясно лишь, что Итидзе что-то задумал. Остается только надеяться, что ками ему помешают…

В душе Гоэна разгоралась неясная тревога. Очень хотелось верить, что ками достаточно компетентны для этого.

 

***

 

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**Рыбацкая деревня Комо**

 

 Акито знал это чувство с детства. Оно называлось тревогой. Оно опутывало его с ног до головы, точно липкая паутина, лишало уверенности и самое страшное – терпения. Ему хотелось оттолкнуть Гора в сторону, который шел по деревенским улочкам слишком медленно, даже неспешно, но с видом завоевателя, который только что ворвался в осажденный город, и казалось, нисколько не спешил на место происшествия.

Акито ненавидел ками с детства. За их манерность, за их высокомерие и за их уверенность в том, что лучше них никто не защитит людей. Но ками не уберегли его отца от йокаев – один из них схарчил отца прямо на глазах у матери, когда та была беременна Амэ, и на глазах у десятилетнего Акито. В ту ночь близость смерти так сильно повлияла на гения, что он поклялся, что никогда не будет доверять ками или ждать от них помощи. Шли годы, и все происходящее вокруг, весь тот опыт, который получал Акито, учась в Академии Аши, подтверждали – он принял правильное решение. Не стоит полагаться на ками.

И вот теперь – нарушение неприкосновенности и ками, которые идут с таким видом по деревне, будто их ничего не касается. А Акито просто шел следом, бессильный что-либо сделать.

\- Выясни, что происходит, Инга. И мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, - эти слова прозвучали от Гора несколько минут назад. С тех пор никто не разговаривал. Ками, будто знали все наперед. Может, своей уверенностью они и смогли обмануть жителей деревни, но Акито им не верил совсем. Скорее всего, эти мнимые боги снова не осознают опасности.

На улицах было пустынно. Мужчины вышли в море, а женщинам велели не путаться под ногами – обычная практика при таком раскладе. В итоге те и сидели дома, точно мыши, но из окон или из каких-нибудь укромных местечек то и дело выглядывали любопытные детские глаза. Уследить за детьми, когда в деревне происходит что-то интересное, дело едва ли не невозможное.

Гор дошел до деревенской окраины. Он толкнул дверь дома, который выглядел неухоженным, обветшалым, а то и вовсе заброшенным. В лицо пахнуло сыростью, внутри было темно. Гор шагнул в темноту первым, за ним  - Алоис. Акито потоптался на пороге, брезгливо морща аристократический нос (несмотря на то, что уже не раз видел ужасы сражений, бытовая грязь оставалась для него едва ли не самым мерзким, что ему приходилось встречать в жизни), но все же последовал за ками, хотя и предпочел бы остаться под свежим морским бризом.

Оказавшись внутри, Акито сразу понял, что ошибся – не плесенью пахло, а тухлой рыбой. Домишко внутри оказался еще хуже, чем снаружи. Мутный свет едва пробивался сквозь грязные окна. Одна большая комната, из которой состоял дом, перегораживалась только засаленной и рваной ширмой. На полу, на мебели и вообще, где только можно, были кучи мусора. Акито даже порадовался, что так темно, а то он подозревал, что во всех этих объедках и хламе, завелась жизнь. Сарумэ остановился посреди комнаты, боясь сделать лишний шаг в сторону, чтобы не вляпаться во что-нибудь совершенно нелицеприятное.  Гор же, не испытывая брезгливости (или умело ее скрывая), схватился за ширму и дернул ее вниз. Ветхая ткань затрещала и опала на пол, послышался чей-то испуганный вскрик, и Акито увидел, как нечто, что он прежде принял за кучу мусора, зашевелилось.

\- Выходи, засранец! – прорычал командир специального отряда.

Но его грозный рык возымел прямо противоположное действие: куча отползла дальше в угол и затихла там, видно, решив обмануть взгляд своим видом ветоши.

Алоис, который остановился неподалеку от Акито и тоже не спешил разгуливать по опасному помещению, смотрел на происходящее с равнодушием и каким-то невозможным отеческим терпением. Он не вмешивался, что наводило на подозрения, будто происходящее не являлось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, а скорее обыденным. И будто Гор имеет полное право сейчас бесчинствовать в этом доме. Последняя мысль Акито не понравилась, она наводила на вечную мозоль о том, что ками в Поднебесном творят, что хотят, и ничто им не указ, даже чужие дома не уважают!

\- Лучше ты выйдешь сам, поверь мне. Я это сделаю гораздо жестче и больнее! – предупредил командир спецотряда. Его голос и без того сиплый от непререкаемости сейчас бурлил горячей лавой гнева.

Кучка зашевелилась и что-то жалобно проскулила. Акито нахмурился:

\- Это точно человек? - уверенность в том, что это что-то живое и разумное, таяла с каждой секундой. Или тут вовсе йокай какой – все может быть.

Алоис невесело посмотрел на гения и кивнул.

\- Жертва, - пояснил он.

Так вот, кто нарушил неприкосновенность. Вопрос только в том, как это чучело (это если его мягко назвать) умудрилось вступить в половую связь с девушкой. Может, изнасилование?

\- Его? – указав на Гора, спокойно спросил Акито. Он давно научился в любой ситуации не показывать своих чувств, и это не раз послужило ему полезную службу.

\- Да.

А у командира, тем временем, закончилось терпение. Он не побоялся руки замарать: быстро приблизился и схватил своего отпрыска в углу. С того посыпался всякий хлам, который помогал ему надежно маскироваться, и в тот же миг пространство затопило таким противным визгом, будто кого-то резали или убивали. Гор не растерялся и выдал источнику звука хорошую оплеуху. Только не помогло, поэтому пришлось применить другой, более действенный способ – заткнуть пищалку рукой. Громкость звука резко упала.

Гор не стал задерживаться в доме, поэтому подхватив свою добычу подмышку так, чтобы другой рукой можно было регулировать громкость визга, который теперь не только поутих, но и приобрел хныкающие звуки,  вышел на улицу. Остальные тоже не стали задерживаться.

Первое, что сделал Акито – это вдохнул полной грудью. После тухлой рыбы свежий воздух казался едва ли не вершиной блаженства. Потом вытер слезящиеся от все той же вони глаза, и только после этого взглянул на Гора и его добычу. «Его добыча» оказалась деревенским пацаном лет так пятнадцати-восемнадцати. Он был грязным с головы до голых, почерневших пят. Пацан покраснел от натуги, пытался мотать головой, чтобы ему дали или кислорода или покричать, а может, и то и другое вместе, а большие, поразительно голубые глаза были наполнены слезами. Акито почувствовал к нему жалость и отвращение в равной степени.

\- Знакомьтесь, это – Александр, - хмыкнул Гор, кидая мальца на землю. Тот перевернулся на четвереньки, и собрался было споро уползти в укромный уголок и спрятаться там, но Гор наступил на рваную штанину, отчего это чучело только нелепо задергалось. – Он слабоумный и поэтому сейчас ему нужна нянька. Поздравляю, Сарумэ, с новым назначением.

Если Гор от него ждал бурной реакции, то это зря. Акито только плотнее сжал губы и кивнул. Господин ректор сказал подчиняться. Гений не собирался противиться приказу.

\- Забирай, он твой.

При этом Гор схватил Александра за шкирку и перебросил. Акито рефлекторно его поймал и схватил, потому что тот, почуяв мимолетную свободу, рванулся ей навстречу со всей дури. А если учесть, что Гор сам сказал о слабоумии данного субъекта, дури этой оказалось много – Акито еле удержал. Самое противное, что за всей этой картиной с усмешкой наблюдал Гор. Думал, что Сарумэ не справится?

\- Мне его наказать, ками? – спросил Акито ровно.

\- Наказать? – засмеялся Гор. – Зачем?

Неужели не понимает?

\- Вряд ли нарушение неприкосновенности произошло по согласию. Он изнасиловал ту девушку.

\- Думаешь, если гений, то все знаешь? – льдисто-голубые глаза Гора запылали гневом. Сейчас, глядя в них, Акито вдруг подумалось, что у Александра и у Гора глаза похожи. Вот как у настоящего сына и отца… [A8] - Или решил, что имеешь право?

\- Нет, ками.

Спорить Акито не собирался. Он понял, что это заведомо гиблое дело.

\- Тогда приведи его в порядок. От него так воняет, что можно йокая пропустить!

Это, конечно, он загнул. Потому что у ками на йокаев такое чутье, что можно только позавидовать. Ну почему Великая Богиня была так несправедлива, и дала им так много!

\- Как я приведу его в порядок? Здесь же негде! – Акито уставился на Гора, как на недоумка. Он что не понимает, что сейчас не найти специальных мест для того, чтобы отмыть это… _это_.

\- Найдешь, - со злорадством произнес командир специального отряда. – Приведешь его в порядок – придешь к нам. И смотри не упусти – он бегает быстро, хотя кехо еще не владеет.

\- Конечно, не владеет, он же еще в человеческом теле.

\- Не понимаешь ты шуток, Сарумэ. Совсем.

Акито бы сказал свое мнение о чувстве юмора этого ками, но решил из-за приказа ректора промолчать. Гений цепко схватил Александра за запястье и поволок его, упирающегося, куда глаза глядят. Он лихорадочно соображал, куда пойти, чтобы отыскать горячую ванну, чтобы отмыть этого недоумка.

В конце концов, Акито решил не изощряться, а поступить просто – зайти в первый попавшийся дом, показать браслет Аши и заставить хозяев нагреть воды. В такие моменты законы Поднебесного оказывались полезны: простые смертные должны выполнять любую просьбу Воинов-Теней. Дородная женщина и две ее дочки быстро сделали всю работу. Девушки, правда, то и дело стреляли глазами в сторону гения, но тот эти знаки внимания игнорировал, а то и не замечал, предпочитая приглядывать за Александром.

Этот слабоумный никак не мог успокоиться. Хотя, его мозгов все же хватило, чтобы замолчать, ведь Акито на полном серьезе пригрозил, что засунет ему в рот кляп. Только вот угроза связать должного эффекта не произвела, и отпрыск Гора все норовил улизнуть, точно кошак, который никак не хочет с тобой сидеть. Пришлось следить за ним в оба. На девушек у Акито не было времени.

Сарумэ никогда не считал себя монахом, он иногда позволял себе случайные связи, тем более что девушки в деревнях охотно дарили свои ласки людям в черно-синей форме с моном Хатимана на спине. Однокурсники Акито почти никогда не отказывались от предложенных им удовольствий, но гений справедливо считал, что вначале – работа, а уже потом, если будет свободная минута, то можно и расслабиться. И сейчас этой свободной минуты у него не было, поэтому девушки остались необласканными.

Мыть Александра оказалось сущим наказанием. Мыльный и мокрый, он стал скользким, поэтому его пришлось его все же привязать. Затея с ванной кончилась тоже ничем. Поэтому Акито просто обливал его водой. Он бы с удовольствием идею мытья переложил на плечи девушек, но решил, что это недостойно – приказ был отдан ему, и приказ, каким бы он ни был – не обсуждается.

Волосы парня, явно не стриженные давно, сейчас свалялись в невообразимую массу и кишели паразитами. Акито боялся лишний раз подойти к нему, чтобы самому не подцепить чего-нибудь страшного.

\- У вас есть, во что его одеть? – поинтересовался Акито у хозяйки дома, большой дамы в переднике и смешном чепчике, который делал ее лицо еще более толстощеким, чем оно было на самом деле. Аши кое-как зафиксировал тщедушную тушку Александра и сейчас хорошенько тер ее мочалом, не жалея. Кожа краснела и отмывалась с трудом.

\- Есть старая одежда сына, но не думаю, что она будет ему впору… - покачала головой женщина. Акито подозревал, что ей просто было жалко хорошей одежды для этого недоумка.

\- Несите… - Сарумэ немного помедлил, осматривая вшивые патлы и брезгливо кривясь. – И нож захватите.

\- Какой такой нож? – уставилась на него женщина.

\- Кухонный, - нетерпеливо ответил Акито. Его вежливости хватило ненадолго, она ушла, уступив место раздражению. Эта крестьянка совсем не понимает, что ей говорят! Неужели подумала, что он у нее просит меч принести, которым кто-нибудь из ее родичей рубил йокаев во Вторую войну?

\- А… Сейчас принесу.

Она ушла. Ее дочки, которых мамаша выгнала с заднего двора, чтобы они не смотрели на голые телеса Александра, при ее приближении благоразумно шмыгнули в кусты – все же не удержались и стали подглядывать за тем, как красивый Аши отмывает убогого. Акито хмыкнул. Крестьяне порой такие чудн _ы_ е!

Не было у Сарумэ настроения. Не было. Кончилось оно еще в Академии, в кабинете ректора, а сейчас вовсе дошло до той опасной критической отметки, когда глухое раздражение перерастает в бурное возмущение. А этот идиот слюнтявый все никак успокоиться не мог, отчего хотелось его хорошенько приложить головой о стенку, а потом пойти и показать хозяйке, что приказы Аши не обсуждаются.  Предаваясь этим кровожадным думам, Акито тер Александра. Тот всхлипывал и иногда тоненько попискивал.

Хозяйка не спешила, но когда появилась, у нее в руках была стопка одежды и нож с металлическим тонким лезвием, тупой, как ложка. Пришлось его еще наточить, а уже потом схватить Александра и искромсать его патлы неровными, торчащими в разные стороны пудельками. Прическа хоть и получилась далека от приличной или хотя бы нормальной, но все же была лучше, чем те кишащие паразитами заросли. А одежда, правда, оказалась неподходящей – короткие рукава и короткие штаны, но в талии и в плечах вполне подходила, ведь несмотря на длину конечностей туловище оставалось худосочным.

«Уже почти ками», - с отвращением подумалось Акито. Но от ками Александра еще отделяло Пробуждение, сейчас это видно четко: и по разрезу глаз, и по толщине костей. Они были еще слишком человеческими, слишком «приземленными». Ками казались неземными созданиями именно из-за своей почти рахитичной тонкости.

Закончив, Акито отошел на несколько шагов, рассматривая дело рук своих. Уродец получился еще тот, но если сравнивать с тем, каким он был до водных процедур…

\- Бедный-бедный мальчик! – качала головой женщина, рассматривая Александра.  – Мучается, глупый, а не виноват же, что душа ему гнилая досталась…

И не поспоришь. Только гнилая душа может так искалечить разум.

Акито отвязал Александра и снова схватился за него так, чтобы тот не просто не сбежал, но и не смог вляпаться в грязь опять. Очень уж не хотелось мыть его снова.

\- Нам пора. Спасибо за гостеприимство, - Акито спорым шагом направился к выходу.

\- Это как же? Даже не останетесь на ужин?

А спрашивала так, будто очень надеялась, что Аши все же останется. Может, думала все же сосватать кого-нибудь из дочек?

\- Не положено, - отрезал Акито.

\- Жаль…

До огорчений этой женщины гению не было никакого дела. Акито не мог остаться на ужин  по той простой причине, что где-то здесь находится Гор с девушкой, которую изнутри пожирает йокай. И все из-за кого? Из-за этого мокрого чучела, которое Аши волок за собой. Не может держать некоторые органы в штанах! Акито ощутил, что хочет придушить Александра – такому, как он, не место в этом мире; только Гор не одобрит подобного, все же его отпрыск.

В деревне по-прежнему стояла тишина. Она не была мертвой, а скорее какой-то сонной и апатичной, что странно. Акито, проходя мимо притихших дворов, в который раз думал о том, что обычно с прибытием в подобную деревню ками или Аши воздух буквально звенит от возбуждения и напряжения: взбудораженные жители бегают от одной хаты к другой, а тут… разве что перекати-поля не хватает.

Впрочем, тишина стояла не везде. В самом сердце деревни, на возвышении, рядом с большим каменным зданием, которое явно совмещало в себе больницу, школу, зал для деревенских собраний и еще йокай знает что, царило оживление. Здесь были и дети, и женщины, и старики, и ками. Акито издали заметил приметную фигуру Алоиса, сидевшего на лавочке. Он расчехлил свой меч, положил его, блестящий, рядом с собой, а ножны использовал как флейту. Акито в музыке разбирался неплохо, и знал, что такого звучания от простых ножен добиться почти невозможно, однако у Заклинателя Звуков – Миваку – это получилось. А люди, обступив его, слушали, как Алоис плетет мелодию, точно сложное заклинание кей, заворожено наблюдая за ним с немым восторгом. Глядя на эту картину, Акито усмехнулся. Столько времени прошло, а он все еще помнит, как это, когда на тебя с таким восхищением смотрят зрители и ловят каждый твой звук и каждое твое движение. Все же способность к музыке и выступлениям у Сарумэ в крови.

\- А, Акито! – Алоис увидел приближающегося гения с Александром на буксире. Он отложил свою «флейту» и, лучезарно улыбаясь, махнул ему рукой. – Хорошо постарался.

Сарумэ мог бы много сказать, что он думает об оценке и похвале Миваку, но благоразумно промолчал. Он вообще сегодня делал все «благоразумно». Поэтому, когда Акито в ответ не издал ни звука, Алоиса это нисколько не задело.

\- Хоори внутри, ты можешь зайти.

«Устроил тут веселье», - заскрипел зубами Сарумэ, размышляя о том, что этот Заклинатель Звуков вместо того, чтобы разбираться с ситуацией, развлекает народ. Но когда шагнул внутрь и ощутил гнилой запах йокая, решил, что Миваку все же на что-то путное сгодился – решил народ отвлечь от происходящего. Тихо и протяжно заскулил Александр. Будь он псом, наверное, предсказывал бы скорую смерть в деревне, что неудивительно. Акито зыркнул на него, по привычке пытаясь испепелить взглядом, но это не дало должного эффекта. Александр продолжал скулить и упираться, когда его вели туда, где запах йокаев оказался особенно сильным.

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, - послышался грубоватый голос Гора.

\- Извините, - а это уже Инга. – Спутники не отвечают, мы не можем переместить ее в городскую клинику.

В ее голосе звучала мука и раскаяние. Жалкое лицемерие! Ками вначале позволяют подобное, а потом сожалеют о произошедшем.

Акито хотел было зайти в комнату, где извинялись ками, но вскинулся Александр. Он выпучил глаза, заорал, начал биться с такой силой, будто его убивают. Акито пытался его ограничить, но убогий оказался слишком сильным, и одним рывком отшвырнул его от себя, заставив пролететь едва ли не весь коридор и столкнуться со стеной.

\- Не-е-ет! – заорал Александр, хватаясь за голову и считая собой углы и стены в попытке выйти, но не находя для этого пути. – Нет! Нет! Нет!

На крики, конечно, прибежали ками. Гор моментально перешел в кехо и схватил мечущегося отпрыска. Попытался его обездвижить. Не тут-то было. Задрожали стены, в соседней комнате зазвенели какие-то склянки, будто землетрясение пришло. Акито отчетливо ощутил, как морская пучина, которая находилась недалеко от деревни, откликнулась на зов.

\- Жертва пробуждается… - прохрипел он. Акито хотел выкрикнуть на всю мощь легких, но волна приближающейся водной Сейкатсу лишила его этого. Остался только хрип.

\- Инга, держи его! – задушено прорычал Гор.

Лианы выросли из ниоткуда, сковали дергающееся тело Александра. Акито увидел, как оно дрожит, как хрустят, преобразовываясь кости, как на пальцах, ставших неожиданно длинными тонкими, вырастают смертоносные когти. С непривычки – зрелище не для слабонервных.

\- Жертва… - вновь произнес Акито. На этот раз ошеломленно. Он знал, что если будущего ками довести до определенного состояния сознания, можно увидеть такую мощь, при которой даже самый страшный шторм покажется шутками, но не думал, что это выглядит так.

Стены затряслись сильнее. Земля отзывалась дрожью. А что творилось с водой, и подумать страшно. Гор, стиснув зубы, из последних сил пытался успокоить Александра, но это у него получалось плохо. Разбушевавшаяся Жертва хуже стихии и почти так же неуправляема. Акито думал о том, что была бы у него Сейкатсу, он бы прочитал сутру, и кей Земли бы сковала этого убого намертво – не рыпнулся никуда до полного успокоения. Но эти двое отчего-то медлили.

Происходящее больше напоминало театр абсурда, чем работу двух ками – командира элитного отряда и его заместителя. Где-то в этой невообразимой круговерти, тряске, воплях Александра, рыке Гора, тихих вздохах Инги, мелькании кехо, ростом лиан, шелестом воды, треском огня, паром, Акито увидел бледное лицо человека, неверное, того, перед которым недавно разводил руками Гор. Человек смотрел на происходящее с нескрываемым ужасом. Сколько седых волос прибавится в его шевелюре за то время, пока эти двое справятся мятежным отпрыском?

\- Успокоился! Быстро! – Гор схватил Александра за подбородок и зафиксировал на себе. Ками полыхнул настолько горячей огненной Сейкатсу, что Акито невольно заслонил лицо рукой. Когда он ее опустил, то увидел, как Александр смотрит на родителя широко раскрытыми глазами. В них мало осмысленности, они большие, стеклянные, будто у мертвого животного, но грудь убого вздымалась, что говорило о том, что тот еще жив. И успокоен жестко и непримиримо – с помощью Сейкатсу Огня. Только она так может: резко, быстро, эффективно и… необратимо. Грубо, по-варварски, не так, как это делает Земля – ограничивает, не так, как это делает Вода – мягко смывает, а просто подчиняет без каких-либо надежд на сопротивление. Хуже только Ветром – Акито знал.

То, что установилась тишина, стало заметно не сразу. Наверное, все были слишком заняты происшествием с Александром, что не сразу поняли, что морская пучина отхлынула от и без того многострадальной деревни, что земля больше не дрожит, замолкли и отчаянные крики – тихо, что слышно, как сердце бьется у соседа. Александр был похож на распятую зверушку – руки в стороны, голова скошена на бок, повис на лианах, точно тряпичная кукла, жалкий, некрасивый. А Гор смотрел на него с расстояния двух шагов с необъяснимым для стороннего наблюдателя сожалением в уголках губ. Инга опиралась рукой на стену, ее длинные волосы растрепались и теперь были похожи на болотную тину…

\- Я уже собиралась активировать татуировку, - сообщила она устало. Акито понятия не имел, о чем она говорила.

Гор посмотрел на нее и ничего не ответил. Он окинул взглядом помещение, прикидывая масштаб ущерба, причиненного маленьким бунтом его отпрыска. Но ущерба оказалось не так много, как привиделось в критический момент – только кое-где потрескалась штукатурка, да хлюпала вода под ногами.

\- Ненавижу воду, - сплюнул он. – Надо вытравить из моего отпрыска эту скверную привычку к ее призыву.

Инга посмотрела на командира с неодобрением, но возражать не стала.

\- Ты посмотри на него. Он слишком стар для Жертвы. Ему никогда не стать сильным. А воду я ненавижу, - как будто это все объясняло.

Акито вздохнул и постарался подняться. Его хорошо пришибло о стену, а потом еще волной Сейкатсу не девало подняться, а все из-за той печати на предплечье. Если бы она не блокировала собственную силу Акито, он бы не был сейчас в таком жалком положении. И ноги бы не дрожали, когда он поднимался.

\- И что теперь? – спросил гений. Его самого удивило, что после такого голос у него был и не просто слушался, а казался бесстрастным. Годы тренировок Аши подействовали.

Гор хмыкнул.

\- Что-то предлагаешь? Отправить Александра в Убежище? Перетащить умирающую девицу в городской госпиталь? – зло спросил он. Как будто и без того не понятно, что спутники не работают.

\- Мы можем стоять тут! – рассердился Акито. Видит Великая Богиня, он терпел сегодня предостаточно. Ему можно было давать награду за свою выдержку, но сейчас сорвался. Все подходит к концу, терпение тоже. – Или пойти сплясать вместе с Алоисом! Или смотреть, как умирает человек из-за нарушения неприкосновенности и разводить руками!

\- Сарумэ… - рык Гора должен был охладить пыл разбушевавшегося Акито, но не сумел. Гений дошел до той заветной точки кипения, когда его ничто не могло остановить.

\- Мы можем сами прооперировать ее! – выкрикнул он.

Разозлившийся Гор вдруг сменил свой гнев на сочувствие. Точно так же он смотрел на своего убого отпрыска – и, вроде, свое, но такое жалкое, что сил нет.

\- Специальная медицина* ее убьет, - мягко, точно несмышленому ребенку, напомнил Гор. Обращаться со слабоумными он умел. – Ни один ками, кроме выходцев из рода Кагамицукири, не может провести операцию такого класса.

\- Я не ками! – упорно покачал головой Сарумэ. Похоже, Гор так и не понял, к чему велся разговор.

\- И слава Великой Богине! – возвел очи в горе командир элитного отряда.

Акито раздраженно фыркнул. И почему этот ками такой недогадливый!

\- Вы не поняли, - процедил сквозь зубы гений. – Я сам ее прооперирую.

На мгновение установилась почти мертвая тишина. Только ветер ее нарушил, внеся в открытое окно тонкие звуки мелодии флейты Алоиса. Услышав ее, Акито не разозлился еще больше, а, наоборот, охладился и собрался. Он собирался стоять до конца.

Гор выглядел так, будто у гения выросла вторая голова, и командир раздумывает, как теперь быть и что с ней делать. И ничего путного в голову не приходит, только уголки всегда жестко сжатых губ вдруг приподнимаются и показываются зубы. Эти зубы кажутся оскалом, но Акито понимает – смеется. Над ним. Гений на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы собрать все силы, успокоиться и дать достойный отпор. Он решил стоять до конца, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

\- Сарумэ, ты что из себя Кагамицукири строишь? Или я путаю твой Род?

\- Нет, не путаете, ками, - Акито на вопросы решил отвечать как можно нейтральнее и без пыла. Не стоило злить и без того раздраженного происходящим Гора.

\- А, может, у тебя спортивный интерес к копанию в кишках появился? – Акито молчал, пока командир элитного отряда осматривал его, будто диковинную зверюшку, все искал пресловутую вторую голову. – Ладно, - махнул он рукой, - все равно девочке уже вреда не будет. Какая разница, как она умрет: от йокая, который ее сожрет, или от твоих кривых рук.

И это говорил ками, для которого человеческая жизнь – самое ценное в мире! Великая Богиня, когда ты создавала этих существ, ничего не перепутала?

\- Я постараюсь ее спасти, ками.

\- Ну-ну, - скепсис Гора отпускать не собирался. «Видел я таких спасателей», - говорил его взгляд. Только Акито считал, что он не остальные, у него получится. Ведь не зря же носит звание гения, а гений хорош во всем.

\- Но мне нужен ассистент.

\- Так возьми местного фельдшера!

Акито на миг задумался. Да, это предложение казалось наиболее разумным. У него должна быть хоть какая-то медицинская подготовка.

\- Так и сделаю, ками. Вы нас с ним не познакомите? – гений решил, что в данной ситуации лучше вернуться к своей обычной вежливости. Она помогала общаться с неприятными ему людьми (или ками) и защищала, точно броня.

\- Познакомить? Почему бы и нет? Вот он, - командир указал на скукожевшегося у стены человека. Он сидел на корточках и закрывал лицо руками, будто ожидал, что его будут бить. Когда он понял, что на него обратили внимание, заскулил, как дворовой пес, и затрясся.

\- Простите, простите, ками, - залепетал он без остановки. – Простите, простите…

\- Простить за что? – в голосе Гора прозвучали стальные нотки.

\- За то, что мы сделали больно вашему отпрыску… Мы не думали, что… Не думали…

Не думали, не знали, не понимали. Услышали звон, но не поняли, где он. За что и поплатились. Это уже выяснилось позже. Как и то, что пару недель назад Александра заманили сюда обманом, а потом долго мучили, пытаясь взять кровь. Кто-то им сказал, что если женщина выпьет крови сына ками, то вскоре забеременеет. Только вот этот «кто-то» забыл поведать о том, что «ребенком» будет йокай, который станет пожирать женщину изнутри…

_______________________

* Cпециальная медицина – это медицина, в основе которой лежит применение техник кей и работа с Сейкатсу. Специальная медицина используется на ками, для людей подходит лишь комбинированная. Род Кагамицукири – Верховный род, отвечающий за здравоохранение.

 

***

Солнце было слишком ярким. Оранжевым наглым шаром, которое светило в прозрачно-голубом небе. Ни единого облака не было заметно на нем, и даже если обострить на пределе свои чувства, то и спутника не почувствуешь. Аномалия. Отвратительная особенность природы, когда нарушалось взаимодействие земли и неба, и невозможно было ни позвать спутник, ни взять Сейкатсу из Небесного Потока. И еще этот отпрыск! Из-за него…

\- Ты как?

Инга, конечно, заметила, что Гор избегает кехо. И что командир после усмирения мятежного отпрыска теперь экономит на каждом движении. Из-за аномалии он лишен возможности пополнить свои силы из Небесного Потока, а резервы почти закончились – слишком много пришлось отдать Александру. Успокаивать разбушевавшуюся Жертву – дело хлопотное. А ведь им еще повезло, что канал оказался перекрыт. Кто знает, что бы натворил слабоумный отпрыск, если бы доступ к Сейкатсу оказался неограничен?

Гор помнил свою беспокойную молодость. И то, как из-за его неправильной оценки ситуации горели леса близ Академии Аши. А ведь тогда его чуть ли не дюжина ками успокаивала, и все равно - не смогли.  В тот момент проблем с аномалией не возникало, так что сейчас даже хорошо, что она образовалась.

\- В порядке, - ответил он, выныривая из воспоминаний.

\- Мы разведывали, аномалия заканчивается через двадцать ли. Ты можешь смотаться туда, пока…

\- Я в порядке! – пришлось повторить на этот раз с нажимом. Да, сил осталось мало, но это не критично. К тому же все не так просто – Гор чувствовал. Да и присутствие собственного родителя не давало расслабиться. Алоис был изгнанником. И хотя Рихард доверял ему, Гор не мог.

\- Прости, - Инга опустила голову. Почувствовав, что сделал что-то не то, возможно, своими действиями обидел ее, Гор отвернулся и быстрее зашагал к разлому.

\- Лучше бы выяснили, с чем мы имеем дело, - Гор указал на причину аномалии, которая сейчас напоминала бурлящий котел.

\- Недостаточно данных, - пожала плечами Инга.

\- Как насчет Сейкатсу? Вода бурлит, точно в котле.

\- Остаточная и преобразованная. Для людей совершенно безопасна. Если бы не аномалия, можно было бы предположить, что это нечто природное.

\- А следы? – Гор, нахмурившись, посмотрел на цепочку легких отпечатков, исчезающих через десяток шагов.

\- Они не принадлежат ками. Возможно, йокай.

\- Возможно?

\- Да, командир. То, что они исчезают, можно решить, что мы имеем дело с телепортацией йокая. Но… - Инга выглядела озабоченной. – Нет других признаков, что это была телепортация, понимаешь? Никто из Мино не ощущает…

Гор понимал, и от этого легче не становилось. Тут два варианта: либо это был не йокай, либо появился какой-то новый вид. В любом случае, разобраться стоит. Принц Гоэн клялся и божился Рихарду, что границу он не нарушал. Но можно ли думать о том, что он солгал?

\- У Мино чутье лучше прочих, но и они могут ошибаться, - скривился Гор, когда подошел к разлому. Ками, которые в данный момент изучали его, отошли в сторону и почтительно поклонились. Хотя, что они там изучают? Копаются целый день, а ничего путного так и не выяснили.

\- Мы воины, а не ученые. Сюда бы Таманоя перебросить, - озвучила общее настроение Инга.

Гор был с ней более чем согласен, но Рихард думал по-другому. Впрочем, ректор если и ошибался, то редко. Может, все же Гоэн тут поработал? Он же Огненный Принц, замести следы для него – раз плюнуть, йокаи и не такое могли с Сейкатсу выделывать.

\- Не безопасно. Смотрите внимательно, может, что-то упускаем.

Что вряд ли. Да не суть. Суть в том, чтобы побыстрее все проверить здесь, а потом доложить Рихарду. Возможно, его устроят собранные данные, и он направит сюда другой отряд. Здесь – делать нечего, потому что в этих местах странно, но не опасно. А они воины, а не ученые - как и было уже сказано ранее.

Гор решил осмотреть разлом еще раз и сам. Конечно, он не ожидал найти что-то, пропущенное ками его отряда – те свою работу знали, и относились к ней серьезно, ведь просто так в специальный отряд не попадают. Впрочем, путь в этот отряд был иной: если тебя считают агнцем и собираются принести в жертву этому миру. В таком случае перевод в специальный отряд никого не удивляет, потому что он считается самым таинственным и секретным из всех отрядов ками.

В разломе варилась рыба. Добавь еще специй, может, каких-то овощей, и уха готова. Вода бурлила, подогретая Сейкатсу, а рыба уже почти разварилась. Цепочки следов тоже ни о чем не говорили. Да, разлом расширился, но на этом все и закончилось. Только вот зона эта аномальная…

Гор сощурил глаза, глядя на солнце. В чистом голубом небе даже облачка не наблюдалось – один из самых верных признаков аномалии. Спутники зови или не зови, толку-то?

\- Я возвращаюсь, - сообщил Гор своему заместителю. Она кивнула, потом почтительно поклонилась, застыв в такой позе, незаплетенные зеленые волосы почти коснулись сухой земли. – Рада! – выкрикнул командир спецотряда, благо Аматэрасу наградила его луженой глоткой. – Ты со мной.

Рада казался мальчишкой. _Юноша-Бог Ранней Осени_ , Хаяакицу-хико-но ками. Он тоже носил короткие волосы, которые слыли непослушными, отказывались укладываться, как следует, и потому стояли торчком на затылке. Волосы золотые, похожие на солнце. Смотреть на них Гор спокойно не мог, поэтому приказал вначале обрезать – кто будет перечить командиру? – а потом и еще хуже: перекрасить. И теперь Рада щеголял какой-то жуткой смесью на голове красного, золотого и черного. И это было наглядной демонстрацией, что у спецотряда свои правила, им даже правила паспорта*  необязательно учитывать.

\- Конечно, командир, - он приблизился с помощью кехо – этакий стремительный вихрь. Сразу видно, какой вид у него Сейкатсу. Такая скорость бывает только у ветреников.

\- Не трать зря силы, они еще понадобятся, - лениво рыкнул Гор и двинулся в сторону деревни. Путь это неблизкий, а ограничения, наложенные аномалией, раздражали.

\- Простите, - только и послышалось сзади. Командир не обратил внимания на это.

\- Напишу отчет, выйдешь за пределы аномальной зоны, отправишь его в Академию.

А рассказать было что и не было одновременно. Какие-то мелочи, на самом деле: нарушение неприкосновенности, Александр, что с разломом ничего не понятно – ректора даже беспокоить не хотелось, но придется. Гор подумал о том, что к границе мог бы смотаться сам, передать отчет и одновременно пополнить свои запасы Сейкатсу, но не стал. Не командирское это дело, да и возвращаться слишком долго. Даже если лошадь в деревне взять – все равно.

Но этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Их пришлось переделывать, корректировать, а то и вовсе отложить и уже в кехо метнуться назад, к разлому. Потому что чуткое обоняние сразу почувствовало смрад, какой могут испускать только одни существа – йокаи. Аномальная зона тоже перекрыла им возможности к телепортации,  и поэтому они, выпустив широкие черные крылья, летели к ним. Проклятые вороны. Тенгу.

\- Приготовиться! – выкрикнул Гор. – Разрешаю активацию!

Они ждали нападения, но его не последовало. Вороны снизились, захлопали крыльями и просто приземлились неподалеку от отряда Гора и разлома. Хоори видел,  как они сложили крылья, о чем-то переговорились – ну, точно стая галок, а потом двое йокаев двинулись к ним. Ками сразу напряглись, приготовившись к бою.

Вскоре Гор смог рассмотреть, кто направлялся к ним. Мужчина, тощий, нескладный, с всклокоченной и давно не мытой шевелюрой, в драном плаще и грязных ботинках, и женщина, высокая и статная, может быть даже привлекательная своим немного сумасшедшим взглядом. Она была бы хорошим мужчиной, родись она им. Хоори узнал их, и весь ощетинился: давно хотелось хорошей драки, а не этого безобразия, которое вечно творилось вокруг.

\- Киану Кехиро, - прорычал он, - командир третьего отряда Огненного Принца Тенгу Гоэна. Давно не виделись.

Гор, пожалуй, мог признать, что с этим тенгу они были самыми непримиримыми врагами. И что никого больше с таким удовольствием не будет он убивать, как командира третьего отряда. Вечная кость в горле. Напоминание… напоминание о собственном проигрыше, глупом, детском, еще до того, как он стал командиром, прощенным Рихардом.

\- Ну почему именно ты? – со вздохом вопросил Киану. Голос у него был тонкий, птичий, ломкий. И сам он весь такой несуразный. Как можно было такому проиграть? Можно, - внутренний голос почему-то говорил голосом наставника меча. – Можно, когда недооцениваешь противника. Гор сделал именно эту ошибку. Больше повторять он ее не намерен, никогда.

\- Что, не нравлюсь?  Ты уж прости.

Киану снова вздохнул. Из кармана драного плаща выглянула какая-то противная морда мелкого йокая, женщина рядом с ним запахнулась в крылья.

\- Ты – это проблема. Я не люблю проблемы.

Да как будто вчера это было, а не девяносто три года назад! Гор помнил этот проигрыш так четко, что его порой пугало. Наверное, он на нем зациклился. Наверное, только солнце его раздражало больше, чем эта ворона.

А воспоминания… Воспоминания полились непрошенным потоком.

____________

*Правило, которое предписывает ками не изменять свою внешность, чтобы цвет глаз и волос оставался таким, как в паспорте

 

***

**12-й день месяца Кицунэби 398 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(девяносто три года назад)**

**Цукуси, страна Золотого Креста;**

**Грязная бухта**

 

В Грязной бухте, как бы то прозаично ни звучало, добывали грязи. Они считались лечебными и поэтому вельможи страны Золотого Креста, а так же соседних стран обмазывались ими, полагая, что они лечат спину, мужское бессилие, сыпь, а так же йокай знает что. Аматэрасу Хоори Гора, неугодного, провинившегося, назначили сюда охранять границы. Пустили, как расходный материал, потому что из-за трагедии в Академии, виной которой был Гор, случившейся в 11-301 году, он так и не был прикреплен ни к одному отряду. Как одиночку и как неугодного другие ками его ненавидели, никогда не выказывали поддержки и все ждали, когда он погибнет от руки йокая. Но этого все никак не происходило.

Ситуацию усугубили и события в 11-380 году, когда его родителя, Аматэрасу Миваку Алоиса, объявили предателем, надели на него ограничители и изгнали. Пошли шепотки, что у Гора кровь была изначально гнилая, неудивительно, что он еще будучи Охотником  сжег два гектара леса, сняв стопорное кольцо, и при этом не только остался жив, но и загубил при этом целый курс Аши. Хоори на это старался не обращать внимания и убедил себя, что работать в одиночку ему нравится. Как истинный Сошу он был силен, и как истинный Сошу медленно и неумолимо оттачивал свое мастерство Сюгендо, и вскоре мало кто мог сравниться с ним. Не связанный ограничениями, только Инстинктом, он был неумолим и кровожаден, охранял границы, точно берсерк, и рубил в капусту всех йокаев, которые только попадались ему на пути.

В то время приказывал ему Дворец Хризантем - те люди, век которых недолог, сами они недальновидны и их гонор раздражал. Во Дворце Хризантем всегда помнили, кто он такой, поэтому никогда не ценили, а всегда отправляли на самые грязные и заведомо проигрышные задания. Но разве мог Бог, носящий имя _Пригибающий Огонь,_ проиграть в схватке? Нет. И он гордился этим.

В этот раз задание вышло тоже «грязным», но несколько в другом смысле: уж чего йокаи завелись в местах добычи этой малоприятной жижи, наверное, даже Великая Богиня не скажет. И тогда во Дворце Хризантем испугались, что они могут лишиться столь ценного лекарственного средства и отправили разобраться Гора. Гор же недоумевал: йокаи не нападали на людей, а значит – были высшими. Высшие редко суются в обжитые города без причины, больше предпочитают шариться по деревенькам. А тут еще грязюка эта…

\- Капитан Третьего отряда Принца тенгу Гоэна Киану Кехиро, - флегматично сообщил йокай, когда Хоори настиг его за таким неблагодарным делом, как воровство бочек с грязью. Зачем третьему отряду они понадобились – тоже тайна за семью печатями, которая, на самом деле, не особо его и интересовала. Перед ним был противник – бейся, а в причинах пусть Хатиман разбирается или все тот же Дворец Хризантем.

Гор оглядел противника с ног до головы, отмечая его грязный и неряшливый вид. Этот осмотр принес одно разочарование - он не верил, что вот «это» имело уровень силы Принца и доставляло столько проблем. Но, может, это только слухи? Ведь пред ним нечто медлительное и затрапезное. Он вообще знал о существовании воды и о том, что ей нужно мыться?

\- Ботинки нормальные надень, - приказал Гор. На ту обувь, которую носил Кехиро, без слез взглянуть было невозможно. Она стопталась, просила каши, а средний палец на правой ноге вовсе вылез наружу.

\- Что-что? - переспросил непонимающий командир йокаев.

\- Я сказал, чтобы ты надел нормальные ботинки. Я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я победил тебя потому, что у меня было преимущество... - объяснил Гор, сдвинув брови.

Хоори щепетильно относился к своим победам. Вечно опороченный, он старался не допустить лишних слухов о том, что пользуется нечестными приемами или чем-то в этом роде.

\- Я к ним привык, - пожал плечами Киану.

\- Надень новые ботинки, говорю! - зарычал Гор. - А то зарублю!

\- Ну раз ты так настаиваешь, конечно, надену... Зачем кричать-то так?

Было в их знакомстве с самого начала что-то неправильное, но Гор тогда, разочарованный видом противника, о котором слышал, как о грозном, не думал об этом.

Дальше стало еще чудастее: новых ботинок поблизости не оказалось. Да и откуда им здесь взяться? В этом царстве грязи даже черви не водились, а тут ботинки! И даже у людей не позаимствуешь. Они, вспуганные слухами о йокаях, объявившийся в этих местах, обходили грязевики десятой дорогой – на досаду Гору: ками становились в разы сильнее, когда рядом был человек. Итак, новых ботинок поблизости не оказалось, и поэтому командир йокаев снова тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел со вселенской тоской на Хоори, сказав:

\- Придется идти в город.

Гор сразу же встрепенулся и напрягся, ведь люди же. Йокаи собираются напасть? Он схватился за рукоять притороченного слева, в агрессивной позиции, меча, готовый вытащить его в мгновение ока. Но Киану снова смотрел на него меланхолично.

\- За ботинками, - пояснил он.

Члены отряда, рассевшиеся неподалеку воронами на ветках, только наблюдали. Хотя, Гору казалось, что они таки над ним посмеиваются, или еще хуже – ставки делают, чем дело кончится. Но такое отношение к себе его нисколько не задевало, даже от этих наглых и крикливых тварей. Он настолько привык, что теперь не ощущал ничего, кроме равнодушия. Хотя, нет, глядя на это недоразумение, которое считалось одним из сильнейших йокаев, он чувствовал разочарование.

\- Мы пойдем за ботинками в город, - кивнул Гор, а потом указал пальцем на стайку ворон неподалеку. – А эти пусть тут подождут!

Дворец Хризантем дал приказ уничтожить йокаев, а не жижу охранять. К тому же далеко без своего командира они не уйдут. А ботинки важны, потому что победить врага в такой обуви, в которой он находился сейчас – это позор для воина и двойной позор для ками Сошу.

\- Дернешься в сторону кого-то из людей – быстро прихлопну! – оскалился Гор.

На него снова посмотрели с равнодушием, а  ветер донес вороний галдеж. Театр абсурда продолжался.

Сам город запомнился Хоори плохо. Нет, он был в нем не раз за свою жизнь, но что Грязная бухта, что улочки, раскинувшиеся на каменистом берегу, неровные, узкие, какие-то несуразные, все равно оставляли ощущение безликости. Да придешь в соседнюю бухту, миновав горный перевал, увидишь то же. В память впечаталось другое: вечное ощущение опасности, Инстинкт, неумолимо скребущий душу и осуждающий, что Гор привел йокая к людям, и, конечно, командир третьего отряда. Он казался нахохлившейся вороной, когда погружал глубоко в дырявые карманы свои руки, а живность, что жила у него там, ползла под тканью к плечу стремительным шариком. Он казался слабоумным, когда вдруг распрямлял сутулые худые плечи и вертел головой по сторонам, будто вдруг забывал, где находится.

\- У меня нет местных денег, - сообщил Киану, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль. В этих словах не было ни сожаления, ни стеснения, ничего. Казалось, будто он просто выудил первую попавшуюся мысль из своей головы и бросил Гору. Разбираться.

Предложение про местные деньги казалось совсем уж нелогичным. Зачем ему, йокаю, человеческие деньги?

\- Зачем они? Мы просто придем и возьмем!

Таковы законы. Никто не смеет отказывать ками. Они защищают людей, люди же обязаны давать все, что у них потребуют.

Командир третьего отряда снова ничего не ответил. Гора невероятно раздражала эта его особенность: отвечать через раз.

Трудно объяснить то ощущение, которое владело Хоори во время их похода в город. Он был насторожен, натянут, но подвоха от Киану Кехиро не ждал. Его охватило почти забытое чувство, что противник, несмотря на свой вид несуразный, все же равный, а значит, ему незачем устраивать различные неожиданности, чтобы запутать или преподнести какой-нибудь неожиданный сюрприз. У него своей силы достаточно без каких-то уловок.

Может, Гор себя так тогда успокаивал, когда они с командиром отряда зашли в обувную лавку, а Инстинкт от близости йокая к человеку взвыл. Может, нет. И то, что испытывал Хоори, было той самой уверенностью, внутренним голосом или чутьем, которая редко его подводила в битвах. Кто вспомнит об этом сейчас?

\- Нам нужна пара ботинок, - бесцеремонно сообщил Гор. Киану он втащил в лавку едва не за шкирку. – Вот ему. - И предъявил йокая.

Был перед ними сам сапожных дел мастер или его подмастерье – уж больно молодо выглядел, немного растерянно хлопал большими ясными глазами, обратив их на необычных посетителей лавки, – выяснять не стали. Не до этого было. Скорей бы получить обувь, да увести ворону подальше от людей и там прикончить. Но растерянность молодого человека была понятна: не каждый день к тебе заявляется широкоплечий великан (Сошу* – это единственная школа ками, которая могла дать своим представителям не болезненную субтильность, а косую сажень в плече) с длинными, заплетенными в косу ярко-серебряными волосами, облаченный в легкий металлический доспех, и умеющий смотреть так, что от одного его взгляда могла замерзнуть вода; и грязный человек-ворон, казалось, отрешенный от всего мира. Тут было, от чего оторопеть.

\- У нас есть несколько подходящих пар… - парнишка («Молокосос», - подумал на него Гор) запнулся, а потом добавил, но неуверенно: - ками.

\- Так неси! Мы долго будем здесь стоять?

Ворона подняла голову, взглянула на Гора, но что означал этот взгляд, Хоори так и не смог понять. А молокосос умчался в подсобку со скоростью кехо.

\- Выберешь, что понравится, - великодушно повелел Гор.

А, может, все не было так уж неправильно? Может, Хоори просто устал от вынужденного одиночества? Как ни крути, но ками – существа социальные.

Вскоре на прилавок выставили три пары ботинок. Гор вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на своего будущего противника. Тот пожевал губами, снова вздохнул и ссутулился.

\- Эти, - наконец, изрек он под пристальными взглядами паренька и Гора, и цапнул ближайшую к себе пару.

\- Хорошо.

Гор уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но йокай остановил его неуловимым движением.

\- Подожди.

\- Я же тебе сказал! – тут же зарычал Гор, хватаясь за меч. Но ворона с места не сдвинулась, всем своим видом показывая, что, во-первых, ей все равно, где драться – здесь, так здесь; а во-вторых, на человека он нападать не собирается. Как Хоори понял и поверил в последнее, он не понимал сам, но это имело место быть.

\- Что еще? – спросил ками. Если быть великодушным, то до конца.

\- Мы не заплатили, - ответил йокай и достал из кармана кольцо. Он положил его на прилавок, рядом с оставшимися ботинками. – Возьмите. У нас нет ваших денег, к сожалению.

Парнишка некоторое время гипнотизировал кольцо взглядом, а потом неуверенно произнес:

\- Спасибо, ками.

Ворона уже вышла на улицу, а Гор еще стоял в проходе. Услышав это, он обернулся.

\- Ты только что поблагодарил йокая, - и со злобной улыбкой на лице вышел на улицу, оставив бедного человека неметь и бледнеть в одиночку.

Киану ждал его на улице, тупо пялясь на ботинки, будто не знал, что  с ними сделать. Гор внезапно ощутил себя в хорошем расположении духа и даже хохотнул издевательски, на что йокай ему ответил спокойно:

\- От тебя много проблем. Не люблю проблемы.

Хоори наклонил голову, насмешливо глядя на своего будущего противника.

\- Может, примеришь?

\- Надо бы, - отозвался тот и принялся стаскивать с себя старую обувь. Прямо посреди улицы. Людей было сейчас в округе мало, поэтому Гор не ощущал особого напряжения. К тому же он, как уже говорилось, доверял противнику.

И тут из-за туч вышло солнце. До этого оно пряталось за облаками, но все же нашло прореху в них и сразу же упало своими лучами на Гора. Ками скривился, чувствуя, как раздражение возвращается к нему.

\- Ненавижу солнце, - он сам не знал, отчего это сказал.

Йокай, стоя на одной ноге, совсем по-птичьи надломлено, повернулся к нему.

\- Хоори-но микото, _Бог, Пригибающий Огонь._

И сказал так, будто понимает, что для ками с таким именем и с принадлежностью к вечно воинствующей школе Сошу, солнечный диск – это вызов. Невозможное. Разве можно подчинить солнце, как это делал Гор с любой Сейкатсу Огня, до которой мог дотянуться? Мечта. И одновременно напоминание о собственном бессилии. Солнце будто смеялось над ним: вот ты Бог, а что ты можешь  сделать?

\- Чего тебе? – Гор решил, что йокай к нему так решил обратиться.

\- Я оставлю тебя в живых, чтобы ты понял… - Киану неуклюже засунул ногу в новый ботинок и потоптался в нем, не зашнуровывая. Хоори наблюдал за ним со снисходительностью – он даже в ботинки влезть нормально не может, а тут говорит о том, что победит! А йокай продолжил: - У подчинения много граней. Подчинить можно разными способами. Станешь ли ты ближе к своей цели, если завладеешь той, кто этим солнцем сияет в небе?

Когда последние звуки голоса йокая стихли, Гор уже проиграл еще не начавшуюся битву. Только не знал об этом. Он еще не подозревал, что этот йокай расколол его мир. Или, может, склеил. Но только, может.

Аматэрасу-оо-миками, Великая Священная Богиня, Сияющая в Небе – мать всех ками, она была ключом ко всему.

____________

*Любой ками принадлежит к какой-либо школе, которая наделяет их внешность и характер определенными чертами. Всего этих школ пять: Сошу, Ямасиро, Ямато, Мино и Бизен.

 

***

Гор проиграл, сам не поняв как. Вроде и делал все, как обычно,  а не получилось. А ведь он – опытный ками, из таких передряг выпутывался, что не каждый бог похвастаться может. А тут…

Дрались в грязюке. Это получилось как-то само собой: начали неподалеку, на ровном месте, встали друг против друга, Гор вытащил меч, довольно оскалился и напал. Его кехо было превосходно, его удар меча разил точно в цель – никогда не промахивался. Гор был сильным, опытным воином, который уделял много времени тренировкам, медитациям и анализу прошлых битв. Все так, как учил его наставник меча, Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий, родитель его родителя.

\- Не поможет! – Киану даже с места не сдвинулся. Только рукой дернул. А Гор споткнулся и вылетел из кехо на скорости ультразвука, плюхнувшись в серую жижу. Его серебряный облик оказался испачкан вездесущей грязюкой. Но ками на это только ухмыльнулся да тыльной стороной ладони размазал лечебную жижу по лицу. Воняла она, конечно…

\- А ты не так жалок, как кажешься, - рассмеялся Гор. Киану не ответил, но вороны, которые находились в его команде, закаркали-засмеялись.

Хоори на это только хмыкнул и сложил пальцы в надлежащую кей. Сейкатсу откликнулась моментально, закручиваясь вдоль блестящего лезвия меча. Лезвия тяжелого и не такого элегантного, как у представителей других школ ками, зато его меч обладал другими достоинствами.

\- Огонь, - констатировал Киану.

Гор кинулся вперед. Командир, отскочил, почти поскользнувшись на грязи. Запахло жжеными перьями. Когда дым рассеялся, Хоори увидел тонкую руку с обкусанными ногтями. Она держала в руке догорающее перо, а сам ее обладатель смотрел на него и хмурился.

\- Я обещал тебя не убивать, - произнес Киану. Если постараться, то в его голосе можно было бы различить сожаление. – И я сдержу свое обещание.

\- Можешь сражаться в полную силу, ворона, - разрешил Гор. Слишком уж этот неряха тут много строит, а силу свою показывать не собирается. Так обычно поступали хвастуны, которым только языком молоть, а на самом деле драться они не умеют.

Подпаленное перо упало в грязь. Если бы всюду не распространялся смердящий дух лечебной грязи, вонь бы от подпаленных перьев стояла бы знатная. Ее Гор ненавидел больше прочих запахов – отчего-то напоминало о его бесславном «подвиге», когда он выжег лес Сейкатсу.

Киану вздохнул. Хоори видел, как поднялась и опала его грудная клетка – сними с него этот дурацкий грязный плащ, сними одежду, и обнаружится кожа да кости, Гор отчего-то был уверен. И отчего-то был уверен, то вид там будет еще более нелицеприятный, чем когда смотришь на каких-нибудь Ямасиро или Бизенцев – вот уж в ком не понятно, где душа держится. Ками Сошу все же не такие субтильные. А потом ворон поднял голову, глядя на Гора, и расправил и сложил крылья. А из его карманов, рукавов, дырок червями полезли черные блестящие ленты, которые больше напоминали ленты, чем оружие.

Гор дрогнул и отшатнулся. Махнул мечом, пытаясь разрубить противных червей, но меч увяз в этой гадости, как в болотной трясине. Тогда ками призвал больше Огненной Сейкатсу, рассудив, что людей здесь нет, чтобы повредить им этим, но и это не помогло. Казалось, что эти черви пожирали его Сейкатсу, какой бы опасной она ни была, какой бы разящей не казалась. Гора заволокло этой дрянью тоже, он пытался сорвать ее с себя, голыми руками, зло рыча. Он сражался, как раненый зверь, которому терять нечего, отчаянно и страстно, но противные ленты забирали себе все. И вскоре они оплели его с ног до головы, уронили в грязь, протащили по ней, лишая последних сил. Гор слышал смех-карканье ненавистных ворон: их забавляло его положение, но поделать с этим унижением ничего не мог. Лишь катался по грязюке и пытался хоть как-то выбраться. Бесполезно.

Наконец, черная лента схватила его за горло и придушила. Нет, она не кислорода лишала, она лишала главного – драгоценной Сейкатсу, без которой ками умирал или впадал в состояние анабиоза. Звук вороньего карканья отдалялся, будто стая этих проклятых птиц улетала прочь. Гор дернулся еще пару раз, даже ему эти попытки показались жалкими, и затих...

 

***

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**деревня Комо**

 

Аматэрасу Миваку Алоис, _Заклинатель Звуков_ , не видел своего отпрыска довольно давно. Со времен его изгнания они с Гором пересекались нечасто. Миваку подозревал, что это из-за того, что Рихард опасался, что они с Гором найдут общий язык, и что мятеж продолжится. Но опасения его были напрасны – Алоис и его родитель Лий имели разные характеры. И если Лий по природе своей был Сошу и революционером, то Алоис все же принадлежал к школе Мино, которую больше интересовала объективная реальность, а не участие в каких-то заварушках. Но глядя на Гора, который впитал в себя не только вечную воинственность школы Сошу, но и принципы своего наставника меча, все же наводило на мысль: а так ли Рихард был не прав в своей паранойе? Впрочем, о своей паранойе Рихард позаботился тоже.

Миваку смотрел на то, кем стал его отпрыск, и не узнавал его: не человек, и не ками, нечто другое, отличное от всего виденного. Нет меча, короткие ногти, да и в плечах Гор раздался – хотя куда уж больше. От него веяло мощью, не той, которая окружала опытных ками, а совсем другой. Такой, будто с гнильцой. И весь его отряд был таким же. _Специальный отряд Рихарда_  - что бы это ни значило. Но, несмотря на все это, Алоис все же видел своего отпрыска совсем не изменившимся: тот же оскал, когда смотрит на солнце, то же неприятие, когда нужно работать сообща. И хотя Гор был командиром своего отряда, которым командовал вполне сносно, с кем-то посторонним работать ему все равно было сложно. Взглянуть лишь на маленького гения, и все становилось кристально ясно.

Алоис вошел в комнату, где на столе лежала девушка. Ее живот был полон йокаев, и этот факт будоражил Инстинкт Миваку-но ками, как и напоминал о беспомощности, которую испытывают боги-защитники перед людьми. По-хорошему, ее бы проткнуть катаной, чтобы не мучилась от боли, но ками убивают человека лишь однажды. Над девушкой стоял тот самый гений, Сарумэ Акито, и пытался ей помочь. Миваку был наслышан о нем достаточно: может подчинять Сейкатсу всех видов, но предпочитает Водное Первоначало; силен до такой степени, что может сражаться наравне с ками; и что недавняя заварушка с небесной собакой и Жертвой, которая едва не пробудилась – тоже его рук дело. В жизни же Акито казался каким-то излишне отстраненным, холодным и целеустремленным. Сбивало с толку только одно – цель, к которой он стремится, неизвестна, и судя по его поведению, не только окружающим, но и ему самому, и поэтому поведение его предсказать невозможно. Оно у него вечно скучное, простое, механическое, будто он машина какая, только было что-то в глубине его глаз, что заставляло его отпрыска, Гора, беситься на него, как на небесное светило. И одного этого Миваку хватало, чтобы насторожиться.

\- Будете резать, я пока подержу земляную кей, - сообщил Акито фельдшеру. Он прошелся рукой по выпуклому животу девушки, и под ним что-то заходило ходуном. Миваку даже показалось, что тот горб, прижался всем своим телом к этой руке, и порвал бы преграду, если бы мог, чтобы только коснуться. Любопытно.

\- Нееет, я н-не буду… - попытался смыться фельдшер, запуганный недавним действом с Александром. Его навыки явно были далеки от профессиональных, и любой Аши сейчас бы сгодился больше, чем он, но беда в том, что Аши в этой деревне только один. И он будет занят поддержанием кей.

Миваку хотелось бы помочь. Если бы он мог дать нож в руки Акито, а сам поддержать кей – сделал бы, но ками почти не преобразовывают Сейкатсу, пользуются сырой, и это навредит. Он взял бы в руки нож, и сам бы разрезал ее, пока Акито поддерживает кей, но Инстинкт ему бы не позволил и коснуться несчастной. Так что в этом деле Алоис был не помощник, а гению придется справляться самому.

\- Будешь! – рыкнул Акито. – Иди и мой руки!

Вышло это грозно, и сразу стало понятно, что Акито еще и прирожденный лидер, командир, который требует беспрекословного подчинения. Алоису нравилось наблюдать за ним: а что если у фельдшера руки не перестанут трястись? Прикажет? И это поможет?

Фельдшер засеменил в соседнюю сторону, где, предположительно, находился рукомойник. Он со страхом посмотрел на Алоиса, сжался, когда пробегал мимо Александра, который так и сидел поломанной куклой у стены, не шевелился и смотрел в одну точку. Даже моргать забывал. В этот момент он казался уродливым, слишком взрослым, чтобы быть чьим-то отпрыском, и никчемным. Алоис хотел бы знать, что нашло на Гора, что он дал этому чучелу свою кровь, но решил, что вопрос этот может и подождать.

\- Ты знаешь специальную медицину? – спросил Алоис у гения, когда фельдшер покинул комнату. За соседней стеной заурчала вода, и Александр дернулся, чувствуя ее, и скривился. Выглядел он натуральным идиотом, им и являлся. Как Академия будет такое обучать, Миваку понятия не имел.

\- Мне преподавали основы в Академии. Этого достаточно, - дернул Акито плечом, а потом посмотрел на девушку. Выглядела она неважно: ее кожа покрылась испариной, губы кривились от боли, даже несмотря на то, что ее усыпили. – Как вы могли оставить здесь Жертву, да еще без присмотра? Потрясающая безответственность.

И еще Алоис был наслышан, что Акито не прощает ни одного промаха ками. Считает, что они слишком безответственно себя ведут, не думают о последствиях. Видно было, что просто придирался, но откуда это в нем возникло?

\- А как ты мог потащить человека под купол к небесной собаке? Приманка? – спросил Алоис. Он знал, что там случилось по-настоящему, потому что школа Мино знает все и в деталях, но это не значило, что школа Мино не способна к провокациям и экспериментам.

\- Моя сестра – не приманка. Я бы не взял ее с собой, если бы не был уверен, что смогу защитить ее, - безапелляционно ответил он, вскинув подбородок. И глаза блеснули так ярко, что Алоису показалось, что в них сверкнула Сейкатсу. Только у людей такого не бывает.

\- Но защищали ее другие, - сказал Алоис жестко потому, что люди не должны подвергаться опасности.  Мир и без того - достаточно опасное место. Глаза Акито сощурились, а губы он сжал в тонкую линию. Правду говорили, что единственная слабость гения – это его сестра, и Рихард будет не собой, если однажды не использует ее. Вопрос только в том, что именно хочет Рихард от гения? И не посчитает ли в один день он его угрозой себе, как это было с Лием и Янкой?

\- Я уже осознал, что совершил ошибку, - отозвался гений. Попытался он это сделать равнодушно, но от Алоиса не укрылось недовольство в голосе. В другой раз Миваку, может, и подразнил бы гения, больше для развлечения, чем для пользы, но сейчас не то время и не то место. Эта деревня таила в себе достаточно сложных загадок, чтобы занять ками, на Сарумэ Акито просто не хотелось тратиться.

Фельдшер вернулся. В его руках было полотенце, не совсем чистое, и его вид заставил Акито скривиться. Он посмотрел на девушку, которая была бледна, как хорошо выбеленная простыня, и на лбу которой собрались капельки пота. Бедняжке не повезло, но чем она думала, когда делала то, что делала? Впрочем, это было глупое заражение, и будет такое же глупое избавление, если она выживет.

\- Где вы храните инструменты? – спросил Акито.

\- Инструменты? – не понял фельдшер. Нахмурился так глупо, как будто первый раз слово это слышит, и медицина таким не занимается – ересь все это. Настоящая медицина – это настойки на спирту, вино и рисовая водка. Эти вещи от всего помогают. А если не помогают, так деревенские медики всегда могут вызвать настоящих докторов через спутник.

А потом еще говорили, что люди в Тэнка-куни плохо живут.

\- Они самые, - сказал Акито нетерпеливо. Похоже, все его запасы толерантности начали истощаться, а гений глупых не любил. Только вот что сделает Акито, если его терпение кончится? Алоис бы с удовольствием посмотрел.

\- Их нет, - сообщил фельдшер просто.

\- Как это нет? В каждой больнице должны быть инструменты! – лицо у Акито потемнело, напряглись скулы, а в глазах отразилось такое непонимание, которое бывает только, когда сознание пытается примириться с двумя взаимоисключающими понятиями, и никак не может.

\- Вот такая у нас больница, ками, - пожал плечами фельдшер. – Плохая больница. Мы хотели, чтобы построили лучше, даже петиции через спутник отправляли: «Господин Император, наша больница так плоха, что даже инструментов нет» - так и написали и спутником отправили, но нам ничего не ответили.

\- Я не ками, - процедил Акито сквозь зубы.

Фельдшер, который сел на любимого конька и уже думал, что вот сейчас оправдает и себя, и все происходящее – ведь лучше всего обвинять власть, а не собственную глупость, осекся. Посмотрел на Акито с недоумением.

\- А кто же вы тогда? – спросил он.

\- Ты форму Аши не видишь, что ли? – тут же огрызнулся Акито. Его глаза потемнели от ярости. Красивые у него были глаза, цвет даже для ками редкий, а они каких только цветов глаз не имеют. Миваку много раз видел море перед штормом, и вот сейчас цвет был такой. Такой глубокий синий, зловещий.

\- Простите, не признал, Аши, - тут же поклонился фельдшер. - Так что делать будем? У меня есть прекрасная рябиновая настойка, можем выпить ее, а девка подождет.

Алоис невольно напрягся, когда глаза Акито сузились. Сузились опасно, будто их владелец затевал убийство. Убить человека ками, конечно, позволить не мог, но этот фельдшер, глупый и напыщенный, должен получить по заслугам. Поэтому если Акито решит его наказать каким-нибудь другим способом, Миваку против не будет. Да еще и мешать не позволит, если вдруг в Александре снова проснется Жертва, и он помчится на выручку человека.

Но Акито не бросился на фельдшера, надо отдать ему должное, он и не согласился на вопиющее его предложение.

\- Здесь умирает человек, а ты предлагаешь мне выпить с тобой? – прорычал Акито, он был так зол, что на его лице играли желваки. Фельдшер понял, что сказал что-то не то, совсем не то, и поднял руки вверх, капитулируя. Он принялся ими помахивать, из стороны в сторону, и говорить таким извиняющимся тоном, какой используют только льстецы и подлизы и какой никогда не бывает искренним.

\- Вы меня не так поняли, господин. Я не это имел в виду. Все не так. Может, вы хотите расслабиться перед операцией? Она ведь сложная, и это нужно! Я не думал ничего плохого, и отвлекать не хотел. Конечно, девушка важна. Бедняжка, столько страдала, и так теперь страдает…

Акито застыл статуей и смотрел на фельдшера с яростью в глубине его глаз. Алоису на услышанные слова хотелось усмехнуться. Он так давно жил и знал этот тип людей. Они не вызывали ничего, кроме отвращения. В них не было ни чести, ни ума, ни заботы о других. Такие люди были будто бы прокляты желанием устроиться получше, найти место потеплее, осваивали лесть и умели втираться в доверие, но всегда всаживали нож в спину, когда видели лучшую альтернативу. Когда Алоис смотрел на таких людей, ему хотелось избавить Поднебесный от них, и в такие моменты жесткой когтистой лапой Инстинкт сжимал ему нутро. Ками звали это _чувством противоречия_ _,_ когда испытывали жгучее желание что-то изменить среди людей, но им не позволял Инстинкт. Если подумать, то в Инстинкт упиралось почти все.

Но Акито, как и остальные Аши, Инстинкта не имел, поэтому мог действовать более свободно в данных ситуациях, чем тот же Алоис.

\- Неси инструменты, - приказал Акито фельдшеру.

\- Но их нет, господин, - развел руками тот. И даже изобразил сожаление, насквозь фальшивое, но кому надо, тот обманется. Акито не обманулся, но не потому, что видел эту фальшь, а потому, что был упрям и не мог смириться со словом «нет». Все и всегда подчинялось ему, его решениям, его воле. Он был неумолим, как солнце, которому невозможно было запретить светить. Может, потому Гор так раздражался с ним?

\- Так найди. Даю тебе полчаса. Иначе, клянусь Великой Богиней, я сдам тебя Кумэ.

Акито не шутил, и это слышалось в его голосе. Акито вообще был не способен к шуткам, и эта его убийственная серьезность порой в дрожь бросала – это Алоис тоже мог сказать точно. Этот гений был настолько властным, что из него бы вышел хороший Император: не поддается давлению, тверд в своих убеждениях и талантлив во всем. Это была интересная мысль. Возможно, Рихард не прочь своего ручного гения посадить на трон Тэнка-куни. Ведь Алоис знал, что после Второй Войны Рихард недолюбливает знать.

От слов Акито фельдшер побледнел и спешно закивал.

\- Все будет сделано, господин. Не надо Кумэ, я ничего не совершал, - и засуетился. Странное дело, стоило только припугнуть, поднажать, так безжалостно и бесцеремонно, как мог сделать только потомственный аристократ, привыкший повелевать, и гений, который знал, что может подчинить весь мир, если ему захочется, так сразу и инструменты нашлись, и даже готовность помочь появилась. Ведь знал, выродок, что в Кумэ с ним церемониться не будут. Судьи Тэнка-куни не особо разбираются с теми, кого передали Аши или ками. И спрашивают наказание гораздо строже, чем если бы их привели Отомо – клан стражей порядка.

\- Твоя невиновность сомнительна, - сказал Акито и развязал пояс своего ги. Под ним его грудь была перемотана бинтами. Оказывается, гений еще не совсем зажил после происшествия с небесной собакой. Не сказать, что раны эти были серьезными, но заботы еще требовали. А на предплечье красовалась печать Хатимана: черные запятые были клеймом на его коже и говорили о том, что Акито не может использовать Сейкатсу. Тогда как же он собрался создать кей, чтобы прооперировать девушку?

\- Ты запечатан, - сказал Алоис. Акито обернулся и посмотрел на него. – Даже гений не способен преодолеть печать. Как ты собираешься создать кей?

Акито прикрыл глаза, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Если бы Алоис знал гения чуть лучше, он бы понял, что Сарумэ сдерживает себя, потому что Хатиман сказал, что ему стоит поучиться доверию и подчинению к ками. Вот он и старается, потому что приказам командования подчиняется, и Рихарда уважает.

\- Вы забыли о том, что ками и Аши используют Сейкатсу разными способами, - отозвался Акито ровно. – И что Аши способны к преобразованию в кей не только Сейкатсу из Великого Потока.

Алоис внезапно понял, о чем говорит Акито. Он собирался использовать свою жизненную энергию для этого. Данная процедура отнимет у него годы жизни, быстрее состарит его, но это – цена, которую платили все Аши. Аши всегда раньше стареют обычных людей, потому что пользуются не только Сейкатсу из Великого Потока, но и своей собственной жизненной энергией.

В Академии Аши учат пользоваться все же Сейкатсу, использование своей жизненной энергии – запрещено. Сейто объясняют почему, и внушают пользоваться ей только в самых крайних случаях. Похоже, Акито посчитал это крайним случаем.

\- Это благородно с твоей стороны, - кивнул Алоис, почувствовав уважение. Вне сомнений: Акито понимал, какую жертву собирался принести, и не жалел своей жизни на это. И как жалок теперь казался рядом с ним фельдшер: мелочный, глупый человек; и сразу вставал вопрос, краеугольный камень всего мироустройства, вопрос, который решил задать Алоис вслух: - Но стоит ли эта девушка таких жертв?

Стоят ли глупые люди, которые жаждут власти и наживы, их жертв? Инстинкт ками всегда скажет «да», но просто потому, что его невозможно преодолеть. Инстинкт говорит защищать людей: любой ценой, несмотря ни на что, какими бы они ни были. Защищать, даже если это не люди, а звери в человеческом обличии. Но у Аши есть выбор. У Акито есть выбор: дать умереть девице, которая сама выбрала такую судьбу, сама захотела вечной молодости, или же отдать часть своей жизни за ее глупость. И Акито действовал, как истинный ками, только без Инстинкта, не колебался и жертвовал собой.

\- Великая богиня завещала нам заботиться о людях, - ответил Акито. И сейчас в его голосе не было того механического, того бездушного, что делало похожим его на машину, когда он говорил или что-то делал. Сейчас его голос был наполнен настоящей страстью, на которую не каждый обладающий Инстинктом ками способен.

\- Но какой в этом прок? – все же убежденность Акито была настолько незыблемой, что Алоис считал за вызов ее пошатнуть. – Она умрет, отправится в Еминокуни, и возродится снова. Она просто начнет все сначала, а ты состаришься раньше времени. Думаешь, Аши нужны старики? Даже если они так гениальны, как ты.

Краеугольный камень всего мироустройства. Зачем все это делать, если ничего не изменится? Если все будет снова и снова повторяться, каждый Исход, каждое кольцо, каждое столетие, каждый день. Зачем бороться, если все остается неизменным? Даже борьба остается неизменной.

Подобный вопрос является центральным для школы Мино, и мучает их с тех пор, как появились ками. Не то чтобы Алоис ждал какого-то принципиально нового ответа на него, просто интересовался, что ответит на это гений.

\- Это неважно, - ответил Акито. – Прок – это неважно. Главное, что она будет жить.

В том-то все и дело, что смысла спасать людей не было. Был смысл спасать йокаев или ханье, души, которые по замыслу их создателя Сусаноо смертны. Но в Акито не было сомнений, он выбирал жизнь, не колеблясь. Может, было в этом что-то правильное. И возможно, имело больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

По лицу Алоиса скользнула тень улыбки, когда он кивнул Акито, показывая, что точку его зрения принял. На это Акито лишь скривил губы.

\- Если мы закончили с этим глупым разговором, я хотел бы начать.

\- Конечно, - согласился Алоис и отошел дальше. Это всегда неприятно, когда причиняют вред человеку. К счастью, он чувствовал, что девушку убивать не собираются, поэтому Инстинкт молчал. Но подобное приходит только с опытом, а вот молодые и горячие ками не всегда это понимают, и бросаются вперед, если почувствуют опасность. Поэтому имело смысл проследить за Жертвой, которая находилась в одном с ними помещении.

Александр выпрямил спину и приподнял голову от любопытства, когда впервые полыхнуло земляной кей. Он расширившимися глазами следил за Акито, который кривил лицо и сжимал челюсти, когда читал сутру. Пахло озоном, человеческой кровью и жженой плотью. Последнее случилось из-за печати, которой не понравилось использование кей. Она раскалилась красным и шипела тихо. Наверное, боль при этом причиняла адскую.

Волосы Акито вмиг выцвели до какого-то необычного сине-голубого. Это могло бы сойти за седину, но слишком насыщенным был для нее цвет. А его лицо раскрасило мелкими морщинками лишь на мгновение, будто демонстрируя миру, каким Акито будет в старости. И сразу же разгладилось, стало снова молодым, будто ничего не произошло. А синева  в волосах задержалась.

Фельдшер взялся за скальпель и поднес дрожащую руку к животу девушки. Она вздрогнула и коротко всхлипнула, когда холодный металл коснулся ее, а Акито положил ей на лоб руку, и она сразу же расслабилась, как марионетка, нитки которой отпустили. На этом моменте Алоис отвернулся. И хотя до его слуха доносилось многое, он старался все свое внимание сосредоточить на Александре. Его лицо исказилось, стало некрасивым, почти уродливым в своем юродстве. Он почти пускал слюни и смотрел большими глазами на действо, что разворачивалось неподалеку. И хотя Алоис не смотрел туда, он видел отражение всего происходящего в его глазах. Он видел, как из разрезанного живота Акито вытащил уродливую, зубастую тварь, почувствовал, как пахнуло ей, будоража Инстинкт, и Алоис сразу же положил руку на плечо Александру, придавливая его к полу, не давая встать. Ведь он едва не подорвался, и не побежал «спасать». Ох, и дел он мог натворить, а Гора, чтобы успокаивать его снова, здесь не было. А Алоис – ему не родитель, могли бы быть проблемы.

И все равно, занятый Александром, Алоис видел, что происходило за его спиной. Он чувствовал каждой своей клеточкой, а Сейкатсу, которая бурлила в его крови неизменно, показывала ему, происходящее. Так «видеть» могли почти все ками, но по большей части было это больше проклятием, чем благословением, потому что «видели» они лишь людей, которые находились рядом с йокаями. И по большей части зрелища эти были совсем не приятными, лучше бы их и не видеть. И вот сейчас происходила та же вещь: Алоис не мог ни отвернуться, ни зажмуриться – все бесполезно. Он мог лишь выпустить когти в плечо Александра, чтобы самому продержаться и его протрезвить, в случае чего. Алоис «видел» уродливого йокая, уже жизнеспособного. Он потянулся к Акито, так доверчиво, будто тот был его родителем, и Акито потянулся в ответ, коснулся уродливой головы, накрыл ее ладонью, вытаскивая йокая. И уже в стороне хладнокровно сжал ладонь. Его лицо при этом не изменилось, он даже не поморщился. А тварь пикнула и замолкла навсегда. И в этот же момент волосы Акито снова начали темнеть, возвращаться к своему обычному цвету.

Александр тихо всхлипнул от боли, и Алоис убрал когти.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, чувствуя, что после всего у него пересохло в глотке. Оказалось, что Алоис был просто не готов увидеть такого Акито: синеволосого и настолько неумолимо-холодного. Такая холодность редко была присуща людям. И сразу становилось понятно, что за имя души носил бы этот ками, если бы решил переродиться.

Это имя объясняло все. И то, почему он ведет себя так; и то, почему Рихард держит Акито при себе. Даже его привязанность к «сестре» объясняла. Ведь говорили, что она – это ками, чье имя Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, Небесная Богиня Отважная. Единственная, кто смогла что-то изменить.

***

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**Разлом**

 

Насколько была велика ненависть Гора к Киану Кехиро, командиру Третьего Отряда Огненного Принца Тенгу Гоэна? Могла ли она вскипеть в мощной грудной клетке, как та же вода в разломе, и вырваться наружу, затмив все на свете? Да, могла бы, но только в том случае, если бы Сусаноо Хоори Гор искал бы мести все эти годы. Если бы тот проигрыш девяносто три года назад лишил его покоя, и Гор бы, как одержимый, искал этого йокая, чтобы посчитаться. И если бы выжил после всего этого, потому что жаждущие мести не жили долго, возможно, сейчас бы потерял контроль.

Гора до точек перед глазами бесила эта ворона. Хотелось приблизиться и сжать тонкую, на вид хрупкую шею, стиснуть на ней пальцы, что есть мочи, приправив той толикой Сейкатсу, что осталась в нем после усмирения мятежного отпрыска, но его не назначили бы командиром специального отряда, если бы он так просто терял голову и поддавался своим страстям. Сейчас Гор лишь скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на своего давнего противника.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил он после первого обмена «любезностями». Киану наклонил голову вбок, как будто это было его ответом на вопрос, и растянул обветренные на вид губы.

\- Расскажешь мне, что здесь территория ками? – усмехнулся он. До чего же он был лохматый! Нечесаный, грязный. Гор, глядя на него, скривился. Его посетило желание вымыть этого тенгу, привести в порядок, потому что нельзя быть таким неряшливым и командиром одновременно. Помнится, что в прошлый раз, перед проигрышем, Гора посещали те же чувства.

\- Зачем мне говорить тебе что-то, если ты и так все знаешь?

Инга посмотрела вначале на своего командира, а после перевела взгляд на йокая. Губы ее дрогнули в намеке на брезгливость – ками всегда были очень чистоплотны, и быть настолько грязным казалось возмутительным. К тому же воняло от него… не просто противно – йокаем, самым ненавистным запахом из всех для любого ками, но еще и немытым телом. Сочетание поистине тошнотворное.

\- Вы знакомы? – спросила она осторожно. В ее вмешательстве сейчас не было ничего особенного. Она лишь обращала свое внимание на себя, чтобы получить приказ, как действовать. Гор пока языком своего тела показывал, чтобы в драку не вступали.

Один раз он уже недооценил эту ворону. Во второй раз подобной ошибки не повторит. Даже с силой, что даровал им Рихард, Гор не был уверен, что они смогут победить в условиях аномалии. Возможность черпать Сейкатсу из Великого Потока всегда была важна для ками.

\- Встречались, - неохотно оскалился Гор. – И обстоятельства тогда были не менее интересными, чем сейчас.  

\- Понятно, - кивнула Инга. Они работали вместе больше пятидесяти лет, начали еще до того, как над ними похлопотал Рихард, и давно научились понимать друг друга без слов. Инга была исполнительной и идеально подходила Гору. И сейчас поняла все, что от нее требовалось - отошла в сторону. Только Киану понял все не так.

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, - сказал тенгу, глядя на Гора со склоненной головой на бок и черными птичьими глазами. Он, наверное, если бы захотел притвориться человеком, не смог. – Мы пришли посмотреть на разлом. Люди в безопасности.

\- Как будто они меня волнуют, - хмыкнул Гор и увидел, как в удивлении приподнялись брови тенгу. Он даже голову выпрямил от неожиданности, ведь для ками подобные заявления несвойственны. – И что же ты хочешь здесь увидеть?

\- Кто знает… - протянула ворона.

То, что Гоэн прислал своих любимцев сюда, заставляло задуматься. Гор был в кабинете ректора Академии, когда тот общался с Принцем Тенгу, но от этого оказалось мало пользы. Очень быстро цивилизованный разговор скатился к взаимным упрекам, и ни один из них не говорил про сам разлом, а пытался выведать, что о нем знал другой. А так как обе стороны отмалчивались, можно предположить, что знали о нем не так уж и много. Или совсем ничего. Наверное, эта взаимная заинтересованность и привела к тому, что Рихард отправил к разлому свой отряд, а Гоэн – свой.

\- Здесь смотреть не на что, - сказал Гор. – Дырка в земле, наполненная водой и рыбой. Немного остаточной Сейкатсу. Все.

Тенгу смотрел на него, не моргая. Гор вздохнул и снова напомнил себе, что внешность обманчива, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – эта ворона деморализовывала его одним своим видом. Мало было у Хоори-но микото слабостей, и жгучее желание поработать над этой вороной мочалкой, похоже, было одной из них.

\- И я должен поверить тебе на слово? – вяло поинтересовался тенгу.

\- Почему нет, - пожал плечами Гор. Он сказал чистую правду, описав разлом, как видел его сам. И вряд ли эти вороны увидят что-то другое – органы чувств здесь у всех примерно одинаковые, и нужных специалистов не наблюдается. – Хочешь – взгляни. Только в воду не свались, своей грязью все образцы попортишь.

Тенгу подозрительно прищурился.

\- Твоя щедрость поразительна, - сказал он, и направился к разлому. Инга бросила на Гора неуверенный взгляд, она не понимала, зачем показывать разлом кому-то еще, но Гор доверял своему чутью. А чутье говорило, что ничего особенного Киану не увидит, и поэтому драться незачем. 

Если чему Гора и научила прошлая драка с этой вороной, так это умению объективно оценивать ситуацию. Которое не раз выручало не только его и его отряд, но и помогало избежать лишних жертв.

Гор молча развернулся и зашагал за йокаем. Третий отряд, увидев, что у их командира появился преследователь, двинулся было за ними, но Киану только плечом дернул, и они замерли, где стояли. Просто поразительно, насколько их отряды были похожи, но Гор бы ни за что не признался себе, что сравнивал их. Его отряд – это элита ками, а эти тенгу – лишь надоедливые вороны, наглые и невоспитанные. Где им знать о чести?

Киану подошел к разлому и остановился, посмотрел на бурлящую воду и на рыбу, перевернутую кверху брюхом, на цепочку следов, что вели прочь от разлома, и нахмурился. Гор остановился рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за невыразительным лицом йокая. Прочесть по нему что-то у него не получалось совсем. Понимал ли он, что здесь происходит – кто знает? Но сдавалось Гору, что знал Киану не больше, чем он сам.

Если подумать, он не помнил, чтобы в мире появлялось что-то подобное. Конечно, со знаниями, может, у него были проблемы – его школа не располагала к тому, но Алоис, его родитель, яркий представитель школы Мино, тех, кто чтит и хранит историю, тоже понятия не имел, что это такое. Если бы хоть раз это упоминалось в каких-то хрониках, он бы сразу сказал, его ум подточен на то.  

\- Ты не солгал, - сказал Киану и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Похоже, интерес к разлому он потерял вовсе. И был ли у него этот интерес вообще? Гор в ответ усмехнулся, но все равно ощутил разочарование – йокаи тоже понятия не имели, что это такое. Он еще раз взглянул на бурлящую воду, а потом направился за Киану. Они шли почти плечом к плечу, будто никогда и не являлись врагами.

Но вдруг оба их отряда, оставленные в стороне, дрогнули и принялись группироваться. И кто-то – Гор понятия не имел, кто это был, ками или йокай, крикнул громко и предупреждающе:

\- СЗАДИ!

Гор выхватил меч прежде, чем успел увидеть, что там происходило позади него, и махнул им, не думая - его тело сработало быстрее разума. Лезвие только коснулось твердой шкуры огромного чудища, заискрило всполохами Сейкатсу и обычными искрами, которые бывают, когда металл трется о металл. Это прикосновение не причинило никакого вреда твари, даже не поцарапало шкуру. После этого Гор сразу перешел в кехо, уходя с зоны поражения, двигаясь в сторону своего отряда. Краем глаза он увидел, как замерцала телепортация Киану, и он вынырнул у своего отряда тоже.

А тварь оказалась огромной, трехголовой и чешуйчатой. С длинным хвостом, который до сих пор сидел в разломе, что позволяло определить, что тварь появилась как раз оттуда. Она извивалась, открывала зубастые пасти и чадила каким-то странным дымом, пахнущим серой.

\- Что за убожество? – сплюнул себе под ноги Гор. Он знал, что это существо не было йокаем. Во-первых, оно им не пахло; а во-вторых, рядом с ними сидел целый выводок высших йокаев, которые были способны укрощать тварей и пострашнее, и что-то не заметно, чтобы этот монстр горел желанием их слушаться.

\- Он вылез из разлома за считанные секунды, - ответила Инга, ее глаза позеленели сильнее обычного – готовилась к бою.

\- Мне сразу не понравился этот разлом, - сообщил Гор, понимая, что тварюгу, в любом случае, им нужно завалить. Оставлять ее в живых – подвергать людей опасности, даже если это был не йокай. – Приготовиться к бою! Разрешаю активацию татуировок!

\- Есть, командир! – единодушно кивнул весь его отряд и принялся снова перестраиваться для атаки. Тварь вытащила из разлома хвост и ударила им по земле. Гору показалось, что дрожь пошла такая, что даже близлежащие скалы, в которых уютно устроилась деревня Комо, задрожали.

Гор скривился, пережидая, пока этот гул пройдет, и зорко следя за тем, чтобы эта тварь не начала движение. Несмотря на поднявшуюся пыль, водные брызги из разлома и неустойчивую почву под ногами, видел он чудовище хорошо. Оно пока стояло на месте.

\- Эй, ворона! Или дуйте отсюда со своим отрядом, или помогайте! Нечего стоять и смотреть! – закричал Гор.

Киану на своей стороне закатил глаза.

\- Если ты только что так попросил помощи, то сделал ты это нелепо.

Уж кто бы говорил о нелепости, - подумалось Гору, но он не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли – не до этого сейчас.

\- Это не просьба о помощи. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что вы мешаться под ногами не будете.

Ответа не последовало, потому что одна из голов повернулась к йокаям и выпустила прямиком в них струю огня. Да не обычного, оранжевого, а сильного, синего пламени, которое может испепелить в мгновение ока. Йокаи с карканьем брызнули в стороны, галдя, как потревоженная стая галок. А другая голова как раз повернулась к отряду Гора и пальнула в них тем же самым, но ками были готовы, поэтому рассыпались в стороны слаженно.

Три головы, которые могут действовать отдельно друг от друга. Плохо.

Ками перешли в кехо, стали похожими на цветные вспышки, двигаясь к спине чудища, окружая его, и ударили все одновременно. Снова заискрила Сейкатсу, когда острые мечи коснулись шкуры, и снова никаких результатов это не принесло. Тварь была огромна настолько, что их удары мечами – это как уколы иголки. Да и на Сейкатсу реакции не было никакой.

\- Ищите слабые места! – выкрикнул приказ Гор.

Чудовище встрепенулось, вывернулось всем телом, снова произошла какая-то вспышка – это уже йокаи атаковали, но результат был все тот же. Гору казалось, что они больше злят тварь, чем ее побеждают. А еще один взмах хвоста принес к Хоори-но микото не просто очередной сеанс дрожи земли, но и командира третьего отряда, который ядром прилетел, сложив крылья. Он отчаянно пытался погасить скорость, которая набралась от того, что его отшвырнули могучим хвостом. Киану просвистел мимо Гора и упал на сухую желтую почву. Некоторое время он не шевелился.

\- Что-то не такой ты крутой, каким старался показаться… - пробормотал Гор, глядя на побитую ворону. Ворона дышала и даже была в сознании. А не шевелился потому, что восстанавливался так – Гор хорошо знал этих тварей.

Гор поднял руку, привлекая внимание своего отряда. К нему сразу же подскочила Инга.

\- Самая уязвимая часть – это его пасть. Можно попробовать ударить туда, но пока оно извергает огонь – это невозможно, - сказала она, и Гор кивнул.

Плохой расклад. Они не могут добраться до жизненно важных органов из-за толстой шкуры, а значит, придется нападать в лоб. Только положение усугубляет то, что они не могут заняться тремя головами сразу. И пока они будут бить одну – две другие прикроют.

\- Попробуем ударить, сразу после того, как оно рыгнет, - произнес Гор.

Он знал, что его силы на исходе. Гор слишком много потратил на своего непутевого отпрыска и сейчас хоть и экономил – этого все равно было недостаточно. Татуировку он, конечно, активировать может, но сил хватит, чтобы продержаться ненадолго. Но выбора тут нет никакого, потому что погибать здесь или отступать он был не намерен.

\- Мы отвлечем остальные две головы.

Гор чуть повернул голову и увидел Киану. Он снял свой противный грязный плащ и выпустил крылья. Выглядел он пыльно и помято, а черные крылья, которые при должном уходе могли бы смотреться впечатляюще, сейчас казались основательно потрепанными. В нечесаной шевелюре застряли части каких-то сухих растений. На лице была длинная тонкая царапина, которая сочилась вонючей йокайей кровью.

\- Есть еще хвост, - вмешалась Инга, задумчиво глядя на этот беснующийся отросток.

\- Сможешь его зафиксировать лианами? – спросил Гор. Инга покосилась на Киану – все-таки он был их противником, и выдавать тайны не хотел никто. Только ситуация сейчас требовала других, отчаянных мер.

\- При активации только, - отозвалась Инга.

\- В любом случае, придется их использовать, - Гор посмотрел на тенгу, и тенгу вел себя так, будто полностью в курсе, о чем они разговаривали. Знал ли он о том, что за оружие сотворил Рихард в своих застенках около сорока лет назад? Очень сомнительно. – Так вы поможете?

Киану в ответ пожал плечами.

\- Меня эта тварь раздражает больше, чем ты в свое время.

Гор довольно осклабился. Во всяком случае, эта ворона всегда с ним честна. Гор ценил честность.

\- Твои ребята отвлекают правую голову, мои – среднюю, хвостом займется твоя девушка с лианами и моя Ирена. А мы с тобой пока уничтожим левую голову, - предложил Киану и уставился на Гора черно-маслянистыми глазами. Было видно, что он ожидает возражений или каких-нибудь слов «командир здесь я», но эта ворона просто плохо знала Сусаноо Хоори Гора, Бога, Пригибающего Огонь.

\- Звучит разумно, - согласился Гор. Если план хорош, то зачем от него отказываться?

Еще Лий говорил, что когда ками дерутся, в их бое мало чести. Первое и главное, чем будет руководствоваться любой из них: эффективность. Не имеет значения гордость или статус, не имеют значения личные амбиции и эмоции. Есть только одно: как лучше сберечь людей. И сейчас Гор руководствовался именно этим.

По-любому, это был беспрецедентный случай. За всю историю Поднебесного не происходило ни разу, чтобы ками и йокаи сражались вместе, бок о бок, а не против друг друга.  И момент сейчас был поистине исторический. Наверное, позже об этом узнает весь мир. Позже об этом напишут Мино и может даже воспоют Сарумэ. Но сейчас Сусаноо Хоори Гора важность момента не интересовала вовсе. Его и не интересовало, отчего ками и йокаи сражаются вместе, и что за тварь перед ними – она уже показала, что собирается не щадить никого: ни людей, ни йокаев, если покинет пределы этой зоны, и поэтому выпускать ее было нельзя. Не выпускать – вот что сейчас волновало Гора, а не эпичность самой битвы.

Гор на миг прикрыл глаза, находя внутри себя тот слабо мерцающий огонек, если растревожить который, произойдет активация. Бог, Пригибающий Огонь выпутался из верхней части своего косоде, и оно повисло у него на поясе. Мощный для ками торс обнажился, являя бледную кожу, которую будто никогда не касалось солнце. Гор был почти готов активировать ту силу, что даровал ему Рихард.

\- Я надеюсь со времени нашей последней встречи, ты стал сильнее, - тенгу запахнулся в свои крылья и бесстрастно наблюдал за тем, как ками и тенгу мешались в одну кучу. Они так долго воевали друг с другом, что теперь действовать слаженно оказалось для них чем-то естественным.

\- Да уж, не прохлаждался все это время, - отозвался Гор. – Я надеюсь, ты можешь что-нибудь посильнее, чем выкачку Сейкатсу – как ты это сделал со мной в прошлый раз.

\- Я умею атаковать.

\- Смотри опять под хвост не попади. Или тебе понравилось пахать носом землю?

Киану только дернул плечом, как будто у него зачесалась спина, а руки были слишком заняты, чтобы почесать.

\- Они построились. Показывай, насколько сильнее ты стал.

Гор оскалился не хуже йокая, и закричал:

\- Татуировки к активации! – и сразу же нашел тот самый огонек, который запускал реакцию в его теле. Он дернул за него, что есть мочи, и почувствовал, как заслонка, которая делала его обычным ками, падает, открывая возможности гораздо большие.

Гор рыкнул, низко и утробно, как это делают звери или йокаи, но никак уж не ками, когда из него вырвался столп света. Такие же столпы почти сразу же выстрелили в небо и от остальных членов отряда, показывая, что активация началась. Причудливая вязь татуировок, которые серебром оплетали торс Хоори-но микото, засветилась. Сила Сейкатсу наполнила его тело, и он как будто бы стал выше и крепче, весь его вид буквально излучал мощь, а серебристые глаза теперь загорелись зеленью – как портал спутника, один в один. Киану в ответ лишь вздохнул – вид совсем не впечатлил, только пообещал лишних проблем в будущем.

\- Какая досада, - пробурчал тот, не меняя по-птичьи надломленной позы. Свою силу он высвобождать пока не собирался. – Рихард такой затейник… Поменял шило на мыло. Был у ками ограничитель в виде меча, а теперь - татуировки…

\- Я высвободил свою сущность и стал в разы сильнее! – оскалился Гор. Даже его зубы стали острее.

\- Нет. Видел я настоящих сверх-ками. И они по силе равны Жертве, а это… это так, - Киану махнул рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что из кокона собственных черных крыльев выпутываться не собирается. – Ну хоть что-то, ладно.

Киану махнул когтистой рукой и расправил крылья.

\- Выступаем! – разнесся точно гром голос Гора.

И они атаковали.

***

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**деревня Комо**

 

Акито брезгливо бросил зародыш йокая в корзину для мусора и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки. Он знал, что ками чувствительны к запаху йокаев, а люди почти его не ощущают, но сейчас смердело так, что тошнота подступала к горлу. Или виной то была кей, которую понадобилось скастовать, чтобы провести эту операцию – Акито не знал. И думать об этом не хотел. Сейчас было много других вещей, которые заботили больше.

\- И что теперь делать? – спросил фельдшер, глядя на живот девушки. Он по-прежнему был раскрытым, разрезанным, а вокруг него мерцало слабое желтое сияние земельной кей. – Я зашивать не умею, господин. Даже и не просите меня. Этим медики занимаются, а не фельдшеры. Фельдшеры могут только направить к доктору в столице да дать пару простых советов…

Акито тяжело посмотрел на него.

\- Заткнись, - сказал он спокойно, тряхнул головой, чувствуя, что после всего усталость поселилась в плечах. Он ненавидел этого фельдшера, почти так же сильно, как ненавидел ками, ему хотелось сомкнуть пальцы на его горле: глупом, дрожащем, заплывшем жирком, но Акито сдерживался, мысленно напоминая себе о том, зачем он здесь и почему ректор отправил его на это задание.

\- Но я не могу… - так и не угомонился фельдшер.

\- Я сказал: заткнись! - рыкнул Акито. – Тебе не придется зашивать! Просто сведи края раны, и они сами срастутся!

Он считал, что об этом знал любой медицинский работник. Специальная медицина не пользуется иголками, нитками и антисептиками. Специальная медицина не пользуется обезболивающими или какими-то особенными лекарствами – все это заменяет кей Земли, которая заживляет лучше всего прочего. Но этот глупый фельдшер и того не знал. Акито сделал себе мысленную пометку разобраться с ним, когда миссия окончится. Или хотя бы проследить, чтобы эта деревня получила нормального медицинского работника.

Акито вытер руки, посмотрел на кровь, оставшуюся под ногтями, и отстраненно подумал о том, что не помешало бы хорошенько вымыть руки. Но сейчас на это не было времени. Да и присутствие его в помещении все еще было обязательно – пока кей не погасла. Поэтому он наблюдал, как срастаются края разреза на животе девушки, и иногда приговаривал, чтобы фельдшер держал ровнее, а то сойдется неправильно. Иногда Акито поглядывал на Алоиса. Он застыл у противоположной стены, неподалеку от входа, и зорко следил за Александром, который иногда подергивался, будто в конвульсиях.

\- Пахнет йокаями, - вдруг сказал Алоис, приподнимая голову кверху и принюхиваясь.

\- Тоже мне новость, - хмыкнул Акито. – Мы только что вытащили одного из ее живота.

Алоис качнул головой. Может, кто-то другой и восхитился бы тем, как плавно он это сделал и как при этом изящно выглядел, но не Акито. Ему казалось, что все ужимки ками – фальшивка чистой воды.

\- Здесь другие йокаи. Высшие. Тенгу, - сказал он.

Акито бесстрастно посмотрел на бледное лицо девушки.

\- В этой деревне околачивается целый отряд ками. Справятся.

Иначе зачем они нужны? Их работа – драться с йокаями. Хотя делают они ее из рук вон плохо, это уже Акито успел понять. Только кричат о своей избранности, а на самом деле не стоят и выеденного яйца.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Алоис, и как только замолк, что-то грохнуло очень сильно. Задрожали стекла, застучали ножками стулья и зазвенели склянки в шкафу напротив. Пугливый фельдшер вскрикнул и едва не упал под койку девушки. Акито среагировал вовремя и схватил его за шкирку – если бы он сейчас прервал контакт с больной, мог бы ей запросто навредить.

\- Продолжай! – рявкнул Акито, определяя направление и дальность по звуку, как учили в Академии. – Это далеко.

Грохот стоял такой, будто это пришло из разлома. Даже когда все успокоилось, Акито казалось, что у него в голове до сих пор все гудит.

\- Что-то нынче громкие битвы у ками и йокаев, - поддел Акито, кривя губы.

\- Это не… - сказал Алоис и замолк. Его взор был устремлен в окно, глаза расширены, и в них был – Акито мог поклясться – страх.

«Слабаки эти ками, - подумал Акито презренно. – За свои долгие жизни могли бы хоть научиться преодолевать свой страх».

Он повернулся к окну и посмотрел. Ничего особенного не заметил, но это не потому, что там ничего не было, а потому, что его зрение было ограниченным, человеческим, не достаточно хорошим для такого. Может, если присмотреться, то можно заметить черную точку вдалеке, но она виделась так плохо, что скорее казалась видением, чем чем-то настоящим.

\- Что там? – спросил Акито. Такой грохот мог случиться только, если кто-то уронил спутник на землю. Учитывая, что ками порой были болванами редкостными, Акито бы не удивился, если бы оно, действительно, происходило так.

\- Тварь… - ответил Алоис.

\- Йокай?

\- Нет. Это что-то другое, что-то чужое. Его так просто не убить… - он сделал жадный глоток воздуха, будто все это время не дышал, и тряхнул головой. – Я видел уже такое. Но кто это сделал снова?!

Алоис был похож на рыбу, выброшенную из воды. Акито его состояние волновало мало. Зато Александр тонко заскулил и посильнее вжался в стенку, прикрывая ладонью то место, где недавно побывали когти Миваку. Акито бросил на него взгляд и сразу же потерял интерес, когда понял, что опасности этот юродивый не представляет никакой.

\- Это не йокай и не ками. Тогда что же это? – вопросил он. Верил он в эту чепуху мало, мало ли что в голове у этих ками, поэтому в его голосе звучал скепсис.

\- Тварь. Они приходят оттуда, где Небесный поток.

Акито хмыкнул, подумав: «Сказочник». Эти Мино все такие – плохо разделяют, что было, что есть, а что простые выдумки. Они и про «Звезду» думают, что история правдива. Эти ками подобны детям, которые считают, что чудовища под кроватью существуют.

\- Правда? – Акито приподнял брови, смотря со снисхождением. Ответа он не получил, потому что снова грохнуло. Не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, но тоже чувствительно. Фельдшер все же не выдержал – забился под койку, но это было уже неважно: кей завершила свою работу и теперь медленно иссякала, а девушка лежала почти целая. Детей, правда, у нее теперь не будет, но она сама виновата в этом.

Когда все стихло, Алоис посмотрел на Акито. Его глаза почти сверкали от Сейкатсу, и это было не очень хорошим знаком.

\- Нам надо остановить тварь. Здесь аномальная зона, ками не смогут победить ее, - заявил он.

Могут ли ками сходить с ума даже при наличии своего меча? Нет, не могут. Но только потому, что они все изначально больны на голову.

\- А мы с тобой сможем? – все так же скептически отозвался Акито. – Напомнить ли вам, ками, что мы в аномальной зоне? Или что на мне все еще стоит ограничитель?

Акито скривил губы, будто жевал третий лимон подряд, и посмотрел на Александра. Александр заскулил снова, так протяжно и безнадежно, будто ему больно. А еще он как-то подозрительно тер то место на груди, где располагалось сердце. Дурной фельдшер стоял под столом на четвереньках, он был похож на борова, которого пришла пора резать, только в одежде. Тело его дрожало.

\- Берите Александра за шкирку, ками, и тащите к разлому, - распорядился Акито. Похоже, он один здесь что-то соображает. Алоис закивал и подхватил блаженного, как пушинку. А ведь Александр не был маленьким. По сравнению с тонкокостными длинными ками он вообще выглядел каким-то медведем. Наверное, в будущем станет Сошу, - некстати подумалось Акито.

Отбросив эту мысль как ненужную, Акито нырнул под стол и выволок оттуда фельдшера.

\- Пойдешь со мной, - сказал он коротко.

\- Это кудааа? – фельдшер перешел на фальцет, да еще и знатно зубами пристукивал в придачу. Смотрелось бы это уморительно, если бы не было так жалко.

\- Мир спасать от чудовища, - ответил Акито прямо.

\- Но я не могу…

Акито в ответ усмехнулся, как усмехался только перед настоящим боем, с веселой злостью, приподнял фельдшера, а потом произнес:

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что я – человек? – спросил он, сверкая глазами. Фельдшер закивал. – И ты в курсе, что мы одни тут? И, клянусь Великой Богиней, Сияющей в Небе, я убью тебя прямо здесь и сейчас за дезертирство, если ты не пойдешь со мной.

Акито ненавидел пользоваться правом Аши, которое позволяло приказывать людям во время чрезвычайной ситуации. А еще он ненавидел возвращаться домой и понимать, что даже глава рода Сарумэ ему больше не может приказывать, и все теперь наоборот. Он ненавидел это всей своей душой, но стоило признать, что это правило было создано не просто так, и оно работало. Оно было необходимо. В ситуациях, подобных этой.

\- К-конечно, господин, - фельдшер даже стал заикаться.

\- Не волнуйся, ты выживешь. Там целый отряд ками, они тебя защитят, - ухмыльнулся Акито.   

***

**17-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**Разлом**

 

Гор ударил, что есть мочи, отчаянно соображая, что этот удар – последний. Больше сделать такой он не сможет, потому что достиг предела. Даже с горящими татуировками, которые усиливали его силу во много раз, он оставался никем без Сейкатсу. Он - просто шкурка, которой даже не хватит, чтобы добраться до границы аномальной зоны и втянуть в себя необходимую сейчас Силу Жизни. У него-то и на кехо скоро силы почти не остается, а они только ранили первую голову. И не похоже, что так сильно ее зацепили. Нет, потрепали знатно – все-таки атаковали вместе, но себя потрепали еще сильнее. А тварюга взревела громче и начала жечь двумя неповрежденными головами так, что только успевай уворачиваться.

Гор припал к земле и глотнул полной грудью пыльного, насквозь пропитанного гарью воздуха в надежде, что это позволит ему отдохнуть хоть немного и собрать последние остатки сил. Его татуировки по-прежнему сияли, хотя ему казалось, что делали они это чисто на упрямстве их хозяина, когда как у остальных членов его команды они уже потухли. Рядом приземлился Киану, такой же побитый и в меру подпаленный, как и сам Гор – злая морда твари не обошла и его. От него несло жжеными перьями, что делало его запах еще более отвратительным, хотя куда уж больше. Он посмотрел на Гора и кивнул. Они оба понимали, что в этом бою проигрывают. Даже сообща.

Гор раздумывал недолго. Его ками были пустыми, как бочки из-под вина в тавернах на утро после Церемонии, и нужна была Сейкатсу. Без нее они ничего сделать не смогут.

\- Всем выйти за пределы аномальной зоны, пополнить свои запасы Сейкатсу! – приказал своим Гор и почувствовал их недолгое колебание. Конечно, оставлять своего командира наедине с тварью и кучей йокаев никто из них не желал, но приказы не обсуждаются. Вскоре они брызнули в стороны, уходя из опасной зоны в кехо. Оставалось только надеяться, что им хватит запасов Сейкатсу, чтобы добраться до границы аномальной зоны раньше, чем они свалятся от бессилия.

Пыль немного улеглась, а тварь больше не рыгала огнем. Наверное, тоже устала. Теперь она грозно топала ногами и пыталась бить хвостом, который все еще удерживала Инга своими лианами. Гор прищурился и увидел, что его храбрый заместитель до сих пор там  и на последнем издыхании держит проклятый хвост.

\- Инга! – заорал Гор. – Приказ был отдан всем. Не притворяйся глухой!

Она была хорошей, только слишком уж преданной порой. Считала, что ее место – рядом с командиром, и подчинялась только персональным приказам. Гор подумал, что надо снова с ней поговорить на эту тему, а то из-за ее неподчинения он ощущал себя негожим командиром. Да еще и на глазах у этой вороны…

 Услышав в свой адрес персональный приказ, она незамедлительно кивнула и тоже скрылась в кехо – все-таки напрямую Гора никто и никогда не мог ослушаться. Когда его отряд умчался за Сейкатсу, Гор расправил плечи и посмотрел на тварь. Что ж, он тут теперь один, а вокруг два десятка йокаев и это чудо-юдо. Сил нет совсем. И что делать?

Гор поймал на себе взгляд Киану. Он у него нисколько не изменился. Казалось, этот взгляд у него один на все случаи жизни: такой равнодушный, немного стеклянный, не живой. Сейчас, посреди битвы, когда они проигрывали, он почему-то бесил больше других случаев. Так смотрят, когда все равно. Его команда старается, а ему все равно!

\- Каково состояние вашей боеспособности? – спросил Гор, подавляя рвущийся наружу рык. Сейчас не время говорить о равнодушной вороньей морде.

Киану в ответ только дернул чуть дымящимся крылом.

\- Немного лучше вашей.

\- Хреново, - отозвался Гор, думая, как все-таки убить эту тварь. И вообще, что это такое, раз йокаи и ками бьются вместе и не могут победить? С чем они столкнулись?

Поврежденная голова повернулась к ним, посмотрела вылупленными, злыми глазами, раскрыла пасть, в которую они недавно впиявили столько Сейкатсу, что можно выжечь даже не два гектара леса, а двадцать два, и снова полыхнула огнем. Гор отскочил, грязно выругавшись – это чудовище еще и восстанавливается! А это значит, что дела хуже, чем предполагалось. Тактика гонять свой отряд к границе аномальной зоны и бить тварь по кусочкам не сработает. Они состарятся раньше, чем добьются чего-нибудь путного. Что же делать?

Единственное решение, которое напрашивалось здесь – отступить. И тогда собрать необходимые силы, ударить уже вне аномальной зоны, несколькими отрядами ками. Потому что здесь – они бессильны. Лучший отряд Рихарда, его гордость и его сила – бессильны. Да, ничто так не показывает с безжалостной точностью то, кто ты есть на самом деле, как аномальная зона. Все, что сейчас видел Гор, ему совсем не нравилось.

\- Думаешь о капитуляции? – спросил Киану немного насмешливо.

\- Говори за себя! – огрызнулся Гор на автомате, только это его мыслей не отменяло. Да, он думал об этом. Потому что иначе они здесь все полягут. Насчет вороны он не знал, но Гор не был готов класть здесь свой отряд. – Да, думаю… - признался он нехотя, сквозь зубы, едва не жмурясь от того, как противно было ему это говорить.

\- Я тоже, - признался Киану. – Нашей силы здесь недостаточно.

А потом поднял голову и втянул воздух. Гор, обоняние которого с обретением новой силы несколько притупилось, смотрел на то, как у йокая хищно раздуваются ноздри. И в глазах мелькнуло что-то такое совсем звериное, что по старой памяти Хоори-но микото захотелось полоснуть эту ворону мечом, только чтобы защитить…

\- Жертва… - произнес тенгу, с удовольствием – будто это самый вкусный запах, что существует в мире, и немного с растерянностью. – И люди.

\- Что? – Гор вскинул брови в удивлении, повернулся и увидел странную картину: его родитель Алоис тащил брыкающегося и кусающегося горова отпрыска, а несносный гений Аши, персональная боль в мягком месте Сусаноо Хоори Гора, волочил за собой полуобморочного фельдшера. Что они здесь делали, да еще такой компанией? Даже тварь, увидев всю развеселую компанию прекратила жечь и топать ногами и уставилась на них.

\- Эй, Сарумэ, какого йокая ты сюда притащился? – гаркнул Гор. – Или думаешь, что с печатью тебе есть тут что делать?

Акито сверкнул синим рассерженным взглядом из-под длинной челки, и тенгу рядом со свистом втянул воздух. Гору было некогда думать над этой реакцией.

\- Решил устроить тут вам воссоединение с семьей, ками, - выкрикнул Акито в ответ. И если бы Гор не знал точно, что у этого паршивца вместо чувства юмора сидит непомерная гордыня, наверное, решил бы, что только что услышал интересную шутку.

\- Это я его попросил, Хоори! – махнул рукой Алоис. С голосом у него было что-то не то. Последний раз он у него так дрожал, когда его родитель пытался вытащить своего отпрыска из центра выжженного леса Сейкатсу. А значит, сейчас будет что-то серьезное. Или донельзя глупое.

\- Его? Да ты с ума сошел! Он же… - Гор не договорил, потому что чудище опомнилось и плюнуло огнем. До новоприбывших не достало, хотя не так уж далеко и оставалось. Впрочем, эта тварь вообще особо от разлома не отходила, будто стерегла его. Или будто была привязана к нему, как цепной пес. Интересно.

\- Эй ты! – заорал Акито, и совсем не на тварь и на Гора, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Он не заорал и не на присевшего фельдшера, у которого между ног расползалось мокрое пятно. Он смотрел прямиком на Киану. – А ты вообще, что стоишь?

Киану понял, что к нему обращаются, и ответил в своей сухой манере персоны совершенно равнодушной ко всему, чтобы ни происходило вокруг.

\- А что я должен делать?

\- С Гором драться! – предположил Акито, потому что явно не понимал, что сегодня ками и йокаи – на одной стороне. Да такого никогда не случалось, откуда ему знать?

Киану дернул плечом.

\- Подрались уже, спасибо.

\- Не умничай, Сарумэ, выкладывай, что тебе надо.

Тварь освободила хвост от последних лиан Инги, и теперь размахнулась от души и перетянула землю. Почва под ногами задрожала так, что не все устояли на ногах. Александр и фельдшер валялись, а Акито так разозлено смотрел на чудовище, что любо-дорого. Если бы с такой ненавистью на Гора посмотрели, он бы может и не испугался, но впечатлился бы так точно.

\- Пусть он, - Сарумэ снова указал на ворону, - нападет на фельдшера. Он же высший, сможет только когти впустить, а не убить?

\- А смысл? – философски вопросил Киану.

\- Делай, курица подпаленная, иначе покажу тебе смысл! – зарычал Гор, эта ворона ему за сегодня изрядно успела надоесть. И битва эта бесполезная надоела уже. Просто костью в горле сидела. И тварь эта неубиенная!

Киану тряхнул крыльями, расправил их и рванулся в полете к фельдшеру. Фельдшер завизжал, как поросенок, которого режут, когда его схватили острые когти тенгу, подрали и потащили в сторону беснующейся твари – похоже, Киану уже понял, что хотел Акито. А Акито хотел просто пробудить Жертву.

\- Смотри, Александр. Смотри внимательно. Там человек погибает… Он умирает от когтей страшной твари… Неужели ты ему позволишь? – зашептал Акито. Он двигался, как змей, который гипнотизировал, и сам Гор, и Алоис, и несколько йокаев, которые тоже ошивались неподалеку, и главное – Александр ловили каждое его слово с такой жадностью, с которой пьет воду умирающий от жажды в пустыне. Говорить он умел. И его голос, этот голос был явно каким-то злом – эти Сарумэ все же демоны – так говорить: напевно, неспешно и так, что каждое слово проникает внутрь и укрепляется внутри тебя. Гор сам слушал, как завороженный, и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы самому не сорваться с места, догнать Киану и надавать ему по шапке за того жалкого фельдшера. Алоис так вовсе схватился за свой меч, чтобы найти в нем свою опору. А йокаи беспокойно каркали.

Вначале задрожала земля. Мелко-мелко, совсем не так, как дрожала она от твари, когда та бесновалась. А потом запахло морской водой. Задрожал купол аномальной зоны, принялся трескаться, как хрупкое стекло. И падать вниз.

\- И ты позволишь, Александр? Ты позволишь им убить _человека?_

И тот  замотал головой, завозился, будто ему тесно под собственной кожей. Воздух сгустился, когда Жертва стала просыпаться. И был Александр сильной Жертвой, Гор это чувствовал, ему самому внутренности скручивало от сгустившейся силы.

Но другой вопрос, который хотелось выкрикнуть вот прямо сейчас: да кто такой этот Сарумэ Акито, гений Аши, раз способен одними словами пробудить Жертву, подтолкнуть ее, а потом указать на врага? Акито поднял руку и перстом указал на тварь, которая тоже увязла в сгустившемся от Сейкатсу воздухе, пыхала огнем и билась, но от разлома не отходила.

\- Это он хочет убить _людей_ , - сказал Акито с таким презрением, что его вкус можно было ощутить на языке. – И ты позволишь?

Александр тонко завизжал, что уши заболели. Упал на колени и пропахал пальцами занесенную пеплом землю, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды. Такие, какие не могли оставить простые человеческие пальцы. А вот руки пробуждающегося ками – вполне.

\- Нет… - Гор впервые услышал от своего отпрыска что-то осмысленное и смотрел, как он мотает головой, будто борется сам с собой, а потом… - НЕТ! – заорал он во всю мощь своих легких, и огромная волна призванной воды ударила в тварь.

\- Телепортация! – послышался во всем этом гвалте приказ командира йокаев, и помимо всего прочего, к воде добавились еще разноцветные искры, в которых обычно исчезали извечные враги ками. Йокаям повезло: аномальная зона была разрушена Александром, и они снова смогли перемещаться, как обычно, а не на короткие расстояния.

А волна воды снесла тушу твари, поволокла по земле, заставляя биться обо все, что придется, приподняла, а потом уронила вниз; снова приподняла, и снова уронила. Эта сила, что вырвалась из Александра, не просто бесновалась. Она не просто хотела уничтожить тварь, она желала перемолоть ее в фарш, а потом унести с собой в морскую пучину. Сколько в ней было ярости, сколько злости, будто вся обида на людей, на мир, на родителя сейчас выходила из самого Александра, обретала форму и жестоко мстила твари, которая посмела оказаться на пути отпрыска Гора. И сам слабоумный Александр рычал и подвывал – раньше он был неспособен ответить жестокостью на жестокость, и копил в себе ярость, а сейчас Сарумэ Акито, сам того не зная, выпустил монстра из клетки. И если раньше Александра можно было чем-то успокоить, приказать, используя Сейкатсу Огня, чистую, незамутненную, то теперь это было делом бесполезным. И Гор не хотел думать, как будет успокаивать, если тварь умрет раньше, чем отпрыск выдохнется.

Страшные существа – Жертвы. Им не нужно стопорное кольцо, они не уничтожат себя, не превратятся в йокая, сколько бы ни использовали Сейкатсу. Они почти всесильны, пока в их груди бьется человеческое сердце. Жаль бьется оно недолго.

Тварь подбросило в последний раз, уже невысоко, но это не имело никакого значения. Ее уже давно расколошматило яростной силой Жертвы. После такого просто не восстанавливаются. А потом тварь рухнула на землю, почти сухую, потому что вода вдруг ушла туда же, откуда и была призвана, и Гор не хотел выяснять, что это было за место. Вместо этого он наблюдал за своим отпрыском, который вначале свалился на колени, как-то жалобно и несчастно посмотрел на Хоори, а потом и вовсе рухнул лицом в песок. А Гору не нужно было даже проверять. Он знал, что у Александра только что остановилось сердце. Всесилие Жертвы закончилось.

Алоис тряхнул рукой, будто смахивал что-то с нее, и щиты, которые укрывали Акито и глупого фельдшера на время этой бури, исчезли. Здесь стало безопасно, а еще аномальная зона была разрушена, и теперь Гор глотал жадно Сейкатсу и все никак не мог насытиться. Потратился он знатно.

\- Я думаю, мы с Акито вернемся в деревню и попробуем доложиться Рихарду,  - сказал Алоис, и посмотрел, немного прищурившись. – Ты тут справишься?

Александр лежал без движения. Он ждал, что его родитель позовет его обратно, а потом заберет в Убежище, где будет с ним до тех пор, пока ему в клане Таманоя не изготовят стопорное кольцо.

\- Да, - сказал Гор. Он справится. Велико ли дело – призвать своего отпрыска к жизни.

\- Тогда я скажу Рихарду, что ты занят со своим отпрыском.

\- Да, - снова повторил Гор и двинулся к Александру. Он навис над ним, и тень от солнца, что было за спиной, упала на его бездыханное тело. Гор ощутил, как откликнулся на призыв спутник и принялся выходить на позицию, но момент, когда Акито забрал подранного когтями Киану фельдшера и гордо удалился вместе с его родителем, пропустил. Не до того было.

Он смотрел на нескладного, некрасивого и слишком взрослого для того, чтобы быть ками, Александра, и думал, что было бы, если бы он много лет назад отказался делиться кровью с тем куском мяса, что был у него в руке. Но Гору тогда хотелось быть частью чего-то, иметь, может, семью, и он решил стать родителем. Было ли это его ошибкой?

\- Александр, поднимайся, - позвал отпрыска Гор и для верности потыкал мыском сапога. – Вставай, кому говорю! Разлегся.

Гор не помнил ритуальной фразы, хотя должен был. Она казалась ему всегда какой-то неуместной и пафосной. Когда родители звали своих отпрысков, пробуждали их к жизни – это не было чем-то хорошим. И они не звали их, чтобы дать им лучшую жизнь или счастье. Но смысл существования ками не в этом.

\- Ты оглох, что ли? Александр!

В конце концов, для этого призыва церемониальные фразы не нужны. Они нужны для окружающих, чтобы все прониклись торжеством момента. А вот так, когда они были один на один, да мертвая туша странной твари – кому какая разница, кто что говорит? Александр и не вспомнит потом (Гор не помнил тоже, как и все остальные). Так что слова не важны. Главное, другое.

\- Возвращайся ко мне, Александр!

И пальцы отпрыска, погруженные в рыхлую землю, дрогнули.

***

**18-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

В кабинете ректора Академии Аши господина Хатимана стояла тишина. В открытое окно влетал ветер и шелестел свитками, раскинутыми на столе. За этим же самым столом сидел Рихард, спрятав руки в широких рукавах кимоно, расшитого его же монами. Акито в коленопреклонной позе стоял напротив. Все, что нужно было, он уже сказал ректору. Доложил он и об аномалии, и о нарушении неприкосновенности, и о разломе, и о той страшной твари, что сидела рядом с ним, и которую удалось уничтожить только с помощью пробудившейся Жертвы. Хатиман слушал внимательно, останавливал лишь иногда, задавал вопросы, и кивал. И теперь, когда доклад окончился, просто молчал. Акито тоже молча стоял на коленях.

\- Что ж, - наконец произнес Рихард и расцепил руки. – Поднимись, Акито.

Гений Аши медленно встал и расправил плечи. Он посмотрел на ректора с ожиданием. Рихард не спеша поднялся и подошел, легко, будто крадучись, хотя деревянные шлепанцы-гэта, которые неизменно носил глава Академии, не располагали к тихой поступи.

\- Оголи свое плечо, - приказал Рихард.

Акито немедленно спустил с плеч хлопковую ткань, открывая метку, которую всего несколько дней назад поставил Хатиман. Это было не так давно, но после всех тех событий, что случились, Акито казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Что ему Сейкатсу заблокировали так давно, что он уже и не помнит, как пользоваться ей свободно. Происшествие с разломом было хорошим уроком, оно доказало, что не всегда стоит полагаться на свою собственную силу.

Хатиман пробежался тонкими пальцами по татуировке. Они у него были не такими вытянутыми, как у ками, больше человеческими. И ногти - короткими, но не обрубленными, как у Гора, а обычными. Почти такие же были у самого Акито или у Садахару, или у любого другого студента Аши Кагемуси*, что невольно наводило на мысли, что Рихард никакой не ками, а человек. Акито проследил за движением пальцев взглядом, но самого прикосновения не почувствовал – там, где стояла печать, кожа была лишена чувствительности. Акито даже не мог сказать, теплыми были пальцы у Рихарда или прохладными. Ректор чуть прищурился и наклонил голову, рассматривая свое клеймо так внимательно, будто впервые его видит.

\- Ты кастовал кей, - он не спрашивал, утверждал. Голос у него был ровный, никаких эмоций в них не звучало, простая, голая констатация факта, но отчего-то дрожь шла по телу от этих интонаций – вдоль по позвоночнику, мелкими мурашками. Акито не испытывал трепета даже перед Главой Рода Сарумэ, уважаемым Киомару, но ректор его неизменно впечатлял.

\- Когда извлекал йокая из чрева девушки, - напомнил Акито, ощущая сухость во рту. Он уже говорил об этом, но во время доклада Рихард не заострил на этом внимания. Зато делал это сейчас.

\- Использовал свою собственную силу.

У ками есть резерв, которым они пользуются при аномалии или при блокирующих щитах. Если они истощаются, то просто впадают в анабиоз, пока их тело не впитает достаточное количество Сейкатсу снова. При этом они не стареют и не умирают. В таком анабиозе они могут лежать десятилетиями, пока не восстановятся. С людьми все по-другому. У них нет резерва. У них есть их жизненная сила, которая нужна для того, чтобы жить. Пользоваться ей – это все равно, что укорачивать себе жизнь. И Акито знал это. Это первая вещь, которой учили в Академии молодых Аши.

\- Она бы умерла, - произнес Акито. Он не хотел оправдываться, но перед ректором ощущал желание объясниться.

\- Переродилась бы, - махнул рукой Рихард. – А твоя жизнь не стала бы короче.

Хатиман вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он снова погладил по своей печати и на этот раз Акито все же ощутил, как мурашки расползаются по коже. Сарумэ запретил себе думать о том, что точно так же Отомо в своих псарнях поглаживали любимцев-ханье.

\- Акито, Акито, Акито, как ты не понимаешь, насколько ты важен, - плавно заговорил Рихард и сделал шаг назад. Он потянулся за хрустальным бокалом, в котором плескалась янтарная жидкость и промочил ею губы. – Люди всегда возродятся, тебя заменить невозможно.

\- Я тоже могу переродиться, - Акито не понимал, о чем говорит Рихард. Он не понимал так же, почему он это говорил.

Хатиман улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, можешь. Но будешь ли ты в таком случае таким же талантливым, как сейчас? Таким прирожденным лидером, блестящим тактиком? – Рихард не стал ожидать ответа, сам его дал. – Спорное утверждение, неправда ли?

\- При определенных обстоятельствах…

\- Идет война, Акито. Ты видел небесную собаку, ты знаешь, что это означает. Сейчас мы не можем терять бойцов, а ты тратишь свои драгоценные силы на одного глупого человека. Ты потратил на нее, хотя за те годы, что укоротил себе, ты мог бы спасти гораздо больше. Эх, Акито. Я учу тебя доверию, я пытаюсь показать тебе, почему ками поступают так, как поступают, но что я получаю в ответ?

Акито поджал губы и отвел взгляд. Он не мог ответить, на ректора смотреть он не мог тоже, потому что ощутил укол вины.

\- Я не справился с вашим заданием, - признал Акито, желая снова рухнуть на колени, но соответствующего приказа не было. Рихард был единственным, перед кем он испытывал это желание. И оно не пугало, напротив, каждый раз, подчиняясь ректору, Акито испытывал необъяснимое облегчение. – Я готов понести наказание по всей строгости, господин ректор.

Хатиман молча опустил пальцы в свой бокал и промочил кончики в янтарной жидкости. Потом он вновь коснулся метки на плече Акито этими самими пальцами, и вместо жжения Сарумэ вдруг ощутил прохладу на своей коже. Его глаза расширились от изумления, он вскинулся, посмотрел на ректора, не в силах понять, почему он это делает, а Рихард только приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки. Чернота печати стала исчезать с руки Акито, будто ее никогда и не было. Кожа казалась нетронутой и к ней возвращалась чувствительность – Акито смог ощутить, как длинный рукав темно-синего кимоно проскользил по голой коже. Рихард сложил руки на груди.

\- Конечно, ты готов к наказанию, Акито. Но кто тебе сказал, что ты не справился с заданием?

\- Я…

\- Неужели ты считаешь меня настолько плохим педагогом и решил, что я стану требовать от тебя безоговорочного доверия уже через несколько дней? – Рихард приподнял брови, и Акито ощутил стыд: своими действиями и словами он почти оскорбил ректора.

\- Нет, я не думал об этом. Я никогда бы не усомнился в вас.

Рихард махнул рукой, показывая, что объяснений не хочет. И что оправдания слушать не собирается.

\- Ты усвоил свой урок, Акито. И наказание понес достаточное – я вижу, что ты осознал, что от тебя требовалось. Поэтому я освободил тебя от печати. Одевайся.

Пока Акито натягивал косоде, Рихард пошел к открытому окну. Он опустился за подоконник и расправил рукава, устраиваясь на своем излюбленном месте. Отсюда была видна почти вся Академия, и он частенько сиживал на этом месте, наблюдая. С высоты Главной башни Академия казалась муравейником.

 Акито держал глаза опущенными, считая, что поднять их – высказать еще большее неуважение, поэтому он не видел, как Рихард мимолетно выглянул наружу и отметил, что скоро пойдет дождь – тучи собираются.

\- Скажи, Акито, ты понял, почему в Академии два факультета? Ты осознал, как это работает по-настоящему, или по-прежнему думаешь, что Аши – это слуги для ками, которые выполняют всю грязную работу? – Хатиман прищурил глаза, которые стали настолько серыми, что казались серебристыми. Акито всегда поражала эта способность глаз ректора к изменению цвета. Когда его глаза потеряли свою синеву, казалось, и сам Хатиман стал более расслабленным. Он удобнее устроился на своем месте и терпеливо ждал ответа. Акито ощущал себя, как на экзамене. К счастью, любой экзамен он выдерживал с честью и учиться мог и любил.

\- Я не думаю так, - Акито был предельно откровенен со своим ректором.

\- И что же ты думаешь?

Акито хотелось пожать плечами, но он не мог проявить неуважение, поэтому ответил так, как считал правильным:

\- Это сложно. Когда Алоис сказал, что мы должны помочь уничтожить чудовище, мне подумалось, что это невозможно. Если ваши лучшие ками не справились, то что могу я, в человеческом теле, с запечатанной силой? – Акито выдохнул.

\- И что было потом? Что ты подумал потом? – спросил Хатиман с легкими нотками интереса в голосе.

\- А потом я осознал, что сила бывает разной. И что ками и Аши работают вместе потому, что это делает нас сильнее. Там где ками беспомощны, в плане взаимодействия с людьми, Аши могут справиться. Алоис бы не смог привести фельдшера к чудовищу, ему Инстинкт бы не позволил. А я свободен от этого, - Акито помолчал, размышляя над своими словами, а Рихард терпеливо ждал продолжения. – Ками используют технику, которая зовется Сюгендо, Путь обретения сверхъестественных способностей, и я никогда не задумывался, что это за техника. Считал, что это какая-то странная смесь разных стилей, которая помогает скрывать слабости и усиливать сильные стороны, но это было неполное представление. Я думал, что у ками есть Сюгендо, а у нас есть техника Кагемуси, техника Теней, и все они существуют раздельно, но оказалось по-другому.

\- Как именно оказалось? – спросил Рихард. Его глаза стали еще прозрачнее и теперь мерцали слегка. Вот теперь Рихард не казался человеком, но как ками он не выглядел тоже. В Академии говорили, что он – Ханье, полукровка. Наполовину ками, наполовину человек, но Акито не знал, правда ли это. Он всегда считал ректора больше человеком, чем кем-то еще.

\- Оказалось, что Воины-Тени Аши – это неотъемлемая часть этой техники, призванная прикрыть слабость Инстинкта. Воины-Тени не слуги, не оружие, они – союзники для ками.

Рихард улыбнулся одними губами.

\- Приятно слышать от тебя такие слова, Акито. Ты признал, что Аши – это союзники ками, и это означает, что первый шаг к доверию сделан. Вот поэтому я и говорю, что ты усвоил урок.

Акито поклонился, услышав столь приятную похвалу из уст Хатимана.

\- Благодарю, господин ректор.

Рихард снова махнул рукой.

\- Не стоит, Акито. Это моя работа тоже – указывать дорогу тем, кто заблудился.

Он замолчал, и Акито решил, что разговор подошел к концу, и его вот-вот отпустят. У него больше ничего не спрашивали, а Хатиман отвернулся и смотрел в окно, словно увидел там что-то интересное. Акито терпеливо ждал, сохраняя неподвижность. Он шел в этот кабинет за наказанием, но в итоге получил похвалу и доказательства доверия ректора. Это значило многое.

\- Прости, Акито, - Рихард поднялся и подошел к столу. Он посмотрел на гения серебристыми глазами, и в них было сожаление. Акито нахмурил брови, потому что не понял, за что получил извинения. – Мне нужно сказать тебе еще кое-что. И это не касается наших с тобой дел, это касается твоей семьи. Сядь, пожалуйста, - он указал рукой на одно из кресел.

\- Моей семьи? Сарумэ? – недоумевал Акито, не понимая, при чем тут его род.

\- Да, Сарумэ. Присядь, пожалуйста, - еще раз повторил Рихард, и Акито подчинился. И сразу же поднял голову на ректора, смотрел на него встревожено. – Что ж. Я считаю, что тебе лучше обо всем узнать от меня, чем ты наловишь слухов, которыми полнится Академия, и сделаешь неправильные выводы.

\- О чем узнать, ректор? – Акито ощущал, как тревога медленно нарастает. Чем больше Рихард тянул, тем больше Акито терял покой, ведь в Сарумэ осталось самое дорогое, что было в его жизни – сестра Амэ.

\- В Наре во время Церемонии произошло нападение йокаев, - сообщил Рихард, и внутри Акито все похолодело. Ведь в этом году Церемонию должна была проходить и его сестра.

\- С Амэ все в порядке? – тут же вопросил Акито, позабыв обо всем. Он был сам не свой от волнения.

Рихард широко улыбнулся, как не улыбался ранее.

\- Конечно, Акито. Мои люди спасли ее.

 _____________

*Кагемуси – факультет в Академии, на котором обучаются люди, в том числе и Сарумэ Акито. Факультет, на котором обучаются ками, носит название Сюгендо.

 

***

**18-й день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, префектура Ооми;**

**Разлом**

Когда аномалия схлынула, подул свежий морской бриз. Алоис сидел на берегу моря и смотрел на развороченные камни и обломки того, что когда-то называлось лодками, в то время, когда небеса раскрылись, являя собой полупрозрачную голограмму ректора. На фоне моря она казалась бесплотным призраком и совсем не походила на Рихарда. Создавалось впечатление, будто не Хатиман стоит на грязном песке, а некто, отдаленно его напоминающий.

\- Плохие новости, Миваку.

Алоис поднял голову, изображая вялый интерес. Хмыкнул и пожал плечами, даже не предпринимая попыток ни поздороваться, ни даже распрямить спину. Их с ректором Академии Аши связывали странные отношения: именно Хатиман изгнал Алоиса, но до конца так и не отпустил. И в итоге Алоис ощущал себя, как на поводке. Впрочем, Гору досталась участь хуже, хотя его непутевый и горячий отпрыск не понимал этого.

\- Нацу возродился, - продолжил Хатиман.

\- Как?! - Вот теперь Алоис вскочил на ноги, и его скорбный вид, как рукой сняло. На его лице отразилось волнение и нечто напоминающее смертельную тоску, которая появляется у людей, что потеряли самое дороге и не смирились с этим. – Как?

\- Бизен. Им оказалась его сестра... Мы упустили, не смогли предусмотреть все.

Лицо Алоиса от этих слов потемнело. Он поджал губы и кивнул. Сделал два шага вдоль берега, а потом снова плюхнулся на песок, не в силах устоять на ногах. Головоломка безжалостно сложилась, и сразу стало понятно, что происходит. И кого стерегла тварь у разлома.

\- Тогда я знаю, что это была за аномалия, - произнес Алоис. - Они пришли.

 

 

* * *

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прочитал? Нажми kudos!


End file.
